(REMAKE HUNHAN) Safe With Me
by eriskwon
Summary: Berada dalam bahaya setelah menyaksikan bagian dari pembunuhan sang mantan suami, Luhan hanya bisa mengandalkan bantuan keluarganya untuk membuat dirinya dan kedua putri kembarnya aman. Saat itulah, Sehun, seorang mantan anggota Navy SEAL memasuki kehidupannya. Mereka saling menginginkan satu sama lain, tapi mampukah mereka bersama ketika mereka tahu bahwa semua tidak akan mudah?
1. Prolog

**[REMAKE] Safe With Me by Kristen Proby**

.

.

Main Casts: Lu Han (GS), Oh Sehun

Supporting Casts:

Other EXO's members, Yoo Yeonseok, Kim Jiwon, Wang Jackson, Im Jaebum

And some of OCs

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Rated: M

.

.

.

 **Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **Cerita sepenuhnya milik Kristen Proby. Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai. This story set in Chicago and mostly in Seattle, not in South Korea**_

.

.

.

Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~

Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.

 _ **No bash, If you hate HunHan or hate this story then don't read. Thank you**_

 _._

 _._

 **Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Prolog:**

-Luhan POV-

"Kenapa kita harus ke rumah baba" Hana bertanya dari kursi belakang SUV kami sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan kecilnya di depan dada, dia memeluk bonekanya erat dan wajahnya merengut lucu.

"Karena ini adalah Thanksgiving," aku menjawab. "Baba kalian pasti ingin bersama kalian di hari libur."

"Aku tidak mau kesana," Luna berkata sambil mengikuti pose saudari kembarnya, dan aku menghela napas, mengusap kedua tanganku ke wajahku sambil menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau.

"Ini hanya untuk hari sabtu," aku mengingatkan mereka sembari sebisa mungkin mengacuhkan rasa aneh di dalam perutku. Aku juga tidak ingin mereka pergi. Baba mereka hanya bertemu mereka di hari libur atau hari ulang tahun mereka, itupun kalau dia benar-benar datang. Dan tentu saja mereka tidak mau berlama-lama bersama dengannya. Mereka tidak tahu dirinya.

Aku sedang menepikan mobilku perlahan di depan rumah kecil Jackson ketika aku melihat tiga orang pria bergegas keluar dari rumahnya dan melompat ke dalam SUV gelap yang berada di jalan masuk. Tepat sebelum mobil itu berjalan, salah satu dari mereka melihat kami bertiga.

"Tunggu disini sebentar sementara mama memeriksa apakah baba kalian siap menemui kalian, okay?" ucapku sambil menatap kedua putri kembarku.

Mereka berdua hanya cemberut menatapku, kedua mata coklat mereka terlihat sedih. "Jangan bersedih. Baba kalian sangat mencintai kalian. Kalian akan bersenang-senang."

Mereka hanya mengangkat bahu mereka dan aku melangkah keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah ini. Aku melirik dari balik bahuku, merasa penasaran siapa tiga orang laki-laki barusan. Mereka bisa saja rekan kerja dari Jackson, tetapi jika itu benar, maka aku tidak akan meninggalkan kedua putriku dengannya.

Jackson adalah seorang polisi yang pekerjaannya adalah menyamar dan orang-orang yang bekerja dengannya kebanyakan bukanlah orang-orang yang baik.

Aku mengetuk pintu, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dan tidak terdengar suara apa-apa dari dalam rumah. Aku mengetuk pintu sekali lagi dan menghela napas panjang. Apabila dia membatalkan janjinya untuk menemani Hana dan Luna lagi, aku benar-benar akan menendang bokongnya.

Benar-benar tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana, aku mencoba memutar knop pintu dan sedikit bingung ketika pintu terbuka dengan mudahnya. Ini tidak seperti Jackson yang biasanya. Dia selalu mengunci pintu rumahnya, bahkan ketika dia berada di rumah.

"Jackson?" aku memanggil namanya sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dan bau dari sesuatu yang panas dan seperti logam memenuhi hidungku.

Aku berpindah dari ruang keluarga dan seketika berhenti. Tepat di depan mataku, Jackson terbaring di atas lantai dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka lebar dan darah terlihat mengalir dari luka tembak di keningnya.

Oh Tuhan.

Sempat terlintas di dalam pikiranku untuk menghampirinya dan memastikan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa, tetapi aku bukanlah seorang istri polisi selama lima tahun tanpa alasan dan kedua putriku sekarang sedang berada di dalam mobil.

Aku berlari kembali menuju mobilku, dengan cepat menyalakannya dan menggerakannya menuju arah yang berlawanan dari SUV yang membawa tiga pria yang aku lihat sebelumnya.

Jackson telah tiada.

"Mama, aku pikir kita akan bertemu dengan baba," Hana berputar di atas kursinya dan mencoba melihat ke luar jendela belakang.

"Hana, duduklah," aku berkata lebih keras dari yang seharusnya dan juga melirik ke arah belakang kami.

Aku harus menelepon polisi.

"Dimana baba?" Luna bertanya, kedua putriku melihatku dengan seksama, dan aku tahu bahwa tanganku yang gemetar dan suaraku yang keras membuat mereka takut, jadi aku berusaha semampuku untuk terlihat dan terdengar tenang.

Aku yakin ini tidak bekerja.

"Dia memiliki pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya," aku berbohong dan kembali memeriksa kaca belakang.

"Baiklah," Hana menjawab dan memeluk erat bonekanya.

Sialan, apa yang akan kulakukan?

Aku berhenti di salah satu tempat pengisian bensin dan mengambil ponselku. Aku melangkah keluar dari mobil agar kedua putriku tidak dapat mendengar pembicaraanku.

Rekan dari Jackson menjawab pada panggilan kedua.

"Kenapa kau menghubungi nomor ini?"

"Jackson meninggal," aku langsung menjawab. "Aku baru saja menemukan mayatnya di dalam rumahnya. Aku akan menelepon 911, tetapi aku ingin memberitahumu terlebih dahulu."

"Sialan," gumamnya. "Apakah kau menyaksikan sesuatu?"

"Aku melihat mereka meninggalkan rumahnya, tetapi tidak, aku tidak melihat mereka menembak Jackson. Aku bahkan tidak mendapatkan nomor plat dari mobil itu, tetapi aku tahu bahwa mobil itu adalah SUV gelap."

"Itu tidak membantu, Lu." Suaranya terdengar sedih dan frustasi. Jaebum bekerja dengan Jackson selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

"Aku tahu, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak menyentuh apa-apa."

"Aku akan meneleponmu nanti. Kami akan membutuhkan pernyataan resmi. Kau tahu prosedurnya."

Aku mengangguk dan aku sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa melihatku. Aku gemetar. Sangat sulit untukku bernapas.

"Aku pikir aku akan meninggalkan kota, Jae."

Dia menghela napas. "Kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Rumah. Seattle. Keluargaku disana. Adik ipar dari sepupuku adalah seorang polisi di Seattle Police Department, Kim Junmyeon. Apakah aku bisa memberikan pernyataanku kepadanya?"

"Aku akan membutuhkan pernyataanmu sebelum kau pergi. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi tanpa itu." Terdengar seperti dia menjauhkan ponselnya dari wajahnya. "Lu, tunggu sebentar."

Aku melangkah mengitari mobilku sambil menunggu Jaebum kembali. Tuhan, apakah ini benar-benar terjadi? Apakah aku memiliki waktu untuk pulang dan mengambil beberapa barang-barang Hana dan Luna? Aku selalu ingin kembali ke Seattle selama beberapa tahun ini, tetapi aku tidak pernah bermimpi aku akan kembali ke sana karena hal seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba, Jaebum kembali.

"Aku pikir memang sebaiknya kau pergi, Lu. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu siapa mereka, tetapi kau terlihat di rumah Jackson oleh orang-orang yang salah. Bawa kedua putrimu pergi keluar kota. Jika kau tidak terlalu menarik perhatian, maka semua akan baik-baik saja, tetapi aku ingin kau segera pergi dari kota ini."

Sial. Jackson, kau telah mengikutsertakan aku dalam hal apa?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pernyataanku?" Suaraku terdengar lebih kuat dari yang aku rasakan.

"Aku akan menemuimu di suatu tempat dengan satu atau dua polisi lain untuk mendapatkan pernyataanmu. Tetapi aku tidak ingin kau kembali ke rumahmu. Aku akan mengurus barang-barangmu dalam beberapa hari."

Aku mengusap tanganku melalui rambutku dan melihat ke arah mobil dan menemukan kedua putriku memperhatikanku.

"Baiklah, aku harus membeli beberapa barang untukku dan kedua putriku." Aku memberitahukannya lokasi department store terdekat dan mendengar Jaebum menghela napas.

"Berhati-hatilah. Dan hubungi Kim Junmyeon."

"Baiklah."

Panggilan itu berakhir. Aku kembali ke mobilku dan tersenyum menenangkan ke arah Hana dan Luna yang menatapku dengan mata mereka yang ketakutan. Anak-anak jauh lebih pintar dari yang kebanyakan orang ketahui.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan mengirimkan pesan kepada Kim Yeonseok, suami dari sepupuku, Kim Jiwon. Keluarga Kim pasti tahu apa yang harus diperbuat.

Dengan jemari yang gemetar aku mengetik: Tolong hubungi aku ketika kau sendiri.

Aku memeriksa dompetku untuk memastikan bahwa dompetku dan barang-barang yang aku butuhkan ada disana, dan kenyataan memukulku bahwa aku sama sekali tidak akan bisa kembali ke rumah kami untuk mengambil barang-barang kami.

Ponselku berdering, nama Yeonseok oppa muncul di id pemanggil dan aku menjawabnya dengan cepat.

"Yeonseok oppa."

"Lu? Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan secara rinci apa yang terjadi karena Hana dan Luna ada di dalam mobil bersamaku, tetapi aku harus pergi ke Seattle sekarang juga."

"Lu, pelan-pelan. Apa kau terluka?"

"Tidak, kami semua baik-baik saja, tetapi aku tidak yakin kalau kami aman."

"Apa maksudmu?" Suaranya mengeras dan itu menenangkanku.

"Aku hanya melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kulihat. Aku akan menjelaskan ketika aku sampai disana. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku sedang dalam perjalanan kesana." Aku melirik ke bangku belakang dan melihat Hana dan Luna memperhatikanku dengan mata mereka yang muram.

"Kau menyetir?" Dia bertanya dengan nada tak percaya. "Ini hampir bulan Desember, Lu. Jalanan akan menjadi sangat berbahaya.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan pelan-pelan. Aku juga akan berhenti pada malam hari karena anak-anak. Akan butuh waktu satu minggu untukku sampai kesana."

"Aku tidak suka ini," jawabnya muram.

"Aku juga." Aku mulai terguncang dan air mata mulai mengalir tak terkendali di pipiku.

"Kami akan menunggu disini, Lu. Hubungi aku setiap hari untuk memberitahuku dimana dirimu. Aku akan berbicara dengan Junmyeon."

"Aku perlu berbicara dengan Junmyeon begitu aku sampai disana, oppa. Dan seorang detektif dari Chicago akan menghubunginya kapan saja."

"Apakah kau dalam masalah?" Suara Yeonseok tenang dan dingin, dan aku tahu dia memikirkan yang terburuk.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, tetapi ini buruk."

"Menyetirlah dengan hati-hati. Terus hubungi aku."

"Baiklah," ucapku, menutup panggilan dan masuk ke dalam tempat parkir Walmart. "Ayo anak-anak, kita harus membeli beberapa barang."

"Apakah kita akan pergi ke rumah kakek dan nenek di Seattle?" Luna bertanya.

Mereka benar-benar pintar.

"Ya, sayang, jadi kita harus membeli beberapa barang untuk dibawa kesana."

"Hore, kita akan bertemu dengan nenek dan kakek!" Hana menari disampingku saat kami berjalan memasuki toko untuk membeli barang-barang yang kami butuhkan seperti sikat gigi dan pakaian dalam.

Aku rasa kami akan kembali ke Seattle lebih cepat dari perkiraanku.

 **-Prolog End-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hello, Jee is here...

Salam kenal semua.

Ini adalah fanfic EXO pertama yang saya buat dan juga fanfic remake pertama saya.

Used to write for Super Junior on my facebook acc, tapi itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mungkin terakhir di tahun 2012 atau 2013.

Tujuan utama saya meremake cerita ini dan mengganti karakternya dengan EXO adalah karena cerita ini merupakan salah satu cerita favorit saya. Dan ketika saya membaca cerita ini saya membayangkan bagaimana seandainya jika otp saya yang menjadi karakter di dalamnya. Maka akhirnya, terciptalah remake ini.

Just hoping that you guys enjoy this story as much as I do.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

**[REMAKE] Safe With Me by Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Lu Han (GS), Oh Sehun**

 **Supporting Casts:**

 **Kim Junmyeon, Bae Irene, Yoo Yeonseok, Kim Jiwon**

 **And some of OCs**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, Some Age-switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Cerita sepenuhnya milik Kristen Proby. Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **This story set in Chicago and mostly in Seattle, not in South Korea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash. If you hate HunHan or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Chapter 1**

-Luhan POV-

Dok! Dok! Dok!

Aku terbangun oleh suara seseorang mencoba menghancurkan pintuku dan jantungku seketika berdebar jauh lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Aku melompat dari tempat tidurku, tidak peduli aku hanya mengenakan tank top dan celana dalam dan bergegas mencari senjata dalam bentuk apapun.

"Mama?" Hana yang masih terlihat mengantuk bertanya dari depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kembalilah tidur, sayang," aku menyuruhnya kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan memberikannya senyum terbaikku, walaupun aku terlihat lebih seperti meringis.

"Seseorang ada di depan pintu," Luna memberitahuku dan menarik bonekanya masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mama tahu. Mama akan memeriksanya. Tetaplah di kamar kalian." Suaraku terdengar tegang. Aku menutup pintu di belakangku dan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu.

Semua tirai masih tertutup, membuatku tidak bisa melihat keluar.

Dok! Dok! Dok!

Aku meraih obeng yang aku gunakan kemarin untuk menyusun rak dan membuka pintu di depanku sedikit.

"Siapa disana?" aku bertanya.

"Lu, ini aku dan Sehun," jawab Junmyeon, wajahnya yang tampan tampak muram.

Aku melangkah mundur dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar, menghela napas lega.

"Kau membuatku takut, oppa!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan obeng itu?" Junmyeon bertanya dan menopangkan kedua tangannya di pinggul sama seperti adik laki-lakinya, Sehun.

"Ini senjataku," kataku kepada mereka berdua dan mengangkat daguku dengan keras kepala.

"Baiklah." Sehun melangkah maju dan mengambil obeng dari tanganku. "Ini sangat efektif."

"Aku bisa menikammu dengan itu jika kau adalah orang jahat." Aku melangkah mundur dan menyingkirkan rambutku yang menutupi wajahku. "Kenapa kalian berdua muncul disini sepagi ini?"

"Mungkin kau seharusnya mengenakan pakaian terlebih dahulu," Junmyeon menyarankan, dan aku memekik ketika aku tersadar bahwa aku bisa dikatakan telanjang.

"Sial!"

"Mama, kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu," Luna berkata dari bawah tangga. "Hana! Junmyeon samchon dan Sehun samchon ada di sini!"

"Berpakaianlah, sweetheart, dan kami akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk si kembar." Junmyeon tersenyum pada kedua anak perempuanku dan memeluk mereka berdua, tetapi Sehun masih diam, menatapku dengan kedua mata birunya yang lembut.

"Kenapa kalian kemari?" Tanyaku kepada mereka lagi.

"Kita akan membicarakan itu juga," Sehun meyakinkanku dan akhirnya memberikanku senyum setengahnya yang begitu tampan dan kedua matanya menyusuri tubuhku.

Laki-laki ini membuatku gemetar. Sejak kembali ke Seattle lebih dari setahun yang lalu dan terjebak dalam keluarga besar yang penuh cinta ini, Sehun telah membangkitkan gairahku secara permanen. Semua dimulai dari dirinya yang mengantarkan diriku yang mabuk seusai pesta lajang Irene, si bungsu keluarga Kim, tahun kemarin.

Bahkan dalam keadaan mabuk, tubuhku begitu bereaksi di dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan segera kembali," gumamku dan berlari menaiki tangga.

Aku bisa mendengar gadis-gadisku berbicara dengan keras dengan mereka saat aku mengenakan hoodie dan celana yoga ku. Aku mengikat rambutku sembarangan, dan berjalan kembali menuruni tangga.

"Kita akan makan Coco Puff untuk sarapan pagi," Hana memberitahuku.

"Okay, tetapi kau juga harus memakan pisang."

"Mama!" Luna mengeluh.

"Kalian tahu peraturannya. Kalian bisa mendapatkan sereal penuh gula itu jika kalian juga memakan buah." Aku mencium kepala mereka saat berjalan melewati mereka untuk mengisi mesin pembuat kopi dengan air.

Junmyeon mengambil beberapa pisang dan mengupasnya untuk si kembar. "Kalian tidak memberitahuku soal peraturan ini," dia memberitahu mereka dengan tatapan marah pura-pura.

"Kami juga tidak mengetahuinya," Hana berbohong, mencoba untuk menahan tawanya.

"Kalian tahu, aku bisa memasukkan kalian ke dalam penjara karena kalian sudah berbohong kepada seorang polisi," Junmyeon memberitahu mereka sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak mungkin!" Luna berseru dan terkikik.

"Ya, itu akan terjadi." Junmyeon mengangguk.

"Kami akan memakan pisang itu," Hana menyerah dan mengigit pisangnya.

"Begitu lebih baik." Junmyeon menyentuh kuncir kudanya. "Tidak ada penjara untukmu hari ini."

Dia sangat pintar mengambil hati anak-anak.

Semua anggota keluarga Kim begitu.

Sehun bersandar di meja dapurku, memperhatikanku dengan seksama, kedua lengannya tersilang di depan dadanya. Rambutnya sudah tumbuh lebih panjang dari potongan rambut militer super pendeknya yang biasanya dan dagunya tertutup oleh janggut pendek.

Mata biru ciri khas keluarga Kim miliknya mengikutiku yang bergerak di dapur, menyiapkan kopi dan memastikan gadis-gadis sudah mendapatkan sarapan mereka.

Sama seperti setiap kali aku melihatnya, seperti ada aliran listrik menusuk tulang belakangku dan aku hanya ingin menempelkan diriku kepadanya dan melahapnya.

"Kopi?" Tanyaku padanya. Ototnya melembut akan sentuhanku, dan perutku mengencang.

"Ya, tolong," dia mengangguk.

"Aku juga," seru Junmyeon sambil mencuri segigit pisang milik Hana, membuatnya tertawa.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanyaku sembari memberikan dua cangkir penuh kopi kepada mereka.

"Hana, Luna, kalian selesaikan sarapan kalian, dan kami akan membawa mama kalian ke ruang tamu untuk berbicara, okay?" Sehun tersenyum kepada si kembar dan mencium kedua pipi mereka. "Panggil saja kami jika kalian membutuhkan kami."

"Okay!" seru Luna sambil menyeruput mangkuk sarapannya.

Hana mengangguk dan menggigit kembali pisangnya.

Aku mengikuti kedua laki-laki ini menuju ruang keluarga, menikmati pemandangan tubuh bagian belakang mereka sembari aku mengikuti.

"Duduklah." Junmyeon menunjuk ke salah satu kursi, tapi aku hanya menyilangkan lenganku di dadaku dan tetap berdiri.

"Katakan saja ada apa ini."

"Luhan, duduklah," bisik Sehun pelan dan duduk di sofa tepat di samping kursi yang mereka ingin aku tempati. Aku melihat bolak balik di antara mereka, dan menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa mendebat mereka, aku pun melangkah menuju kursi itu dan duduk di pinggirnya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah duduk. Kenapa kalian berada di rumahku sepagi ini?"

"Aku mendapatkan telepon kemarin di tempat kerja," Junmyeon memulai dan menghela napas dalam.

"Di kantor polisi?" Aku bertanya.

"Ya, itu dari Private Investigator dan dia menanyakan banyak pertanyaan tentang keluarga." Dia melihatku dengan matanya yang tenang. "Seluruh keluarga besar."

"Artinya, dia menanyakan pertanyaan tentangku," gumamku dan aku dapat merasakan keringat dingin keluar dari kulitku. "Dan jika mereka menghubungkanku dengan keluargamu, maka aku harus pergi..."

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana," Sehun menyela dan menggapai tanganku, menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Orang itu tidak secara khusus bertanya tentangmu, tetapi itu membuatku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Aku tidak menyukainya." Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdiri untuk melangkah bolak balik mengelilingi ruangan.

"Sudah lebih dari setahun, oppa. Kenapa sekarang?" Aku mencoba untuk menjaga agar suaraku tetap rendah agar kedua anak perempuanku tidak dapat mendengarku.

"Aku tidak tahu." Dia berbalik kepada kami. "Mungkin saja ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang terjadi di Chicago."

"Aku tidak berpikir ada yang bisa menemukanku disini," aku memberitahu mereka. "Rumah ini bukan atas namaku, aku bekerja dengan Yoonseok oppa di dalam ruangan, aku bahkan belum mengganti izin SIM ku dari Illinois ke Washington. Tidak ada alasan untuk waspada."

"Aku setuju, dan kita akan terus berhati-hati, tetapi kami pikir demi kebaikanmu dan si kembar akan lebih baik jika kalian tinggal bersamaku atau Sehun."

"Tidak." Aku menarik tanganku dari Sehun dan mondar mandir di ruang tamu.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya, suaranya tenang dan rendah.

"Karena, Hana dan Luna harus sekolah. Aku juga harus bekerja. Kami memiliki rutinitas. Aku tidak akan merubahnya." Aku tetap menjaga suaraku agar tetap rendah, tetapi seluruh tubuhku menegang dan aku ingin berteriak. "Kami akhirnya berada di tempat dimana kami tidak harus ketakutan setiap kami mendengar suara-suara."

"Karena itulah kau membuka pintu dengan obeng sialan itu sebagai senjata?" Sehun bertanya dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Aku tidak biasanya mendapatkan tamu sepagi ini."

"Kami perlu tahu bahwa kau aman," Junmyeon bersikeras dan menopangan kedua tangannya di pinggulnya, menatapku.

"Kami tidak akan pindah dari rumah ini." Aku menyilangkan kedua lenganku di depan dada dan balik menatap Junmyeon.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan pindah kesini." Sehun berdiri dan memegang kedua bahuku dengan tangannya yang besar, wajahnya tampak marah. "Jika kau tetap menjadi keras kepala, maka baiklah, kau dan si kembar akan tetap tinggal, tetapi aku yang akan pindah kemari."

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Aku bertanya tidak percaya. "Kau bisa tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan misi. Bagaimana itu bisa membantu?"

Junmyeon berdeham dan Sehun menutup kedua matanya sejenak dan kemudian menatapku dengan kedua mata birunya sekali lagi. "Tidak lagi. Misi yang kemarin adalah misi terakhirku."

"Apa?" Tanyaku, kedua mataku melebar, menatap ke wajah tampannya. "Mengapa?"

"Sudah waktunya." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunduk sebelum berjalan mundur dariku dan menatap kearah Junmyeon. "Aku akan tinggal bersamanya."

"Terdengar bagus untukku."

"Apa yang harus aku beritahukan kepada anak-anak?" aku bertanya, masih berusaha untuk mencerna semuanya. Sehun keluar dari Navy SEAL?

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan, Luhan?" Tanya Sehun. "Kau bisa berada dalam bahaya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu. Sampai kita tahu apa yang terjadi, aku akan tinggal disini. Mulai hari ini."

"Hari ini?"

"Mulai hari ini." Suara Sehun terdengar sangat terkontrol dan benar-benar rendah saat dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. "Ini yang kami lakukan di dalam keluarga ini, Luhan. Kami melindungi keluarga kami."

"Aku tidak..."

"Ya, kau adalah keluarga kami." Junmyeon menjawab sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku. "Berhentilah bersikap keras kepala, dan jadilah anak baik."

Aku menatap bolak balik antara dua pria tangguh yang berdiri di hadapanku dan aku tahu kalau aku telah kalah dalam perdebatan ini. Aku merasa bahuku merosot dan bibir bawahku bergetar sebelum aku kembali mengencangkan rahangku dan berkedip cepat.

"Apa? Kau masih mau berdebat?" Sehun bertanya sinis, tetapi wajahnya terlihat lembut dan matanya menatapku seksama.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin hidupku kembali normal, dan sepertinya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Sebelum aku menyadarinya, Sehun sudah menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, kedua tangannya bergerak mengusap punggungku dan dia berbisik di telingaku, "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji."

"Kau tidur di sofa, pelaut," gumamku dalam pelukannya, membuatnya tertawa.

"Deal."

* * *

"Jadi apa yang kalian pelajari hari ini?" aku bertanya kepada kedua putriku sembari aku menyiapkan meja dan berjalan kembali menuju kompor untuk memeriksa saus spaghetti disana.

"Aku mengetahui bahwa Nelson suka memakan kotoran hidungnya sendiri," Luna menjawab sambil meringis. "Anak laki-laki itu jorok."

"Siapa Nelson?" aku bertanya sambil tertawa dan memasukkan pasta ke dalam panci yang berisi air mendidih.

Pintu depan terbuka dan tertutup dan beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun berjalan memasuki dapur dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kenapa pintu depan tidak dikunci?"

"Sehun," aku menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalaku, kembali menatap pasta yang mendidih di atas kompor. "Kami baik-baik saja."

"Kunci pintu sialan itu, Luhan."

"Samchon! Samchon tidak boleh mengumpat." Luna cemberut menatap Sehun.

"Kenapa samchon membawa tas? Apa samchon akan menginap?" Hana bertanya, menatap ransel hijau di tangan Sehun.

"Aku akan tinggal bersama kalian untuk sementara waktu," jawabnya dan aku menutup kedua mataku.

Sialan, aku belum membicarakan ini dengan kedua putriku.

"Kenapa?" Luna bertanya.

"Karena samchon memiliki beberapa pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan disini," aku cepat-cepat menjawab sebelum Sehun membuka mulutnya. "Jadi dia akan tinggal disini untuk sementara."

"Okay," Hana mengangkat bahunya dan aku menyeringai puas pada pria tinggi yang berada di dapurku. "Bisakah samchon tidur di kamarku?"

"Samchon rasa tidak, samchon akan tidur di sofa."

"Apakah samchon akan membacakan kami cerita sebelum tidur?" Dia bertanya lagi.

"Ya, aku bisa melakukan itu," jawabnya dan tersenyum menatap Hana.

"Keren!"

"Mama yang biasanya membacakan cerita untuk kami," Luna memotong dengan rengutan di wajah cantiknya yang mungil.

Di antara kedua anak kembarku, Luna lah yang paling berhati-hati. Dia adalah tipe yang tidak cepat dekat dengan seseorang, bahkan termasuk keluarga Kim yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya selama satu tahun belakangan. Dia juga lebih perasa di antara mereka berdua.

"Kalau kau lebih suka mama yang melakukannya, tidak apa-apa." Sehun mengangkat bahu dan meletakkan ranselnya yang berat di atas sofa.

"Aku mau Sehun samchon yang membacakan!" Hana berteriak.

"Aku mau mama!" Luna balas berteriak.

"Cukup!" teriakku. "Ini bukanlah masalah besar, anak-anak. Berhentilah berdebat dan cuci tangan kalian. Sudah waktunya makan."

Hana dan Luna merengut, bibir mungil mereka mengerucut dan mereka terus seperti itu ketika mereka turun dari kursi dan berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan.

"Jika kalian tetap membiarkan wajah kalian seperti itu, maka wajah kalian tidak akan kembali seperti semula!" Aku memanggil mereka dan tersenyum ketika aku mendengar mereka tertawa.

Sehun tersenyum sembari berjalan mendekatiku, dia membuka penutup panci saus di atas kompor sehingga dia bisa mencium aromanya dan meletakkan saus itu kedalam wadah.

"Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tepat."

"Ya, jika kau menyukai spaghetti." Aku menuangkan pasta ke dalam saringan dan mengeluarkan roti bawang putih keluar dari oven. "Aku sudah memyiapkan tempatmu di meja makan."

"Terima kasih."

Aku mengangguk dan berbalik, tetapi dia memegang lenganku dan menarikku kembali menghadapnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya."

"Jadi aku memiliki pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan disini?" Dia tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya kepadaku.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Aku tidak mau menakuti mereka."

"Tanganku sudah bersih!" Hana berseru sembari melangkah menuju meja makan.

"Kita akan bicara nanti," Sehun berbisik kepadaku dan membantuku membawa makan malam ke atas meja makan. "Baunya enak."

"Ini adalah favorit ku," Hana memberitahunya dengan bangga. "Aku bisa memilih menu makan malam kali ini karena aku berhasil mengeja dengan benar di sekolah hari ini."

"Kerja bagus," Sehun memuji dan menggeser kursi untuk mereka duduk.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Luna bertanya sambil mengernyitkan hidungnya.

"Karena itu adalah hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang pria sejati. Dia menggeser kursi untuk para wanita dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk."

"Aku bukan wanita," Hana tertawa kecil. "Aku gadis kecil."

"Kalau begitu kau adalah wanita kecil." Sehun mengedipkan mata kepada mereka dan berdiri sabar setelah menarik kursi untukku, menungguku selesai meletakkan semangkuk besar spaghetti di atas meja dan siap untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih, tuan," kataku dengan anggun dan duduk di kursiku.

Kapan terakhir kali seorang pria duduk bersama dengan kami di meja makan? Selain ketika liburan bersama keluarga, tidak pernah.

Tidak pernah.

Sehun membantu mengisi piring anak-anak dan kemudian menungguku mengisi piringku sendiri sebelum dia mulai makan. Saat dia dan anak-anak mulai makan dengan lahap, aku menyandarkan tubuhku di kursi dan menatap mereka bertiga, tertawa dan bicara, hatiku menghangat.

Apakah ini yang namanya hidup normal?

Selama sisa makan malam, aku memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun dengan mudahnya berinteraksi dengan kedua putriku. Dia cepat tertawa akan tingkah jenaka mereka, Luna pun luluh karenanya dan dia berebut dengan Hana untuk menceritakan kegiatan mereka hari ini.

Demi Tuhan, dia begitu tampan. Seperti hampir semua pria di keluarga Kim, dia tinggi dan berbadan besar. Rambutnya pirang gelap, tetapi kedua matanya berwarna sebiru es dan ketika dia menatapku dengan kedua mata itu, aku bersumpah dia bisa melihat langsung ke dalam diriku.

Dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk membayangkan bagaimana dirinya ketika ia telanjang. Selama lebih dari satu tahun ini, aku selalu menginginkan dirinya berada di atasku, memelukku.

Berada di dalam diriku.

Dan ada saat-saat dimana aku merasakan bahwa dia merasakan hal yang sama, tetapi dia tidak pernah melewati batas.

Dia benar-benar sialan.

* * *

"Apakah mereka sudah tidur?" Sehun bertanya saat aku menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu.

"Ya." Aku menghela napas berat dan duduk di atas sofa tepat di sampingnya. "Aku mencintai mereka, tetapi demi Tuhan mereka benar-benar membuatku kelelahan."

"Mereka benar-benar cantik." Ucap Sehun sembari menawarkan bir di tangannya kepadaku.

"Kita minum?" tanyaku dengan alis terangkat.

"Kita berbagi yang satu ini."

"Baiklah." Aku menarik botol coklat di tangannya, meneguk bir di dalamnya dan kemudian mengembalikan botol itu kepadanya. "Kau tahu, kau sebenarnya tidak perlu tinggal, Sehun. Aku dan anak-anak aman."

"Luhan, apakah kau mengerti kenapa aku disini?"

"Karena seseorang mengajukan banyak pertanyaan yang bahkan bukan tentang diriku. Sehun, kita bahkan tidak tahu kalau benar-benar ada orang yang sedang mencariku."

"Dengar." Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya kepadaku dan membungkus pundakku dengan lengan besarnya. "Aku tahu kita memiliki polisi yang mengawasi di Chicago, dan kita tidak tahu pasti apakah benar ada orang yang mencarimu, tapi Luhan, jika ada bahkan sekecil apapun kesempatan kau akan berada di dalam bahaya, maka aku harus berada di sini." Sehun mencium pelipisku. "Jika firasat Junmyeon hyung mengatakan ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, maka ada sesuatu yang tidak benar."

"Aku benci ini."

"Kau tidak harus menyukainya." Sehun membawa jarinya mengangkat daguku dan memaksaku menatap kedua bola matanya. "Sekarang buatlah anak-anak percaya kalau aku membutuhkan tempat tinggal. Aku akan menghindar darimu semampu yang aku bisa. Tetapi, kuncilah pintu sialan itu dan teruslah waspada."

"Aku tidak mau rutinitas kami terganggu."

"Ya Tuhan, kau keras kepala."

"Kau sudah tahu hal itu," aku mengingatkannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bekerja dengan Yoonseok hyung tiga hari dalam seminggu, kan?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, kau aman disana, dengan Yoonseok hyung dan semua pekerjanya berkeliaran. Aku akan menyingkat pekerjaanku menjadi tiga hari seminggu sehingga aku bisa ada di sini ketika kau berada di rumah."

"Kau sudah bekerja lagi?" aku bertanya, terkejut.

"Ya, aku melatih tentara sipil bayaran di luar Seattle." Dia bergeser, seolah tidak nyaman membicarakan pekerjaan barunya, tetapi aku ingin tahu lebih banyak.

"Melatih seperti apa?" Tanyaku.

"Senjata, kebanyakan. Senjata adalah keahlianku."

"Senjata apa?" Aku bertanya lagi sembari mendekatinya, bersandar pada tubuhnya yang keras, menikmati suaranya.

"Sebut saja, aku pasti akan tahu. Sebenarnya, kupikir aku akan mengajakmu belajar menembak besok."

"Aku?" seruku. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau butuh tahu bagaimana melindungi dirimu sendiri. Kau akan membutuhkan izin untuk memiliki senjata juga."

"Aku sudah..."

"Hentikan." Jari-jari Sehun menutup mulutku. "Biarkan aku mengajarimu, Lu."

Dengan lengannya yang masih membungkus tubuhku, dia menarikku semakin mendekat kearahnya, jarinya berada di bibirku, dan semua yang bisa kubayangkan adalah kenyataan bahwa bibirnya hanya berada beberapa senti dari bibirku.

Aku menatap bibirnya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Jangan," bisiknya lembut sembari menarik kembali jari-jarinya.

"Apa?" bisikku kembali, masih menatap bibirnya dan seketika jantungku berdegup kencang ketika ia menjilati bibirnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Aku mengangkat mataku menatapnya. "Seperti apa?"

"Seperti kau ingin aku menciummu."

"Aku memang ingin kau menciumku." Akhirnya aku mengatakannya.

Dia menghela napas panjang, ibu jarinya mengusap bibirku perlahan dan dia merengkuhku erat.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Pergilah ke kamarmu, Lu."

"Tapi..."

Dia berdiri cepat dan berjalan menjauh dariku. "Pergilah tidur."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Ini sangat panjang sekali. Lol. I'm so sorry jika kalian bosan membacanya. Tapi semoga enggak ya?! Hehe...

Ada satu karakter baru yang muncul disini, yaitu Irene. Irene disini berperan sebagai anak bungsu dari keluarga Kim dan adik dari Sehun, Junmyeon dan Yoonseok. Mungkin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya dia akan lebih sering muncul. Karakter-karakter baru akan terus bermunculan di setiap chapternya. Jadi, kalau kalian merasa bingung atau ada yang mau kalian tanyakan, jangan sungkan. Semua pasti bakalan aku jawab.

Btw terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah kasih review di chapter sebelumnya, follow dan bahkan favorite cerita ini. Kalian luar biasa. Hehe.

Hope you guys enjoy this story.

Chapter selanjutnya akan aku post di malam minggu. Tenang aja, aku pasti akan selalu fast update. Jikalau pun aku akan update lebih lama, aku pasti akan kasih tahu kalian lebih dulu.

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat kalian semuanya.

Lots of love and don't forget to vote EXO on MAMA 2017!


	3. Chapter 2

**[REMAKE] Safe With Me by Kristen Proby**

 **Main Casts: Lu Han (GS), Oh Sehun**

 **Supporting Casts:**

 **Other EXO's members**

 **Bae Irene, Yoo Yeonseok, Kim Jiwon**

 **And some of OCs**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, Some Age-switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Kristen Proby. Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **This story set in Chicago and mostly in Seattle, not in South Korea.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash. If you hate HunHan or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

-Sehun POV-

Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?

Ekspresi di wajah cantik Luhan ketika aku memberitahunya kalau aku tidak bisa menciumnya terus berputar-putar di dalam kepalaku. Ini sudah pukul dua pagi, dan aku sama sekali tidak mengantuk.

Aku tidak bisa tidur akhir-akhir ini.

Wanita yang sedang tidur di lantai dua rumah ini selalu memenuhi pikiranku selama satu tahun ini. Dia dan dua putri kembarnya yang begitu luar biasa benar-benar sudah menggenggamku di antara jari-jari kecil mereka. Luhan mungkin merupakan wanita tercantik yang pernah aku lihat, dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan mata coklatnya yang dalam, dan bibirnya yang benar-benar tercipta untuk dicium. Kakinya yang jenjang dan bokongnya yang bulat dan indah, akan begitu sempurna berada di tanganku.

Benar-benar luar biasa.

Aku mengangkat tubuhku dari sofa dan berjalan mengililingi rumah ini, untuk ketiga kalinya malam hari ini, memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Pintu depan dan belakang terkunci rapat, begitu juga dengan semua jendela. Suasana rumah begitu sepi, selain dari suara aliran sungai yang berada tak jauh dari sini dan juga suara dengkuran.

Sebuah lampu menyala kecil di ruang tamu, tepat di sebelah sofa. Selimut merah dan seprai putih terlipat rapi di ujung sofa, tempat dimana Luhan meninggalkannya sebelumnya.

Setelah meyakinkan diriku bahwa keadaan benar-benar aman, aku melepas kaos ku dan memasukkannya ke dalam ranselku, melepas kancing celanaku dan mengeluarkan pistol berkaliber 9 mm dari pinggangku dan meletakkannya di meja.

Tepat ketika aku meraih kaos bersih dan celana basket di dalam ranselku, seseorang terdengar menangis pelan dari lantai dua.

Menggapai pistolku, aku melangkah cepat menuju tangga, menaikinya perlahan dengan punggungku merapat di dinding, dan menuju ke kamar anak-anak. Aku berasumsi bahwa suara itu berasal dari kamar mereka, tetapi ketika aku melewati kamar Luhan, suara itu terdengar semakin keras dan dibarengi dengan suara raungan.

Aku akan membunuh siapapun si brengsek yang berani melukainya.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit. Aku membukanya perlahan, mataku dengan cepat beradaptasi akan gelap, dan aku melangkah pelan memasuki kamarnya, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu fokus pada Luhan yang tampak gelisah di atas tempat tidur.

Tidak ada siapapun selain dia di kamar ini.

"Jangan berani kalian menyentuhnya!" Luhan berteriak.

Aku meletakkan pistolku ke atas meja di samping tempat tidur dan bergegas menaiki tempat tidurnya, membungkuk di atasnya. Aku mengangkat rambutnya yang basah karena keringat dari kening dan pipinya ketika dia kembali bergerak-gerak gelisah. Hatiku terasa sakit melihat kesedihan yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Lu," aku memanggilnya pelan, tidak ingin membuatnya takut.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengambil mereka," dia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali dan air mata terlihat jatuh di sisi matanya dan menghilang di balik rambutnya.

"Sayang, kau bermimpi." Aku terus mengusap wajahnya lembut. "Luhan, bangunlah."

Matanya terbuka lebar dan tatapannya seketika bertemu denganku. "Oh, Tuhan."

Dia mencoba menarik dirinya, tetapi aku menenangkannya di dalam pelukanku, meletakkan kepalanya di bawah daguku dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya lembut sembari dia menangis lirih.

"Kau aman," aku berbisik dan menggerakkan tanganku mengelus punggungnya ke atas dan ke bawah. Aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya dibalik bahan tipis tank top putih yang ia kenakan, dan aku ingin merobek itu dari tubuhnya yang indah dan merasakan kulitnya yang halus. Jantungnya berdegup kencang di dadaku.

"Aku benar-benar benci mimpi buruk," dia berbisik di dadaku, napasnya menggelitik kulitku.

"Aku juga," aku menyetujuinya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur karenanya. "Mau membicarakannya?"

"Aku sudah lama tidak mengalaminya," gumamnya parau. Air matanya telah berhenti dan aku bersyukur karena melihatnya menangis benar-benar membuatku merasa seperti dadaku dirobek paksa dan jantungku diambil. Aku tidak tahan.

"Mau menceritakan tentang apa itu?" tanyaku sambil menyisir jemariku melalui rambut panjangnya.

"Hana dan Luna," dia berbisik dan mengubur wajahnya di dadaku sekali lagi dan berpegangan erat kepadaku seolah apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya terlalu berat untuk dia tanggung. "Mereka mencoba melukai Hana dan Luna."

"Baby," aku berbisik sembari memiringkan kepalanya sehingga dia dapat melihatku. "Tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa melukai mereka. Tidak akan pernah."

Air mata kembali berkumpul di kedua mata coklatnya.

"Jangan menangis, Lu." Aku menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Kalian semua aman."

"Aku sangat lelah terus merasa ketakutan, Sehun."

"Hey," aku berbisik dan mengusap pipinya perlahan. "Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku ada disini."

Matanya turun menatap bibirku, sama seperti saat sebelumnya ketika kami berdua berada di sofa dan kejantananku mulai menegang.

Keluarlah dari sini, Kim.

"Sehun?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menciumku?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Kenyataanya benar-benar menyebalkan dan aku tidak akan berbohong kepadanya. Tidak akan pernah. Sebaliknya aku mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jariku, menyukai bagaimana rasanya dan berharap dengan sepenuh hatiku bahwa semua hal akan berbeda.

Aku terus mengusap bibir bawahnya ketika ujung lidahnya keluar dan menyentuh pelan jariku. Dan aku kehilangan kendali.

Aku memegang kedua pipinya dengan tanganku dan bibirku mulai menyentuh bibirnya. Aku dapat mendengar erangan bahagianya ketika kedua lengannya memelukku, menarik tubuhku semakin dekat dengannya.

Mulutnya benar-benar luar biasa. Salah satu tanganku perlahan turun menuju sisi tubuhnya dan sesekali menyenggol sisi payudaranya. Dan tanganku yang lain menyangga wajahnya sementara aku terus menciumnya.

Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasa bibir ini selama berbulan-bulan, dan ini dia, di dalam pelukanku. Harum tubuhnya meracuniku.

Dia menghela napas panjang ketika aku perlahan melepaskan bibir kami, mencium hidung dan kedua pipinya, kemudian menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Kedua matanya masih tertutup ketika kedua tangannya berpindah ke dadaku, tempat dimana ia bersandar tadi. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya pelan dan kemudian membuka mata coklatnya yang indah.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan menciumku," bisiknya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya." Duduk disini bersamanya, di tengah keheningan malam, terasa begitu benar.

"Baiklah," gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau harus tidur."

"Jangan pergi." Dia mencengkeram lenganku erat-erat, dan kedua matanya melebar ketakutan. "Aku mohon? Jangan sekarang."

"Berbaringlah."

"Sehun..."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, sayang. Berbaringlah."

Dia menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan dan berbaring, bergerak ke bagian kanan tempat tidurnya untuk memberikan ruang untukku di sebelahnya.

Aku berbaring dan menariknya mendekat padaku, mencium puncak kepalanya, dan menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah membangunkanmu," gumamnya sembari menyerukkan hidungnya ke cekungan leherku. Aku menyeringai di rambutnya. Dia benar-benar manis.

Luar biasa.

"Kau tidak membangunkanku."

"Kau belum tidur?" Dia bertanya sembari menguap.

"Belum."

"Tidurlah, Sehun."

Dia menggerakkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk pinggangku dan menempelkan tubuhnya kepadaku dari kepala hingga kaki, mengaitkan kakinya ke kakiku. Tubuhnya benar-benar pas dengan tubuhku.

"Sehun?" Tanyanya mengantuk.

"Ya, Lu."

"Tidurlah. Ini adalah perintah."

Aku tertawa dan mengubur hidungku di rambutnya, menjaga agar wanginya dekat denganku.

"Yes ma'am."

Dan tanpa kuduga, aku jatuh tertidur dan tidur ini adalah tidur ternyenyak di sepanjang hidupku.

.

.

* * *

.

.

-Luhan POV-

Perlahan aku terbangun dan meregangkan tubuhku seperti kucing gendut yang malas. Dengan sengaja aku membiarkan mataku tetap tertutup dan tersenyum lembut, mengingat bagaimana semalam Sehun datang ke kamarku dan menenangkanku dari mimpi buruk yang mengerikan. Aku sudah tahu dia sudah pergi dari kamarku saat ini karena ranjangku terasa dingin, tetapi kehangatannya semalam saat dia memelukku benar-benar masih terasa. Dan itu benar-benar terasa menakjubkan.

Tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang benar-benar luar biasa. Selama aku mengenalnya sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah melihatnya tidak memakai pakaian, dan bahkan di dalam gelap, ia adalah pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa untuk dilihat.

Tuhan, bahkan ototnya memiliki otot.

Aku mengusap wajahku, membuka kedua mataku dan merengut.

Sinar matahari pagi ini benar-benar terang. Alarmku bahkan belum berbunyi, tetapi kenapa sudah sesilau ini. Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan melihat ke arah jam weker yang berada di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku. Seketika aku terkejut ketika aku melihat waktu.

Aku kesiangan.

"Sial, sial, sial," gumamku sembari melempar selimut yang membungkus tubuhku sembarangan. Aku berlari menuju ke kamar mandi dengan celana yoga di tangan, bergegas buang air kecil, menyikat gigiku dan mengikat rambutku sembarangan.

"Anak-anak!" jeritku dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kamarku menuju kamar mereka. "Kita kesiangan!"

Aku membuka pintu kamar mereka, tetapi tempat tidur mereka kosong.

"Anak-anak?" Aku memanggil mereka lagi dan berlari menuruni tangga. Tepat sebelum aku memasuki dapur, aku bisa mendengar Sehun dan kedua putriku tertawa bersama. Aku pun memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mendengarkan mereka.

"Berapa umur samchon?" Luna bertanya.

"Jauh lebih tua darimu," Sehun menjawab. Aku bisa mendengar suara desisan dan bau dari bacon di dalam panci, dan itu membuat perutku keroncongan.

"Apa samchon lebih tua dari mama?" Kali ini Hana yang bertanya.

"Ya," dia tertawa kecil. "Samchon lebih tua beberapa tahun dari mama kalian."

"Umur mama adalah tiga puluh tahun," Luna memberitahunya. "Dia benar-benar sangat tua."

"Apa kau lebih tua dari bangunan Empire State?" Hana bertanya dengan suaranya yang penuh kekaguman dan aku menutup mulutku mencoba menahan tawa yang ingin keluar.

"Uh, apakah aku terlihat lebih tua dari bangunan Empire State?" tanya Sehun.

"Mungkin," jawab Hana.

"Apa kau punya anjing?" Luna bertanya.

"Tidak," jawab Sehun.

"Apa kau punya kucing?" tanya Hana lagi.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau punya _aldergator_?" Luna bertanya dengan suaranya yang keras.

"Maksudmu _alligator_?" Sehun balik bertanya sambil tertawa.

"Itu yang baru saja aku katakan."

"Tidak, aku tidak memiliki peliharaan. Terutama apapun yang berjenis reptil."

Memutuskan untuk menyelamatkannya, aku berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur dan seketika terpaku. Kedua putriku sudah berpakaian lengkap, rambut panjang mereka sudah disisir rapi, dan mereka tengah memakan sarapan mereka dengan lahap, pancake, telur dan bacon. Dan tentu saja, Luna dengan Coco Puffs favoritnya.

Dia mengurus kedua putriku dan membiarkanku tidur.

Hana dan Luna belum melihatku karena punggung mereka menghadap kearahku, tetapi Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Kedua matanya tampak hangat dan menatapku dari atas ke bawah, berhenti sejenak di kedua kakiku.

"Tidur dengan nyenyak?" Dia bertanya dan aku merasa kedua pipiku menghangat.

"Terlalu nyenyak," jawabku dan mendekat kearahnya. "Aku kesiangan. Apakah kau mematikan alarmku?"

"Ya, aku rasa kau butuh tidur lebih lama. Aku dan anak-anak sudah mengurus semuanya dengan baik disini."

"Terima kasih." Aku berjinjit dan mencium pipinya, kemudian aku melangkah mendekati kedua putriku dan memeluk mereka.

"Pagi, mama," Luna mengangkat kedua lengannya dan memelukku erat.

"Selamat pagi, baby girl. Apakah kalian tidur nyenyak?"

"Yep!"

"Sehun membuat telur yang jorok," Hana memberitahuku dan memelukku erat.

"Benarkah?" aku bertanya sambil tertawa dan melirik kearah Sehun. "Telur apa itu?"

Hana hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali melahap sarapannya.

"Telur rebus," Sehun memberitahuku sambil menyeringai. "Mereka tidak menyukainya."

"Ah," aku mengangguk. "Kami lebih menyukai telur orak arik disini."

"Baiklah, aku catat." Dia mengambil piring kosong anak-anak dan meletakkanya di tempat cucian piring dan memberikan secangkir kopi padaku. "Kopi?"

"Ya, terimakasih."

"Mama, jangan lupa, hari ini ada kelas menari," Hana mengingatkanku.

"Mama tahu. Jiwon imo akan menjemput kalian berdua di sekolah dan membawa kalian berdua kesana."

"Apakah ini kegiatan rutin seminggu sekali?" Sehun bertanya pelan.

"Ya, Jiwon eonni selalu mengantar jemput mereka. Jisoo juga berada di kelas menari yang sama."

Dia mengangguk dan menyendok telur, bacon dan pancake ke dalam piringnya dan mulai makan. Kali ini dia mengenakan jeans berpotongan rendah di pinggulnya dan kakinya terlihat sengaja disilangkan. Aku mengamati dengan takjub bagaimana bisep lengannya terlihat fleksibel saat ia mengangkat dan menurunkan garpu ke mulutnya. Dia membuat celana dalamku basah dan ujung payudaraku menegang.

Sialan, ia bahkan belum menyentuhku dan aku sudah siap untuk telanjang untuknya.

"Mama, kami sudah siap!" Luna memanggil.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantar kalian menuju bus."

"Aku akan mengantar kalian semua menuju bus," Sehun memberitahukanku dan meletakkan makanannya yang masih tersisa setengah.

"Lanjutkan sarapanmu, Sehun. Kami tidak apa-apa."

"Aku akan mengantar kalian menuju bus," dia mengulangi, mengedipkan matanya kepadaku, dan berpindah menuju ruang tamu untuk mengenakan jaket hijau dan juga sepatunya.

Setelah anak-anak sudah siap dan mengenakan ransel mereka, kami berjalan menuju jalanan untuk menunggu bus sekolah mereka datang. Luna menggenggam tanganku sementara Hana menghampiri Sehun dan menggenggam tangannya. Wajah tampannya terlihat terkejut sejenak, tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum kepada Hana dan membalas genggaman tangannya erat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bus sekolah mereka datang dan kedua putriku mulai menaikinya bersamaan dengan beberapa anak-anak lain yang tinggal di sekitar lingkungan rumah kami juga.

Sehun dan aku berdiri dan menunggu bus itu pergi sebelum kami berjalan bersama kembali ke rumah. Sembari melangkah, aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam kantung, mencoba menahan udara dingin, dan melirik kearahnya. Dia terlihat waspada, matanya mengawasi sekeliling rumah, pohon-pohon, bahkan semak-semak.

"Apa yang kau cari?" aku bertanya sambil mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Apapun yang terlihat mencurigakan."

Semua terlihat normal bagiku.

"Kurasa kalian terlalu khawatir," ucapku dan kedua matanya menatapku serius.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah." Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku dan berjalan terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku memiliki beberapa urusan pagi ini, setelahnya aku tidak punya kegiatan lagi sampai anak-anak pulang ke rumah pukul enam. Aku akan mulai menyiapkan makan malam pukul lima."

"Baiklah, berarti sekarang waktunya bersiap untuk pergi. Setelah urusanmu selesai, kita memiliki tempat yang harus kita datangi."

"Kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti," ucapnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan hal ini," ucapku sambil melihat Sehun yang tengah mendorong klip pistolnya dengan suara keras.

"Kau perlu belajar," dia mengingatkanku untuk yang kesekian kalinya sejak kami selesai mengerjakan urusanku di kantor pos dan dia memberitahuku bahwa kami akan belajar menembak.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak menyukai ide memiliki pistol ini dengan anak-anak yang berada di rumah."

"Bukan anak-anak yang akan menggunakannya." Dia memberikanku sepasang kacamata menembak dan juga pelindung telinga.

"Sehun, kecelakaan dapat terjadi."

"Pertama," dia memulai, suaranya keras, rahangnya terkunci dan kedua matanya terlihat dingin. Dia sedang berada dalam mode militernya.

Dia terlihat benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Setiap senjata yang berada di rumah, baik itu milikku atau itu milikmu, semua akan ada dalam keadaan terkunci. Anak-anak tidak akan memiliki kesempatan mendapatkan kecelakaan." Dia menekuk alisnya, menungguku menanggapi pernyataannya.

"Okay," jawabku dan mengangkat daguku.

Bibirnya berkedut sebelum dia melanjutkan.

"Kedua, kau butuh mempelajari ini agar kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri. Orang-orang yang mungkin tengah mencarimu itu adalah orang-orang yang berbahaya, dan mereka pasti memiliki senjata api. Obeng milikmu tidak akan bisa melawan senjata mereka."

"Hey," protesku, tetapi dia langsung memotongku.

"Dan ketiga," dia mendekat dan berbisik di telingaku. "Jangan jadi seseorang yang payah."

Cukup sudah. Hanya dengan itu. Aku merasa benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Payah? Aku bukan orang yang payah.

Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku dan mendongakkan kepalaku menatapnya. "Tunjukkan kepadaku, pelaut."

"Anak pintar," gumamnya dan menyeringai bangga padaku. "Apakah kau pernah memegang senjata sebelumnya?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah." Dia mengangkat senjata yang ada di tangannya, menunjukkannya kepadaku dan mulai menjelaskan tentang bagian-bagian senjata itu untuk kuamati.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda mengerti.

"Apa kau ingin melihatku menggunakannya terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, tolong."

Dia mengangguk, mengenakan kacamata miliknya dan mulai bersiap dengan targetnya. Aku melirik jangkauannya dan menghirup dalam-dalam bau mesiu dan keringat pria di sebelahku. Suasana begitu sepi, karena ini adalah hari kerja. Kami juga berada di area terjauh, dan benar-benar sendirian.

Dan Sehun benar-benar tengah berada di dalam zonanya.

"Mundurlah sedikit. Aku tidak mau serpihan peluru panas yang keluar dari dalam pistol ini mengenaimu."

"Baiklah." Aku berjalan mundur, dan dia melihatku puas karena aku aman darinya. Sehun kembali berbalik kearah targetnya dengan pistol di kedua tangannya. Lengannya memanjang tegap kedepan, bisepnya benar-benar terlihat luar biasa saat ia menembakkan peluru pertamanya.

Dan aku seketika terengah-engah dan basah.

Demi apapun yang suci laki-laki ini benar-benar tercipta untuk membakar gairah.

Dia menekan pelatuk perlahan untuk beberapa tembakan lagi, dan mengosongkan senjata itu dengan cepat, matanya tidak lepas dari target.

Ketika dia berbalik menatapku, dia tersenyum puas dan berjalan untuk mengambil target miliknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya." Aku berdeham dan aku bisa merasakan mataku melebar ketika aku melihat target miliknya yang ia bawa. Ada beberapa lubang kecil di bagian dada dan yang lain di sekitar kepala target itu. "Tembakan bagus."

Dia mengangkat bahunya dan mengganti target tadi dengan target yang baru. "Giliranmu."

"Mungkin kau harus menunjukkannya kepadaku sekali lagi," ucapku, mencoba membuat suaraku tetap tenang. Dan tiba-tiba aku merasa gugup luar biasa.

"Payah," bisiknya dan tertawa kencang saat aku melotot kepadanya. Dia mengisi pistol yang kosong dan memberikannya kepadaku. "Persiapkan senjatamu."

Aku melakukannya, dengan gemetar dan sangat amat kikuk.

"Relax, baby, kau pasti bisa. Kau hanya butuh latihan."

Hatiku bergetar ketika mendengar kata baby yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sekarang, tataplah target itu. Rasakan senjata di tanganmu. Terasa berat. Ketika pistol itu menyala, kau akan terhentak sedikit."

"Ya Tuhan," gumamku.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Aku berhadapan dengan target dan menatap pistol di tanganku. Bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini? Bagaimana hidupku bisa berjalan sampai disini?

"Angkat pistolnya."

Aku mengikuti perintahnya dan menatap target yang berada sekitar dua puluh meter dari tempatku berdiri saat ini.

Aku menekan pelatuk senjata di tanganku dan tembakan pertama menimbulkan efek yang lebih kuat daripada yang aku perkirakan, membuatku melompat dan sedikit tersandung ke belakang.

"Pelan-pelan," gumam Sehun siap menahanku di belakangku.

"Aku baik baik saja." Mungkin apabila aku tetap mengatakannya maka aku bisa mulai menjadi percaya diri.

Dia bergerak di belakangku dan membetulkan sikap kakiku. "Buka lebar kakimu untuk keseimbangan."

Aku menembak lagi, dan darahku seketika mengalir deras karena adrenalin.

Tidak perlu seorang Navy Seal untuk mengetahui bagaimana cara meluruskan pandangan, aku menekan pelatuk lagi dan lagi, tubuhku pun otomatis mulai terbiasa.

Menembak merupakan terapi yang luar biasa.

Ketika senjataku sudah kosong, Sehun tanpa kata menunjukkan kepadaku bagaimana cara mengganti peluru, dan aku pun kembali melanjutkan menembak. Klip demi klip. Ada empat klip kuhabiskan sendiri.

Aku meletakkan pistol berat itu di atas rak, melepaskan kacamata dan pelindung telinga, kemudian berjalan mundur. Aku harus berjuang agar lututku tetap tegak karena kakiku benar-benar terasa seperti jelly dan aku takut aku akan jatuh. Lenganku mengayun, aku terengah-engah, dan aku bersumpah demi Tuhan, aku merasa seperti habis berlari marathon.

Tiba-tiba, Sehun muncul dari belakangku.

"Ambil napas dalam-dalam," dia berbisik di telingaku dan aku seketika memberikan tanggapan, mengambil napas panjang dan dalam. Dia menempelkan dadanya ke punggungku, pahanya menempel lekat denganku, dan ia menarik napas panjang. "Aromamu benar-benar luar biasa."

Aku dapat merasakan kejantanannya mengeras di belakangku. Dia meletakkan tanganku naik menuju kedua lenganku dan perlahan turun menuju pinggulku, hidungnya menyuruk perlahan ke bagian sisi sensitif leherku.

Dengan suara pistol yang masih terbayang di kepalaku, jantungku berdebar dengan begitu kencang, aku menginginkannya.

Sekarang.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kau terasa begitu nikmat menempel padaku seperti ini, Lu," bisiknya, suaranya kasar dan tegang.

"Aku rasa aku tahu," ucapku, sedikit terkejut karena suaraku yang dipenuhi oleh gairah. Sambil menutup kedua mata, aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke atas bahunya dan aku mulai menikmati bagaimana tangan besar miliknya itu meremas pinggulku dan wajahnya semakin terkubur di ceruk leherku. Putingku mengencang seperti mereka tengah berusaha keluar dari dalam bra yang aku kenakan. Membuatku merasakan merinding di seluruh tubuh.

Seumur hidup aku tak pernah menginginkan seseorang seperti aku menginginkannya.

"Sehun." Namanya adalah sebuah bisikan, sebuah doa.

"Aromamu benar-benar menakjubkan."

"Sentuh aku," tuntutku.

Dan tangannya tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia mencium leherku lembut, dan melangkah menjauh sambil menghela napas panjang.

Aku berbalik dengan rasa terkejut dan marah.

"Permainan apa yang sedang kau mainkan?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak memainkan permainan apa-apa." Dia menyilangkan lengannya di depan dadanya.

"Sehun." Aku hanya menatapnya selama beberapa saat. Tiga puluh detik yang lalu tangannya baru saja berada padaku dan mulutnya membisikkan hal-hal yang begitu manis di telingaku.

Sekarang dia kembali menjadi seorang sersan militer.

Dan laki-laki bilang perempuanlah yang membingungkan.

"Terkutuklah aku," bisiknya.

"Sehun?" Jantungku berdebar begitu keras, aku benar-benar kesal padanya.

"Ya."

"Jangan menyentuhku seperti tadi lagi jika kau tidak memiliki niat untuk menyelesaikan apa yang sudah kau mulai."

Matanya menatapku tajam dan rahangnya mengeras. Sebelum aku bisa berbalik dan berjalan pergi, dia menangkap pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku kepada dirinya, menjebakku di antara kedua lengannya.

"Biar aku luruskan ini, Luhan. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu. Aku sudah menginginkanmu selama berbulan-bulan. Tetapi kau adalah bagian dari keluargaku, dan aku seharusnya melindungimu. Menjatuhkan kewaspadaanku dan menarikmu ke ranjang bukanlah salah satu cara melindungimu dan menjagamu tetap aman."

Aku terkejut mendengar kata-katanya dan aku ingin memohon kepadanya agar cepat membawaku pulang ke rumah dan segera melakukan apa yang baru saja dia katakan, menarikku ke atas ranjang, tetapi sebelum aku membuka mulutku untuk menjawabnya, dia menurunkan keningnya agar menempel dengan keningku dan dia menutup kedua matanya seolah dia merasa sangat kesakitan.

"Aku tidak akan merusak persahabatan kita, atau membuat segala hal menjadi kaku antara dirimu dan keluargaku, hanya karena aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku untuk tidak menyentuhmu. Kau harus tahu bahwa kau sangat berarti untukku."

Aku bersender kepadanya, menginginkan dirinya untuk menenangkanku, tetapi dia mendesah, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium keningku selama beberapa detik dan melangkah mundur, berbalik dariku dan memasukkan semua senjata dan peralatan lainnya ke dalam kotak.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi." Ucapnya.

Sebelum aku bisa mendebatnya, memintanya untuk berbicara padaku tentang hal ini, dia sudah berjalan pergi.

* * *

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

Apakah kalian kesel sama Sehun? Saya juga. Hahaha

Untuk chapter ini belum ada karakter baru yang masuk, tetapi kalian sudah tahu kalau sebenernya Sehun juga suka sama Luhan, tapi ya itu salah satu alasannya Sehun menahan dirinya, karena Luhan sudah bisa dibilang keluarga. Luhan adalah adik sepupu dari kakak iparnya yang harus dia lindungi. Dan Sehun gak mau keadaan menjadi awkward di antara keluarga gara-gara dia lebih mengikuti kata hati dan juga hasratnya untuk memiliki Luhan.

And thank you so much buat semua yang udah follow dan favorite story ini,

terutama buat kalian yang sudah meninggalkan review dari prolog hingga chapter pertama kemarin.

Dan disini aku bakalan ngejawab pertanyaan dari **selynLH7**

\- Kenapa Sehun gak mau nyium Luhan?

Jawabannya sudah ada di atas ya, sebenernya ada alasan lain dan akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Hehe

\- Luhan kerja apa sama Yoonseok?

Yoonseok disini punya perusahaan kontruksi dan Luhan jadi staf administrasi disana. Akan lebih dijelaskan lagi di chap 4 nanti.

\- Jackson itu dari keluarga Kim bukan?

Bukan. Jackson gak ada hubungan sekali sama keluarga Kim.

* * *

Oke, apabila kalian punya pertanyaan lagi, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya. Aku pasti jawab.

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita ini.

Aku akan memposting chapter selanjutnya di malam rabu~

Lots of love and don't forget to vote EXO for MAMA 2017!

See you soon on the next chapter!


	4. The Casts

**Penjelasan Karakter:**

Dikarenakan di chapter selanjutanya ada banyak karakter baru yang bermunculan, maka aku memutuskan untuk memposting ini terlebih dahulu agar kalian tidak terlalu kebingungan. Disini dijelaskan hubungan keluarga dari semua karakter yang ada di cerita ini.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts:**

 **Oh Sehun as Kim Sehun (anak ketiga dari keluarga Kim)**

 **Lu Han as Lu Han**

 **Wang Hana (OC) & Wang Luna (OC) as Luhan's twin daughters**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Family:**

 **Yoo Yeonseok as Kim Yeonseok (anak pertama keluarga Kim)**

 **Kim Jiwon as Kim Jiwon (istri Yeonseok dan kakak sepupu Luhan)**

 **Kim Jisoo (OC) & Kim Jihoon (OC) as Yeonseok & Jiwon's children**

 **Kim Junmyeon as Kim Junmyeon (anak kedua keluarga Kim)**

 **Kim Myungsoo as Kim Myungsoo (anak keempat keluarga Kim)**

 **Jung Soojung as Jung Soojung (calon istri Kim Myungsoo)**

 **Bae Irene as Kim Irene (anak bungsu keluarga Kim)**

 **Song Minho as Song Minho (suami Irene)**

 **Huang Zitao as Huang/Kim/Park Zitao (anak angkat keluarga Kim)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Family:**

 **Wu Yifan as Park Yifan** **(anak pertama keluarga Park & suami Zitao yang merupakan anggota keluarga Kim)**

 **Park Sophia (OC) as Zitao & Yifan's child**

 **Im Jinah as Park Nana (anak kedua keluarga Park)**

 **Lee Soohyuk as Lee Soohyuk (kekasih Nana)**

 **Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol (anak bungsu keluarga Park)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

 **Other Casts:**

 **Wang Jackson as Wang Jackson (mantan suami Luhan)**

 **Im Jaebum as Im Jaebum (rekan kerja Jackson)**

 **Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak menggunakan EXO's official couple**

 **seperti ChanBak dan KaiSoo untuk couple couple diatas,**

 **dan alasannya karena aku akan meremake story lanjutan dari story ini dan karakter utamanya adalah mereka.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akan ada karakter lain yang muncul seiring berjalannya waktu, tetapi karena karakter itu tidak terlalu penting**

 **dan bisa dibilang tidak terlalu mempengaruhi jalannya cerita,**

 **maka aku tidak memasukkan mereka disini.**

 **Apabila kalian masih bingung kalian bisa langsung tanya sama aku.**

 **Aku pasti jawab.**

 **Thank you~**

 **Dan selamat membaca chapter selanjutnya dari Safe With Me~**


	5. Chapter 3

[ **REMAKE] Safe With Me by Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Lu Han (GS), Oh Sehun**

 **Supporting Casts:**

 **Kim Junmyeon**

 **Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan**

 **Kim Myungsoo, Jung Soojung**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Bae Irene, Song Mino**

 **Yoo Yeonseok, Kim Jiwon**

 **And some of OCs**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, Some Age-switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Kristen Proby.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **This story set is in Seattle, not in South Korea.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash. If you hate HunHan or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

-Sehun POV-

"Namaku dimulai dengan huruf C dan diakhiri dengan huruf T. Aku berbulu dan bundar dan juga squishy di dalam. Apakah aku?" Irene tertawa kencang diatas sofa tepat diseberangku sebelum dia menyesap minuman buahnya.

"Aku butuh bir lagi," gumamku, mengambil botol kosong milikku dan berjalan menuju dapur milik Yifan dan Zitao yang terbuka kearah ruang besar tempat kami memainkan permainan bodoh ini.

Tentu saja, para wanita yang memilih permainan ini.

"Carrot _(wortel)_?" Luhan bertanya dengan suaranya yang terdengar seksi dan rendah sembari menyibakkan rambut hitamnya ke belakang telinga. Matanya tampak berair karena terlalu banyak minum, dan dia selalu tersenyum sepanjang malam. Datang kesini malam ini benar-benar merupakan hal yang dia butuhkan, menghabiskan waktunya dengan yang lain dan bersenang-senang.

Tetapi berada begitu dekat dengannya benar-benar membunuhku.

Aku sudah melakukan pekerjaan yang baik dalam menjauhkan tanganku darinya sejak siang itu di lapangan tembak. Tetapi semua yang aku mau hanyalah dia berada di dekatku, di bawahku.

Ini benar-benar konyol.

Aku sudah pernah berkencan dengan banyak wanita selama bertahun-tahun, tetapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mampu mengikatku seperti dia, terutama sebelum aku bisa tidur dengan mereka.

"Carrot _(wortel)_ jenis apa yang selama ini kau makan?" Soohyuk bertanya pada Luhan, mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kepadanya dan tertawa begitu keras.

"Ew, yeah, terserahlah." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyesap minumannya saat aku kembali ke dalam ruangan dan duduk di antara dirinya dan Junmyeon. Semua anggota keluarga ada disini, di rumah Yifan dan Zitao. Irene dan Mino, Myungsoo dan Soojung, Nana dan Soohyuk dan Junmyeon. Bahkan Yeonseok dan Jiwon ada disini malam ini. Adik laki-laki Yifan, Chanyeol, juga muncul.

Para wanita ini benar-benar konyol dan lucu, dan aku berdoa dengan seluruh hati dan jiwaku agar mereka tidak mulai membicarakan tentang orgasme seperti saat aku menjemput mereka di acara pesta lajang Irene tahun lalu.

Apabila aku harus duduk disini dan mendengar Luhan membicarakan hal itu, aku benar-benar akan menjadi gila.

"Ini benar-benar lucu," Irene tertawa.

"Aku tahu apa itu," Myungsoo bergumam dan menyeringai kearah Soojung dan menggerakkan tangannya di punggung Soojung turun menuju pinggulnya. "Walaupun milikmu tidak berbulu."

Fuck me. Aku ingin tahu apakah milik Luhan berbulu.

"Yuck. Berhenti," Nana berseru sambil cemberut.

"Apa?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Demi cinta kepada apapun yang suci di dunia ini, Zitao, berhenti bergaul dengan musuh!" seru Irene.

Seperti biasa, Yifan dan Zitao tengah berciuman panas.

Yifan memang tidak pernah bisa berhenti mencium Zitao. Dan sekarang mereka sedang menantikan anak kedua mereka dan aku sangat bahagia untuk mereka. Zitao pantas mendapatkan semua kebahagiaan di dunia ini dan Yifan begitu sempurna untuknya.

"Aku menikah dengannya, Irene. Dia bukan musuhku."

"Malam ini dia musuhmu. Para wanita melawan para pria. Kemarilah dan duduk di sampingku." Irene bergeser ke samping, memberikan tempat untuk Zitao bergabung dengannya. "Jawabannya adalah coconut _(coconut)_ , kalian semua memang memiliki otak yang kotor!" teriaknya kemudian memberikan kumpulan kartu di tangannya kepada Myungsoo.

"Baiklah!" Myungsoo mengambil salah satu kartu permainan Dirty Minds itu dan tertawa. "Kau memasukkan tongkatmu ke dalam diriku, kau mengikatku untuk membuatku bangun, dan aku akan basah sebelum dirimu."

Aku akan membunuh mereka semua.

"Aku suka pembicaraan tentang ikat mengikat, kalian tahu," Nana berseru.

"Jawabannya adalah tenda." Ucap Myungsoo sembari memberikan kartu permainan ke orang selanjutnya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak basah." Luhan mengumumkan.

Dan seketika aku ingin membunuh Luhan saat ini juga.

"Kau sudah minum berapa banyak?" tanya Nana.

"Terlalu banyak," aku menjawab untuknya. "Permisi, kami berdua butuh berbicara." Aku menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya keluar dari dalam ruangan, menuju ke lorong yang melewati dapur menuju ruang kerja Yifan dan membanting pintu di belakangku.

"Apa yang sedang coba kau lakukan?" aku bertanya padanya dengan marah, menjebaknya di antara kedua tanganku di balik pintu. Kedua telapak tanganku menempel di pintu kayu itu mengukung kepalanya, dan karena boots seksi yang dia pakai, tingginya hampir menyamai diriku.

Dan terkutuklah aku jika dia tidak membuatku bergairah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," jawabnya, matanya bertemu dengan mataku.

"Omong kosong." Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Tuhan tolong aku, tetapi aku harus menyentuhnya. Aku mendekat dan mengusap hidungku dengan hidungnya, menikmati bagaimana matanya perlahan tertutup.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Aku berbisik sambil menenggelamkan kedua tanganku di rambutnya.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa darimu," jawabnya dan dia membuka kedua matanya, menatapku dengan dua bola mata coklatnya yang indah. "Aku menginginkan dirimu, Sehun. Hanya itu."

Aku menggerakkan bibirku di sekitar kulit lembut lehernya. Sial, dia memiliki bau yang benar-benar luar biasa. Aku memegang kedua bahunya dengan tanganku sembari menggeram dan aku memutar kami untuk berbalik, mendorongnya menuju sofa kulit panjang di sudut ruangan dan membawanya duduk di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya, matanya melebar.

"Sudah berapa lama, sayang?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Berapa lama apa?" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengerenyitkan dahinya, seperti berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dari mabuk.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali seseorang membuatmu orgasme?"

Dia terdiam, kedua tangannya mencengkeram bahuku, kedua lututnya melebar sehingga aku bisa berlutut di antaranya. Dia memperhatikanku dengan seksama.

"Kenapa?" Bisiknya.

"Aku kira ini yang kau inginkan," jawabku sambil mengangkat tubuhku sehingga wajah kami sejajar. Aku mencengkeram pinggulnya dengan kedua tanganku dan menariknya lebih dekat ke tepi kursi. "Aku bisa merasakan bahwa sekarang kau sedang bergairah."

Mulutnya membuka dan menutup dua kali, dan tatapannya jatuh ke bibirku. Dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri, dan seketika semua pemikiran rasional yang berada di dalam kepalaku menguap begitu saja.

Aku mencium bibirnya dan dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leherku. Semua pertahananku pun runtuh.

Aku membutuhkannya.

Aku harus tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika dia klimaks.

Aku mencium leher dan tulang selangkanya, turun ke payudaranya yang membusung indah, dan mengangkat rok yang ia kenakan naik ke atas pinggulnya.

"Sehun."

Dia mencengkeram lembut rambutku dan menariknya.

"Berbaringlah."

"Tidak, aku ingin melihatmu."

Tuhan, dia benar-benar akan membunuhku.

"Apapun yang kau mau, sayang." Dia mengenakan celana dalam berenda yang membuatku gila. Dengan cepat aku merobeknya dan melemparnya jauh melewati bahuku dan membuka lebar kedua kakinya, menatapnya dengan terpesona.

Dia benar-benar begitu indah.

"Kau bercukur," gumamku terkejut, dan maju untuk memberikan satu kecupan lembut di atas kulit lembut di area pubisnya.

Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk merasakannya.

"Kau benar-benar basah." Aku mendorong jariku menuju klitorisnya.

"Kau yang membuatku basah," jawabnya sambil tersenyum, terengah-engah.

Dia menangkap pergelangan tanganku dan menarik jariku yang basah karena cairannya masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan mengemutnya.

Sial, aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

Aku mengerang dan mengubur wajahku di kewanitaannya, menjilat dan mengisap bibir kewanitaannya, mendorong lidahku masuk kedalam dirinya dan memutarnya, meminum setiap tetes dari cairan manis miliknya sebisaku.

"Milikmu begitu manis," bisikku dan bergerak naik untuk menarik klitorisnya di antara kedua bibirku, mendorong ujung lidahku disana dengan cepat sementara kedua jariku masuk ke dalam kewanitaannya yang begitu ketat.

Kejantananku mengeras di balik celanaku, tetapi aku harus mempercepat ini.

Yang lain akan mencari kami.

Dan tidak ada yang lebih indah bagiku selain melihat Luhan mencapai puncaknya. Kedua kaki jenjangnya berada di atas bahuku, dan aku bisa merasakan ototnya menegang di sekitar telingaku.

Dia menggigit bibirnya agar tidak berteriak sementara dirinya menggelinjang tidak karuan. Aku membengkokkan jariku dan dia seketika mendorong pinggulnya kearahku bersamaan dengan orgasmenya.

Aku menarik jariku keluar dari dalam dirinya dan menjilatnya hingga bersih. Mataku menatap dalam dirinya yang terengah-engah. Mengawasi wajahnya yang memerah dan terlihat semakin luar biasa di mataku.

Dia tersenyum begitu cantik saat kedua tangannya merangkum wajahku dan ia pun menciumku dalam, memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutku.

"Kita harus kembali," aku berbisik dan menarik diriku darinya.

"Tetapi kau..."

"Aku baik-baik saja, sayang." Aku menyeringai dan mencium keningnya.

"Nanti."

"Tidak. Tidak akan ada nanti." Aku berdiri dan berjalan mundur, memberikannya tempat untuk berdiri dan membenarkan pakaiannya.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya," dia mengingatkan aku, matanya penuh dengan amarah. Aku melangkah maju dan memegang dagunya lembut.

"Aku menyelesaikannya. Kau klimaks. Semua selesai."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Dia menjerit.

"Kau kan sudah tahu itu, sayangku. Ayo kita kembali."

"Aku akan membunuhmu ketika kau tidur," dia mengancam dengan wajah kesal yang kentara sementara dia melangkah melewatiku menuju ruang tamu yang penuh tawa.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku benar-benar mencintai keluargaku. Mereka adalah sahabatku, dan Luhan adalah bagian dari keluargaku, bukan hanya karena dia adalah sepupu dari kakak iparku, tetapi karena dia sudah menjadi salah satu bagian dari kami.

Terkutuklah aku jika aku mengacaukan segalanya untuknya. Aku tidak pantas untuknya, dan dia pantas untuk mendapatkan yang jauh lebih dariku.

Para wanita tengah berada di dapur dan membicarakan tentang cokelat ketika aku kembali duduk di ruang tamu.

"Apakah Luhan single?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Myungsoo.

Aku menoleh. "Jauhkan kedua tangan sialanmu darinya," aku menggeram kepadanya tanpa sadar apa yang baru saja aku katakan.

"Hey," dia mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah dan tertawa. "Itu hanya pertanyaan biasa."

Junmyeon mendekat kearahku dan berbisik pelan, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jangan khawatirkan itu," jawabku dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kau harus berpikir panjang tentang ini. Luhan itu spesial."

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu hal itu?" Aku tertawa frustasi dan kembali menggelengkan kepalaku, aku menatap kakakku itu tajam. "Dia pantas mendapatkan segala sesuatu yang jauh lebih baik dari semua yang bisa aku berikan padanya."

"Bukan itu maksudku." Aku bisa melihat tangan dan rahang Junmyeon mengeras karena frustasi. "Hanya berpikirlah terlebih dahulu sebelum kau memulai sesuatu."

Aku mengangguk dan melihat kembali ke arah Luhan yang tengah tertawa bersama Soojung dan Nana.

Aku rela mati untuknya.

Dan juga Hana dan Luna.

Dan bukan hanya karena situasi yang tengah dialaminya saat ini.

Tuhan, tolong aku.

Tiba-tiba, para wanita mulai bernyanyi dan menari mengelilingi dapur, menarik perhatian kami semua. Seluruh tubuh mereka bergerak mengikuti musik yang mengalun, menyanyikan lagu tentang seorang gadis yang menanyakan siapa yang mampu membuat seseorang menjadi raja dari segalanya.

Aku tidak tahu lagu apa itu, tetapi para wanita terlihat hapal setiap kata dari lagu itu.

Tanpa dikomando, kami para lelaki berdiri, menonton mereka dengan senyum bodoh yang tercetak jelas di wajah kami masing-masing.

Wanita-wanita ini luar biasa.

Ketika lagu berakhir kami bertepuk tangan keras, bersiul dan berteriak menggoda mereka, dan para wanita tertawa sembari membungkukkan badan mereka.

"Encore!" Chanyeol berteriak. "Kali ini tanpa pakaian. Kecuali kau, Nana noona, tetap pakai pakaianmu."

"Hanya satu lagu, guys. Maaf." Nana tertawa.

Para pria mulai menggandeng pasangan mereka masing-masing, berbicara tentang malam yang sudah semakin larut dan mereka harus pulang sekarang.

Orang tua kami bertugas menjaga semua anak-anak malam ini, tetapi malam sudah sangat larut, dan aku butuh memeriksa keadaan di rumah Luhan. Aku melirik Luhan yang ternyata tengah memperhatikanku dengan kedua mata coklatnya. Aku menyodorkan tanganku padanya, dan dengan ragu-ragu dia menerimanya, mengaitkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jariku.

"Siap?" Tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kami pulang," aku memberitahu yang lain. Junmyeon menatapku dengan alisnya yang terangkat, matanya lalu melirik kearah tangan kami yang saling menggenggam.

Aku menarik Luhan menuju pintu dan mempersilahkannya keluar terlebih dahulu. Sementara aku berbalik untuk menutup pintu, aku dapat mendengar suara tawa mencela dari Junmyeon.

Luhan dan anak-anak tinggal di rumah Zitao yang lama, tepat di seberang jalan dari tempat tinggal Zitao dan Yifan sekarang. Perjalanan yang singkat, pendek, dan hening.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau marah," gumamku memecah keheningan. "Kau sudah klimaks."

Aku terkejut seketika, karena tiba-tiba tangannya sudah berada di kejantananku yang terhalang celana. "Aku lebih senang membalas budi, tapi kau terus mengatakan tidak."

Aku melepaskan tangannya dari selangkanganku.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Luhan."

"Baiklah." Dia mengangkat dagunya, tetapi aku bisa melihat kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan itu seakan menohokku. "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hubungan seks lagi seumur hidupku."

"Maaf?"

"Aku harus mandi." Ucapnya sembari berjalan cepat menuju rumah.

"Tapi aku belum memeriksa..."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Dia berbalik ke arahku, terlihat marah, dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, membuka pintu rumah dan berjalan masuk. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku butuh mandi. Menjauhlah dariku untuk sementara waktu, Sehun."

Dia menghilang kedalam rumah. Aku tahu aku harus mengejarnya, tetapi aku juga butuh waktu. Aku menghela napas panjang di tengah udara musim dingin dan berjalan mengelilingi rumah. Puas dengan keadaan yang terlihat aman, aku melangkah memasuki rumah. Setelah mengunci semua pintu dan jendela, aku melangkah pelan menuju lantai dua. Kamar anak-anak begitu tenang dan sepi tanpa mereka.

Mereka baru pergi sekitar lima jam yang lalu dan aku sudah merindukan mereka.

Apa yang sudah mereka semua lakukan kepadaku?

Memasuki kamar utama, aku bisa mendengar suara pancuran di dalam kamar mandi, dan aku terkejut mendengar Luhan bernyanyi.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka sedikit dan menyenderkan bahuku disana, menyilangkan kedua lenganku dan mendengarkan suaranya yang manis. Tempat pancuran memiliki pintu yang terbuat dari kaca, aku bisa melihat dirinya bersandar dan membiarkan air mengalir dari rambutnya, payudaranya hingga ke bokongnya. dan kejantananku seketika mengeras.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini padamu, sayang. Tetapi aku tidak tenggelam. Tidak ada seorangpun yang perlu diselamatkan." Dia bernyanyi.

Oh, sayang. Seseorang tengah tenggelam sekarang.

Dan orang itu adalah aku.

.

.

* * *

.

.

-Luhan POV-

Apa yang salah dengannya?

Apa yang salah denganku?

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya Sehun terus menerus memasukkanku ke dalam zona Karena-Kau-Dekat-Dengan-Keluargaku-Maka-Aku-Harus-Melindungimu itu.

Jika dia tidak menginginkanku, dia hanya harus mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan memberitahunya kepadaku. Aku tidak membutuhkan orgasme yang diberikannya karena rasa kasihan itu.

Mungkin aku harus memaksanya untuk pergi. Aku bisa menjaga kedua putriku, dan aku yakin bahwa aku bisa tinggal di rumah orang tuaku jika aku mau.

Walaupun, jika kami benar-benar berada dalam bahaya, maka aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjauhkan bahaya itu dari kami.

Atau mungkin aku bisa meminta Junmyeon untuk tinggal bersama kami.

Tepat ketika aku selesai membilas sisa sisa shampo di rambutku, pintu gelas ruang pancuran terbuka dan aku terdorong ke dinding, Sehun berada di hadapanku, masih berpakaian lengkap.

Dia memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, terengah-engah, matanya terlihat berapi-api dan dia terlihat seperti tengah berperang melawan dirinya sendiri.

"Sehun," gumamku dan aku menggerakkan jemariku di rambutnya saat ia perlahan menutup mata. "Kau basah."

"Aku tidak peduli." Dia menempelkan keningnya ke keningku, tangannya bergerak turun dari wajahku menuju bahuku dan perlahan menyentuh kedua payudaraku, ibu jarinya membelai ujung putingku dan aku mengerang panjang.

"Kau membuatku bingung," bisikku sembari mengangkat kepalaku, membiarkan giginya menyentuh leherku.

"Aku juga," dia balik berbisik, kemudian mencium telingaku. "Tetapi aku menginginkanmu, Luhan. Dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya."

"Maka jangan hentikan," ucapku dan mencoba menarik kausnya yang basah, tetapi ia tiba-tiba berlutut dan menaruh kakiku di bahunya. Aku terkesiap dan bersandar di dinding berusaha untuk tidak terjatuh.

"Tak akan pernah cukup akan ini," dia bergumam dan tiba-tiba mulutnya yang luar biasa mulai menghisap dan memanjakan pusatku. Dan duniaku seakan dipenuhi dengan jutaan bintang-bintang.

"Siapa yang tahu bahwa akan senikmat ini?"

Dia berhenti dan menatapku, wajahnya basah oleh air yang masih menetes dari pancuran diatas kami.

"Tidak ada yang pernah melakukan ini padamu?"

Aku menggigit bibirku dan menggelengkan kepalaku malu-malu.

Matanya menutup dan ketika dia membukanya, kedua matanya terpaku pada kewanitaanku.

"Milikmu benar-benar indah, Lu. Aku tidak akan bisa berhenti menjilatnya." Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan lidahnya kembali menari liar di antara labiaku, naik menuju klitorisku lalu kembali turun. "Kau begitu lezat."

"Aku ingin merasakanmu," gumamku mencoba meraihnya, tetapi dia menarik tanganku dari kejantanannya dan menaruhnya di dinding kaca di samping pinggulku.

"Nanti."

"Sehun," aku merengut, merasakan dia tersenyum di bawah sana.

"Kau dapat merasakanku nanti." Sehun mencium bagian dalam pahaku, meninggalkan bekas gigitan disana. "Aku suka kakimu. Kakimu adalah kaki yang paling jenjang dan indah yang pernah kulihat."

"Terlalu jenjang," gumamku kemudian menjerit ketika dia mengisap klitorisku ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kakimu sempurna," Sehun membenarkan dan ciumannya menjalar menuju payudaraku. Sehun menggoreskan giginya perlahan di ujung payudaraku lalu mengisapnya seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya. "Dan payudaramu luar biasa indah."

Aku tertawa kecil. Namun tawaku sekejap berubah menjadi erangan ketika ia memasukkan jarinya yang besar ke dalam milikku, kakiku masih berada di atas bahunya, membuatku tetap terbuka lebar untuknya.

Jika kali ini Sehun tidak menyelesaikannya, maka aku bisa gila.

"Pakaianmu," tuntutku, tetapi sepertinya Sehun tidak mendengar. Dia terus menyerangku dengan tangannya dan mulutnya. Getaran hangat yang menjalar di sepanjang tulang punggungku menandakan hasratku yang mulai meningkat dan semakin menanjak.

"Oh, sialan," aku mengerang dan mendorong pinggulku lebih keras terhadap tangannya. "Sehun!"

"Ya, sayang, lepaskanlah."

Aku mencapai puncakku ketika putingku ia hisap kuat-kuat dan jari keduanya masuk bergabung dengan yang pertama. Satu-satunya hal yang kudengar adalah debaran jantung di telingaku dan aliran darah yang mengalir deras. Kami berdua terengah-engah. Saling membutuhkan. Menempel satu sama lain.

"Lagi," Sehun menggeram dan mulai memompa jari-jarinya lebih dalam, keluar masuk di dalam kewanitaanku, lebih keras, lebih cepat, membuatku mendapatkan puncakku kembali, kali ini lebih panjang, dan aku meneriakkan namanya.

Ia menarik jari-jarinya keluar dan berdiri, mematikan keran pancuran dan melepaskan pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ketika ia berbalik mengambil handuk, aku bisa melihat tato di bahu kirinya, dan yang lain di bisep kanannya.

Dan ketika ia berbalik kembali kepadaku, kejantanannya yang berdiri panjang dan mengeras menarik perhatianku. Aku menjilat bibir, memikirkan bagaimana rasanya di tanganku dan juga mulutku.

Setiap inci tubuhnya menakjubkan.

Sehun mengusap kasar handuk di tangannya ke tubuhnya, menyeka sebagian besar air, dan kemudian menarikku keluar dari kamar mandi dan membungkusku lembut dengan handuk mandi panjang, tangannya bergerak efisien dari atas ke bawah tubuhku, membiarkan bahan tebal itu mengeringkan tubuhku sebelum ia melemparkannya ke lantai. Kemudian ia menggendongku dan melangkah menuju ranjang.

"Ronde kedua." Sehun tersenyum lebar, membuatku refleks menciumnya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma musky yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya, bau khas miliknya.

"Giliranku membuatmu gila?" tanyaku.

"Belum." Sehun mencium keningku dan meletakkanku dengan lembut di tengah ranjang.

"Sehun," aku meraih tangannya dan mencium buku-buku jarinya. "Aku serius berpikir sekarang adalah giliranmu untuk mendapatkan puncakmu."

"Luhan," gumamnya dan memposisikan dirinya di antara pahaku. Kami berdua sama-sama telanjang, kulit bertemu kulit. "Melihatmu orgasme adalah hal terseksi yang pernah ku lihat dalam hidupku."

Sehun menyeringai sementara aku terkesiap.

"Percayalah, aku akan datang ketika kau datang. Kita punya malam ini. Anak-anak tak akan kembali sampai besok siang, kan?"

"Ya," aku mengangguk.

"Jadi, mari kita menikmati satu sama lain, sayang."

Suara rendahnya dipenuhi oleh gairah, dan matanya menggelap saat menatapku berbaring di bawahnya. Bagaimana bisa aku pernah meragukan bahwa ia menginginkanku? Jawaban itu tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Aku menikmatimu," ujarku sambil menyeringai, menggerakkan jariku menuju ke bokongnya. "Dan bokongmu."

"Bokongku?" Tanya Sehun sambil tertawa.

"Ya, kau punya bokong yang menakjubkan." Otot-otot Sehun melentur dibawah telapak tanganku saat ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan kejantanannya mengusap pelan diriku.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya." Sehun mengedipkan matanya kepadaku. Dia berada di atasku, bertumpu pada salah satu sikunya. Telunjuk Sehun bergerak pelan di sekitar tulang selangkaku, lalu turun ke belahan dadaku, dan terus ke bawah. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca saat ia melihat jarinya sendiri membentuk pola lingkaran di sekitar perutku. "Kulitmu halus."

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku ibu dua anak," ujarku padanya dan tersenyum saat matanya menatapku.

"Jangan bilang kau rendah diri."

"Tidak," aku menikmati caranya memperlakukanku. "Nyatanya, aku memang pernah punya bayi di dalam sini." Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku untuk menutupi perutku. "Butuh perjuangan. Tubuhku tidak akan pernah kembali seperti dulu, tetapi jika masa itu bisa diulang lagi, maka aku akan melakukannya lagi."

"Jangan menutup dirimu." Sehun menarik tanganku dan menciumnya lembut, kemudian membungkuk untuk memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil hingga ke pangkal pahaku. "Kakimu yang jenjang, Lu. Aku menyukainya."

Aku menyeringai ke arahnya. "Aku suka tinggimu. Itu artinya aku bisa pakai heels dan kau masih lebih tinggi dariku."

"Walaupun aku benci kau memakai sepatu neraka itu," ia menggeram dan semakin membungkuk hingga ia dapat bermain dengan milikku. "Tetapi aku menyukainya karena mereka dapat membuat kakimu terlihat lebih jenjang."

"Sehun, jika kau menggodaku sekali lagi, aku benar-benar akan meledak. Aku ingin kau berada di dalam diriku."

Sehun mengabaikanku. Ia mencium bagian dalam pahaku dan mengendus kewanitaanku dengan hidungnya, membuatku menggeliat.

"Sehun!"

"Aku mendengarmu."

"Ya." Aku mendesah ketika ia menyelipkan tangannya di pantatku dan memiringkan pinggulku sampai ia menemukan posisi yang lebih baik untuk melumat milikku.

"Luhan," bisiknya di pangkal pahaku.

"Apa?"

"Sekali lagi, sayang. Sekali lagi."

Sehun mendekatkan mulutnya ke pusatku, bulu-bulu kasar di sekitar rahangnya menggesek pangkal pahaku, membuatku menggeliat dan mendesah geli, seketika ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam diriku dan menarik pinggulku lebih dekat agar lidahnya semakin masuk kedalam.

Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Tiba-tiba paha dan perutku mulai gemetar tak terkendali. Aku mencengkeram erat seprei, badanku melengkung keatas, kakiku mulai menegang, Sehun menahanku agar tidak bergerak-gerak, membuatku mencapai puncak yang panjang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Bisiknya.

"Aku bisa lebih baik," ujarku tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Lebih baik apa?" Alisnya terangkat.

"Satu hal yang bisa membuatku lebih baik," gumamku di bibirnya.

"Apa yang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik, sayang?" tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kukira kau sudah tahu."

"Sudah berapa lama, Lu?" Sehun menarik diri dan menatap wajahku penuh perhatian.

"Empat tahun tujuh bulan," bisikku, memalingkan wajahku agar tak memandangnya.

"Lihat aku."

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Sayang, hei... Lihat aku." Suaranya lembut dan ketika aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya, aku bisa melihat matanya yang menggelap karena gairah dan juga ada rasa posesif disana.

"Kau belum pernah berhubungan seks lagi sejak kau dan Jackson bercerai." Itu pernyataan.

Aku mengangguk.

"Sialan," bisiknya. Ia kemudian mencium keningku, lalu turun ke mataku dan pipiku. "Lu, aku bersih. Aku janji. Dan aku tidak ingin ada penghalang diantara kita. Aku menginginkanmu sejak dulu, rasanya seperti selamanya, dan aku ingin merasakanmu."

"Aku minum pil," bisikku, aku menyeringai saat ia menindihku hingga ujung kejantanannya menggesek pelan pusat dari diriku, kemudian perlahan-lahan, senti demi senti, ia mengisiku.

"Oh, Tuhan," Sehun mengerang dan menatapku dengan tatapan kagum. "Kau begitu ketat."

"Dan kau begitu besar," balasku.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu?" Sehun bertanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Tidak," jawabku.

"Aku akan bergerak," Sehun mengerang dan perlahan-lahan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya masuk dan keluar dalam diriku. Membuat tubuhku menyesuaikan diri dengan miliknya. "Angkat kakimu ke pinggulku."

Aku mematuhinya, mengangkat kakiku ke pinggulnya dan lenganku merangkul lehernya, bergantung padanya. Aku suka merasakan berat badannya padaku. Aku suka merasakan napasnya yang keras di leherku. Aku suka aroma yang keluar dari tubuhnya, dan juga geramannya. Rasanya semua benar-benar sempurna.

"Oh Tuhan," gumamku sambil mengatur tempo dan mencari pegangan di pinggulku, menahan sebisa mungkin saat ia mulai keluar masuk dengan keras.

Gairah semakin kental diantara kami. Aku mendorong tanganku menuju tempat kami menyatu dan aku dapat merasakan benda keras miliknya menghujam keras saat ia masuk ke dalam diriku. Aku menyelipkan jariku di sekitar klitorisku dan mengerang kencang.

"Ya sayang, sentuh dirimu," Sehun bergumam. "Kau begitu cantik."

"Sehun," aku terkesiap dan melengkungkan tubuhku. "Astaga, aku akan-"

"Ya sayang, lepaskanlah." Sehun menciumku keras, lidahnya menari di mulutku dan menggoda lidahku dan aku merasa seperti ada tarikan kuat di perutku. Tanganku mencengkeram erat seprei. Pandanganku seketika memutih dan tubuhku meledak.

"Luhan," bisik Sehun, suaranya serak saat ia mengubur wajahnya di leherku dan ia meraih puncaknya dalam diriku.

Menit-menit panjang berlalu, Sehun masih berada di dalam diriku. Kami saling mengatur pernapasan kami sebelum dengan perlahan ia menarik keluar kejantanannya dari dalam diriku, menyibakkan rambutku dari pipiku. "Tunggu disini."

Sehun berjalan ke kamar mandi. Aku mendengar suara air mengalir, lalu ia kembali ke ranjang dengan lap basah dan handuk.

"Aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri," ucapku.

"Aku tahu," jawabnya tetapi perlahan terus membersihkan area pahaku, lalu mengeringkanku.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan celana pendek dan tank top untukku?" Pintaku.

"Aku lebih suka kau telanjang," Sehun mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tinggal dengan dua anak perempuan, ingat," ujarku menyeringai. "Mereka sering melompat ke atas tempat tidur dan menyibak selimut dariku. Tak ada yang tidur telanjang disini."

"Tapi mereka sedang tidak disini," ingatnya dan berbaring di sebelahku. Dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi kami berdua. "Jadi malam ini adalah pengecualian."

"Apa kau selalu mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku sambil membelit kakinya dengan kakiku.

"Tidak," Sehun menggeleng muram, tetapi sebelum aku bisa memintanya menjelaskan lebih jauh, ia tersenyum lembut dan mencium bibirku. "Tapi berada di sini denganmu, hangat dan telanjang, sudah cukup memuaskan semua inginku."

Aku tersenyum dan bergerak untuk berbaring di atasnya. Pipiku bersandar di dada bidangnya dan aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, menikmati aroma tubuhnya. Rasanya aku akan tidur sangat nyenyak malam ini, dan terakhir sebelum memejamkan mata, aku bisa mendengar Sehun berbisik. "Malam, cantik."

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan chapter ini penuh dengan enaena. Akhirnya enaena juga. Lol. Sehun gak bisa nahan diri lagi dia.

Btw maafkan diriku kalau enaena nya kurang hot, aneh atau apalah apalah. Ini pengalaman pertama menulis hal yang seperti ini soalnya. Dan aku juga membuat remake ini sekaligus sambil mentranslate novel aslinya yang berbahasa Inggris. Jadi I'm so sorry kalau ada kata-kata yang aneh. I'll try my best and be better in the future.

Mereka udah enaena belum berarti ceritanya udah selesai ya. Apalagi pembunuh bang Jackson masih berkeliaran di luar sana. Huhuhu.

Buat **88it'sme** yang nanya apa Jackson dan Luhan sudah bercerai ketika Jackson masih hidup, yup,

bisa dibilang mereka udah cerai sejak setelah Luhan melahirkan si kembar karena Jackson lebih mengutamakan pekerjaannya daripada keluarga.

Dan buat **selynLH7** yang penasaran sama pembunuhnya Jackson,

ditungu aja chapter-chapter selanjutnya yaa. Nanti akan muncul dan dijelaskan siapa pembunuhnya. Hehehe

Next chapter akan aku posting di malam minggu~

Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca cerita ini, terutama buat yang sudah meninggalkan review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya:

 **Chogiwillis, Apink464, selynLH7, hunhania, Seravin509, rly, skyeinnight,**

 **akaindhe, Guests, hannie080, hannie080, hunhantime,**

 **Rie hunhan, zoldyk dan** **88it'sme**

dan juga buat yang udah kasih favorite dan memfollow cerita ini, terimakasih banyak.

Love you guys so much!

Hope you guys enjoy this story. Don't forget to leave your kritik, saran dan review okay~

Once again, thank you so much and don't forget to vote EXO for MAMA 2017!


	6. Chapter 4

**[REMAKE] Safe With Me by Kristen Proby**

 **Main Casts: Lu Han (GS), Oh Sehun**

 **And Others**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, Some Age-switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Kristen Proby.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **This story set is in Seattle, not in South Korea.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash, If you hate HunHan or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind._**

 **Chapter 4**

-Luhan POV-

Hari masih sangat pagi ketika aku bangun dari tidurku. Aku mengira aku akan terbangun sendiri di atas tempat tidur ini, tetapi suatu kejutan untukku, Sehun masih tertidur dengan damainya di sampingku. Aku menopang kepalaku di tanganku dan membiarkan mataku menikmati pemandangan tubuhnya yang berbaring di sampingku. Selimut hanya menutupi bagian tubuhnya hingga ke pinggang, membuat otot perutnya yang luar biasa terlihat jelas oleh kedua mataku.

Terdapat tato bergambar elang dengan sayap yang terbuka di lengan atasnya, menggenggam sesuatu di cakarnya. Sayapnya sewarna dengan bendera Amerika.

Aku bergerak mendekat dan mencium tato itu lembut.

Teringat bagaimana aku ingin merasakannya semalam, dan dia tidak pernah memberikanku kesempatan, aku memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan saat dia tertidur ini dan perlahan menggerakkan tubuhku menuju bagian bawah tempat tidur, berpindah ke bawah selimut dan berhenti di antara kedua kakinya.

Aku memberikan ciuman basah di daerah sekitar pinggulnya sebelum beralih ke kejantanannya. Aku menggerakkan lidahku disana, dari batang hingga ujung kepala kejantanannya, memutar-mutar lidahku seperti sedang menjilat ice cream.

Ketika aku melirik kearahnya, aku tak terkejut menemukan mata Sehun telah terbuka lebar dan dia tengah melihatku dengan intens, memamerkan senyum setengahnya yang begitu tampan.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, aku menekan kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam di mulutku, menghisapnya dengan perlahan.

"Ah, hell," dia berbisik dan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mencengkeram bantal di samping kepalanya. Otot lengannya menegang, dan perutku mengencang melihatnya, mengetahui bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam pelukan kedua lengan besar itu.

Sembari perlahan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam mulutku, aku menggunakan tanganku untuk memompa miliknya itu perlahan, dan kemudian miliknya itu kembali tenggelam di dalam mulutku. Tanganku meremas lembut kedua bola kembarnya yang menggantung.

"Luhan!" Seru Sehun, dan kejantanannya terasa mengeras dan menghujam lebih dalam di mulutku.

Dan berikutnya dengan lebih intens, aku menggoda kulit sensitifnya itu dengan ujung gigi-gigiku, dan tiba-tiba aku berbalik terbaring dengan dia yang berada di atasku dan menciumku dalam, penuh gairah, kedua tangannya sibuk menggerayangi tubuhku, seakan-akan dia tidak pernah menyentuhku sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin membuatmu klimaks," aku merengut ketika dia mencium rahang dan cuping telingaku.

"Kau hampir melakukannya." Dia menggigit bahuku dan kemudian menggoda daguku dengan hidungnya. "Tapi kau yang akan selalu klimaks pertama, Legs. Fuck, aromamu benar-benar nikmat."

"Aromaku seperti seks," aku tertawa.

"Mmm," dia menyetujui dan menatap kedua mataku, kedua mata birunya bersinar akan gairah dan kebahagiaan. Dia memposisikan dirinya dan perlahan memasuki diriku, langsung sampai ke ujung. Selagi dia terdiam, dia menyapukan buku-buku jarinya ke pipiku dan menciumku dengan manis.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" bisiknya.

"Baik," jawabku dan mencoba memutar pinggulku, tetapi dia menahanku.

"Apa kita baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya, kedua matanya tampak serius.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja begitu kau mulai menggerakkan bokong seksimu."

Dia tersenyum, dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat kejantanannya keluar masuk di dalam diriku dalam satu gerakan panjang.

"Lebih baik?"

"Ya." Aku menelan ludah. "Apakah kau tidur nyenyak?"

"Tak pernah lebih nyenyak dari semalam," tegas Sehun sembari mengerenyitkan dahinya, kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi. "Astaga, kau terasa begitu nikmat, sayangku."

Sehun meraih kedua tanganku, menyatukan jari-jari kami berdua dan menarik mereka ke atas kepalaku, menahannya di kasur saat ia mulai bergerak lebih cepat dan keras, menatapku dalam saat ia bercinta denganku.

Aku mengangkat kakiku sampai pahanya, dan melingkar keduanya di pinggulnya, membuka diriku sepenuhnya kepada dirinya.

"Fuck, yes," dia mengerang dan menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam diriku, menarik dan mendorong, nafasnya terdengar cepat, kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua tanganku erat, sampai akhirnya dia gemetar hebat dan menggeram keras, membawaku sampai ke puncak bersamaan dengan dirinya.

Saat dia mulai pulih dari orgasmenya, dia melepaskan kedua tanganku dan mencium hidungku. "Well, selamat pagi, Legs."

"Legs?" Aku bertanya sambil tertawa. "Apa itu Legs?"

"Ah, sayangku, ketika kau tertawa dengan diriku yang masih berada di dalam dirimu..." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menempelkan keningnya ke keningku. "Sudahkah aku memberitahumu kalau aku sangat menyukai kakimu? I really love your legs."

"Sekali atau dua kali," jawabku. "Tetapi aku tidak keberatan untuk selalu kau ingatkan."

.

.

"Aku mau jellybeans!" Luna berseru ketika kami semua berada di ruang keluarga untuk menonton film bersama.

"Seberapa sering kalian melakukan movie night?" Sehun bertanya, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan memberikan sekotak jellybeans kepada Luna.

"Aku mencoba melakukannya sekali seminggu."

"Aku mau permen kacang!" Hana tersenyum kearah Sehun dan mengedipkan kedua matanya, membuatku terkekeh.

Dia benar-benar perayu kecil.

"Segera datang," Sehun memberikan sekotak permen kacang kepadanya dan tersenyum menatap si kembar yang tengkurap di atas tumpukan bantal dan selimut.

"Apa yang kita tonton?" tanyanya.

"Ivan The Incredible."

"Great," dia tersenyum dan menekan tombol play di remote, memberikanku semangkuk popcorn sembari dia berbisik, "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu ini film apa."

"Tidak apa-apa," aku balik berbisik, "mereka akan tertidur dalam satu jam dan menyelesaikannya besok."

"Apa samchon mau permen kacang?" Hana menawari Sehun.

"Tidak terima kasih, sayang," Sehun tersenyum kepadanya.

"Samchon tidak suka permen kacang?" dia bertanya sambil merengut.

"Tidak terlalu." Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Samchon tidak terlalu suka dengan permen kacang."

"Kau harus menyukainya!" Luna melompat berdiri dan Hana mengikutinya.

"Yep! Ini, makan ini!" Hana bergerak naik ke atas pangkuan Sehun.

"Kalian tidak bisa memaksaku!" Sehun berteriak dengan nada bercanda, mengajak mereka bermain dengan pura-pura menangkis tangan kecil Hana yang mencoba menyodorkan permen kacang ke dalam mulutnya dan tak lama Luna ikut membantu Hana.

"Samchon harus memakannya!" Luna berteriak dan mencoba menggelitik tubuh Sehun.

"Aku tidak kegelian!"

"Ya, samchon kegelian!"

Yang aku bisa lakukan hanya menonton mereka dan tertawa.

"Tolong! Luhan, tolong jauhkan monster-monster kecil ini dariku! Aku tidak kuat!"

"Kau pengecut!" Luna berseru sambil tertawa dengan keras dan terus menggelitiki Sehun.

"Makan ini, pengecut!" Hana tertawa dan terus mencoba membuat Sehun memakan permen kacang di tangan kecilnya.

Akhirnya, Sehun membuka kedua tangannya dan memeluk mereka berdua yang masih berjuang melawannya, berdiri dan membawa mereka berkeliling ruangan, berteriak seperti Sparta, "Victory!"

Dia menjatuhkan Hana dan Luna dengan pelan di kumpulan selimut dan bantal mereka, sama sekali tidak terengah-engah. Anak-anak tertawa dengan air mata menetes di wajah mereka.

"Dan kau," Sehun menunjuk diriku dengan tatapan marah main-main.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" aku bertanya, kedua mataku melebar, berpura-pura tidak bersalah.

"Kau seharusnya membantuku."

"Kau bisa mengurus semuanya dengan baik sendiri," aku menyeringai dan tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di atas bahu Sehun, dan anak-anak terdengar berteriak dan tertawa bahagia melihatnya.

"Aku rasa aku akan membuangnya ke tempat sampah!" Sehun memberitahu kedua putriku dan melangkah menuju dapur.

"Tidak, letakkan dia di tempat daur ulang," Luna tertawa.

"Kau tidak bisa mendaur ulang mama!" Aku berteriak dan memukul Sehun pelan dengan kepalan tanganku. "Turunkan aku!"

"Pengkhianat!" Sehun berteriak dan berjalan kembali menuju ruang keluarga dan menurunkan aku di atas sofa. "Yang barusan adalah peringatan."

"Baiklah," aku tertawa. Anak-anak terus tertawa dan aku bisa melihat Hana memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, samchon. Bisakah kita menonton film sekarang?"

Dia terpaku sejenak dan berkedip dua kali sebelum menjawab dengan keras, "Ya, buttercup, ayo kita menonton."

Hana tersenyum penuh cinta kearah Sehun dan ikut berbaring di samping Luna, siap untuk menonton film.

Sehun duduk di sampingku dan menarikku mendekat, menempelkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya sembari mencium kepalaku dan mengambil segenggam popcorn dari atas mangkuk dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sambil menonton film yang sedang diputar.

Suasana ini benar-benar terasa menakjubkan. Memiliki dirinya disini bersama kami benar-benar terasa sempurna.

Dan kurang dari satu jam, kedua putriku sudah tertidur nyenyak di atas lantai.

"Ternyata tidak selama yang aku kira," aku berbisik sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Tuhan," dia bergumam dan menolehkan kepalanya untuk menciumku. "Ayo kita bawa mereka ke kamar, sehingga aku bisa membawamu ke atas ranjang."

"Rencana bagus."

.

.

"Mama! Mama!"

"Lu." Sehun menyentuh lenganku.

"Itu Luna," ucapku, seketika bangun dan melangkah cepat menuju ke kamar anak-anak. Sehun tepat berada di belakangku.

"Mama!"

"Aku disini, baby girl. Ada apa?"

"Luna muntah," Hana memberitahu kami dan menunjuk kearah lantai.

"Aku minta maaf," Luna menangis.

"Oh baby, tidak apa-apa." Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku, tidak menyadari Sehun yang sudah meninggalkan kamar. Aku menempelkan pipiku di keningnya dan terkesiap.

Tubuhnya begitu panas.

"Kau demam, sayang. Mama akan memeriksa suhu badanmu, okay?"

"Okay," ujarnya parau dan berbaring perlahan tepat dengan kembalinya Sehun yang membawa baskom besar dan beberapa alat untuk bersih-bersih lainnya.

"Kau urus Luna, biar kubereskan semuanya."

"Kau tidak perlu..."

"Tidak apa, Lu. Aku bisa melakukannya."

"Terima kasih." Aku mencium pipinya dan bergegas mengambil obat demam dan thermometer, kemudian kembali tepat ketika Sehun selesai membereskan kekacauan di atas lantai kamar.

"Mama?" Hana memanggil dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ya, sayang," aku menjawab dan meletakkan thermometer di telinga Luna.

Tiga puluh delapan koma tiga derajat celcius. Sial.

"Aku tidak enak badan." Hana duduk dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Kemarilah, buttercup," Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya menuju ke kamar mandi, dimana aku mendengar dia muntah.

Luna mendengarnya juga, dan itu membuatnya kembali muntah. Terimakasih Tuhan, Sehun tadi membawa baskom.

Dan terus saja seperti itu selama berjam-jam, memeluk mereka berdua sembari mereka terus menerus muntah, mengompres mereka dengan kain basah dan akhirnya memberikan mereka obat demam dan berdoa agar panas mereka segera turun.

Sehun terus bersama kami. Dia sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kami untuk tidur. Dia juga tidak mengeluh dan tidak merasa jijik melihat banyaknya muntahan yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua putriku.

Dia hanya menolongku dalam diam, kami bergantian menjaga anak-anak, mengganti pakaian mereka, membantu mereka ke kamar mandi dan menenangkan mereka.

Aku menimang Luna di kursi goyang di sudut kamar, dan Sehun memeluk Hana, duduk di atas tempat tidur Hana dengan punggung bersender di dinding.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana berterima kasih kepadamu," bisikku.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih kepadaku, Luhan." Dia melihat wajah Hana dan merengut. "Kasihannya mereka begitu sakit."

"Flu sedang menyebar dimana-mana." Aku menyenderkan kepalaku di kursi dan menutup kedua mataku. "Nana terkena juga minggu lalu."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Sehun bertanya.

"Ini sudah cukup," aku menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Begadang dan memberikan mereka obat, berdoa agar semuanya cepat berakhir, dan memeluk mereka."

"Ini adalah pekerjaan sulit," dia berkomentar santai dan menatapku dari atas kepala Hana.

"Ini bukan apa-apa," aku tertawa tanpa humor. "Ketika mereka masih kecil, aku tidak pernah tidur. Mereka tidak pernah mau tidur di waktu yang sama, tidak perduli seberapa keras aku berusaha. Mereka harus menyusu setiap dua jam sekali, mereka berdua, jadi aku merasa seperti sepanjang hari yang aku lakukan adalah menyusui mereka."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan tersenyum kepada Sehun. "Aku rasa aku pernah melewati dua minggu tanpa mandi."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari bantuan?" Dia bertanya.

"Ibuku bersamaku selama dua minggu ketika mereka lahir, tetapi mereka harus dimasukkan ke dalam NICU karena mereka lahir prematur, dan ketika aku membawa mereka ke rumah, ibuku juga harus kembali ke rumahnya."

"Mereka lahir prematur?"

"Ya, mereka lahir sekitar tiga minggu lebih cepat dari perkiraan," jawabku.

"Dimana Jackson saat itu?" Dia menggeram.

Aku tertawa lagi dan mengusap pipi lembut Luna dengan jari telunjukku.

"Bekerja. Dia selalu bekerja." Aku menggigit bibirku, membenci merasakan air mataku yang memaksa untuk keluar. "Dia bahkan tidak bersamaku ketika Hana dan Luna lahir."

Sehun mengutuk pelan.

"Dia bukan orang yang jahat, Sehun." Aku menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan. "Sejujurnya, dia hanya tidak seharusnya membentuk sebuah keluarga bersama siapapun. Aku tahu ketika aku menikahinya kalau pekerjaannya adalah prioritas untuknya. Dia tidak pernah merahasiakan itu."

Luna bergerak pelan, mengganti posisinya di dalam pelukanku.

"Aku rasa aku berpikir dia mungkin berubah ketika Hana dan Luna lahir." Aku tersenyum sedih. "Tetapi dia tidak berubah. Dan aku sadar bahwa dia sejak awal memang tidak seharusnya bersama kami."

"Jadi kau sudah menjadi single mom sejak awal." Itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Ya," aku mengangguk. "Aku sangat mencintai mereka. Mereka sepadan dengan setiap jam tidur yang hilang, Sehun. Tetapi sial, sangat melelahkan dan menakutkan ketika mereka sakit. Ada saat dimana salah satu mereka muntah di dalam kamar mandi dan yang lainnya muntah di atas kasur dan aku hanya bisa bersama dengan salah satu dari mereka. Apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau begitu?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku menatap Sehun dan membiarkan air mataku jatuh ke pipiku.

"Atau ketika mereka berdua menangis secara bersamaan, dan aku hanya bisa menggendong salah satu dari mereka saat itu, terutama sekarang disaat mereka sudah semakin besar." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mengusap pipiku. "Aku khawatir aku tidak akan cukup untuk mereka."

"Berhenti, baby. Kau adalah ibu yang luar biasa. Mereka begitu mencintaimu."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menatap Hana yang tertidur nyaman di dalam pelukan Sehun, pipinya terlihat merah muda karena demam.

"Ketika aku memberitahukan mereka kalau baba mereka meninggal," aku berbisik dan menelan ludahku, mengayun kursi yang aku duduki perlahan, "aku pikir mereka akan histeris, tetapi mereka hanya merengut dan Hana berkata, 'apakah itu berarti kita tidak akan bertemu dengan baba lagi?'"

Kali ini aku menatap Luna dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" dia bertanya pelan.

"Aku hanya menjawab iya, itu benar. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menangis, Sehun. Mereka hanya cemberut dan memelukku, karena mereka berkata aku terlihat sedih. Mereka tidak berduka untuk dirinya karena mereka tidak mengenalnya."

"Itu adalah salahnya, Lu, dan itu karena perbuatannya sendiri."

"Aku tahu," aku mengangguk. "Itu hanya membuatku sangat sedih karena Hana dan Luna begitu luar biasa, dan dia melewatkan saat-saat untuk mengenal mereka."

Tiba-tiba, Luna bergerak lagi dan menangis sebelum muntah ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Here we go again."

.

.

Dua puluh jam kemudian, kami semua kelelahan. Pada satu titik di tengah hari, Soojung membawakan kami sup dan sandwich, kaldu untuk anak-anak, dan memeriksa mereka untuk memastikan bahwa mereka memang benar hanya terkena flu.

Selama dua jam terakhir keadaan jauh lebih tenang. Panas mereka mulai turun, dan mereka juga sudah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Aku rasa kita sudah melewati masa-masa yang paling berat," gumamku sambil menyisir rambut Hana dengan jari-jariku. Aku berbaring di sebelahnya, sedikit mengantuk. Sehun duduk diatas kursi goyang dengan Luna berada di pangkuannya.

"Dia suka ditimang disini," gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, kursi goyang itu adalah tempat favoritnya," aku menyetujui perkataan Sehun. "Hana bisa tidur dimana saja, kapan saja. Luna, tidak terlalu. Tetapi jika kita menimangnya di atas kursi itu, dia akan tidur dengan cepat."

"Aku akan mencoba membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur," ucap Sehun sambil mencium kening Luna. "Demamnya sudah turun, syukurlah. Mereka benar-benar membuatku takut."

Bagaimana aku bisa menolak seorang lelaki yang begitu baik kepada kedua putriku?

Aku membiarkan mataku perlahan menutup, mendengarkan gerak Sehun yang tengah membawa Luna menuju tempat tidurnya. Aku pasti tertidur untuk beberapa menit karena hal selanjutnya yang aku tahu, Sehun sudah mengangkatku dari atas tempat tidur Hana.

"Aku bisa berjalan," protesku tetapi dengan tangan yang mengalung di lehernya. "Aku bukanlah wanita yang memiliki tubuh mungil seperti Irene."

Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak merasa begitu seksi malam ini," aku bergumam dengan nada bersalah.

"Aku rasa aku bisa menahan diriku malam ini," Sehun menjawab sambil tertawa.

"Aku seharusnya tinggal bersama anak-anak. Kau tidurlah."

"Aku menyalakan monitor di kamar mereka," dia menunjukkannya kepadaku. "Jadi kita akan bisa mendengar mereka apabila mereka membutuhkan kita. Untuk sekarang, aku akan membawamu untuk berendam di dalam air hangat. Kau pantas mendapatkannya, sweetheart."

Aku terkejut ketika dia membawaku ke dalam kamar mandi dan melihat dia telah mengisi bathtub dengan air hangat dan beberapa tetes lavender milikku.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" aku bertanya.

"Sekitar lima belas menit." Dia menurunkanku perlahan di atas kursi toilet dan membantuku untuk melepas pakaianku dan juga masuk kedalam bathtub.

Setelah beberapa lama berada disana dan menyaksikan Sehun membersihkan diri di hadapanku, kami pun berjalan bersama memasuki kamar tidur sembari mengeringkan tubuh kami berdua. Dia membantuku mengenakan piyama dan aku juga membantunya mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa," ucapnya kemudian.

Dia mulai melangkah untuk meninggalkan kamar, tetapi aku menghentikannya.

"Omong kosong. Kau akan tidur bersamaku disini, Kim Sehun."

Dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu dan menundukkan kepalanya, seperti dalam mode mengalah dan berbalik menghadapku, kedua matanya terlihat sedih. "Aku tidak seharusnya tidur disini, Lu. Anak-anak ada di rumah."

"Tetapi kita tidak telanjang. Anak-anak akan baik-baik saja. Kita mungkin akan bangun terlebih dahulu dari mereka."

Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggulnya.

"Aku takut aku akan melukaimu ketika aku tertidur," bisiknya dengan suara serak.

"Apa?" tanyaku dan berjalan mendekatinya, melingkarkan kedua lenganku di pinggangnya dan membawanya mendekat kepadaku. "Kau tidak akan melukaiku."

"Tidak secara sengaja, tidak akan pernah." Dia memegang wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menatapku dalam. "Tetapi ketika mimpi buruk datang, aku bisa menjadi sangat kasar padamu, Lu."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tetapi aku tetap memeluknya.

"Jika kau membuang aku sekarang, setelah semua hal yang kita lakukan bersama? Aku benar-benar akan menendang bokongmu."

Bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum sebelum dia mencium keningku dan menarik napas panjang.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku yakin."

Dia mengaitkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jariku dan menarikku pelan menuju tempat tidur, membaringkan tubuh kami berdua, dan menarikku menempel padanya, punggungku berada di bagian depan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih, Sehun. Untuk segalanya."

Aku mendengar dia menghela napas sebelum dia bersandar padaku dan mencium kulit lembut di bawah telingaku.

"Selamat malam, Legs."

.

.

Aku mencintai pekerjaanku. Bukan hanya karena aku kompeten di dalamnya, tetapi karena pekerjaanku begitu menyenangkan dan aku merasa seperti bagian dari keluarga.

Kim Yoonseok adalah pemilik perusahaan konstruksi ini. Dia menikah dengan Kim Jiwon, sepupuku, walaupun dia dan aku dibesarkan lebih seperti kakak adik. Sejak meninggalkan Chicago, Yoonseok tidak hanya menjagaku, tetapi dia juga memberiku pekerjaan di perusahaannya, membayarku untuk bekerja di dalam ruangan sebagai petugas administrasi untuk membantuku tidak terlalu menarik perhatian.

Terima kasih Tuhan telah mengirim mereka untukku.

Aku tidak hanya mengelola keuangan perusahaan disini, tetapi aku juga mendapatkan begitu banyak teman dan kebanyakan mereka adalah laki-laki.

Tentu saja ada beberapa dari mereka yang suka menggodaku, tetapi semua hanya main-main dan aku tahu bahwa mereka selalu menjagaku. Mereka juga sangat menyenangkan untuk diajak bergurau ketika mereka datang ke kantorku dengan pertanyaan tentang gaji atau bonus mereka, atau hanya untuk mengobrol satu sama lain sebelum mereka kembali ke ruangan mereka masing-masing.

Tetapi ada seorang pekerja baru, Woo Jiho, dan dia benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman.

Dia tidak memperlakukanku secara kurang ajar, tetapi caranya menatapku dan caranya berbicara kepadaku membuatku merinding.

Dia adalah pria yang tampan, dan mungkin sudah terbiasa menggunakan kelebihannya ini untuk mendekati setiap wanita yang dia suka, tetapi entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan dia bukanlah pria yang baik dan itu membuatku benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Aku selalu berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengannya, berjalan dengan cepat setiap melewatinya dan benar-benar menjauhinya sebisa mungkin. Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya untuk menjauh dariku, tetapi dia belum pernah melakukan hal-hal kurang ajar kepadaku.

Kecuali memberiku perasaan tidak nyaman.

Yoonseok berada di ruangan yang sama denganku, tetapi dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bekerja di lapangan bersama para pekerjanya, meninggalkan semua tugas kantor kepadaku, dan kami berdua sama-sama tak keberatan akan hal itu.

Hari ini Yoonseok sedang memimpin rapat pagi dengan beberapa pegawai di ruangan sebelah karena ada proyek baru. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya dari sini sambil mengecek beberapa email masuk.

Pintu depan membuka dan menutup dengan suara yang menyebalkan, tanda engsel yang sudah berkarat. Aku menoleh dan seketika terkejut ketika melihat Jiho melangkah mendekati mejaku dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Aku kira yang baru saja masuk adalah Yoonseok.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku.

"Aku punya pertanyaan soal bonus asuransiku," dia menjawab dan menyenderkan pinggulnya di atas mejaku. Dia terlalu dekat dan ini membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu, Jiho-ssi."

Dia tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatapku intens. "Aku belum mengerti."

"Tidak, kau pasti mengerti. Aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu berulang-ulang."

"Mungkin aku hanya ingin datang kesini dan mengobrol dengan wanita cantik." Dia tersenyum kepadaku, seperti pria yang suka menggoda wanita-wanita di bar, dan itu membuat perutku mual.

"Jiho-ssi, aku tidak tertarik. Apabila kau memiliki pertanyaan tentang gaji atau asuransi, tidak apa-apa, tetapi aku terlalu sibuk untuk hanya sekedar mengobrol dan aku benar-benar tidak tertarik denganmu."

Aku berdiri dan mencoba menjauh darinya, tetapi dia menghalangiku dan secara terang-terangan menyenggol pinggir payudaraku dengan lengannya.

"Kau tahu," dia bergumam dan menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh lenganku. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti istri seorang polisi."

Apa-apaan? Bagaimana dia tahu soal Jackson? Siapa dia sebenarnya?

Aku melepaskan diriku darinya tepat ketika Yoonseok melangkah memasuki ruangan.

"Aku bukan istri polisi," ucapku dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yoonseok bertanya pada Jiho, suaranya tenang, tetapi mata birunya terlihat marah.

"Aku hanya menanyakan Luhan tentang asuransiku."

"Dia baru saja akan pergi," aku memberitahu Yoonseok dan melotot ke arah Jiho. "Jika kau memiliki pertanyaan lagi, kau bisa menanyakannya langsung kepada Yoonseok oppa."

Dia mengangkat tangannya seperti menyerah dan melangkah mundur dariku. "Maaf karena sudah mengganggumu."

"Pergi dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!" Yoonseok berseru.

"Ya, boss."

Jiho bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan, membanting pintu di belakangnya dan Yoonseok berbalik menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang dingin.

"Apa itu tadi?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa aku atasi," aku menghela napas sembari kembali duduk di kursiku dan kembali memeriksa email di komputerku, mencoba menenangkan diriku. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar ingin muntah. Aku rasa aku membutuhkan mandi yang lama untuk menghapus semua sentuhannya kepadaku.

"Apa itu tadi?" Yoonseok mengulangi sembari menatapku tajam. "Dan jangan mengatakan omong kosong kepadaku."

"Jiho mendatangiku," aku mengangkat bahuku dan berusaha menunjukkan senyuman pada Yoonseok, tetapi sepertinya gagal karena aku masih gemetar karena dia tadi dia menyebut-nyebut soal istri polisi. "Kecuali, kenapa dia mengatakan bahwa aku adalah istri polisi?"

"Dia mungkin melihat kau dijemput Junmyeon kemarin," jawab Yoonseok, seakan jawabannya menjawab segalanya dan memang benar, terima kasih Tuhan. Aku tidak pernah memberitahukan siapapun tentang masa laluku sebelumnya.

"Oh, oppa benar." Aku tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalaku. "Kalau begitu, tidak ada masalah."

"Apa kau yakin? Aku bisa memecatnya."

"Aku yakin," aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan bersender di kursiku dan menghela napas panjang. "Dia sedikit creepy, tetapi kali ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melewati batas."

"Aku akan mengawasinya. Apabila hal seperti ini terjadi lagi, kau harus langsung memberitahuku dan aku akan menendang si brengsek itu, kau mengerti?"

"Yes, sir," aku menjawab sarkastis.

"Aku serius, Lu."

"Okay," jawabku.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah menuju mejanya. Dan aku benar-benar berharap kejadian seperti hari ini tidak akan terjadi lagi.

.

.

"Dimana Sehun samchon?" Hana bertanya dan menatapku dengan kedua mata coklat besarnya sembari ia mendorong-dorong chicken nugget nya berputar di atas piringnya.

"Mama sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya. Dia sedang pergi dengan samchon yang lain dan appanya." Setelah selesai mengiris beberapa melon, aku meletakkannya di atas piring mereka dan kembali membersihkan dapur kedua orang tuaku.

"Aku merindukannya," Luna mendesah dramatis.

"Dia baru saja mengantar kita kesini satu jam yang lalu, sayang," aku mengingatkan mereka sambil memutar kedua bola mataku.

"Hey! Yeye tidak akan menonton Nemo konyol ini sendirian!" Ayahku berteriak dari arah ruang keluarga, membuat Hana dan Luna terkikik.

"Cepat habiskan makan malam kalian agar kalian bisa menemani yeye menonton Nemo."

Setelah menghabiskan semua makan malam dan buah mereka, mereka bergegas turun dari atas kursi mereka dan berlari untuk bergabung dengan ayahku di depan televisi.

"Mereka sepertinya benar-benar menyukai Sehun," ibuku berkata santai ketika dia melangkah masuk menuju dapur.

Dia tidak sedang bergurau.

"Kami semua menyukai Sehun," aku memberitahunya dan tersenyum. "Dia adalah keluarga."

"Hmm."

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya sembari berkacak pinggang. Ibuku menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat bahu sembari dia mencampurkan campuran brownie, telur dan minyak, siap membuat cemilan untuk anak-anak.

"Hanya sebuah pengamatan."

"Ma," aku berkata tetapi dia menyelaku.

"Aku senang anak-anak menyukai dia," dia bergumam. "Dia adalah pria yang baik."

Aku merengut dan mengganguk, menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Dan kau sudah sendiri terlalu lama."

"Ma," aku mencoba bicara lagi tetapi dia berbalik menghadapku dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca. Aku terpaku di tempatku berdiri.

"Kau sudah sendiri terlalu lama," dia mengulangi ucapannya dan menelan ludah, berkedip beberapa kali. "Aku berharap kau kembali kesini lebih cepat, dan mama minta maaf kau harus kembali kesini karena keadaan ini. Aku sangat bangga padamu, baby girl."

Aku bergerak menyeberangi ruangan dan membungkusnya dengan kedua lenganku, memeluknya dengan erat. Aku mendapatkan tinggiku dari ibuku, begitu juga dengan rambut hitam dan kedua mata coklatku.

Ibuku adalah wanita yang begitu cantik, luar dan dalam.

"Jika dia yang kau dan si kembar inginkan, aku merestuimu," dia berbisik di telingaku, tersenyum sebelum kembali mengurus adonan browniesnya.

"Ma, aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sehun," aku mengingatkannya.

"Aku tidak buta atau bodoh, Luhan."

Aku terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri.

Apakah Sehun yang aku mau?

Oh, aku pasti bercanda. Tentu saja dia yang aku mau.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

Another chara muncul...

Apakah Jiho ada hubungannya dengan kematian Jackson? Jengjengjeng... Hohoho

Kinda sad karena sepertinya jumlah review menurun. Huhuhu

I'm okay tho, mungkin beberapa dari kalian terlalu sibuk untuk meninggalkan review,

but to be very honest aku lebih seneng kalian menyempatkan meninggalkan review kalian walau hanya satu kalimat,

karena review kalian adalah penyemangatku melanjutkan remake ini~

Fyi mungkin banyak dari kalian yang belum tahu, Safe With Me ini merupakan buku kelima dari series With Me in Seattle nya Kristen Proby.

Series ini menceritakan tentang kisah cinta keluarga Montgomery atau keluarga Kim disini karena itu karakternya ada banyak. Hehe

Kalau remake ini selesai, aku kepikiran buat meremake series lanjutannya, yaitu Breathe With Me dan Forever With Me dengan cast ChanBaek dan KaiSoo.

Dan untuk cerita ini mungkin akan selesai sekitar enam atau tujuh chapter lagi.

Btw wanna say thank you so much buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya:

 **selynLH7, 88it'sme, hunhania, hannie080, rly, dan Feyaliaz307**

You guys rock!

Gonna post next chapter di malam rabu, so see you soon in the next chapter guys!

And don't forget to vote EXO for MAMA 2017!

Bubye~


	7. Chapter 5

**[REMAKE] Safe With Me by Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Lu Han (GS), Oh Sehun**

 **And Others**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, Some Age-switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Kristen Proby.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **This story set in Seattle, not in South Korea.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash, If you hate HunHan or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

-Sehun POV-

"Well, ladies, sepertinya kalian harus bersiap menyerahkan uang kalian karena kali ini akulah yang akan jadi pemenangnya." Myungsoo menyeringai kearah kami sembari mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi dan memberikan masing-masing sebotol bir dingin kepada satu persatu dari kami.

Malam kamis ini adalah malam poker spesial di rumah orang tua kami, hanya aku dan para saudaraku dan tentu saja ayah kami. Kami mencoba melakukan ini setiap bulan, dan biasanya berhasil, terutama akhir-akhir ini karena aku tak pernah lagi dipanggil tiba-tiba untuk menyelesaikan misi khusus.

"Mulut besar," Ayahku bergumam dan memeriksa kartunya.

"Kau benar-benar akan kalah, old man," ejek Yoonseok, matanya memandang tumpukan chips poker di hadapannya.

"Aku dapat mengeluarkan senjataku kapan saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, Myungsoo cenderung akan kalah di babak kedua permainan nanti," Junmyeon tertawa dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Myungsoo, yang dengan cepat menghindar.

"Terserah, jackass!" Myungsoo melempar segenggam popcorn kearah Junmyeon yang menyeringai.

"Terima saja kekalahanmu," Junmyeon menyeringai kearah adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Dude, olahraga adalah pekerjaanku. Tentu saja aku tidak mau kalah."

"Ini adalah poker, man. Bukan olahraga." Aku tertawa dan menyesap airku sembari menyandarkan punggungku di kursi, mataku memandang ibu kami yang berada di dapur. Apabila dia melihatku menyandarkan punggungku di kursi ruang makan, dia benar-benar akan menendang bokongku.

"Aku yakin kalian pasti curang," Myungsoo bergumam dan melempar kartunya keatas meja. "Aku menyerah."

"Payah," Ayah kami mengejek sembari menarik hasil taruhan ke arahnya. "Aku sudah mengajari semua yang harus kalian tahu, anak-anak, tapi aku tidak mengajarkan semua yang aku tahu."

Kami semua tertawa saat melihat ayah kami meraih tumpukan chips dan tersenyum puas sembari menyesap sebotol bir.

"Bagaimana Luhan dan anak-anak?" Yoonseok bertanya sembari mengocok kartu untuk babak selanjutnya.

"Good. Aku membawa Luhan ke lapangan tembak minggu lalu." Aku membungkuk dan dapat merasakan kejantananku menegang mengingat bagaimana Luhan ketika ia memegang pistol di tangannya. Dia benar-benar luar biasa. "Aku membiarkannya menembak dengan pistolku."

"Apa dia takut?" Junmyeon bertanya.

"Tidak," aku berucap bangga. "Dia melakukannya dengan hebat. Tepat mengenai sasaran. Tidak ketakutan." Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku dan menyesap airku kembali. "Ingatkan aku untuk tidak berada di depannya ketika dia memegang senjata."

"Aku tahu senjata apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padanya," Yoonseok menyeringai dan memeriksa kartunya.

"Fuck you, man."

"Yoonseok hyung hanya kesal karena dia sudah menikah terlalu lama, dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana rasanya blow job," Junmyeon berkata, dan ia mendapatkan pelototan dari Yoonseok.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau menikah memiliki hubungan dengan itu," ayah kami berkata sambil memasukkan Doritos ke dalam mulutnya. "Eomma kalian dan aku sudah menikah selama hampir empat puluh tahun, dan baru saja malam kemarin, kami..."

"No! No! No!"

"Berhenti bicara!"

"Oh Tuhan!"

Kami semua berteriak bersamaan, memohon ayah kamiuntuk berhenti berbicara dan dia tertawa keras karena itu.

"Kami mungkin saja sudah tua, boys, tetapi kami tidak mati."

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau terus membicarakan tentang kehidupan seks mu dengan eomma di depan kami," Yoonseok bergumam sambil mengerenyit tidak nyaman.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan kata 'eomma' dan 'seks' dalam satu kalimat," Myungsoo berkata, suaranya tegas.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon rumah kami berdering, dan ayah kami berdiri untuk menjawabnya.

"Hello?"

Dia merengut. "Ya, dengan Kim Yunho." Dia terdiam sejenak. "Hello?"

Dia menjauhkan telepon itu dari wajahnya dan menatapnya bingung sebelum meletakkannya ke tempatnya kembali.

"Mereka mematikannya?" Junmyeon bertanya, matanya menyipit.

"Ya, orang itu hanya menanyakan namaku dan mematikannya." Ayah kami kembali ke kursinya dan kami semua saling menatap satu sama lain, mengerutkan kening, kami semua menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Apa-apaan?" Aku berbisik sembari berdiri, mulai melangkah mengelilingi ruangan.

"Kenapa dia begitu ketakutan setiap mendengar sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan polisi," Yoonseok berbisik, dan kami semua seketika memalingkan pandangan kami ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Aku bertanya.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya memandang kami semua dan menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Aku mengulang.

"Ada seorang pekerja di kantor," dia memulai dan menyesap bir di tangannya. "Woo Jiho. Aku sudah menyadari bahwa dia suka memperhatikan Luhan, suka membuat banyak alasan untuk bicara dengan Luhan."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa sebelumnya?" Junmyeon menuntut.

"Biarkan dia menyelesaikannya," ayah kami menyela tegas.

"Dia tidak pernah melewati batas. Sampai kemarin."

Dia berhenti dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Ketika aku masuk ke dalam ruanganku, aku melihatnya menyudutkan Luhan di mejanya dan mendengarnya mengatakan, 'Kau tidak terlihat seperti istri polisi.'"

"Apa-apaan!" Aku berteriak dan melangkah menjauh dari meja. "Kenapa aku baru mendengarnya sekarang?"

"Apakah Luhan pernah memberitahukan karyawan lain kalau dia pernah menikah dengan polisi?" Junmyeon bertanya.

"Aku rasa tidak pernah," Yoonseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Luhan benar-benar berhati-hati dengan semua hal yang dia beritahukan kepada karyawan lain. Selain itu," dia melanjutkan dengan kening berkerut. "Aku rasa maksud Jiho itu bukan Jackson. Aku rasa Jiho melihatmu dengannya." Yoonseok mengangguk kepada Junmyeon yang merengut.

"Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan?" Myungsoo bertanya.

"Itu bisa saja kebetulan," ucap ayahku.

"Itu bukan kebetulan," aku menggeram. "Apa bajingan itu menyentuh Luhan?"

Yoonseok meringis dan memalingkan wajahnya, dan itu cukup menjawab semua pertanyaanku.

"Sialan! Kenapa Luhan tidak memberitahuku?"

"Apa Luhan dan anak-anak sendirian malam ini?" Myungsoo bertanya.

"Tidak, mereka ada di rumah orang tua Luhan."

"Aku rasa memiliki orang-orang yang terus-terusan menjaganya membuatnya kesal," ayahku bergumam.

"Memang," aku mengangguk dan mengusap keningku frustasi. "Tetapi itu diperlukan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Aku menatap Yoonseok, amarah mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhku bersamaan dengan rasa takut dan itu membuatku semakin kesal. "Apakah hyung tidak melakukan background check terlebih dahulu sebelum mempekerjakan seseorang?"

"Tentu saja aku melakukannya," ucap Yoonseok. "Jiho bisa saja hanya seseorang yang menyukai Luhan."

"Atau dia bisa saja anggota dari gank berbahaya yang mencoba mendekati Luhan agar bisa dengan mudah membunuhnya," ucapku.

"Oh, maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau aku harus melaporkan segala sesuatu tentang karyawanku padamu, sialan!" Yoonseok berujar sinis.

"Aku akan membunuhmu," gumamku sembari meraih ponselku, menghubungi Luhan, untuk meyakinkan bahwa mereka semua aman.

Dering terdengar selama empat kali sebelum beralih ke pesan suara, jadi kutinggalkan ia pesan untuk segera meneleponku dan kemudian aku mengirim pesan kepadanya.

Hubungi aku secepatnya.

"Tidak ada yang menjawab," gumamku.

"Coba hubungi telepon rumah orang tuanya," Junmyeon menyarankan.

"Sudah memanggil," aku berkata sembari meletakkan telingaku di ponselku. Di dering kedua, ibu Luhan menjawab.

"Hello?"

"Hi, ma, ini Sehun. Bisakah aku bicara dengan Luhan?"

"Oh, dia dan anak-anak sudah pulang sejak sekitar satu jam yang lalu," dia menjawab dan seketika bulu kudukku merinding. "Ayah Luhan yang mengantar mereka pulang."

"Aku sudah bilang pada Luhan untuk menunggu disana dan aku yang akan menjemput mereka."

Junmyeon menyipitkan matanya. Yoonseok dan Myungsoo berdiri dari duduk mereka sementara ayahku meraih gagang telepon rumah.

"Akan aku coba menelepon ponsel Luhan sekali lagi," gumamnya.

"Soalnya dia tadi mengatakan kalau anak-anak sudah mengantuk, dan dia baik-baik saja, dan mereka akan menunggumu di rumah."

"Kapan mereka pergi?" tanyaku.

"Sekitar satu jam yang lalu," ulangnya.

"Tetap tidak ada jawaban," ayahku memberitahuku dan meletakkan gagang telepon rumah kembali ke tempatnya.

"Terima kasih, ma. Aku akan menelepon ponselnya." Aku tidak ingin membuat ibu Luhan ketakutan, jadi aku berusaha membuat suaraku setenang mungkin dan mengakhiri panggilan. "Sial."

"Dimana dia?" Myungsoo bertanya.

"Ibunya berkata bahwa dia dan anak-anak sudah pulang sekitar satu jam yang lalu."

"Tetapi dia tidak menjawab ponselnya?" Junmyeon bertanya.

"Tidak, aku pergi." Aku menarik mantelku. "Aku akan pergi memukul pantatnya," aku bergumam pelan sembari melangkah cepat menuju pintu.

"Beritahu kami jika kau sudah bertemu dengannya," perintah ayahku.

Aku mengangguk sembari menyalakan mobilku, berharap agar aku bisa sampai di rumah Luhan secepat yang aku bisa. Aku menelan ludah pelan, mencoba untuk menjauhkan rasa takutku, dan mencoba menghubungi ponselnya lagi.

Kembali teralih ke pesan suara lagi setelah dering keempat, dan kali ini pesanku tidak setenang sebelumnya.

"Jawab ponsel sialanmu, Luhan."

Aku memutuskan panggilan dan melempar ponselku ke kursi penumpang sembari mempercepat laju mobilku.

.

* * *

.

Aku membanting pintu mobilku keras dan membuka pintu depan rumah dengan cepat, menekan kode untuk menyalakan sistem alarm dan bergerak cepat menuju dapur. Aku bisa melihat tas tangan Luhan di atas meja dapur, jadi aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai dua. Aku memeriksa kamar si kembar terlebih dahulu. Pintu kamar mereka terbuka sedikit dan lampu tidur tampak menyala. Mereka berdua tampak tertidur lelap di kasur mereka.

Aku menutup pintu mereka perlahan dan melangkah cepat menuju kamar Luhan yang pintunya juga terbuka sedikit, aku mendorongnya terbuka dan kembali menutupnya pelan, menguncinya di belakangku.

"Luhan." Suaraku tegas, tetapi tidak terlalu keras.

Dia terduduk tiba-tiba, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum membukanya. "Sehun?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aku bertanya dan menyilangkan kedua lenganku di depan dada, berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Aku tinggal disini." Dia merengut sembari meraih lampu di samping tempat tidurnya dan menyalakannya.

"Aku memberitahumu untuk menungguku di rumah orang tuamu," aku mengingatkannya, gigi-gigiku terkatup. Rasanya aku ingin mencekik dan menciumnya disaat yang bersamaan. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan. Kulitnya bersinar tanpa make up.

Dia menakjubkan.

"Dimana ponselmu?"

"Di dalam tasku."

Aku mengumpat pelan.

"Aku tak bisa menghubungimu berkali-kali."

"Sehun, aku tidak butuh penjaga 24 jam." Luhan cemberut dan duduk tegak. "Kami baik-baik saja."

"Tidak. Kalian tidak," gumamku sembari mengusap wajahku kasar, "seseorang bisa saja menyakitimu! Menyakiti kalian bertiga!"

"Tapi tidak ada yang menyakitiku!" Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melotot kepadaku. Sial, aku benar-benar ingin memukul bokongnya. Luhan melompat dari kasurnya dan melangkah menuju pintu. "Aku harus memeriksa Hana dan Luna."

"Aku sudah memeriksa mereka." Aku mencengkeram lengannya dengan tanganku dan menariknya berdiri di sampingku. "Mereka tidur."

"Aku rasa aku tidak mau kau menyentuhku dulu untuk saat ini." Dia menarik lengannya dariku dan melangkah mundur, kedua matanya masih melotot kepadaku.

"Tetapi sepertinya kau tidak memiliki masalah ketika Jiho menyentuhmu."

Dia menggerutu dan semakin melangkah menjauh dariku, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yoonseok hyung memberitahuku tentang Woo Jiho ini yang mendekatimu."

"Kau pasti bercanda." Dia menutup kedua matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apakah ini perlombaan siapa yang bisa membuat satu sama lain paling marah?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Aku bertanya, mengabaikannya.

"Karena itu bukan apa-apa!" Dia menggerakkan kedua tangannya frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya sembari melangkah mondar mandir. "Dia tidak berbahaya."

"Dia jelas memiliki masalah dengan polisi, dan dia menyentuhmu." Suaraku terdengar rendah dan berbahaya dan kedua tanganku merasa gatal ingin meraih Luhan. "Dia harus diwaspadai."

"Pria itu bukan apa-apa," dia bersikeras.

"Aku membutuhkan diriku untuk percaya kepadamu." Kedua matanya melebar menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut dan terluka dan ulu hatiku terasa seperti ditinju.

Dia menunduk sebelum mengepalkan kedua tangannya frustasi, menarik napas panjang dan terlihat jelas ia tengah mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku." Dia berhenti tepat di hadapanku, menatapku dengan tatapan putus asa dan terluka. "Aku bukan anak kecil. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan juga anak-anakku."

"Apa kau mengerti apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika seseorang melukai kau dan anak-anak?" Aku meledak marah dan mencengkeram kedua bahunya dengan tanganku. "Aku akan hancur jika kau dan anak-anak terluka, Luhan. Kalian adalah alasanku untuk tetap hidup, sial, dan aku akan melakukan apapun agar kalian tetap aman, tetapi aku ingin kau untuk memberitahuku apabila ada sesuatu yang salah dan aku ingin kau mengerti itu!"

Kedua mata coklatnya menatapku seksama, bibirnya yang penuh terbuka dan aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku menariknya kepadaku, memeluknya dengan erat dan mencium bibirnya dengan posesif.

Sial, dia adalah segalanya.

Aku menarik diri dan menyenderkan keningku ke keningnya, bernapas dengannya, merasa lega karena dia dan anak-anak aman. Kakiku gemetar, dan aku merasa bebanku seperti terangkat mengetahui bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

"Biarkan aku melindungmu, baby. Bicaralah padaku. Please."

"Maafkan aku, Sehun." Suaranya pelan. Dia memelukku erat, menempelkan tubuhnya kepadaku. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Sekarang kau tahu." Aku berkata, menundukkan kepalaku untuk menatap wajah manisnya. "Selain itu, para jutawan membayar begitu besar untuk mendapatkan perlindungan seperti ini. Dan kau mendapatkannya secara gratis."

"Benarkah?" Dia tersenyum menggoda dan menggerakkan tangannya turun perlahan dari dadaku menuju ke pinggangku. "Apa lagi yang bisa aku dapatkan dengan gratis?"

"Apa yang kau mau?" Aku bertanya dan terkesiap ketika dia membuka ikat pinggangku, menurunkan celana jeans dan boxer ku, kemudian mencengkeram kejantananku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hmm..." Dia menggerakkan kepalanya, seolah berpikir keras dan mendekat untuk mencium dadaku yang masih tertutupi kaus, bergerak untuk berlutut di depanku. "Aku rasa aku akan menunjukkanmu apa yang aku mau."

Seketika, Luhan menjilat ujung kejantananku seperti dia menjilat ice cream favoritnya, kemudian dia memasukkan kejantananku lebih dalam ke mulutnya, sejauh yang ia bisa. Rasa basah, hangat, dan sempit mulutnya membuatku tak tahan lagi.

"Fuck, Lu."

Luhan meraih dan mengusap kedua bola kembarku bersamaan dengan menjilati ujung milikku, lidahnya berputar, tanpa menyisakan apapun yang bisa dijamahnya. Dengan matanya yang menatap lurus kepadaku sembari kedua tangan dan mulutnya bekerja di kejantananku, ini adalah hal terpanas yang pernah kulihat di dalam hidupku.

Demi Tuhan, dia hanya perlu bernapas dan aku sudah tak sabar untuk memasukinya.

Aku menyeringai, kemudian mengangkatnya naik tepat sebelum aku mencapai puncakku di dalam mulutnya.

"Kau benar-benar harus berhenti menghentikanku sebelum pekerjaanku selesai," bibirnya mengerucut sebal, tetapi aku bisa melihat tawa di matanya.

"Aku tidak akan klimaks sekarang," aku menggeram dan mendorongnya ke atas tempat tidur, membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan juga seluruh pakaianku. "Aku harus berada di dalam dirimu."

Aku membaringkan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahku di lehernya, menghirup aromanya yang begitu luar biasa dalam-dalam.

"Kau begitu sempurna," aku berbisik sembari menempatkan kejantananku di antara kedua kakinya, tepat di depan kewanitaannya, tetapi aku belum memasukinya. Aku bertumpu pada sikuku, mengigit lehernya lembut, kemudian melarikan lidahku ke sekitar telinganya, menikmati gerakan tangannya di punggungku.

"Sehun," bisiknya.

"Ya, baby."

"Bercintalah denganku, okay?"

Permintaannya begitu manis dan aku menarik tubuhku untuk menatapnya, menyibak rambutnya yang menutupi pipinya dengan jari-jariku.

"Sebentar lagi," aku berbisik dan menggerakkan tanganku menuju payudaranya yang begitu sempurna dan meremasnya, mengusap ujung putingnya dengan ibu jariku.

Dia benar-benar memiliki payudara yang indah.

Tanganku bergerak menuju kewanitaannya yang basah dan siap untukku.

"Kau benar-benar basah, Legs." Dua jariku kuselipkan di antara bibir kewanitaannya dan kejantananku semakin menegang. "Apa bertengkar denganku membuatmu bergairah?"

"Segala tentangmu membuatku bergairah," jawabnya dengan terengah-engah.

Dia mendesah semakin keras ketika aku mulai memasukkan kejantananku ke dalam dirinya. Dua pasang mata kami saling menatap dan aku menciumnya dalam.

"Bercintalah denganku, Sehun."

"Dengan senang hati, sayangku"

.

* * *

.

"Ada apa dengan pertanyaan pagi hari?" Aku bertanya kepada anak-anak sembari menuangkan telur orak-arik ke atas piring mereka.

"Mereka selalu menanyakan banyak pertanyaan kapanpun, dimanapun," Luhan memberitahuku ketika dia melangkah memasuki dapur, terlihat segar sehabis mandi. Dia berdiri di sampingku untuk mengambil segelas kopi dan tersenyum lebar kepadaku. Dia tercium seperti lavender dan vanilla.

Membuat jantungku berdebar dengan keras.

"Kau sangat cantik," aku berbisik kepadanya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, rona merah muda muncul di kedua pipinya. Aku mendekat dan mengecup puncak kepalanya, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. "Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi."

"Coco Puffs, please!" seru Luna sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Apakah kau terbuat dari Coco Puffs?" aku bertanya dan meletakkan semangkuk sereal kesukaannya itu di depannya.

"Tidak, silly samchon."

"Aku rasa mungkin saja. Kau makan Coco Puffs terlalu banyak." Aku mengedipkan mataku padanya dan menyiapkan sarapanku sendiri.

Berhubungan seks dengan Luhan benar-benar membuatku kelaparan.

Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Telur?" Aku bertanya pada Luhan, tetapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyesap kopinya.

"Mama tidak suka telur," Luna memberitahuku. "Mama hanya suka Coco Puffs."

"Uh, itu tidak benar," Luhan menjawab datar. "Mama hanya belum ingin sarapan sekarang."

"Apa itu karena mama merasa pantat mama terlihat lebih besar ketika memakai jeans?" Hana bertanya pada Luhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan aku hampir tersedak baconku.

Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Darimana kau mendengar kalimat seperti itu?"

"Mason di sekolah mengatakan kepada kami kalau mommynya selalu merasa pantatnya terlihat lebih besar ketika memakai jeans."

"Well, mama hanya belum lapar," Luhan menjawab sambil tersenyum geli.

Aku harap Luhan tidak merasa seperti itu, bokongnya terlalu besar atau apalah. Bokongnya sempurna bagiku.

"Aku rasa kita sebaiknya memelihara anjing," Hana mengumumkan sembari menggigit baconnya.

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini," Luhan memulai.

"Tetapi ma," Hana menyela. "Kita butuh anjing."

"Benarkah?" Luna bertanya, dan Hana menyikutnya diam-diam. "Ya, kita membutuhkannya! Anjing akan membuat kita aman dan kita akan menyukainya dan mama bisa membersihkan kotorannya!"

"Mama tidak mau membersihkan kotorannya," Luhan tertawa. "Mama sudah bilang kalau kita akan membicarakannya lagi di musim panas."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya menatapku dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mereka ingin memelihara anjing."

"Aku mengerti."

"Siapa laki-laki yang ada di rumah kita kemarin?" Luna bertanya kemudian. Aku merengut menatap Luhan bingung dan kembali ke anak-anak.

"Laki-laki mana?" Aku bertanya kepadanya dengan suara tenang, tetapi tubuhku tegang karena waspada. Aku meminggirkan piringku dan memfokuskan diriku pada Luna.

"Laki-laki yang memeriksa kotak surat kita ketika kita pulang sekolah," jawab Hana.

"Apa?" Luhan menurunkan cangkirnya. "Ada laki-laki yang memeriksa kotak surat?"

"Ya. Tetapi bukankah kita tidak pernah mendapatkan surat di kotak surat itu, kan Mama?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Luhan, menaikkan kedua alisku penuh tanya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Ya sayang, kita tidak pernah mendapatkan surat."

"Ikut denganku. Sekarang." Aku menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya keluar dari dapur menuju ruang keluarga. "Apa kau punya kotak pos?"

"Ya, tetapi kotak pos itu tidak pernah ada isinya. Tidak ada yang pernah mengirim surat kesini."

"Jadi laki-laki itu bukan tukang pos," aku bergumam dan berpikir keras, memproses apa saja yang terjadi dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam sebelumnya. "Aku harus mengeluarkan kalian bertiga dari tempat ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Luhan," aku menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya mendekat. "Aku sudah menyuruh Junmyeon hyung untuk melakukan pendalaman kepada laki-laki sialan di tempat kerjamu itu, tetapi bagiku itu terlalu lama. Dan appa menerima telepon aneh semalam..."

"Karena itu kau ketakutan," Luhan berbisik.

"Dan sekarang kita mengetahui kalau anak-anak melihat seseorang berkeliaran disini. Aku tidak suka ini."

"Aku juga tidak suka ini, tetapi kami tidak bisa pergi begitu saja." Dia mengerenyit.

"Ini hari jum'at, Lu. Biarkan anak-anak izin tidak sekolah hari ini." Aku mencium keningnya, berusaha tetap tenang agar Luhan juga merasa tenang, tetapi insting pertahanan diriku terus berjalan dan di dalam pikiranku sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya membawa pergi Luhan dan anak-anak dari tempat ini sejauh dan secepat mungkin.

"Okay," dia berbisik dan menarik diri. "Kapan kita akan pergi?"

"Sekarang." Suaraku terdengar tegas. "Anak-anak sudah rapi dan siap. Kau tinggal menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan kau dan anak-anak butuhkan, setelah itu kita langsung pergi."

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Luhan bertanya.

"Suatu tempat," jawabku. "Cepatlah."

.

* * *

.

"Uh, Sehun?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada datar dari kursi penumpang di sampingku.

"Yeah."

"Kita hanya pergi sepuluh menit dari rumahku." Dia merengut ketika aku menghentikan mobilku.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan membawa kalian berlibur keliling Eropa?" aku bertanya sambil tertawa kecil dan melangkah keluar dari dalam mobil, membukakan pintu belakang untuk anak-anak keluar.

"Apa ini rumah samchon?" Luna bertanya.

"Ya, jellybean," aku menjawab dan membawa mereka masuk sembari membawa semua tas kami.

"Kenapa kami ada di rumah samchon?" Hana bertanya.

"Karena tidak akan ada satupun orang yang akan berpikir untuk mencari kalian disini," aku menjawab sembari menutup pintu di belakang kami, menguncinya, bersamaan dengan Luhan meletakkan tas tangannya di atas sofaku dan melangkah mengelilingi ruang keluarga.

"Tempat ini bagus," dia bergumam dan tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku mengangkat bahuku dan menatap ke sekelilingku. Rumah ini tidak berantakan karena aku jarang menempatinya. Semua barang masih terlihat baru, walaupun aku membelinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada bingkai atau apapun yang menggantung di dinding sebagai hiasan.

Tempat ini bahkan tidak terlihat pantas untuk Luhan dan anak-anak, tetapi hanya tempat inilah yang aku punya.

"Tempat ini kecil, hanya punya dua kamar tidur."

"Itulah yang kita butuhkan." Luhan mengangkat bahunya dan menyibakkan rambutnya melewati bahu. "Berapa lama kau sudah tinggal disini?"

"Beberapa tahun," aku menjawab. "Aku menyewanya."

"Rumah ini benar-benar rumah laki-laki."

"Rumah laki-laki?" Aku bertanya dengan senyum di wajahku.

"Ya, tidak ada wanita yang tinggal disini, atau datang kesini akhir-akhir ini." Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya menatapku, dan aku mengerti dengan jelas apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Dulu aku akan menghindari wanita yang memberikan pernyataan ini seperti wabah, mengetahui bahwa inilah saat untuk pergi darinya. Tetapi untuk Luhan, aku harus meyakinkannya.

"Anak-anak," panggilku, mataku masih menatap Luhan. "Bagaimana kalau kalian ambil tas kalian dan membawanya ke kamar tidur dengan selimut tidur hijau di ranjangnya dan mulai menyusun boneka kalian disana?"

"Okay!" Sahut Hana dan melompat dari kursi.

"Let's go!" Luna menyetujui dan mereka berlari pergi. Suara mereka terdengar sampai ke ruang keluarga saat mereka berbicara pada boneka mereka, menjelaskan dimana mereka berada, dan aku menyeringai pada mama mereka yang begitu cantik.

Dia tetap diam di tempatnya saat aku mendekatinya dan meletakkan kedua tanganku ke lengannya, melewati bahunya dan kemudian menyentuh kedua pipinya.

"Aku tidak pernah membawa wanita kesini, Legs." Kedua matanya membesar dan aku tahu dia akan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak peduli, tetapi aku dengan cepat meletakkan jariku dengan lembut di bibirnya, menahannya. "Kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang aku inginkan disini."

"Kenapa?" Dia berbisik dari balik jariku dan memperhatikanku seksama.

Aku menelan ludah dan membungkukkan tubuhku untuk menempelkan kening kami berdua.

"Karena kau lebih dari sekedar kencan semalamku, Lu. Bahkan tanpa seks, intinya, kau adalah temanku. Kau adalah keluargaku." Luhan membungkus lengannya di pinggangku sembari aku menegakkan tubuhku kembali dan menatapnya lembut. Aku melarikan jari-jariku di rambutnya dan menghela napas pelan. "Aku tidak bisa kehilangan itu."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Sehun."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Aku tidak..."

"Mama! Sehun samchon punya TV di kamarnya! TV nya sangat besar. Ayo lihat!" Hana tiba-tiba muncul dan seketika terdiam ketika kedua matanya menemukan kami berdua. "Kenapa samchon memeluk mama seperti itu?"

"Mama sedang butuh pelukan," Luhan menjawab sambil tersenyum cerah. Hana berlari menghampiri kami dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang kami berdua, memeluk kami berdua dengan erat.

"Aku juga mau pelukan." Hana berkata sambil tersenyum.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku perlahan di punggung Hana, menyadari betapa mungil dan rapuhnya dia, dan karena itulah aku disini. Untuk melindunginya, Luna dan tentu saja Luhan.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan perlahan melepaskan diriku dari mereka. Membalikkan badanku sehingga punggungku kini yang menghadap mereka. "Bebereslah, Lu."

"Aku rasa kita harus..."

"Tetaplah tinggal," aku menyela dan berbalik kearahnya tetapi masih tak bisa menatap kedua matanya. "Jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan mencari makanan dan juga barang-barang lain yang mungkin kalian butuhkan. Bereskanlah barang-barangmu dan anak-anak dan aku akan segera kembali."

"Sehun, kami tidak bisa terus-terusan berada di dalam rumah selama berhari-hari! Kami akan mulai saling membunuh satu sama lain besok malam." Luhan berkata sambil berkacak pinggang, menatapku seperti aku sudah gila.

"Lakukan seperti yang aku katakan," jawabku dan meraih kunci mobilku. "Dan demi Tuhan, bawa terus ponselmu bersamamu."

Dan dengan itu aku pergi, segala macam jenis emosi berkumpul di dalam diriku. Tuhan, tolong aku, aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan dua gadis kecil itu dan ibu mereka yang begitu menakjubkan. Dan aku tahu persis apa yang tidak mereka butuhkan. Hancur. Terluka. Laki-laki lain yang akhirnya akan meninggalkan mereka, sama seperti mantan suami Luhan yang begitu pengecut itu. Pria macam apa yang membiarkan istrinya merawat bayi kembar mereka sendirian?

Namun, inilah aku, tahu aku tidak bisa bersama mereka selamanya. Mereka layak mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik daripada seorang mantan anggota SEAL seperti diriku.

Tetapi, terkutuklah aku jika aku mampu menjauhkan diriku dari mereka.

.

* * *

.

-Luhan POV-

"Aku tidak mau!" Hana berteriak.

"Berhenti menyentuhnya!" Luna berteriak balik dan menarik bonekanya dari tangan Hana. "Dia milikku!"

"Anak-anak!" Aku menjerit tetapi mereka tidak mendengarkanku. Mereka mulai memukul satu sama lain sembari menangis tersedu-sedu. "HEY!" Aku berteriak marah dan menarik Luna menjauh dari Hana.

"Dia yang mulai duluan!" Hana menjerit diantara tangisannya dan memeluk boneka miliknya erat.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Sehun berseru ketika dia muncul dari luar rumah. "Samchon bisa mendengar kalian semua dari seberang jalan." Dia merengut sembari menutup pintu rumah dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Ada apa ini?"

"Aku membenci kalian semua!" Hana berteriak dan berlari pergi menuju kamar tempat ia dan Luna tidur selama kami berada di rumah Sehun.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan kata benci!" Luna berseru sembari berlari mengejar Hana.

"Jangan menyakiti satu sama lain! Kalian dengar mama?" ucapku keras dan berbalik, melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada Sehun.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Dia bertanya.

"Kim Sehun, kami sudah berada di dalam rumah ini lebih dari dua hari. Jika kami tidak mendapatkan udara segar, tidak peduli jika diluar sana ada pembunuh berdarah dingin mencoba mencari kami, aku yang akan membunuh kami semua dengan tanganku sendiri nanti siang!"

Bibirnya berkedut dan kedua mata birunya menatap kearahku. "Aku rasa kau tidak akan mungkin melakukan semua itu."

"Kami tidak tahan lagi, babe." Kedua matanya berkilat ketika aku memanggilnya babe, dan kemudian kembali melembut. "Aku tahu kau sedang mencoba untuk membuat kami semua aman, tetapi anak-anak semakin bosan. Yang mereka lakukan disini hanya menonton film berulang-ulang, dan jika salah satu dari mereka mulai mengatakan, 'jangan menyentuhku!' satu kali lagi maka aku akan benar-benar membunuh diriku sendiri!"

"Jadi, intinya kau mengatakan kalau kau mau keluar dari rumah ini," Sehun menjawab sinis dan aku mengepalkan tanganku dan memukul lengannya keras.

"Ouch," dia mengaduh dan mengusap lengannya, merengut kearahku. "Kau lebih kuat dari yang terlihat."

"Please, Sehun. Ini tidak adil untuk mereka."

Sehun menghela napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua matanya menatap lantai, dan tangannya mengusap keningnya frustasi.

"Apa kau dan anak-anak pernah pergi mengendarai kapal bebek di pusat kota?" Dia bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak," aku menjawab.

"Aku tahu pemiliknya. Akan sedikit ramai disana, tetapi semua bisa kuatasi dan kita bisa mengendarainya bersama sehingga aku bisa mengawasi semua orang di sekitar kita."

"Baiklah!" Aku melompat untuk memeluk lehernya dan menciumnya dengan keras di pipi.

"Beberapa jam saja," dia menjelaskan dan kemudian menatapku lembut. "Aku tidak suka melihat si kembar merasa tidak bahagia."

"Mereka akan menyukai ini. Ini sangat sempurna."

"Anak-anak!" Sehun memanggil dan dalam beberapa detik, Hana dan Luna berjalan keluar kamar dengan wajah yang merengut. "Ambil mantel kalian. Kita akan pergi keluar sebentar."

"Yay!" Luna berseru gembira.

"I love you!" Hana berteriak dan mereka berdua berlari untuk bersiap-siap.

"See?" Aku mencium pipi Sehun dan tersenyum lebar kearahnya. "Sekarang lebih baik."

.

* * *

.

"Lihat, ma! Itu gedung tempat Yifan samchon dan Zitao imo bekerja!" Luna menunjuk dengan bersemangat keluar jendela perahu bebek yang kami kendarai, peluit bebek kuning ada di mulutnya.

Anak-anak benar-benar menyukai ini.

"Ya, itu gedungnya," aku tersenyum kearah Luna. "Tetapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena itu dekat dengan toko donat yang sangat enak," Luna tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, benar," aku mengangguk dan tiba-tiba saja menginginkan donat di tempat itu. "Kita kesana ketika terakhir kita mengunjungi Zitao imo dan Yifan samchon."

Luna tertawa kecil ketika aku menarik kuncir kudanya dan aku melirik kearah Sehun, yang terlihat sama sekali tidak menikmati apa yang kami lakukan saat ini. Matanya terus mengawasi setiap orang dengan seksama.

"Hey, relax," aku bergumam kepadanya.

Dia bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku.

Aku meletakkan peluit bebekku di antara bibirku dan meniupnya di depan wajahnya.

Dia memutar kepalanya dan melotot kepadaku.

"Relax," aku berkata kepadanya lagi sambil tersenyum geli. "Ini menyenangkan."

Tubuh Sehun tampak tegang, dan dia tampak siap melompat kepada siapa saja yang mencoba mengganggu kami. Dan tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Dia meraih sakunya dan bergegas mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Dengan Kim Sehun."

Dan dengan tiba-tiba, seperti sihir, tubuhnya yang tadinya tegang menjadi santai. "Terima kasih Tuhan."

Dia mendengarkan siapa saja yang meneleponnya dan tertawa kecil. "Ya, well, paling tidak salah satu hal yang kita khawatirkan sudah hilang, tetapi kita tetap harus waspada. Baiklah, sampai nanti."

Dia mematikan panggilan dan menghela napas panjang, mengusap rambutnya dan akhirnya menatapku dengan kedua matanya. "Aku akan memberitahumu ketika kita di rumah."

"Kabar baik?" Aku bertanya.

"Ya." Dia mengangguk dan mengawasi sekitar lagi.

"Semua baik-baik saja, Sehun."

"Aku tidak suka keramaian," dia bergumam sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya menatap ke segala arah, tubuhnya kembali menegang. Aku menggerakkan tanganku dan menggenggam tangannya, menempelkan tubuhku kepadanya. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kepalanya saat ini.

.

* * *

.

"Terimakasih untuk ini," aku berbisik kepada Sehun sembari melangkahkan kaki turun dari perahu bebek yang kami naiki. Dia hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Sehun samchon! Lihat! Permen kapas!" Luna berteriak sembari menunjuk kearah troli hitam putih yang dipenuhi dengan permen kapas berbagai warna, popcorn dan slushy.

"Okay, ayo kita beli permen kapas," Sehun tersenyum kearah anak-anak dan membawa kami mendekat kearah troli itu.

"Aku mau yang berwarna pink!" Hana dan Luna berseru bersamaan.

"Dua permen kapas merah muda," Sehun tersenyum kearah wanita tua yang menjual permen kapas itu. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar dan memberikan dua permen kapas ke tangan Hana dan Luna, kemudian dia mengambil uang dari tangan Sehun.

"Aku suka keluarga kalian," wanita tua itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Dan kedua putrimu benar-benar menggenggammu di antara jari-jari kecil mereka."

Aku menegang beberapa saat, kedua mataku menatap kearah Sehun. Sehun sendiri hanya menunduk memandang dompet di tangannya, senyum terlihat di bibirnya, tetapi kemudian dia terlihat mengerutkan kening seperti menyesali sesuatu. Akhirnya, dia menatap wanita tua di hadapannya dan memberikannya senyum palsu.

"Terima kasih," dia menjawab, menerima kembalian dari tangan wanita itu.

"Apa yang kalian harus katakan?" Aku mengingatkan kedua putriku.

"Terima kasih!" Mereka berseru bersamaan, terlihat bahagia menikmati permen kapas di tangan mereka.

"Terima kasih," aku bergumam kepada Sehun yang menatapku dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sama-sama."

.

* * *

.

"Aku ingin kalian tetap disini, Luhan." Sehun meletakkan tangannya di atas meja dan menatapku dengan putus asa.

"Tidak," aku menggelengkan kepalaku tegas. "Kami memiliki kehidupan yang harus kami jalani, Sehun."

"Luhan, dengarkan aku..."

"Sehun," aku menyelanya, suaraku terdengar tenang namun tegas dan dia berhenti berbicara, kedua matanya menatapku dalam. "Tidak. Anak-anak perlu pergi ke sekolah. Aku memiliki pekerjaan. Ya, aku tahu Jiho itu creepy, tapi..."

"Jiho tidak lagi menjadi masalah." Sehun menyilangkah kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku.

"Dia sudah dipecat."

Aku berdiri dan menatapnya kaget, menunggunya untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh.

"Yang tadi menelepon ketika kita di luar adalah Junmyeon hyung." Sehun menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mereka sudah memeriksa data dari Jiho dan mereka tidak menemukan catatan buruk tentangnya, yang berarti dia hanya seorang pria menyebalkan yang menyukaimu."

"Jadi, dia hanya mengira aku dan Junmyeon oppa itu suami istri?" Aku bertanya dan aku dapat merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa di hatiku.

"Ya." Sehun tersenyum dan menarikku mendekat padanya, seolah dia tidak tahan terpisah denganku selama bahkan hanya satu detik, bahkan saat kami sedang berdebat. "Dia pikir Junmyeon hyung itu suamimu karena Junmyeon hyung selalu menjemputmu di tempat kerja setiap hari."

Aku menutup kedua mataku sembari menghela napas lega, kusandarkan keningku di dada Sehun. "Terima kasih Tuhan."

"Dia tetap dipecat. Walaupun dia tidak memiliki catatan buruk, dia sudah berbuat kurang ajar padamu. Yoonseok hyung memecatnya sebelum aku bisa menghampirinya dan mencoba untuk membunuhnya."

Aku tertawa dan mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap Sehun. "Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Aku benar-benar merasa kalau kita akan lebih aman disini, Legs."

Senyumku memudar. "Tidak."

Sehun mengerang dan menarikku semakin menempel kepadanya. Dia mengubur wajahnya di leherku dan mengambil napas panjang. "Kau benar-benar keras kepala," gumamnya, dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mentertawakannya.

"Kau juga."

"Jika kau ingin kita kembali ke rumahmu besok, aku memiliki beberapa syarat."

"Wow, itu terdengar menjanjikan," aku menjawab datar. Dia menggigit leherku, sebelum menarik dirinya dan memelototiku.

"Satu, tidak ada bus sekolah. Aku atau Junmyeon hyung lah yang akan mengantar jemput Hana dan Luna ke sekolah." Sehun menggerakkan tangannya lembut naik dan turun di punggungku, tetapi kedua matanya menyipit, menantangku yang mungkin akan menentangnya.

"Okay," jawabku.

Sehun tersenyum puas. "Okay, yang kedua, kita akan memperketat sistem alarm di rumahmu."

"Tapi, aku..."

"Jika yang kau pikirkan adalah biaya, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Aku kenal beberapa orang yang bekerja untuk itu dan kau tidak akan perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun untuknya. Aku akan memasang sensor di jendela dan juga sensor gerak di luar rumah." Dia berhenti dan menatapku, menungguku untuk menyetujuinya, dan aku mengangguk.

"Ketiga, aku ingin kau pergi ke lapangan tembak denganku lebih sering, dan aku akan meninggalkan pistolku denganmu setiap saat."

Aku mulai menggelengkan kepala, tetapi dia membungkuk dan menempelkan keningnya di keningku dan mengusap kedua hidung kami bersama. "Please," dia berbisik, suaranya serak, dan aku tahu amat sulit baginya untuk membiarkan kami pulang ke rumah. Dia ingin kami semua aman. Bagaimana bisa aku menemukan kesalahan dari hal itu?

"Baiklah," aku menyetujui, dan mencium dagunya. "Ada yang lain?"

"Ya, baik kau dan anak-anak tidak boleh sendirian. Harus selalu ada yang menemani kalian."

"Bisakah aku pergi ke kamar mandi sendiri?" Tanyaku sinis.

"You're such a smart ass," jawabnya, bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku bisa hidup seperti ini," gumamku dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Good."

"Aku mengantuk." Aku menguap lebar dan terkekeh. "Aku rasa aku akan tidur sekarang."

"Aku akan segera menyusul." Sehun mencium ujung hidungku sebelum aku melangkah menuju kamar tidur mendahuluinya. "Aku harus menelepon Junmyeon hyung dan membaca beberapa dokumen sebentar."

"Baiklah." Aku tersenyum dan melenggang menuju kamar, menguap sekali lagi.

.

* * *

.

"Sialan! Turun, turun! Mundur!"

Rat tat tat tat tat. Boom! Boom!

Aku tersentak di atas tempat tidur dan mencari dengan panik, tetapi Sehun tidak ada di dalam kamar.

"Sampaikan, sialan!"

Aku melompat dari atas tempat tidur dan melangkahkan kakiku cepat menuju ruang keluarga. Lampu masih menyala, begitu juga dengan televisi, menampilkan acara militer di channel History. Sehun terbaring di atas sofa di seberang televisi, dimana dia mungkin tertidur ketika sedang menonton televisi, tetapi dia terlihat meronta-ronta, berkeringat dan napasnya terdengar terengah-engah.

Aku bergegas ke sisinya dan berlutut di sampingnya.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruskah aku menyentuhnya?

Televisi terus menyala di belakangku. Suara ledakan dan tembakan dimana-mana.

Aku meraih remote dan dengan cepat mematikan televisi, kemudian kembali kepada Sehun yang masih meronta-ronta di hadapanku.

"Sehun," aku bergumam dan perlahan meletakkan tanganku di lengannya, dan sebelum aku menyadarinya, Sehun memutar tubuh kami berdua keatas lantai, dia menjepitku dengan tubuh besarnya dan tangannya dia letakkan di leherku, mencekikku.

Dia sedang bermimpi buruk.

Dan begitu juga aku.

"Aku bilang mundur, sialan!" Sehun berteriak dan melotot kearahku yang berada di bawah tubuhnya, kedua matanya terlihat kosong, seolah-olah dia tidak benar-benar berada disana. Ini adalah hal yang paling mengerikan yang pernah aku lihat selama aku hidup.

Sialan.

"Mama! Mama!" Aku mendengar anak-anak di depan pintu, ketakutan dan menangis.

Ya Tuhan, tolong jangan biarkan dia mencekikku hingga mati di depan anak-anak.

"Aku mendapatkanmu, motherfucker!" Sehun menggeram di kupingku, dan keringat dingin keluar di seluruh tubuhku. Tuhan, jika aku adalah musuh, aku hanya akan berbaring dan mati disini karena suaranya.

Dia tidak perlu menembakku.

"Sehun," aku mencoba lagi, tetapi dia semakin mencekikku. Aku menggoyang-goyangkan tanganku agar terbebas dari jepitan tubuhnya dan mulai memukul bagian belakang dan samping tubuhnya berkali-kali, mencoba membangunkannya tetapi dia terus menahanku dengan kakinya dan menggeram kearahku. Warna cerah tato elang miliknya tertangkap mataku dan aku melihat otot bahunya menegang ketika dia mengencangkan cekikannya di leherku.

"Berhenti menyakiti mamaku!" Luna menjerit ketika penglihatanku mulai menggelap.

Baru ketika Hana memekik kencang, aku menekuk lututku dan menendang bagian dalam pahanya dengan keras, dan tiba-tiba aku terbebas. Aku bergerak pelan menjauh darinya, berguling ke perutku, terengah-engah.

Aku memegang leherku dengan tangan dan terbatuk-batuk. Aku bisa melihat Sehun mulai tersadar dari mimpi buruknya dan dia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan. Dia bergerak menjauh dariku, merangkak mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding.

Hana dan Luna saling berpelukan di depan pintu kamar, menangis kencang.

"Fuck me," Sehun berbisik, dan aku bisa melihat sekujur tubuhnya gemetar ketika dia mengangkat lututnya sampai ke dadanya, lengannya membungkus lututnya dan tangannya memegang wajahnya.

"Sehun," ucapku serak. Dia bergerak semakin menjauh dan menggelengkan kepalanya tegas.

Aku melompat dari lantai dan berlari menuju anak-anakku, memeluk mereka dan membawa mereka kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Kenapa Sehun samchon menyakiti mama?" Luna terisak dan mengubur wajahnya di dadaku, sementara Hana memelukku dan menguburkan wajahnya di leherku.

"Dia tidak bermaksud berbuat seperti itu," aku meyakinkan mereka, mengulang ucapanku itu berkali-kali sembari meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Aku mencium kepala mereka dan menimang mereka. "Dia tadi sedang mimpi buruk."

"Dia terdengar ketakutan." Gumam Hana dan terisak.

"Mama rasa dia masih ketakutan sekarang," bisikku dan mencium keningnya.

"Mungkin kita harus memberinya pelukan," bisik Luna.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya.

"Mama rasa sekarang samchon membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian sebentar, tetapi kalian bisa memberikannya banyak pelukan pagi nanti, okay?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk. "Maukah mama menemani kami sebentar?" Luna bertanya.

"Tentu saja," aku menjawab dan membawa mereka masuk ke dalam selimut, berbaring bersama mereka, mengusap rambut mereka dan bernyanyi untuk mereka. Aku mengusap air mata yang tersisa di pipi mereka yang lembut dan mencium mereka lagi dan lagi.

"Mama baik-baik saja, sayangku."

"Love you, mama," Luna berbisik.

"Love you too."

Tidak butuh waktu lama, kedua putriku sudah kembali tertidur lelap. Aku melangkah pelan keluar dari dalam kamar mereka dan mempersiapkan diriku untuk menghadapi Sehun.

Lampu masih menyala ketika aku sampai di ruang keluarga dan aku menemukan dirinya disana, duduk di atas sofa, kakinya terbuka dan sikunya dia letakkan di atas lututnya, wajahnya ia topang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sehun," bisikku dan dia mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih dan kedua matanya yang biru menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucapnya, suaranya penuh dengan kesedihan yang juga tertulis di wajahnya.

"Itu bukan salahmu." Aku mendekatinya, duduk di sampingnya, tetapi dia menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyentuhmu."

"Sehun..."

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu." Ia terdengar begitu hancur dan dia menguburkan wajahnya ke dalam tangannya lagi. "Ya Tuhan!"

"Kau tidak akan membunuhku, Sehun."

"Ya! Jika aku tidak bangun, aku pasti akan mencekikmu sampai mati, atau menghancurkan lehermu." Dia menatap leherku dan meringis melihat memar yang sepertinya mulai terlihat disana. "God, baby, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Sehun, ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Kita melewati masa-masa yang sulit akhir pekan ini."

"Hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya ketika aku bersamamu," dia mengoreksi ucapanku. "Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan wanita selama lebih dari empat tahun, Lu. Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko itu. Teman-temanku sudah memberitahuku apa saja hal buruk yang aku lakukan ketika aku tidur." Dia menelan ludah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tetapi ya Tuhan, aku suka tidur denganmu berada di dalam pelukanku, dan untuk yang pertama kalinya sepanjang ingatanku, aku benar-benar tidur ketika kita bersama."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap kedua matanya. Dan itu membuatku merasa hancur melihatnya menangis.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan mimpi buruk lagi sejak malam pertama kita bersama." Suaranya penuh emosi dan aku bahkan tidak sadar air mataku mulai menetes tak terkendali di pipiku. "Tetapi denganmu dan anak-anak berada dalam bahaya, dan juga menghadapi keramaian di luar sana. Aku rasa semua terlalu berlebihan untukku."

"Jelaskan padaku soal keramaian." Aku bersandar di atas sofa, menghadap ke dirinya, berhati-hati agar tak menyentuhnya, tetapi cukup dekat agar dia bisa merasakan ada aku di dekatnya.

"Keramaian adalah yang terburuk." Dia menelan ludah lagi dan ikut bersandar di atas sofa, akhirnya menatapku.

"Jalan keluar. Selalu tahu dimana jalan keluar. Keramaian di Iraq adalah yang paling berbahaya. Para penjahat ekstremis itu akan meledakkan kerumunan orang banyak, tenpa ragu-ragu." Jelas Sehun. "Dan atasan kami selalu mengatakan ketika kami berada di kerumunan, kami harus tahu dimana jalan keluar. Karena itu, aku selalu menjadi terlalu waspada ketika aku berada di tengah keramaian. Dan ini juga membuatku takut akan keramaian."

Hatiku berdarah untuknya ketika dia menutup kedua matanya, dan aku bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan kengerian yang ada di balik kedua matanya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau pernah bertugas di Iraq," gumamku.

"Tidak terlalu sering, tapi beberapa kali, cukup untuk mengumpulkan semua trauma ini."

Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menenangkannya, menggerakkan tanganku mengusap lengannya tetapi dia tetap mencoba menjauh dariku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk naik ke atas pangkuannya, tidak memberinya pilihan kecuali memelukku.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik." Aku mengusap kedua pipinya dengan jari-jariku, terus menatap kedua matanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sehun. Kau tidak membunuhku. Kau membuatku khawatir."

"Anak-anak..." dia berkata tetapi aku memotongnya.

"Anak-anak khawatir denganmu dan mereka benar-benar ingin memberikanmu pelukan. Anak-anak baik-baik saja, baby." Aku mencoba terus menenangkannya, mengusap rambutnya dan kembali ke pipinya. "Kami baik-baik saja."

"Aku akan kembali tidur di sofa," gumamnya dan menghela napas panjang seakan dia sudah membuat keputusan yang tidak ia sukai. Dia menatap wajahku dengan seksama, seolah mencari rasa takut atau benci. "Tetapi aku tidak mau kembali tidur di sofa."

"Aku juga tidak mau kau melakukan itu," aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mencium pipinya. "Aku menyukai tidur di dalam pelukanmu setiap malam. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu sebelumnya."

Sehun menutup matanya sebelum menatapku kembali. "Aku juga tidak pernah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, sweetheart. Tidak akan pernah."

"Sehun, kau membuatku merasa sangat aman. Kau tidak pernah mendapatkan mimpi buruk itu ketika kau tidur bersamaku. Kali ini, kau berada di sofa," aku mengingatkannya dan menatapnya ketika dia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum memusatkan perhatiannya kepadaku lagi. "Dengan pertunjukan perang di saluran History."

"Aku tidak pernah mengalami mimpi buruk ketika aku tidur bersamamu," bisiknya.

Aku tersenyum hangat dan menyisir jari-jariku melalui rambut pirangnya yang gelap lagi. "Aku rasa kau tidak akan tidur di sofa lagi, pelaut."

Dia mengencangkan pelukannya padaku dan mengubur wajahnya di leherku, menempel padaku dan aku balas memeluknya, mencium pelipisnya dengan lembut.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," bisiknya lagi dan terus memelukku.

Beritahu dia! Beritahu dia bahwa kau mencintainya. Hatiku begitu penuh dengan cinta untuk pria yang kuat, protektif tetapi rapuh ini, tetapi aku juga bingung. Apakah aku benar-benar mencintainya? Atau aku hanya merasa bahwa aku perlu mendampingi dirinya?

"Kau aman bersamaku, babe," ucapku dan menempelkan bibirku di keningnya. "Selalu."

* * *

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Another reason kenapa Sehun ngerasa dirinya gak pantes buat Luhan

dan dia pikir mereka gak bisa bersama.

Buat yang masih bingung, disini Sehun mengidap PTSD atau Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.

Hal ini biasa diidap sama para tentara atau mantan tentara yang sering berada di medan perang.

Ini terjadi karena biasanya kenangan mengganggu ketika mereka di medan perang terus-terusan muncul dalam ingatan mereka

sehingga beberapa di antara mereka sering mengalami mimpi buruk yang berkepanjangan, rasa bersalah yang terus menerus datang

terutama apabila ada rekan mereka yang meninggal di depan mata mereka.

Sehun disini termasuk salah satu orang yang bisa melakukan kekerasan di bawah alam sadarnya karena trauma ini

dan ini yang membuat dia merasa dirinya berbahaya buat Luhan.

Tetapi, nyatanya Luhan itu yang membuat PTSD nya ini gak kambuh lagi.

Luhan lagi gak sama dia ketika PTSD nya ini berulah lagi.

Tetapi, sadar akan hal ini bukan berarti ngebuat rasa insecure Sehun jadi hilang.

Hal inilah yang bisa dibilang bakalan ngeganggu hubungan dia sama Luhan kedepannya.

And now, I just wanna say thank you so much buat kalian yang udah baca story ini, terutama yang udah ninggalin review di chapter sebelumnya.

 **selynLH7, hunhania, Feyaliaz307, hunhantime, OhXiSeLu,**

 **hannie080, Guest, Guest, DeeroH, zoldyk, dan Fe261**

Review kalian bener-bener berarti besar buatku karena kalian lah yang bikin aku semangat buat ngelanjutin cerita ini.

Once again, terima kasih banyak.

Terima kasih juga buat kalian yang udah follow dan favorite cerita ini.

Jangan sungkan jika kalian mau meninggalkan kritik dan saran. Baik buat cerita ini atau aku sendiri sebagai remaker.

So, now, see you in the next chapter guys!

Bubye~


	8. Chapter 6

**[REMAKE] Safe With Me by Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Lu Han (GS), Oh Sehun**

 **And Others**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, Some Age-switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Kristen Proby.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **This story set in Seattle, not in South Korea.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash, If you hate HunHan or hate this story then don't read. Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

-Sehun POV-

Aku terbangun tepat sebelum matahari terbit, waspada seperti biasanya dan siap untuk memulai hariku, walau hanya bisa tidur selama beberapa jam sebelumnya. Kami harus bangun lebih pagi karena anak-anak harus pergi ke sekolah, Luhan harus bekerja, dan aku sendiri juga harus bekerja.

Kami akan kembali ke rumah Luhan hari ini.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan membiarkan mataku menatap wajah Luhan yang terbaring di sampingku, turun ke dadanya yang menempel kepadaku melalui baju tidurnya yang tipis kemudian turun ke pinggangnya. Sepertinya aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakan tidak kepadanya, walaupun itu demi kebaikannya, dan aku takut itu akan menjadi kesalahan terbesarku.

Dia adalah kelemahanku, tetapi dia juga kekuatanku. Ini adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya.

Ingatan akan mimpi buruk semalam kembali muncul di dalam kepalaku dan aku menutup mataku, memeluknya erat-erat.

Ya Tuhan, aku bisa saja membunuhnya. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Ya, perang benar-benar mengerikan, tetapi aku sudah kembali dan melanjutkan hidupku.

Aku tidak seharusnya melompat seperti pecundang karena setiap suara yang keras dan aku sangat tahu bahwa aku tidak seharusnya mencekik wanita yang berarti lebih dari apapun di dalam hidupku.

Aku menempelkan bibir dan hidungku di rambut Luhan dan menarik napas panjang, membiarkan aromanya memenuhi kepalaku dan menenangkanku.

Segala yang harus aku lakukan hanyalah berada di dekatnya dan aku bisa tenang, tetapi aku tahu bahwa aku harus menarik diri darinya secepatnya. Dia dan anak-anak membutuhkan seseorang yang tidak kacau seperti diriku. Mereka pantas membutuhkan seseorang yang tidak panik di tengah keramaian dan memiliki mimpi buruk yang selalu membuatnya ketakutan.

Tetapi membayangkan orang lain memeluk Luhan seperti ini, atau membiarkan orang lain menemani anak-anak tumbuh menjadi wanita muda, membuatku merasa sesak.

Aku menarik diriku dan menatap kedua mata coklat Luhan yang mulai terbuka. Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang masih mengantuk, dan mengusap lenganku lembut. Dia meletakkan salah satu dari kaki indahnya di antara kedua kakiku.

"Pagi," gumamnya.

"Selamat pagi, Legs." Aku mencium keningnya dan mencoba menarik pinggulku mundur saat dia menurunkan kedua tangannya dari lenganku ke kejantananku, menikmati ereksi pagiku.

"Stop," bisikku dan menarik tangannya ke bibirku. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya cemberut.

"Tidak sekarang." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mengaitkan jemariku dengannya, menggenggam tangannya erat di dadaku. "Aku perlu mengatakan sesuatu."

"Baiklah," dia bergumam dan menatapku lembut, tidak melepaskan genggamanku, dan ini merupakan pertanda yang baik.

Aku tidak akan tahan jika tahu dia takut untuk berada dekat denganku.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang tadi malam," aku mulai dan mengerutkan keningku, mencoba mengumpulkan segala pikiranku. Luhan hanya menunggu dengan tenang, tidak bergerak, tidak juga terlihat tegang. Hanya menungguku. "Aku sangat menyesal karena aku sudah menyakitimu dan membuat kalian semua takut."

Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk membantah tetapi aku mendekat kepadanya dan menekan bibirku lembut ke bibirnya, membuatnya diam.

"Kau adalah wanita terkuat yang pernah aku temui, Luhan," bisikku di bibirnya. "Dan aku telah bertemu dengan banyak orang kuat sebelumnya. Kau mengejutkanku, dan aku merasa sangat bersyukur bisa berada disini bersama kau dan anak-anak."

Sebelum dia bisa menjawab, aku menciumnya lagi, lebih dalam kali ini, dan aku bisa merasakan kejantananku mengeras. Menginginkan untuk berada di dalam dirinya.

Kecuali, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi pagi ini.

Sekarang, saat ini, semuanya adalah tentang dirinya.

Aku mendorongnya pelan hingga dia berbaring dan menarik diriku sehingga aku bisa memeriksa bekas keunguan di sekitar lehernya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," gumamnya, tetapi aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sehun."

Aku menurunkan tatapanku lagi dan mengangkat dagunya dengan jariku, agar aku bisa memberikan ciuman lembut di bekas keunguan itu. Dia mendengkur rendah dan meremas bahuku ketika aku bergerak turun menuju dadanya, menjilat dan mencium kulitnya dengan pelan. Tanganku bergerak membuka baju tidur yang ia kenakan, memperlihatkan payudaranya yang begitu sempurna untuk mulutku. Aku menghisapnya kencang, membuatnya mendesah lagi.

"Sehun," bisiknya.

"Sssttt." Aku mencium pucuk payudaranya yang basah, membuatnya semakin mengeras kemudian melanjutkan menjilat perutnya, mencium sepanjang pinggang dan pinggulnya, menghitung tulang rusuknya dengan lidahku. Dia menaikkan pinggulnya saat aku menarik ujung celana pendek yang ia kenakan dengan jariku dan menurunkannya bersamaan dengan celana dalamnya, kemudian melemparkannya ke atas lantai.

"Apakah kita memiliki waktu untuk ini?" tanyanya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Tangannya menggenggam erat seprai di bawahnya.

"Oh, aku rasa kita punya," aku meyakinkan Luhan dan mendorong kakinya bersamaan keatas, kedua tanganku menempel di bagian belakang pahanya, sehingga kedua lututnya bertemu dengan dadanya. Aku menurunkan kepalaku dan mulai menjilat pusat dirinya.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar terasa luar biasa," aku menggeram dan mengulangi tindakanku lagi. Dia menepuk-nepuk tanganku, mencengkeram dengan erat dan menarik kedua kakinya semakin menempel dengan dadanya saat aku terus bekerja di kewanitaannya.

Aku bisa merasakan dia mulai gemetar, dan kakinya mulai bergerak tidak karuan dibawah tanganku. Aku melepaskannya dan membukanya lebar-lebar, menatapnya saat aku menempelkan bibirku di antara klitorisnya dan menghisapnya pelan. Dua jariku kumasukkan kedalam dirinya dan dia mulai mendorong pinggulnya, mendorong kewanitaannya berlawanan dengan tangan dan wajahku, menggelengkan kepalanya maju mundur di atas bantal, rambutnya yang hitam terlihat berantakan menutupi wajahnya, dan dia pun mendapatkan puncaknya.

Otot-ototnya meremas jariku dengan begitu luar biasa, dan aku tidak ingin apapun selain menenggelamkan diriku di dalam dirinya dan bercinta dengannya sampai aku juga mendapatkan puncakku, tetapi aku tidak akan melakukan itu pagi ini. Aku belum siap untuk melakukannya.

Sebelum dia memintaku untuk bercinta dengannya, aku menciumnya lembut dan kemudian mendorongnya pelan, melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan kejantananku yang masih mengeras di dalam celana pendekku.

"Hey!" Serunya.

"Apa?" Aku menyeringai kearahnya.

"Kau belum selesai."

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku, berhenti sejenak di depan pintu untuk memandangnya. Aku sangat menyukai melihatnya berada di atas tempat tidurku, pipinya merah muda dan terlihat puas.

Wanitaku.

"Kita harus membangunkan anak-anak dan segera pergi." Aku berkata sambil menatap kedua mata coklatnya. Dia menghela napas panjang dan mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekatiku, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuhku untuk memelukku.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, Sehun. Hanya jujurlah kepada mereka." Luhan menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku memasuki kamar mandi di belakang kami. "Kita akan menyelesaikan apa yang kau mulai di dalam kamar mandi. Menghemat air."

Aku tersenyum menatap kedua matanya yang bersinar, tetapi meringis di dalam hatiku. Apa yang akan kukatakan kepada Hana dan Luna?

Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan hal yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti?

"Kau masuklah, Legs. Kita akan menghemat air di lain waktu."

Dia merengut kearahku menatapku dengan bingung. Sial, aku juga bingung. Aku hanya tahu bahwa aku belum siap untuk bercinta dengannya lagi. Tidak sekarang.

"Lain waktu," aku mengulang perkataanku dan mencium rambutnya sebelum mundur dengan tergesa-gesa, menahan diriku untuk tidak menarik dirinya kedalam sana.

.

* * *

.

"Anak-anak, waktunya bangun," seruku dengan lembut dari ambang pintu, tidak ingin mengejutkan mereka. Luhan berdiri di sampingku, tangannya berada di punggungku. "Kau harus membangunkan mereka," bisikku kepadanya.

"Berhentilah khawatir," bisiknya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sehun samchon!" Hana melompat dari atas tempat tidurnya begitu dia membuka kedua matanya dan melihatku. Dia berlari dan melingkarkan lengan kecilnya di pinggangku, memelukku dengan erat.

Aku melirik kearah Luna dan jantungku seakan berhenti. Dia duduk tegak di atas tempat tidur, kedua mata coklatnya yang sama dengan ibunya melebar dan menatapku. Dia menarik boneka kesayangannya ke atas pangkuannya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Dia terlihat ketakutan.

"Good morning, buttercup," gumamku kepada Hana dan berjongkok sehingga aku bisa sepantar dengannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini?"

"Aku mau pipis."

"Well, kalau begitu kau harus ke toilet sekarang," aku tertawa kecil dan mengantarnya melewati pintu dan berbalik kearah Luna. "Hey, jellybean."

Dia berbalik menatap Luhan dengan kedua matanya yang melebar dan kembali menatapku, tetap terdiam. Luhan berjalan kearahnya dan duduk bersamanya di atas tempat tidur, mengusap rambut panjang coklatnya lembut.

"Luna, it's okay, sweetie."

"Samchon menyakiti mama," bisiknya.

"Samchon tidak bermaksud melakukannya, Luna, samchon bersumpah." Aku berjalan lebih dekat ke tempat tidurnya tetapi dia mengerenyit dan bergerak masuk ke dalam pelukan Luhan, jadi aku berhenti dan tetap berdiri di tempatku dan memasukkan tanganku ke dalam kantung celanaku, benar-benar merasa seperti bajingan.

Sekarang apa?

Hana kembali ke dalam kamar dan naik ke atas tempat tidur, melihat kearah diriku dan Luna berkali-kali.

"Luna," Luhan bergumam pelan. "It's okay, baby."

Luna menggelengkan kepalanya, merengut, menempel kepada ibunya. Dia tidak mau menatapku.

Dia menghukumku.

Dan dia memang harus melakukannya. Sial, aku juga tidak akan mempercayai diriku sendiri seusai kejadian semalam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lu," gumamku dan tersenyum menenangkan kearah anak-anak. "Ayo kita bersiap-siap. Kalian semua harus pergi ke sekolah dan bekerja, aku juga."

Aku berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan, hatiku hancur berantakan.

.

* * *

.

"Kau tidak harus mengantarku masuk," Luhan berkata padaku sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. "Yoonseok oppa ada disana."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan mengantarmu masuk ke dalam," aku memberitahunya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya dan dia melangkah turun, keluar dari mobilku.

Kami mengantar anak-anak ke sekolah sepuluh menit yang lalu. Luna masih belum mau bicara denganku, tetapi Hana sendiri tidak berhenti mengajakku berbicara sepanjang pagi, membuatku merasa lebih baik.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Yoonseok bertanya ketika aku dan Luhan melangkah memasuki kantor mereka. "Kau terlihat benar-benar buruk." Dia bersandar di kursinya dan mengaitkan jari-jarinya di belakang kepalanya, menatapku dengan mata menyipit.

Aku hanya diam menatap Luhan saat ia meletakkan tasnya di laci paling bawah mejanya dan duduk di kursinya. Dia mengenakan atasan turtle-neck untuk menyembunyikan memar di lehernya, tetapi ketika aku melihatnya tadi, mereka seperti suar yang bersinar, mengingatkanku akan monster macam apa diriku. "Junmyeon hyung akan menjemputmu pukul dua tiga puluh, dan kemudian kalian akan menjemput anak-anak di sekolah."

"Aku bekerja, Sehun," dia mengingatkanku, kedua matanya melebar karena frustasi.

"Aku kenal atasanmu," aku menyeringai dan melirik kearah Yoonseok. "Dia akan pulang lebih awal untuk menjemput anak-anak dan pulang bersama Junmyeon hyung."

"Tidak masalah," dia mengangkat bahunya dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan sambil meraih cangkir kopinya.

Luhan mengutuk kami berdua, membuat kami berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Dia sangat manis.

"Sekarang aku juga harus pergi bekerja," aku mengerenyit saat memeriksa waktu di jam tanganku. "Sampai ketemu malam ini."

"Bye, dear," Yoonseok berteriak, dan aku melotot kepadanya, membanting pintu di belakangku.

Saat aku meluncur ke kursi pengemudi dan menyalakan mobil, aku menyalakan bluetooth di mobilku dan memanggil nomor Junmyeon.

"Halo?" dia bergumam, suaranya serak, sepertinya dia baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Wake up, man."

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, suaranya terdengar lebih waspada dan aku bisa mendengar gerakannya bangun untuk duduk di tempat tidur.

"Tidak ada yang darurat, aku hanya perlu memberitahukan sesuatu karena jika Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun kepada hyung siang ini, maka salah satu dari anak-anak mungkin akan mengatakannya, dan aku ingin hyung mendengarnya dariku lebih dulu."

Tuhan, aku mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Junmyeon bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku mengalami mimpi buruk semalam." Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah, mengingat bayangan akan Luhan yang berada di bawah tubuhku, kedua matanya memerah, bercoba untuk bernapas.

Persetan.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Junmyeon lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tetapi aku melukai Luhan dan membuat anak-anak takut."

"Sial," gumamnya sambil mendesah. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Junmyeon mendengarkanku dalam diam, tidak pernah menyela ucapanku untuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Dan pagi ini, Luhan bertingkah seperti semuanya benar-benar normal. Hana juga baik-baik saja. Tetapi Luna tidak. Dia ketakutan dan tak mau bicara denganku." Pikiran tentang hal itu masih menimbulkan rasa sakit yang begitu besar di dalam dadaku.

"Kau tahu itu bukan salahmu kan?" Junmyeon bertanya.

"Jadi, salah siapa semuanya, hyung?" Tanyaku marah dan tanpa sadar menggosokkan tanganku ke dadaku, mencoba meredam rasa sakit di dalam sana. "Akulah yang mencekiknya. Dia mendapatkan memar sialan karena itu! Jika aku jadi kau, hyung, aku akan menendang bokongku."

"Kau sedang tidur, Sehun."

"Itu bukan alasan!" Tuhan, aku begitu marah kepada diriku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal itu terhadap mereka? "Bagaimana bisa Luhan begitu tenang setelah semuanya? Bagaimana bisa Luhan bertingkah seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa?"

"Apakah kau sudah bertanya kepadanya kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu?" Junmyeon bertanya tenang.

"Tidak," aku menghela napas panjang.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar bodoh," Junmyeon tertawa sedih.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Sudah jelas dia menangani semuanya dengan baik karena dia jatuh cinta padamu, Sehun. Kalian berdua tergila-gila satu sama lain. Kalian sudah seperti ini selama berbulan-bulan."

"Itu tidak penting."

"Mana mungkin itu tidak penting. Aku tidak percaya kalau kau berhubungan seks dengannya hanya karena dia membuatmu nyaman."

Pikiran itu membuatku ingin memukul Junmyeon tepat di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bilang..."

"Kau pantas untuk berbahagia sama seperti yang lainnya, Sehun," dia menyela. "Dan jika kau tidak dengan segera menjadikan Luhan dan kedua anaknya milikmu, orang lain dengan senang hati akan melakukannya."

"Fuck you," gumamku. Dia benar.

"Nah, kau bukan tipeku," jawabnya. "Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku tentang hal ini, dik. Aku akan melanjutkan tidurku untuk beberapa jam ke depan sebelum aku harus menjemput Luhan dan anak-anak."

"Okay, thanks hyung. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Aku mematikan panggilan dan mengarahkan mobilku memasuki daerah pelatihan dimana aku bekerja sekarang.

Satu-satunya hal baik yang terjadi padaku setelah berhenti menjadi seorang tentara angkatan laut adalah aku kini bisa bekerja di tempat ini. Aku memilih bekerja dengan Redwire, perusahaan sipil independen yang bekerja dengan militer di zona perang. Aku sudah melatih para pemula mereka dalam persenjataan dan juga menembak selama beberapa bulan ini. Mereka tahu aku adalah yang terbaik di area ini, itulah sebabnya juga aku menghasilkan lebih banyak uang saat ini dibandingkan ketika aku masih menjadi seorang tentara.

Pria dan wanita di militer benar-benar diberi gaji yang sangat rendah.

Bonus lain dari pekerjaan ini adalah aku bisa bekerja dengan mantan rekan satu timku dulu, atau para ahli yang datang dari cabang militer lainnya.

Hanya yang terbaik yang bekerja disini.

Kompleks pelatihan ini berjarak dua puluh menit di sebelah selatan Seattle, di tempat yang terpencil, jauh dari lingkungan bisnis dan perumahan. Aku memarkir mobilku dan masuk ke gudang utama untuk memeriksa surat-surat untukku dan bertemu dengan pemilik tempat ini.

"What's up, Kim?" Jim Peterson mengangguk dari dalam kantornya. Aku dan dia merupakan rekan satu tim sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dia bisa menjadi seorang pria yang menakutkan jika dia mau, dan aku tahu semua tentangnya.

"Hey, man," jawabku dan menjabat tangannya. "Maaf karena aku tidak kemari untuk beberapa lama."

Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak apa-apa. Markinson yang mengajar ketika kau tidak ada. Dia tidak sebagus dirimu, tetapi semua bisa ditangani dengan baik."

"Thanks."

Dia mengangguk sekali dan menunjuk kearah kursi di depan mejanya. "Duduklah."

"Kenapa aku merasa seperti aku dipanggil ke kantor kepala sekolah?" Aku menyeringai sembari duduk di kursi yang ia tunjuk dan menyilangkan kakiku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya, wajahnya tampak serius.

"Baik."

"Bullshit," bantahnya.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan mengusap wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. "Apa aku terlihat seburuk itu?"

"Jauh lebih buruk," dia menjawab sembari tertawa. "Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu seburuk ini sejak kita dulu berada di Columbia." Senyumnya menghilang saat kami menatap satu sama lain, mengingat misi khusus berbahaya yang kami jalani di Columbia hampir satu dekade yang lalu, dimana kami bertugas untuk menyelamatkan tiga wanita Amerika yang disekap oleh bandar narkoba disana.

"Mimpi buruk," aku mendesah dan mengangkat bahu dan Peterson mengangguk mengerti.

"Ada orang yang bisa diajak bicara tentang hal itu, kau tahu."

Aku mengangkat bahu dan menghela napas panjang lagi. "I'm okay. Aku sudah lebih baik. Semalam hanya begitu berat."

Dia menatapku selama beberapa saat. "Baiklah. Apakah kau pernah mengobrol dengan Kramer akhir-akhir ini?" Tanyanya, mengubah topik pembicaraan karena tahu benar aku tidak suka membicarakan tentang hal ini. Kramer adalah salah satu mantan rekan satu tim kami yang juga tinggal di area ini dan dia disini untuk melatih anjing-anjing yang bekerja untuk militer kami sekarang.

"Tidak akhir-akhir ini. Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Dia harus meninggalkan kota selama beberapa bulan karena tugas. Dia perlu mencari tempat untuk Bix selama dia pergi."

"Apa kabar Bix?" Tanyaku dan tersenyum lebar saat aku teringat akan anjing itu. Setia, tak kenal takut dan salah satu pelaut terbaik yang pernah bekerja dengan kami.

"Dia baik. Dia sudah tidak bisa bekerja lagi." Peterson meringis dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tetapi dia baik. Apakah kau pikir kau bisa membawanya selama beberapa minggu?"

"Aku akan lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Sebaiknya aku mengajar sekarang." Aku berdiri dan menjabat tangannya. "Thanks, sir."

"Sama-sama, Sersan."

.

* * *

.

-Luhan POV-

"Perlihatkan padaku," suruh Junmyeon dari balik kemudi sesaat setelah aku duduk di kursi penumpang di sampingnya.

"Perlihatkan padamu apa?" Tanyaku.

Dia menaikkan alisnya dan menatapku dengan mata biru miliknya yang sama seperti mata Sehun, kedua tangannya menggenggam satu sama lain di atas pangkuannya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi," bisiknya tenang dan tidak memutuskan kontak matanya denganku.

Ini mengerikan.

Aku menunduk dan menarik turun turtle-neck merah yang kukenakan, menunjukkan kepadanya memar yang ada di sana dan dengan cepat menutupnya kembali dan mengenakan sabuk pengamanku.

"Bagaimana oppa bisa tahu?" Tanyaku, mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

"Sehun meneleponku," jawabnya pelan dan melirik kearahku. "Bicaralah padaku."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bicaralah padaku."

Suaranya terdengar tegas. Aku menghela napas kalah dan bersandar di kursiku, menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Mengerikan sekali," bisikku. "Membuatku takut."

Dia meletakkan tangannya di bahuku dan meremasnya, mencoba menenangkanku. "Apa dia pernah mendapatkan mimpi buruk seperti ini ketika bersamamu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak pernah," jawabku langsung, menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. "Dia selalu tidur dengan nyenyak ketika bersamaku."

"Benarkah?" Junmyeon bertanya, menatapku kaget. "Dia tidak pernah tidur nyenyak dalam waktu yang lama."

"Dia tidak memiliki masalah ketika dia bersamaku," jawabku. "Sampai semalam. Tetapi itu... berbeda."

"Berbeda bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

"Dia tertidur di sofa, menonton acara perang di channel History. Ketika aku terbangun, aku mendengar suara tembakan dan meriam dan Sehun berada di tengah-tengah mimpi buruknya."

"Jadi dia tidak sedang bersamamu saat itu?" Junmyeon menatapku penuh tanya sekilas.

"Tidak, dia berada di sofa."

"Menarik." Aku berbalik dan menatap Junmyeon dalam diam. Dia memakai kemeja putih dan jeans hari ini, pistolnya bertumpu pada sarung di pinggulnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat muda tampak sudah memanjang dan butuh dipotong, dan dia tidak bercukur hari ini, meninggalkan janggut tipis di dagunya.

Siku kirinya bertumpu di pintu dan dia mengusap bibirnya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Bagaimana kau membangunkannya?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku menendangnya," jawabku. Dia mengerenyit dan tertawa kecil dengan sedih.

"Itu cara yang bagus." Dia menyeringai kearahku. "Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Suaraku terdengar sedikit serak pagi ini, tetapi selain itu, aku merasa baik-baik saja."

"Jangan berbohong, Lu. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Kelelahan. Lega." Aku menelan ludah dan menatap lututku. "Begitu mencintainya sampai aku tidak bisa melihat lurus," bisikku.

"Lihat aku."

Mataku menatap kearahnya dan dia menunjukkanku senyumnya yang lembut. "Aku pikir kalian berdua akan menjadi sangat baik untuk satu sama lain. Beri waktu untuk segalanya, okay?!"

Aku mengangguk. Junmyeon menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sekolah anak-anak. Dan tak butuh waktu lama setelahnya, aku bisa melihat mereka berdua keluar dari dalam sekolah mereka dan berlari masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hai mama!" Luna berseru dan memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Hai Junmyeon samchon," Hana tersenyum lebar saat ia bergabung bersama saudarinya.

"Hai anak-anak," aku membalas senyum mereka dan Junmyeon mulai menggerakkan mobilnya menjauh dari sekolah.

"Bagaimana hari kalian?" Tanya Junmyeon.

"Sehun samchon menyakiti Mama semalam," Luna menjawab. Aku terkesiap dan menatap kearahnya dengan rahang yang terbuka.

"Dia melakukannya?" Tanya Junmyeon dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kearahku, menyuruhku untuk tidak menanggapi dan membiarkan dirinya yang menangani semua.

Bunuh aku sekarang.

"Ya, Sehun samchon tidak membiarkan Mama bangun dari lantai," jawab Luna.

"Dia tidak bermaksud melakukannya!" Hana melompat di tempat duduknya untuk membela Sehun. "Samchon sedang bermimpi buruk."

Luna menggelengkan kepalanya keras kepala. "Sehun samchon melukai Mama."

"Apa Luna pikir Sehun samchon melakukannya dengan sengaja?" Junmyeon menanyakannya dengan tenang.

Luna mengangkat bahu dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan keras kepala.

"Jawab pertanyaan samchon, please." Suara Junmyeon terdengar tegas.

"Aku tidak tahu," Luna menjawab sambil merengut. "Semalam benar-benar menakutkan."

"Aku yakin itu menakutkan, sweetheart," bisik Junmyeon. "Apa kau tahu mimpi buruk itu apa, Luna?"

"Mimpi yang jahat?"

"Ya, mimpi buruk adalah mimpi yang benar-benar jahat." Junmyeon menegaskan.

"Ingat belum lama ini saat Luna datang ke kamar mama karena Luna bermimpi tidak bisa menemukan mama dimana-mana, sayang?" Tanyaku dan aku bisa melihat kedua mata Luna berkaca-kaca.

"Ya, aku sangat sedih," jawabnya.

"Sehun samchon juga bermimpi buruk seperti itu, sayang, kecuali dia mengira kalau dia sedang berada dalam bahaya. Dia pikir seseorang sedang mencoba untuk menyakitinya." Junmyeon melihat Luna dari kaca spion dengan seksama.

"Siapa yang mencoba menyakitinya?"

"Orang jahat," jawab Junmyeon. "Dulu, dia harus pergi ke tempat-tempat yang penuh dengan orang jahat yang ingin menyakitinya dan teman-temannya, agar dia bisa membantu orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuannya."

"Jadi, dia bermimpi tentang itu semalam?" Luna bertanya dengan kedua matanya yang melebar dan berkaca-kaca.

"Ya, sayang," jawabku dan mengusap kakinya dengan tanganku lembut.

"Oh," bisiknya sembari menundukkan kepalanya. "Tetapi aku benar-benar takut ketika dia menyakiti mama."

"Aku juga," sahut Hana. "Tetapi dia juga sedang ketakutan."

"Damn," Junmyeon berbisik pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sangat menyesal kalian harus menyaksikan semua itu."

"Kau tidak mau memeluknya tadi pagi," ucap Hana mengarahkan jarinya kearah Luna.

"Hey, tidak apa-apa," aku menyela sebelum mereka mulai bertengkar. "Luna bisa memberikan Sehun samchon pelukan malam ini jika Luna mau."

Luna hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan kepala menatap kedua tangannya ketika Junmyeon menepikan mobilnya di jalanan tepat di depan rumah kami.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu mampir," gumamnya, matanya melihat ke arah Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya di parkiran rumah kami. "Dia pulang lebih awal."

Junmyeon menghentikan mobilnya tepat di belakang mobil Sehun dan anak-anak melangkah turun dari mobil dengan backpack mereka. Sehun menatap kami ragu-ragu, dan membuka pintu belakang mobilnya pelan dan bersiul.

Dapat kulihat seekor anjing besar yang cantik melompat keluar dari mobil Sehun, membuat anak-anak melompat dan berteriak gembira melihatnya, senyum lebar muncul di wajah mereka berdua.

"Dan, waktunya aku untuk pergi." Junmyeon tersenyum kepadaku, mengangguk ke arah Sehun, menyalakan mobilnya dan kemudian pergi.

"Sit," perintah Sehun lembut dan anjing itu langsung duduk di sisi Sehun, tidak bergerak, menatap ke arah Sehun dan terlihat menunggu untuk perintah selanjutnya.

"Siapa ini?" Tanyaku.

"Ini adalah Sersan Bix." Ekor Bix bergoyang lucu ketika dia mendengar namanya disebut. "Dia adalah pensiunan Navy SEAL, sama sepertiku dan dia membutuhkan rumah selama beberapa minggu sementara yang biasa menjaganya pergi bertugas."

"Bisakah kami memegangnya?" Tanya Hana, tubuhnya dan Luna bergerak-gerak lucu penuh antisipasi. Bix menatap kearah mereka berdua dan kembali menatap Sehun, menunggu untuk diberi tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. "Please?"

"Tentu saja," Sehun tersenyum. "Go," dia memerintah Bix. yang dengan senang hati berlari ke arah anak-anak yang menyambutnya dengan penuh kegembiraan, anak-anak mengusapnya dan berbicara kepadanya seolah mereka sudah mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan matanya?" Luna bertanya sembari mencium pipi Bix. Salah satu dari mata Bix tampak tertutup secara permanen, seperti dia selalu berkedip, dan telinganya di sisi yang sama terlihat sedikit cacat.

Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan serius. "Bix adalah anjing yang bertugas untuk mengendus barang-barang mencurigakan yang memiliki kemungkinan untuk meledak saat kami di medan perang." Dia menelan ludahnya dan kembali menatap Bix. "Dia terluka saat bertugas dan kehilangan matanya, juga menyakiti telinganya, jadi dia tidak bisa bertugas lagi."

"Oh, kasihan Bix!" Hana membuka kedua lengannya dan memeluk Bix erat-erat. "Bisakah dia tinggal disini, Ma?"

"Ini sabotase," desisku kearah Sehun. "Aku tidak bisa berkata tidak untuk pertanyaan apakah anjing yang paling mulia dan menggemaskan di dunia ini bisa tinggal bersama kita atau tidak saat anak-anak sudah mencintainya."

"Anjing jenis apa dia?" Luna bertanya dan tertawa ketika Bix memberinya ciuman anjing di pipinya.

"Dia adalah Belgian Shepherd. Dia sudah dilatih menjadi anjing pekerja sejak dia berusia tiga tahun."

"Wow!" Hana berseru.

Sehun berjalan mendekat kepadaku dan mengayunkan lengannya memeluk bahuku. "Dia adalah anjing terbaik yang sangat terlatih, Legs. Dia adalah profesional yang tidak kenal takut, dan sangat patuh."

"Dia harus tinggal bersama kita, Ma," Luna berseru. "Dia adalah pahlawan, seperti Sehun samchon!"

Sehun tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Luna, kemudian dia berbalik untuk menatapku. "Dia adalah anjing yang luar biasa, Lu, dan dia adalah anggota tim yang sangat hebat. Akan membuatku merasa lebih baik ketika dia berada disini. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakiti anak-anak jika Bix bersama dengan mereka."

"Sabotase," bisikku dan dengan enggan tersenyum kepada anak-anak saat melihat mereka tertawa dan berguling-guling dengan anjing besar yang begitu menggemaskan itu. "Kurasa dia bisa tinggal."

"Thank you, Ma!" Hana berseru.

"Come," perintah Sehun dan Bix segera melompat dan melangkah menjauh dari anak-anak untuk berdiri di samping Sehun. "Say hello to Luhan."

Dia menggonggong sekali dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Hello," gumamku dan menepuk kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk berjongkok di sampingnya untuk mengusap wajahnya. "Kau benar-benar anjing yang manis."

.

* * *

.

"Tetapi kami tidak lelah," protes Hana sambil menguap lebar. Sehun meletakkan tempat tidur anjing milik Bix di antara tempat tidur anak-anak dan menunjuknya dengan jari telunjuknya. Bix langsung berbaring di tempat tidur itu, memperhatikan kami dengan satu telinganya yang terangkat dan kedua alisnya bergerak naik turun saat dia menatap bolak-balik ke arah Hana dan Luna.

"Kenapa Bix tidak bisa tidur dengan kami?" Tanya Luna menatap penuh harap sahabat barunya itu.

"Dia tidur di tempat tidurnya sendiri," jawab Sehun dan duduk di sisinya. "Hey, jellybean, maafkan samchon karena sudah membuatmu marah hari ini. Mungkin besok akan menjadi hari yang lebih baik." Aku mendudukkan diriku di samping Hana, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Luna ketika Sehun memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Mama selalu mengatakan semoga kami mendapatkan mimpi yang indah saat waktunya tidur," Luna berkata kepada Sehun. Bix menghela napas panjang saat ia menurunkan kepalanya ke kakinya dan Luna memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum. "Aku harap Sehun samchon akan mendapatkan mimpi yang indah malam ini, bukan mimpi yang menakutkan lagi."

Aku menggigit bibirku dan memeluk Hana erat-erat ketika Sehun perlahan membuka tangannya untuk Luna. Dan dengan cepat Luna naik ke atas pangkuannya untuk memeluknya, lalu kembali meringkuk ke dalam selimutnya.

"Good night, Mama," bisik Hana.

"Good night, baby girl."

Bix mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun yang bergerak ke arah pintu. Sehun berhenti dan balas menatapnya. "Stay here, Bix. Jaga anak-anak."

Dengan itu, Bix menurunkan kepalanya lagi dan Sehun mematikan lampu, hanya meninggalkan cahaya dari lampu malam di dinding dan menutup pintu di belakang kami.

"Aku tidak percaya kau berhasil membujukku untuk Bix," aku tertawa kecil sembari melangkah menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang keluarga.

"Dia sudah membuktikan bahwa dia sangat terlatih," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Syukurlah," aku setuju dan menurunkan tubuhku ke atas sofa. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku, tetapi memberikan jarak di antara kami berdua. "Oh, apa kau mau memijat kakiku? Ini dia." Aku meletakkan kakiku ke atas pangkuannya dan menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau aku menawarkan diri untuk melakukan itu," gumamnya sambil menunjukkan senyum setengahnya yang sangat aku sukai, tetapi dia tetap menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memijat kedua kakiku, membuatku mengerang.

"Oh Tuhan, ini benar-benar terasa nikmat."

Tumit kakiku menempel di selangkangannya dan aku bisa merasakan kejantanannya mengeras di balik celananya.

"Jangan mulai," dia memperingatkan.

"Why not?" Tanyaku dan kembali menggosok selangkangannya dengan kakiku.

"Aku belum siap, Legs." Dia menahan kakiku dengan tangannya dan mulai memijatnya lagi.

"Uh, Sehun, kita selalu berhubungan seks sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu." Aku merengut ke arahnya.

Sehun menghentikan pijitannya di kakiku dan menatapku dengan kedua mata birunya yang terlihat marah.

"Apa?" Tanyaku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap begitu normal?" Tanyanya, masih menatapku tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku menarik kakiku menjauh.

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu semalam, Luhan."

Aku menghela napas panjang dan bertopang dagu, benar-benar frustasi dengannya.

"Karena inikah kau tidak mau menyentuhku?"

"Benar sekali," jawabnya tegas sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sehun, kau benar-benar konyol." Aku menurunkan kedua tanganku yang tadinya menopang kepalaku dan mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya yang tengah memandangku seperti aku memiliki dua kepala.

"Luhan, aku hampir membunuhmu semalam. Kedua tanganku mencekikmu sampai kau hampir mati semalam, dan semua yang kau lakukan padaku hari ini adalah bersikap manis dan baik dan begitu normal. Tidak ada yang normal disini, Lu!" Serunya.

"Tidak, itu tidak normal, Sehun, tetapi kau tidak melakukan itu dengan sengaja, sialan!" aku mendekat kepadanya dan memegang kedua lengannya erat-erat dengan tanganku. "Kau tidak akan pernah melukaiku, babe."

"Tapi aku bisa saja melakukannya." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan melakukannya." Sehun menolak menatap mataku dan dia benar-benar mulai membuatku kesal. "Lihat aku."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya menolak, menundukkan kepalanya menatap tanganku, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa tetapi dia benar-benar membuatku marah. Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan melangkah menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarku dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Aku sangat ingin membanting pintu, tetapi aku tidak mau membangunkan anak-anak.

"Baiklah, Legs, kenapa kau marah?" Tanya Sehun dari pintu kamar mandi, kedua lengannya ia silangkan di depan dada, mengawasiku.

"Karena kau begitu keras kepala!" Aku berpaling darinya dan bersandar di wastafel dengan kepala tertunduk. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan untuk membuatmu mengerti kalau kau tidak melakukan hal itu dengan sengaja, dan aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku sangat takut akan menyakitimu," gumamnya, membuatku berputar untuk menatapnya.

"Kau tidak menyentuhku, itu yang menyakitiku." Aku menyandarkan pinggulku ke wastafel dan menyilangkan kedua lenganku, mengikuti dia. "Tidak mau bercinta denganku, itu menyakitiku. Bersikap lembut dan manis kepada anak-anak dan kemudian menjauh dariku, itu yang menyakitiku."

"Aku sangat ingin menyentuhmu, itu membunuhku," bisiknya, kedua matanya tertutup dan rahangnya terkatup rapat.

"Aku disini," bisikku padanya dan berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Dia tidak akan melakukan langkah pertama, dan terkutuklah aku jika hubunganku dengannya akan kembali menjadi hubungan yang platonis.

Aku mencintainya.

Dengan perlahan aku melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya dan menempelkan tubuhku kepadanya, kedua lengannya masih terlipat dan berada di antara tubuh kami berdua. Bersandar kepadanya, aku mencium dadanya dan mengangkat kepalaku untuk mendapati dirinya tengah menatapku.

"Kau tidak akan pernah melukaiku," bisikku dan mencium dagunya lembut. "Kau mencintaiku."

Matanya melebar dan hal berikutnya yang aku tahu adalah aku berada di dalam pelukannya, kedua tangannya berada di bokongku ketika dia mengangkat tubuhku dan menciumku dengan lembut.

"Apa kau yakin?" Dia menggeram.

"Jika kau tidak segera membawaku ke atas tempat tidur," jawabku di antara ciuman kami, "kau harus khawatir aku yang akan menyakitimu."

Dia tertawa kecil dan membawaku naik ke atas tempat tidur, dan aku meluncurkan tubuhku sampai kedua kakiku menyentuh lantai dan dengan cepat mulai membuka satu persatu pakaianku. Setelah itu aku mulai membuka pakaiannya, dan membiarkan kedua tanganku bergerak di atas tubuhnya yang berotot.

"Kau begitu indah," ucapnya pelan sembari menempatkan kedua kakiku ke atas bahunya dan dengan lembut menjilat kewanitaanku, menggerakkan lidahnya disana dan membuatku menggeram pelan ketika aku merasakan lidahnya menyapu klitorisku.

"Astaga, ini sangat nikmat," aku terengah-engah karenanya.

"Aku sedang memandang pemandangan yang begitu indah saat ini." Dia menyeringai.

Aku terkesiap ketika dia memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam diriku, membuatku kehilangan konsentrasiku dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulku dengan cepat. Aku membutuhkan dia di dalam diriku sekarang juga.

Aku menarik kewanitaanku dari jarinya dan dengan cepat mencengkeram kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan kedua tanganku. Kunaikkan pinggulku sembari memegang kejantanannya, membimbingnya untuk masuk ke dalam tubuhku, meletakkan kedua lututku di samping pinggulnya dan kembali menggerakkan tubuhku dengan cepat.

"Astaga, Luhan." Kedua tangannya bergerak di punggungku dan turun menuju pinggulku, membantuku untuk menggerakkan diriku lebih cepat untuknya.

"Astaga!" Teriakku ketika aku mencapai puncakku bersamaan dengan dirinya.

Kami berdua terengah-engah dan berkeringat. Aku menarik tubuhku perlahan, membantunya mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam diriku, dan sebelum aku mengetahuinya, Sehun sudah menarikku kembali mendekat kepadanya dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Kau benar-benar akan membunuhku, Legs," gumamnya sembari mengecup keningku.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri," aku tersenyum lebar. "You're just so hot!"

Dia tertawa dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut.

"See?" Ucapku dan memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. "Inilah kita, Sehun. Jangan lupakan ini."

"Kau adalah bagian terbaik dalam hidupku, Lu. Jangan lupakan itu." Dia menggerakkan hidungnya di atas rambutku.

Aku tersenyum lembut dan mencium dadanya, kedua mataku mulai tertutup karena mengantuk. Kau juga, Sehun. Kau adalah bagian terbaik di dalam hidupku.

* * *

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

.

.

* * *

Finally posting another chapter~

Just wanna say thank you so much buat kalian yang masih bersedia meninggalkan review buat cerita ini.

Buat:

 **selynLH7, Fe261, Fyhunhan77, hunhantime, Feyaliaz307, Seravin509, rly**

dan juga semua pendukung HunHan yang membaca, follow dan juga favorite cerita ini.

Terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua.

Dan buat yang nanyain kontak ku, I'm so sorry aku gak bisa ngasih. Hehe

Kalo kalian mau ngobrol-ngobrol sama aku, kalian bisa PM aja, aku janji aku pasti bales.

Dan terakhir, please jangan lupa ninggalin jejak, jangan jadi silent readers okay. Hehe

Kritik dan saran kalian juga sangat aku nanti buat kemajuan cerita ini.

And now, see you guys in the next chapter!

Mungkin aku akan update next chapter di malam minggu karena ada kemungkinan di hari kerja aku bakalan sibuk banget.

Once again, thank you so much for everything, guys!

Bubye~


	9. Chapter 7

**[REMAKE] Safe With Me by Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Lu Han (GS), Oh Sehun**

 **And Others**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, Some Age-switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Kristen Proby.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **This story set in Seattle, not in South Korea.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash, If you hate HunHan or hate this story then don't read. Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

-Sehun POV-

"Jadi, apakah kau membawaku kesini untuk mengingatkanku bahwa aku butuh menjaga bentuk tubuhku?" Luhan berkacak pinggang dan melotot kearahku ketika kami melangkah memasuki pintu depan gym milik Mino di daerah pusat kota Seattle.

"Tidak," aku tertawa kecil dan mengangkat tanganku untuk membantunya melepaskan jaketnya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan jaketku," Luhan merengut.

"Kau menggemaskan, tetapi kau tetap harus melepaskan jaketmu."

Luhan kembali memelototiku.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga!" Suara Irene yang berteriak muncul dari belakang kami.

"Irene ada disini?" Tanya Luhan dengan kedua matanya yang melebar. Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, Irene sudah berlari dan memeluk Luhan erat-erat.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Kemarin, kami baru saja menerima kabar bahagia bahwa Irene sedang mengandung saat ini. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Adik bungsuku akan menjadi ibu dalam waktu beberapa bulan lagi.

"Aku mencoba membujuk Mino untuk membiarkanku melakukan pull-up, tetapi dia tidak mengizinkanku melakukan apapun." Irene memutar kedua bola matanya dan menyeringai. "Aku akan menjadi benar-benar gemuk."

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin," Luhan menjawab sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Selain itu, aku rasa Mino benar. Kecuali kau ingin melakukan yoga, kau seharusnya tidak melakukan apapun di gym ini."

"Itulah yang terus kukatakan kepadanya," Mino menanggapi saat dia muncul untuk bergabung bersama kami. "Sayangnya, di gym ini kami tidak mengajarkan yoga." Mino memeluk bahu adikku dan mencium pelipisnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian, guys," ucap Luhan dan melirik kearahku. "Tapi serius, apa yang aku lakukan disini?"

"Sehun oppa tidak memberitahumu?" Tanya Irene.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan Mino tersenyum menenangkan.

"Mino akan menunjukkan kepadamu beberapa teknik bela diri," aku memberitahunya dan mengambil tangannya untuk kugenggam.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan, menatap Mino dengan kedua mata coklatnya.

"Karena dia pintar dalam hal itu," Irene menjawab dengan bangga, membuat Mino tertawa sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau saja yang menunjukkan kepadaku?" Luhan bertanya padaku dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya. Tentu, jika kau tidak masalah terganggu setiap sepuluh detik dan merubah kelas bela diri menjadi seks panas yang gila. "Bisa saja, tetapi Mino lebih berpengalaman dan lebih pintar daripada aku," jawabku karena aku tidak bisa menyuarakan suara hatiku dengan keras disini.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Mino dan merengut. "Aku mungkin adalah wanita yang paling tidak sehat dan tidak pernah melakukan olahraga di keluarga ini. Kau tahu itu, kan? Alih-alih menghabiskan waktuku di untuk berolahraga di gym, aku mengabiskan waktuku dengan mengejar dan menggendong Hana dan Luna."

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi seorang atlet untuk bisa menjaga dirimu, Luhan." Mino mengedipkan matanya kepada Luhan, kemudian memberikan Irene satu ciuman lagi sebelum menarik dirinya dan menyodorkan tangannya kearah Luhan dengan tatapan meyakinkan. "Come on. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Beritahu anak-anak aku mencintai mereka," Luhan memohon saat dia melirikku dari balik bahunya. "Dan aku mau dikremasi, please."

Aku tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalaku saat aku berhenti sejenak di samping ring besar yang terletak di tengah ruangan, berdiri di samping adikku. Mino membantu Luhan naik ke atas ring dan mulai berbicara kepadanya, menunjukkan apa yang harus dilakukan dengan tangannya sembari dia terus berbicara.

"Damn, my husband is so fucking hot," Irene berbisik di sampingku.

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku sambil merengut kearahnya.

"Apa?" Dia menyeringai polos lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas lenganku. "Dia suamiku. Aku boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu tentangnya."

"Tidak ketika kau berada di sekitarku." Aku menghela napas panjang, menatap Luhan yang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah ring.

"Luhan benar-benar cantik," gumam Irene.

Aku mengangguk menyetujui ucapannya dan menghela napas panjang lagi. Dia benar-benar cantik. Dia membuatku tidak bisa bernapas.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia selalu mengatakan bahwa tubuhnya tidak bagus. Tubuhnya tinggi untuk seorang wanita dan berlekuk, dengan bokong dan dada yang begitu pas dan indah. Kedua pahanya kencang, mungkin karena sering digunakannya untuk mengejar anak-anak. Dan kedua mata coklatnya benar-benar luar biasa, baik itu saat dia terlihat bahagia atau takut atau ketika dia sedang bergairah.

"Dan aku dengar dari anak-anak, kau tidur di kamarnya." Aku bisa merasakan Irene tersenyum di lenganku dan aku menyipitkan kedua mataku ketika aku melihat Mino membungkus kedua lengannya di leher Luhan, seolah-olah dia adalah orang jahat yang datang dari belakang.

"Ya." Aku menjawab. Apa lagi yang harus aku katakan?

"Jadi bagaimana semuanya?" Tanya Irene dan menarik dirinya dari lenganku agar bisa menatap wajahku.

Aku tetap mengarahkan mataku ke arah ring.

"Baik."

"Astaga, kau benar-benar sulit untuk diajak bicara!" Irene memukul bahuku dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebal.

Aku menyeringai dan membalas tatapannya. "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu tentang kehidupan seks ku. Tidak akan pernah."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya," dia merengut.

"Kami baik," aku mengulangi.

"Apa kalian akan pergi ke konser Nash besok malam?" Irene bertanya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Nash bisa dibilang adalah band paling terkenal di dunia akhir-akhir ini dan salah satu sahabat kami, Soohyuk adalah vokalisnya.

"Yeah," aku mengangguk dan menghela napas panjang sembari mengusap wajahku.

Ya Tuhan, aku tidak mau pergi ke konser itu. Aku benci keramaian.

"Apa kau yakin itu ide yang bagus?" Tanya Irene lembut.

Aku mengangkat bahuku acuh. "Luhan ingin pergi. Dia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana tanpa diriku, jadi itu artinya aku akan pergi."

"Kau tidak perlu menjaganya setiap menit, oppa." Irene memutar kedua bola matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa? Apa kau khawatir akan ada laki-laki yang mencoba menggodanya saat kau tidak bersama dengannya?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa," jawabku.

"Well, jika kalian mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada kami semua, aku pasti tahu!" Irene berkata dan mendesah berat, tampak kesal. "Akan ada banyak orang di konser itu, oppa." Aku melirik kearahnya dan dapat melihat dengan jelas kekhawatiran di wajahnya yang cantik dan aku memilih untuk berbalik membuang muka.

Akan ada banyak orang disana.

"Aku akan tetap datang," ucapku kemudian dan Irene hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

"Hey, Craig! Naik ke atas sini dan bantu aku!" Mino memanggil laki-laki berotot yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Craig dengan cepat melompat ke atas ring dan bergabung dengan Mino dan Luhan dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" Tanya Craig, matanya menatap Luhan dari atas ke bawah, dan aku bisa merasakan tanganku mengepal.

"Craig adalah pria yang baik," ucap Irene dengan nada santai.

"Hmm," aku menggerutu.

"Mereka akan manjadi pasangan yang lucu." Dia mengetukkan bibirnya dengan jarinya. "Mungkin aku harus menjodohkan mereka."

"Aku akan menendang bokongmu," geramku.

Dia berbalik menatapku dan senyum lebar muncul di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak akan menjodohkan Luhan dengan siapapun, Irene," aku memperingatkannya.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti ingin menjadikannya milikmu," Irene mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku sudah menjadikannya milikku," gumamku dan mengutuk pelan.

Adik kecilku ini tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku memberikan apa yang dia inginkan.

Irene menatapku dengan seksama sebelum kedua matanya melebar dan rahangnya terbuka, menatapku dengan ekspresi kaget yang kentara.

"Kau mencintainya," bisiknya.

Lebih dari apapun.

"Aku tidak bisa bersama dirinya," aku balik berbisik kepadanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mataku memandang Luhan yang tengah serius memperhatikan adik iparku dan Craig yang jelas memiliki ketertarikan akan dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Irene mencoba membuat suaranya tetap pelan, tetapi aku tahu dia sedang sangat kesal kepadaku saat ini.

"Aku akan berakhir melukainya. Secara fisik. Secara emosional." Aku mengangkat bahuku lagi dan menunduk membalas tatapan marah Irene.

"Lalu, bagaimana? Kau akan menidurinya ketika kau bersamanya, kemudian pergi setelah semuanya kau anggap selesai?" Irene memelototiku dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada dan aku merasa seperti seorang bajingan.

Karena ketika Irene mengatakannya seperti itu, aku adalah seorang bajingan.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku dan menahan napasku ketika aku melihat Mino mendorong Luhan ke atas lantai. Kemudian Mino dan Craig berjongkok di sampingnya, membantunya untuk bangun. "Aku hanya tidak mau memberikannya lebih banyak masalah di dalam kehidupannya."

Aku bisa merasakan kedua mata Irene menatapku dengan seksama, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menatapnya dan aku menemukan kedua matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Oppa, hidup terlalu pendek untuk ini. Luhan dan anak-anak mencintaimu. Kau mencintai mereka. Berbahagialah." Dia melemparkan kedua lengannya ke pinggangku dan memelukku erat, menempelkan pipinya ke dadaku. "Berbahagialah. Semua kehidupan yang oppa selamatkan, dan bahkan semua nyawa yang hilang disampingmu, pasti mau kau untuk hidup dengan bahagia."

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan apa yang Luhan dan anak-anak berikan padaku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi rekan satu timku dan memastikan mereka untuk mendapatkan jenis kehidupan yang dapat aku dapatkan bersama dengan Luhan dan anak-anak.

Sebagai gantinya, mereka mendapatkan peti mati dan bendera.

"Berbahagialah," bisik Irene. "Nikmati cinta darinya. Jika dia tidak bisa menanganimu, dia akan memberitahumu. Astaga, oppa, Luhan adalah salah satu wanita terkuat yang pernah aku temui. Dia akan bisa mengatasi apapun yang kau berikan kepadanya."

Aku mengerutkan kening saat aku melihat Mino dan Craig bersama Luhan. Rengutan di wajahnya saat dia mencoba berkonsentrasi pada apa yang mereka ajarkan kepadanya. Senyumnya saat dia berhasil melakukannya dengan benar. Desahan leganya ketika dia melakukannya dengan salah dan berakhir terduduk di atas lantai.

Dia milikku.

Craig membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya, membuatnya menertawakannya, kedua matanya bersinar, kilau karena keringat menyelimuti wajah dan dadanya, membuat aku menahan napasku.

Dan kemudian bajingan itu melakukan apa yang akan semua laki-laki lakukan saat mendekati seorang wanita seperti Luhan.

Dia menyingkirkan rambut Luhan ke belakang telinganya.

Dan seketika aku merasa begitu marah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

-Luhan POV-

Bagaimana bisa aku berkonsentrasi ketika aku berada di dalam ring bersama dengan seorang Song Mino?

Aku tahu dia sudah menikah dan itu dengan salah satu sahabatku. Dan aku juga jatuh cinta pada kakak iparnya. Tetapi sumpah demi apapun, dirinya terlihat luar biasa mengenakan tank top hitam itu, menunjukkan tubuhnya yang berotot. Rahangnya terlihat tegas dan kedua mata abu-abu terangnya benar-benar mampu membuat wanita apapun seketika merasa lemah.

Selain itu, dia adalah salah satu laki-laki paling manis yang pernah aku temui, dan untuk melengkapi kesempurnaannya, dia benar-benar mencintai istrinya.

Adakah hal lain yang lebih seksi dari seorang pria tampan yang mencintai istrinya.

Tidak.

"Ingat, jika ada seseorang yang berhasil mengunci lehermu dengan lengan mereka, tarik lenganmu ke atas dan pukul dia dengan tanganmu yang lain, dengan keras." Minho bergumam di telingaku dari belakang tubuhku. Lengannya mengunci di sekitar leherku, seakan-akan dia tengah mengejutkanku dari belakang.

"Baiklah," aku menganggukkan kepalaku, tidak terlalu yakin apa aku bisa mengingat semua ini nanti.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu beberapa teknik bertarung." Mino tersenyum menenangkan dan berpaling ke sisi ring. "Hey Craig! Naik ke atas sini dan bantu aku!"

Pria yang dipanggil Craig itu dengan mudah naik ke atas ring dan berjalan dengan percaya diri mendekati kami berdua.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" Tanyanya menyeringai. Dia memiliki wajah yang tampan. Tubuhnya juga terlihat keras dan berotot, tetapi dia terlihat begitu muda. Aku bertaruh dia pasti sering dipanggil baby-face ketika dia masih sekolah.

Dia tampan, tetapi bukan yang aku inginkan.

Yang aku inginkan adalah seseorang yang tengah berdiri di sana bersama dengan adik perempuannya.

Aku melirik kearah Sehun yang terlihat merengut ke arah Irene yang tengah membungkus pinggangnya dengan lengan kecilnya, memeluknya erat. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Pay attention, Lu," Mino memanggilku untuk memperhatikannya dan mengisyaratkan kepada Craig untuk berpindah ke belakangku dan menunjukkan kepadaku bagaimana menggunakan kaki dan tanganku. Kami melewati beberapa menit untuk intruksi, dengan Mino dan Craig yang meletakkan tangan mereka di tubuhku, menunjukkan kepadaku bagaimana aku harus menggerakkan lenganku, melebarkan kakiku, atau memiringkan pinggulku.

"Okay, apa kau sudah siap? Karena sekarang aku akan mulai menyerangmu?" Tanya Mino kemudian.

"Aku akan mati," bisikku, membuat Craig yang berdiri di belakangku tertawa.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya membunuhmu," gumam Craig di telingaku. "Lagipula, kau tahu bagaimana cara menangkis serangannya. Ingat saja semua yang aku dan dia beritahukan padamu sebelumnya."

Mino mulai menyerangku, dan ketika aku mulai merasa aku bisa melawan semua serangannya, dia menyelinap memukulku di sisi yang tidak aku pikirkan, dan aku akhirnya terjatuh dengan punggung di atas lantai.

"Shit!" Mino dan Craig berlutut di sampingku dan meraih tanganku, membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Lu?" Tanya Mino.

Aku mengangguk dan menarik napas panjang.

Mino melangkah mundur, tetapi Craig tersenyum lembut ke arahku dan menyingkirkan lembaran rambutku yang mengganggu ke belakang telingaku dan jarinya bergerak menyusuri rahangku, membuatku merasa merinding seketika. "Tidak ada yang lebih seksi daripada seorang wanita yang sedang berkeringat," gumamnya.

"Wanita yang sedang berkeringat tidak seksi," jawabku sembari mengerutkan hidungku, tersenyum ke arahnya dan dengan cepat melirik ke arah Sehun. Rasa bersalah muncul di hatiku.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini," Sehun berseru sembari berjalan dan naik ke atas ring, wajahnya terlihat sangat marah. Dia menatap Craig tajam. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Dia bertanya kepadaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa melanjutkan."

"Tidak, cukup untuk hari ini." Sehun menjabat tangan Mino. "Thanks, man."

"Anytime."

"Sampai jumpa malam besok!" Irene melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami.

Sehun membantuku turun dari ring, membereskan barang-barangku dan menuntunku kembali ke mobil. Dia membukakan pintu untukku tanpa kata dan kemudian naik ke sisi kemudi. Setelah berkendara selama lebih dari sepuluh menit dalam keheningan, aku memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Aku tidak membalas godaannya," kataku.

"Apa?" Tanyanya, sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Dengan Craig. Dia memang menggodaku, tetapi aku tidak membalasnya." Aku melipat kedua lenganku di depan dadaku dan menatap ke luar jendela.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang pria itu lakukan," gumam Sehun sembari berbelok di jalanan menuju rumahku.

"Lalu apa yang salah?" Tanyaku mengerutkan kening.

Dia menelan ludah dan melirikku, mengusap jari-jarinya di bibirnya dan terlihat seperti dia akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi dia berubah pikiran.

"Tidak ada yang salah."

Dia berbohong.

"Sehun..."

"Aku baik-baik saja," dia memotongku sembari memasukkan mobil ke dalam tempat parkir di depan rumahku. "Jangan khawatir."

Kami berdua masuk ke dalam rumah dan Sehun memeriksa sistem alarm dan juga pintu dan jendela, dia kemudian berhenti di dapur, sama sekali tidak mau memandangku. Bix menyambut kami, terlihat senang melihat kami datang, dan dia menikmati usapan Sehun di kepalanya.

"Apa kau mau bergabung denganku di kamar mandi?" Tanyaku.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke halaman belakang. "Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk berolahraga. Panggil saja aku jika kau membutuhkanku."

Dan setelah itu, dia melangkah cepat menuju halaman belakang dengan Bix mengikuti di belakangnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikirannya?

"Mama! Mama!" Anak-anak muncul dari pintu depan, masih mengenakan ransel mereka, terlihat gembira dapat kembali ke rumah seusai sekolah. Junmyeon tersenyum lebar di belakang mereka.

"Apa kau bersenang-senang di gym hari ini?" Tanyanya.

"Jangan membuatku melukaimu," jawabku terkekeh. "Aku bisa melakukannya sekarang."

"Senang mendengarnya." Dia mengangguk dan kemudian mengerutkan dahinya. "Dimana Sehun?"

"Di halaman belakang. Dia sedang kesal," aku menjawab sembari menghela napas panjang dan membantu anak-anak melepas ransel mereka.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Sampai jumpa nanti." Junmyeon melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah keluar dari rumah.

Aku tersenyum dan mengalihkan perhatianku kepada dua gadisku. Mencium mereka satu persatu. "Apa hari kalian menyenangkan?" Tanyaku.

"Ya," jawab Hana. "Kenapa Sehun samchon kesal?"

"Mama tidak tahu."

"Ayo kita hampiri dia," Luna menyarankan kepada Hana yang tersenyum lebar dan mereka melangkah cepat menuju halaman belakang sebelum aku mengatakan kepada mereka untuk membiarkan Sehun sendiri.

Aku membereskan ransel mereka berdua dan kemudian bersiap untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Ketika aku mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang aku butuhkan dari dalam kulkas, telingaku menangkap suara tawa yang keras dari anak-anakku di halaman belakang.

Aku menatap ke luar jendela dan menemukan Sehun tengah memeganggi pinggang Hana, mengangkatnya naik ke atas pull-up bar miliknya, membantu Hana menaikkan dan menurunkan tubuhnya disana. Dia mencoba melihat Sehun dari balik bahunya, senyum lebar terlihat di wajahnya, penuh dengan rasa percaya dan cinta, dan Luna juga Bix tampak berlarian mengelilingi mereka, tertawa dan menggonggong keras.

"Turunkan aku!" Seru Hana kemudian dan Sehun menurutinya, menurunkannya ke atas rumput dan kemudian menyerang kedua gadisku dengan pelukan, membuat mereka semua terjatuh ke atas rumput, sementara Bix menyalak dan melompat-lompat mengelilingi mereka.

Ini adalah hal terindah dan termanis yang pernah aku lihat di dalam hidupku.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"The show was ah-mazing!" Seru Jiwon ketika dia mendudukkan dirinya di sisi Yoonseok, minuman di tangannya dan dia tersenyum lebar.

Aku bisa melihat sepupuku satu ini akan benar-benar mabuk sebentar lagi.

"Ya," aku mengangguk dan tersenyum dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari Myungsoo dan Soojung yang sedang menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama, berpelukan di sofa tak jauh dari kami. "Myungsoo," aku memanggilnya, "yang barusan adalah lamaran paling romantis yang pernah aku lihat."

Kami sekarang berada di tengah-tengah after-party dari konser pertama Nash untuk tur terbaru mereka, dan malam ini Myungsoo mengejutkan kami semua ketika dia naik ke atas panggung dan meminta Soojung untuk menikah dengannya di depan ribuan penggemar yang datang.

"Aku adalah pria yang romantis." Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menyeringai.

"Kau segalanya, babe," Soojung menanggapi sembari tertawa, "tetapi romantis bukan salah satunya. Apa Yifan membantumu dalam hal ini?"

"Hey! Aku juga bisa romantis!" Myungsoo merengut ke arahnya dan Soojung hanya tertawa.

Aku bisa melihat Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adik laki-lakinya dan juga tunangannya itu dan kemudian melirik ke arah Sehun, yang sama sekali tidak berbicara sepanjang malam ini, atau bahkan melihat ke arahku. Aku mengenakan pakaian seksi ini, dan dia bahkan tidak menunjukkan padaku bahwa dia menyadarinya. Dia terlihat begitu tegang, dan kedua matanya terus menyipit mengawasi seluruh ruangan, orang-orang di sekitar kami, dan itu membuatku kesal.

Aku tahu dia mencoba membuatku aman, tetapi demi Tuhan, aku memiliki banyak orang untuk menjagaku saat ini. Seluruh keluarga Kim yang pandai berkelahi ada disini.

"You okay, man?" Junmyeon bertanya kepadanya.

"Ya," jawab Sehun sembari mengangguk.

"Kau yakin?" Tanyaku, menyentuh lengannya dengan tanganku. Dia sama sekali tidak memandangku, tubuhnya malah semakin tegang dan aku bisa melihat dirinya mengencangkan rahangnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya, suaranya keras dan tegas.

"Dimana Bix dan anak-anak malam ini?" Yoonseok bertanya kemudian.

"Mereka menginap di rumah kedua orang tuaku," jawabku.

"Luhan, kau terlihat cantik malam ini," Yifan berkomentar, mengejutkanku.

"Terima kasih," gumamku dan aku bisa merasakan kedua pipiku memanas. "Aku senang akhirnya ada seseorang yang menyadarinya," aku berbisik dan mengalihkan pandanganku, menatap ke arah kerumunan.

Aku bisa merasakan para wanita saling menatap satu sama lain dan kemudian mengarahkan mata mereka ke arahku dan Sehun, berpikir aku tidak menyadarinya. Terima kasih kepada anak-anakku yang memberi tahu mereka soal aku dan Sehun yang tidur di satu kamar minggu lalu, akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku memberi tahukan apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Sehun kepada mereka. Mereka semua tahu bahwa aku dan Sehun berhubungan seks. Tetapi aku memberitahukan mereka bahwa itu hanya seks dan tidak lebih.

Karena sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana hubunganku dan Sehun sebenarnya. Aku tahu aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya, dan aku percaya dia juga mencintaiku, tetapi dia terus berubah-rubah, dan aku tidak bisa mengerti dirinya.

Ini membuatku sangat frustasi.

"Apa kalian menikmati konsernya?" Soohyuk tiba-tiba muncul dengan Nana berada di dalam rangkulannya.

"Konsernya sangat luar biasa, Soohyuk," aku menjawab tersenyum. Dan aku bisa melihat yang lain mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku pelan dan mengaitkan jari-jariku dengan jari-jari Sehun, berharap bisa membujuknya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam percakapan. Dia melirik ke arahku cepat dan meremas tanganku, tetapi bukannya memberi komentar, dia hanya tetap melihat dan mendengarkan. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berbisik di telinganya, "Apa kau siap untuk pulang?"

"Ya," jawabnya langsung. "Luhan dan aku akan pulang duluan," dia mengumumkan, menjabat tangan para pria dan mencium pipi para wanita. "Konsermu luar biasa, man." Dia menepuk bahu Soohyuk.

"Thanks. Sampai bertemu lagi." Soohyuk tersenyum hangat.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan Sehun menuntunku menuju mobil kami di tempat parkir. Tangan kami masih saling menggenggam.

"Sehun?"

"Kita harus bergegas ke mobil, Lu," jawabnya pelan, tetapi suaranya terdengar bergetar. Dia tidak sedang marah.

Dia sedang ketakutan.

Dan itu hampir membuatku berlutut. Sehun adalah salah satu pria terkuat yang aku kenal, tetapi berada di tengah kerumunan, khawatir akan keselamatanku dan berurusan dengan iblis yang berada di dalam dirinya sendiri hanya karena ingin bersamaku di konser itu mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku.

Dia akan melewati neraka hanya untukku.

Dan dia melakukannya.

Kami sampai di mobil dan dia membawaku naik ke kursi penumpang, kemudian bergegas menuju ke kursi pengemudi dan mengunci pintu di sampingnya. Dengan cepat menyalakan mesin dan menggerakkan mobil ini menjauh dari tempat ini. Wajahnya dan seluruh tubuhnya masih terlihat begitu tegang.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan meletakkannya dengan lembut di pahanya. Dia terkesiap akan tindakanku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Gumamku.

Dia melirik ke arahku. "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Babe, it's okay." Aku berkata. Dia menurunkan satu tangannya dari kemudi dan meletakkannya di atas tanganku.

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menolongnya?

Saat sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku, aku berbalik di kursiku dan mengusap pipi dan rahangnya lembut dengan jariku.

"Sehun?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Hmm?" Jawabnya.

"Bicaralah padaku, pelaut."

Dia menghela napas panjang dan memilih untuk berkonsentrasi pada jalan di depannya dan ketika aku berpikir dia tidak akan berbicara, dia berbisik, "maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Aku tahu aku tidak terlalu menyenangkan malam ini. Aku tidak baik di tengah kerumunan orang, Lu. Itu membuatku gugup."

"Kita tidak memiliki keharusan untuk datang, Sehun."

"Kau ingin berada disana. Aku ingin kau datang dan bersenang-senang." Dia mendorong tangannya untuk mengusap rambutnya dan aku bisa merasakan dirinya mulai merasa santai, sedikit demi sedikit.

"Terima kasih," jawabku pelan dan memajukan tubuhku untuk mencium pipinya. Jari-jariku bergerak lembut naik dan turun di atas pahanya, mengusapnya pelan. Aku memberikan ciuman di bahu dan kemudian di lengannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Legs?" Tanyanya.

"Bisakah aku mencoba sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku lakukan sebelumnya?"

Dia melirikku dan mengerutkan dahinya ingin tahu, dan kemudian dia memberikanku senyumnya. "Okay."

"Kau harus mundur sedikit," aku memberitahunya sembari melepas sabuk pengamanku dan meraih ikat pinggangnya.

Kedua matanya seketika melebar.

"Lu?"

"Aku akan memberikanmu blow job di dalam mobilmu," aku mengatakan apa yang akan aku lakukan dan menarik turun resleting celananya, kemudian menurunkan celana dalamnya dan melepaskan kejantanannya yang mulai mengeras. Aku berlutut di atas kursiku dan memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulutku.

"Fuck," bisiknya sembari meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepalaku, mencengkeram rambutku dengan jari-jarinya, berbarengan dengan kepalaku yang bergerak maju dan mundur, menghisap, menjilat dan menarik kejantanannya yang luar biasa.

"I love your cock," gumamku dan menenggelamkan kejantanannya kembali ke dalam mulutku, memasukkannya menyentuh tenggorokanku. Kedua tanganku bergerak memijat bagian kejantanannya yang tak mampu masuk ke dalam mulutku.

"Astaga, Lu, aku akan menabrakkan mobil sialan ini," dia menggeram, tetapi aku tidak berhenti. Aku menghisap lebih cepat dan bergerak lebih cepat, melakukan segala yang aku bisa, memberinya blowjob yang akan menjadi yang terbaik di dalam hidupnya.

Dia menggerakkan tangannya turun dari kepalaku menuju punggungku, kemudian bergerak ke bokongku dan dia meremasnya dengan kuat, ujung jarinya mengusap jahitan celana yang aku pakai, membuat diriku merasa terbakar. Aku membungkus kedua bola kembarnya dengan tanganku dan menggerakkan lidahku di sisi kejantanannya dan menggodanya, tahu betul dia akan segera mencapai puncaknya karena mulutku.

Aku benar-benar tidak sabar.

"Berhenti, Lu, aku akan datang."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan meningkatkan usahaku, dan tiba-tiba aku bisa merasakan cairannya memenuhi mulutku, bergerak menuju belakang kerongkonganku, dan aku menelannya, menghabiskan semua cairannya dan menjilatnya sampai bersih sebelum aku menarik diriku, merapikan celananya kembali dan tersenyum puas di kursiku.

"Kurasa sekarang aku bisa membuatmu memperhatikanku, kan?" Tanyaku terkekeh.

Dia terengah-engah, rahangnya terbuka, dan dia menatapku dengan tatapan bercampur antara rasa takjub dan bergairah dan... marah?

Aku baru saja memberikannya blowjob terbaik. Kenapa dia terlihat marah?

Dia memasukkan mobil ke dalam parkiran di rumahku, keluar dari dalam mobil dengan cepat dan membanting pintu di belakangnya, kemudian sebelum aku menyadarinya, Sehun mengangkat tubuhku dan membawaku ke dalam rumah. Membanting pintu rumah dengan keras, dia menjebakku di antara kedua lengannya, punggungku bersandar di dinding. Dan dia mulai menanggalkan seluruh pakaianku.

"Sehun..."

"Aku sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya, Legs," dia mulai berbicara dan melempar atasanku dan braku melewati bahunya, kemudian meraih jeans yang kupakai. "Kau harus selalu mencapai puncakmu lebih dulu dariku. Selalu. Kau mau memainkan permainan ini?" dia menarik turun jeans yang kupakai dan melemparnya sembarangan, bersamaan dengan celana dalamku dan menaikkan salah satu kakiku ke atas bahunya, membukanya lebar-lebar. "Aku harap kau siap untuk hal yang kau mulai sendiri."

Dan sebelum aku bisa menyadari apa yang terjadi, dia meraih payudaraku dan meremasnya, wajahnya terkubur di vaginaku, menghisap dan menarik bibir vaginaku, kemudian menjilat klitorisku.

"Sialan!" Seruku sembari mencengkeram kepalanya dengan satu tanganku, menarik rambutnya di kepalan tanganku dan tanganku yang lain berpegangan erat pada gagang pintu, mencoba bertahan agar aku tidak jatuh.

"Kau pikir aku tidak memperhatikanmu malam ini, sweetheart?" Gumamnya sembari terus menggerakkan lidahnya di bawah sana. "Kau pikir aku tidak sadar betapa seksinya dirimu malam ini?"

Aku menggeliat ketika jarinya mulai masuk ke dalam diriku dan bibirnya bergerak untuk menarik klitorisku.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali dirimu, Legs."

Dia menekan lidahnya di klitorisku dan membengkokkan jarinya, mengirimku ke dalam orgasme yang mematikan pikiranku. Kedua lututku terasa lemah, tetapi dia memegangku kuat agar aku tetap menempel di dinding, ketika aku menjerit dan menggerakkan pinggulku, menekan wajahnya yang berada di depan vaginaku.

Dia menarik dirinya sejenak, kemudian memasukkan jari keduanya ke dalam diriku dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapku ketika dia menyentuh spot sensitifku, membuatku kembali mencapai puncakku sembari menjerit.

Dia berdiri dan menarikku menuju ke ruang keluarga. Membuatku duduk berlutut di atas kursi disana, dan dia juga berlutut di belakangku. Tangannya mencengkeram bokongku erat-erat.

"Sehun, aku membutuhkanmu untuk berada di dalam diriku," aku merintih.

"Aku akan melakukannya," bisiknya sembari menggigit bokongku, cukup keras untuk meninggalkan tanda disana.

"Ouch!"

Dia terkekeh.

"Aku ingin kau berada di dalam diriku, Sehun," ucapku terengah-engah. "Please."

Dia menampar bokongku dan menyentuh pinggangku dengan kedua tangan besarnya, perlahan dia menuntun kejantanannya yang begitu keras masuk ke dalam diriku. Aku bisa merasakan dirinya yang begitu besar mulai terkubur di dalam diriku dan bola kembarnya menempel di bokongku. Dia menekan ibu jarinya di klitorisku, dan bersandar untuk menggigit leherku, membuatku semakin bergairah.

Aku tidak tahan lagi.

Aku menjerit sembari mulai menggerakkan tubuhku. Dan akhirnya, dia membalas gerakanku. Aku semakin menjerit ketika merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa ketika kejantanannya masuk dan keluar dari dalam diriku.

Dia menciumku dalam. "Kau begitu seksi, Legs," bisiknya, kemudian menutup kedua matanya sembari mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Aku bisa merasakan dirinya akan segera mencapai puncaknya, begitu juga aku. Dan tak lama setelah itu, aku bisa merasakan seluruh cairan miliknya memenuhi diriku bersamaan dengan orgasmeku.

Tak lama, aku membalik tubuhku. Aku bisa melihatnya terengah-engah dan begitu berkeringat. Perlahan dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk memelukku erat. Aku mencium bahunya dan membalas pelukannya.

Katakan padanya bahwa kau mencintainya! Hatiku menjerit.

Tetapi sebelum aku bisa mengucapkan apa-apa, dia mengangkatku dari atas kursi dan menggendongku menuju tangga.

"Aku tidak pernah digendong oleh siapapun sebelum dirimu," gumamku sambil tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang cukup kuat untuk melakukannya."

"Aku akan menggendongmu kapan saja, sweetheart," dia berbisik sembari menurunkanku di atas tempat tidur. "Kau begitu cantik."

Aku tersenyum kepadanya. "Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya.

"Untuk malam ini. Aku tahu kau merasa begitu kesulitan, tetapi kau disana karena aku ingin berada disana. Terima kasih untuk itu."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum kepadaku. "Aku rasa aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

"Kau tidak seperti dirimu sejak kemarin ketika kita di gym," bisikku. "Mau membicarakannya?"

Dia menghela napas panjang dan berbaring di sebelahku. "Aku khawatir soal malam ini."

Aku terdiam, menatap wajahnya yang terlihat berpikir keras dan perlahan kembali santai. "Aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak aku inginkan. Aku takut aku akan mengalami serangan panik di tengah konser atau keramaian yang akan membuatku mendapatkan mimpi buruk malam ini, dan aku sangat takut akan melukaimu lagi." Suaranya terdengar tak lebih keras dari bisikan.

Aku bersandar ke tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajahku di lehernya.

"Aku disini, Kim Sehun, dan mimpi buruk itu tidak. Selain itu," gumamku sembari naik ke atas tubuhnya, memasukkan dirinya ke dalam diriku lagi. "Kau tidak mendapatkan mimpi buruk ketika kau bersamaku dan aku belum selesai bercinta denganmu."

"Begitukah?" Tanyanya sambil menyeringai dan membalik posisi kami, membuatku kini berada di bawahnya. Dia mulai bergerak perlahan, menahan tubuhnya dengan sikunya, dan menatapku dalam dengan kedua mata birunya. Dia mengusap hidung kami berdua dan mendesah panjang ketika dia mulai bercinta denganku secara lembut.

"Ya," jawabku dan mengerang ketika dia menggerakkan kejantanannya menyentuh titik sensitifku. "Aku juga berencana untuk tidur tanpa mengenakan pakaian malam ini."

"Itu rencana yang sangat bagus, sweetheart," gumamnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ponsel Sehun berdering keras. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan mengarahkan mata ke sekelilingku. Tersenyum lembut menatap Sehun yang tertidur lelap di sampingku dengan lengan yang memelukku.

Luhan – 1, Mimpi buruk – 0

"Sehun," aku menggerakkan bahunya dan mencoba meraih ponselnya, tetapi itu terlalu jauh. "Sehun, ponselmu."

Dia mengusap wajahnya di dadaku dan mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku dengan matanya yang mengantuk. "Huh?"

"Ponselmu berdering, babe."

Dia meraih ponselnya dengan cepat dan menempelkannya di telinganya, sudah sepenuhnya sadar dan waspada. "Dengan Kim Sehun."

Pria di seberang telepon mulai berbicara. Sehun bergerak turun dari atas tempat tidur dan berdiri, tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang masih telanjang. Aku menopang daguku dan melihatnya yang melangkah bolak balik di samping tempat tidur.

"Beritahu saja aku ada apa," bentaknya, tetapi sambungan dimatikan. "Fuck."

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku sembari mendudukkan diriku, melirik ke arah weker di samping tempat tidur. Ini baru pukul enam pagi.

"Junmyeon hyung sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini. Kita harus segera berpakaian."

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku dan bergerak menjauh dari tempat tidur.

"Dia tidak mau mengatakannya. Dia hanya mengatakan kalau dia akan sampai sebentar lagi." Dia membawaku masuk ke dalam pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambutku, mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Aromamu begitu luar biasa."

Aku terkekeh dan mencium dadanya sebelum melangkah mendekat ke arah lemari untuk berpakaian. Tepat ketika aku selesai mengenakan sweaterku, terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan.

"Dia cepat," gumamku tersenyum.

"Dia sudah berada di jalan ketika dia menelepon." Sehun mengenakan jeansnya, meraih kausnya dan menyeringai ke arahku sebelum berbalik untuk meninggalkan kamar. Namun, sebelum dia melangkah melewati pintu, dia kembali menatapku. "Apa aku pernah memberitahumu bahwa kau terlihat begitu menakjubkan di pagi hari?"

"Uh, belum pernah."

"Well, kalau begitu sekarang kau tahu." Dia menatapku dari atas ke bawah dan melangkah ke luar dari kamar. Aku hanya tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalaku.

Aku dapat mendengarnya ketika dia membuka pintu dan menyuruh Junmyeon masuk, dan aku pun bergegas mengenakan celana yogaku dan mengikat rambutku. Ketika aku menuruni tangga, Sehun dan Junmyeon berdiri berdampingan di ruang keluarga. Sehun melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan Junmyeon tampak berkacak pinggang. Keduanya tampak mengerutkan dahi.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku. "Dan kenapa kau mengenakan seragam polisi mu yang menakutkan itu?" Aku bertanya kepada Junmyeon sembari menatap pistol dan lencana miliknya.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantor," jawabnya sembari menghela napas. "Begini, aku mendapatkan telepon pagi ini dari Chicago."

Setiap rambut di tubuhku seketika berdiri tegak dan aku secara otomatis meraih tangan Sehun.

"Rupanya, Kim Myungsoo yang bertunangan di tengah-tengah konser Nash semalam adalah berita yang sangat besar, dan berita ini disiarkan di semua saluran televisi."

"Jadi?" Tanyaku bingung. "Apa masalahnya?"

"Tidak ada masalah, tetapi ternyata beberapa foto dari acara semalam juga beredar dimana-mana. Dan foto-foto keluarga Kim yang hadir di acara itu semalam juga ikut tersebar, Luhan." Dia menghela napas panjang dan rahangnya terlihat mengeras, kedua matanya tampak khawatir menatapku ketika aku mulai sadar arti dari setiap perkataannya.

"Aku juga berada di dalam foto-foto itu," bisikku dan terduduk di sofa di belakangku. Sehun mengutuk pelan dan mengambil tempat di sampingku, melemparkan lengannya ke tubuhku dan menarikku masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ya, kau ada di dalam foto-foto itu," Junmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Salah satu anggota dari kepolisian Chicago meneleponku pagi ini. Kami tidak tahu apa orang-orang menyadari itu, tapi kami sadar foto-foto itu juga akan beredar di majalah nasional, dan juga akan muncul di berita dimana-mana malam ini."

"Kenapa dia harus melamar dengan cara seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun pelan dan mencium bahuku.

"Dia tidak tahu," bisikku dan untuk pertama kalinya selama lebih dari satu tahun ini, aku menyesali keputusanku tidak memberitahu soal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadaku kepada seluruh keluargaku. "Dia tidak tahu karena aku menyuruh kalian untuk tidak memberitahukannya kepada mereka."

"Kita harus memberitahu mereka sekarang," Junmyeon bergumam.

"Aku tahu." Aku mengangguk dan menegakkan tubuhku. "Hari ini."

"Aku harus bekerja sebentar hari ini," Junmyeon berkata sambil memeriksa arlojinya dan meringis. "Tetapi kita akan mengadakan perkumpulan keluarga malam ini dan kita akan bicara kepada yang lain, memberitahukan segalanya kepada mereka, dan mencari tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya. Kepolisian Chicago sudah mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi disana, tetapi akan membutuhkan beberapa hari untuk menerima informasi dari mereka."

"Bisakah kedua orang tuamu menjaga anak-anak untuk semalam lagi?" Tanya Sehun. "Lebih baik bagiku mereka tidak ada disini ketika kita membicarakan hal ini."

"Ya," aku mengangguk. "Aku yakin mereka tidak masalah dengan itu, walaupun aku merindukan mereka disini." Aku menelan ludah dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Junmyeon yang mengangguk dan tersenyum menenangkan.

Sehun meraih ponselnya dan mulai mengirim pesan kepada anggota keluarga yang lain.

Pertemuan keluarga, hari ini, 6pm. Rumah Luhan. Wajib.

* * *

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

.

.

* * *

Mungkin ada yang bingung kok anggota keluarga lain gak tahu?

Ya, itu karena Luhan emang gak nyuruh Sehun, Junmyeon dan Yoonseok ngasih tahu soal keadaannya yang sebenernya ke anggota keluarga yang lain.

Mungkin kalian ingat part dimana mereka semua khawatir waktu ponsel Luhan gak bisa dihubungi di malam poker, itu mereka khawatir bukan karena tahu Luhan emang ada dalam bahaya, tetapi mereka khawatir soal Jiho yang besar kemungkinan bakalan ngelakuin hal buruk ke Luhan.

Fyi, ortu Luhan juga gak tahu soal masalah yang dihadapi Luhan.

Mereka tahunya Luhan pindah ke Seattle karena Jackson meninggal doang.

Dan~ Konfliknya bakalan datang sebentar lagi.

Mungkin bisa dibilang konfliknya gak akan terlalu gede, tapi tetep berdampak besar buat hubungan Luhan dan Sehun.

Dan informasi lagi, Myungsoo disini itu atlet American Football, jadi kabar dia tunangan pasti disiarin dimana-mana dan karena ini akhirnya bahaya kembali mengintai Luhan. Huhuhu

Btw terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang masih nyempetin baca dan juga review cerita ini.

Buat:

 **Hunhania7, Fe261, hunhantime, ohshyn76, Chogiwillis, sarah, Feyaliaz307, selynLH7, xnjsDj1220, rly**

Terima kasih banyak~ Kalian lah yang bikin aku semangat terus ngelanjutin fic ini. You guys are the best!

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, aku belum tahu bakalan update kapan karena aku lagi sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini. Huhu. Tapi aku pasti akan terus berusaha buat fast update, apalagi kalau yang review banyak. Hehe

So, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya, guys~

Bubye for now and see you soon in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 8

**[REMAKE] Safe With Me by Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Lu Han (GS), Oh Sehun**

 **And Others**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, Some Age-switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Kristen Proby.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **This story set in Seattle, not in South Korea.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash, If you hate HunHan or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

-Luhan POV-

"Hey, terima kasih sudah datang." Aku mencium pipi Jiwon ketika dia dan Yoonseok melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahku. Mereka adalah anggota keluarga terakhir yang sampai disini. "Apa semua anak-anak dititipkan di rumah orang tua Yifan?"

Jiwon mengangguk sembari kami melangkah di belakang Yoonseok menuju ruang keluarga.

Ruang keluargaku tampak penuh karena semua anggota keluarga yang datang.

Aku bisa melihat orang tua dari Kim bersaudara dan juga kedua orang tua dari Jiwon duduk berdampingan di meja ruang makan, sedangkan yang lainnya berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Yifan dan Zitao duduk di kursi yang sama, sedangkan Irene dan Minho serta Chanyeol dan Nana duduk di sofa. Soohyuk, kekasih Nana tidak bisa datang karena dia sedang sibuk dengan tur grup band nya.

Myungsoo, Soojung, Yoonseok dan Jiwon menempati kursi lain yang tersisa, semua mata memandang ke arah Sehun, Junmyeon dan diriku.

Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa sangat bersalah?

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Myungsoo. "Dimana orang tua Luhan dan si kembar?"

"Kedua orang tuaku menjaga anak-anak di rumah mereka. Lebih baik jika mereka tidak mengetahui tentang ini." Beberapa kata terakhir kukatakan dengan berbisik, dan semuanya saling tatap karena penasaran.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kim Yunho, ayah dari Kim bersaudara bertanya kepadaku, dan aku harus berkedip beberapa kali untuk menahan air mataku yang memaksa untuk jatuh.

Astaga, pembicaraan ini baru saja dimulai, tetapi air mataku sudah mau keluar saja.

Aku mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Junmyeon dan Sehun, meminta petunjuk.

"Kalian semua tahu," Junmyeon mulai berbicara dan menghela napas panjang, "kalau Luhan kembali ke Seattle sekitar setahun yang lalu dengan tiba-tiba."

Yoonseok mengusap wajahnya dan mengutuk pelan. Dia tahu segalanya, dan dia harus merahasiakannya selama ini karena diriku.

"Kau tahu?" Jiwon bertanya kepadanya, suaranya terdengar terluka. Yoonseok menghela napas panjang dan memeluk bahu Jiwon, membawa Jiwon mendekat ke arahnya, dan mencium kepalanya lembut sembari berbisik kepadanya.

"Sudah saatnya kalian semua tahu kenapa," aku mengumumkan dan memberikan senyum tipis ke arah Sehun dan Junmyeon. "Dan kalian harus mendengar semuanya dariku."

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, kepada sekelompok orang yang sudah menjadi keluargaku dan juga sahabatku.

"Di hari Thanksgiving, lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu, aku membawa anak-anak pergi ke rumah baba mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya selama beberapa hari. Tetapi, sebelum kami benar-benar sampai di rumahnya, Jackson dibunuh oleh anggota dari sindikat narkoba dimana dia bekerja menyamar disana, dan tepat saat aku sampai di rumahnya, mereka baru saja akan pergi."

Ada emosi yang bercampur dari semua orang di ruangan ini. Beberapa terkesiap. Mata mereka melebar dan mulut mereka terbuka tak percaya.

Aku bisa melihat Mino mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak mengenali satupun dari mereka," aku melanjutkan dan meremas kedua tanganku yang kuletakkan di atas pangkuanku. "Tetapi, mereka tidak tahu itu. Aku tidak bisa bersaksi melawan mereka di pengadilan, jadi aku tidak memenuhi syarat untuk mendapatkan perlindungan saksi, tetapi mereka juga tidak tahu akan itu."

"Dia disarankan untuk meninggalkan Chicago, dan selama dia tetap diam dan tidak terlihat, dia seharusnya aman," Junmyeon menambahkan.

"Dan aku telah melakukannya," dengan cepat aku meyakinkan mereka semua. "Kepolisian di Chicago terus menjaga agar mata dan telinga mereka tetap terbuka untuk menginformasikan tentang segalanya kepadaku, dan selama ini yang aku tahu, aku sudah dilupakan oleh orang-orang itu."

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi sekarang?" Tanya Yifan.

"Beberapa hal sudah terjadi selama beberapa bulan terakhir yang membuat kami semua menjadi lebih waspada," Sehun mulai membuka mulutnya, berbicara untuk yang pertama kalinya. "Pertama, Junmyeon hyung menerima telepon dari seorang private investigator di kantornya, menanyakan segala macam pertanyaan tentang keluarga."

Junmyeon mengangguk dan melanjutkan perkataan Sehun. "Kemudian ada salah satu pekerja baru di perusahaan Yoonseok yang bertingkah..."

"Sangat mengganggu," aku menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tahu aku memiliki ikatan dengan polisi, dan terus mencari cara untuk mendekatiku. Tetapi akhirnya, dia ternyata hanyalah seorang pria menyebalkan yang menyukaiku, tetapi..."

"Tetapi aku tidak menyukainya," Sehun menambahkan. "Kemudian, di satu hari, anak-anak melihat seseorang berkeliaran di sekitar rumah, melihat-lihat isi kotak surat di depan rumah tepat ketika mereka turun dari bus sekolah."

"Kenapa kalian baru menceritakan ini pada kami sekarang?" Tanya Irene. "Kami telah mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan selama berbulan-bulan. Jadi, kenapa sekarang?"

"Maafkan aku, guys," aku menutup kedua mataku dan menghela napas. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian semua khawatir dan aku tahu semakin sedikit hal yang kalian tahu maka semakin sedikit juga kemungkinan untuk kalian menjadi target mereka, terutama mengingat beberapa dari kalian adalah orang terkenal."

"Tetapi, adik laki-laki kesayangan kami yang merupakan salah satu atlet paling terkenal di dunia memutuskan untuk menjadi romantis, dan melamar kekasihnya di depan umum tadi malam," Junmyeon bergumam dan mengusap dahinya dengan tangannya. "Semua tentang lamaran itu menjadi berita dimana-mana, dan aku mendapatkan telepon dari Chicago tadi pagi."

"Aku berada di dalam foto-foto yang tersebar," aku menambahkan, dan aku bisa melihat yang lain mulai mengerti kenapa kami memutuskan untuk membicarakan soal hal ini sekarang.

"Apakah kau berada di dalam bahaya lagi?" Jaejoong, ibu dari Kim bersaudara bertanya.

"Kami tidak tahu," Sehun menjawabnya. "Tapi kami sadar bahwa kemungkinan buruk bisa terjadi, kesempatan orang-orang itu untuk mengetahui Luhan masih ada dan kembali mengejarnya akan semakin besar."

"Fuck," gumam Myungsoo. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, guys."

"Kau tidak tahu," dengan cepat aku menenangkannya. "Ini bukan salahmu, Myungsoo."

"Kami ingin kalian semua tahu soal ini agar kalian bisa menjadi lebih waspada," Junmyeon memberitahukan yang lainnya. "Buka mata kalian akan segala sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Seseorang sudah bertanya kesana kemari tentang keluarga kita dan itu juga patut untuk kita waspadai."

Tiba-tiba, kami menyadari Jaejoong yang tengah berbisik serius pada Yunho, yang dengan keras menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau harus memberitahukannya," Jaejoong terdengar bersikeras, suaranya terdengar lebih keras. "Mereka punya hak untuk tahu. Kau bisa membuat pikiran mereka tenang, setidaknya tentang hal ini."

"Eomma?" Tanya Irene mengerutkan dahi. "Ada apa?"

Yunho menatap istrinya selama beberapa detik dan ketegangan terasa begitu tebal di dalam ruangan ini.

"Appa."

Suara Yoonseok terdengar tenang tapi tegas dan Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yoonseok, kemudian ke arah masing-masing anaknya, satu persatu. Wajahnya benar-benar tegang ketika dia menggerakkan matanya ke sekeliling ruangan dan kembali ke istrinya yang mengangguk meyakinkannya.

Akhirnya, dia berdiri dan melangkah ke samping Junmyeon.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya," gumamnya, kedua matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan istrinya. Akhirnya, Jaejoong berdiri dan menghampirinya, mengaitkan kedua tangan mereka dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencium bahu Yunho.

"Kalian membuatku takut," Irene berbisik.

"Tepat setelah Sehun lahir," Jaejoong mulai berbicara dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap lengan Yunho. "Appa dan eomma berpisah."

"Apa?" Junmyeon berseru, terlihat terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya," Jaejoong menegurnya dan kembali berbicara. "Kami mengalami masalah yang sangat parah, seperti kebanyakan pernikahan. Eomma memiliki tiga putra kecil di rumah, dan dia bekerja lebih sering daripada yang eomma suka, dan kami memutuskan untuk berpisah. Jadi, dia pindah dari rumah."

"Appa pindah?!" Irene bergerak maju di kursinya, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk mendengarkan lebih seksama.

"Ya," Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tiga bulan terburuk di dalam hidupku."

"Okay, itu mengejutkan, tetapi apa hubungan semua itu dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang?" Tanya Junmyeon.

"Private investigator yang kau bilang itu. Dia mencari appa," Yunho mengumumkan dan kedua matanya menatap Junmyeon. "Ketika appa terpisah dengan eomma kalian, appa bertemu dengan seorang wanita ketika appa sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis. Appa tidak tahu saat itu, tetapi dia hamil karena appa."

"Kalian pasti bercanda," Yoonseok menggeram.

"Tidak," Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Appa tidak bercanda. Anak laki-laki itu sudah berusaha menemukan appa sejak ibunya meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia adalah orang yang mempekerjakan private investigator itu."

Semua orang di dalam ruangan terdiam sementara mereka memproses apa yang baru saja Yunho katakan. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat Sehun, dan aku bisa melihat rahangnya mengeras, otot-otot tubuhnya menegang dan matanya menyipit tajam ke arah ayahnya.

"Appa memiliki anak haram," Junmyeon menyimpulkan.

"Ya," Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca." Namanya Kim Jongin."

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini," gumam Sehun.

"Dengar," Yunho mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah sedang menyerah. "Appa sedang menunggu hasil dari tes DNA sebelum appa ingin memberitahukan kalian semua. Appa takut bahwa dia hanya seseorang yang ingin memanfaatkan kalian semua."

"Appa kalian melindungi kalian semua," Jaejoong memberitahu mereka dengan suara yang tegas.

"Tetapi tes DNA itu mengkonfirmasi bahwa dia benar-benar anak appa," kata Sehun dingin.

"Ya."

Junmyeon mengutuk, panjang dan nyaring dan dia bergerak mengitari ruangan sementara Yoonseok menatap tajam Yunho. Irene dan Myungsoo terlihat sangat terkejut, dan Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, terlihat begitu marah dan frustasi.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan," Sehun berkata dengan suara keras dan tegas.

"Katakanlah," kata Yunho.

"Appa mengajarkan kami bagaimana menjadi seorang pria. Seorang ayah." Sehun menghela napas panjang dan aku bisa melihat rahangnya mengeras ketika dia menggertakkan gigi-giginya. "Aku merasa semua yang pernah appa ajarkan pada kami semua selama ini hanyalah kebohongan."

"Semuanya bukan kebohongan," Jaejoong menyela dengan marah.

"Dia berselingkuh di belakang eomma! Pria macam apa yang melakukan itu?"

"Dia tidak melakukannya!" Jaejoong melangkah mendekati Sehun dan menatap langsung ke matanya. "Saat itu kami sedang berpisah, Sehun. Dan dia memberitahukan segalanya ketika dia kembali pada eomma, memohon untuk mengulang semuanya dari awal."

"Dia masih menikah dengan eomma saat itu!" Yoonseok memotong. "Aku tidak peduli jika kalian sedang berpisah untuk sementara saat itu." Yoonseok tertawa tanpa humor. "Ini bukan drama. Saat itu, dia masih menikah dengan eomma, tidak peduli kalian tinggal di rumah yang sama atau tidak."

"Kami diajari untuk menghormati wanita," Myungsoo menambahkan, suaranya terdengar serak. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang ayah tajam. "Kau mengajarkan kami untuk melindungi wanita yang kami cintai. Untuk menjaga mereka. Untuk tidak menyakiti mereka."

Yunho menghela napas panjang dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Itu adalah kesalahan terburuk yang pernah appa perbuat, dan sesuatu yang selalu appa sesali setiap hari di dalam hidup appa. Eomma kalian begitu pemaaf, dan appa bersyukur setiap hari karena dia masih mencintai appa, masih mau menerima appa dan memperbaiki pernikahan kami."

"Dimana dia?" Sehun bertanya pelan.

"Dia tinggal tidak jauh dari sini," Jaejoong menjawab dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Dia dulu tinggal dan tumbuh di Italia bersama dengan keluarga ibunya. Tetapi sudah beberapa tahun ini dia tinggal di Seattle."

"Apa appa pernah berpikir untuk memberitahu kami soal ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Irene. Air mata menetes di kedua pipinya.

"Ya, appa hanya tidak tahu bagaimana," bisik Yunho.

"Tetapi aku rasa tidak jika anak itu tidak ada," Yoonseok menambahkan.

"Jika Jongin tidak ada, tidak ada alasan untuk memberitahu kalian," Jaejoong memberitahu mereka semua. "Apa yang terjadi dalam pernikahan kami adalah urusan kami berdua, bukan yang lainnya."

"Bagaimana bisa eomma terus melindunginya?" Tanya Sehun kepada ibunya dengan nada marah. "Setelah semua yang dia perbuat kepada eomma?"

"Sayangku," Jaejoong meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya. "Kau harus ingat, hal ini terjadi lebih dari tiga puluh tahun yang lalu. Semuanya baik-baik saja setelah itu. Kami mendapatkan kedua adikmu, Myungsoo dan Irene, dan juga mendapatkan cucu-cucu yang luar biasa selama tiga puluh tahun itu." Dia berbalik dan menatap kami semua dengan air mata yang jatuh di kedua pipinya. "Ini baru untuk kalian karena kalian baru mengetahuinya. Untuk kalian semua, hal ini baru terjadi hari ini, tetapi untuk kami, hal ini hanyalah masa lalu."

"Apa kau punya informasi lain yang harus diberitahu kepada kami?" Yoonseok bertanya pada Junmyeon sembari menarik Jiwon untuk berdiri.

"Tidak," Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku pergi dari sini."

Yoonseok membawa Jiwon keluar dari pintu dan kami bisa mendengar dia menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi dari rumah ini.

Irene menangis tersedu-sedu dan Mino menariknya ke atas pangkuannya, mengusap punggungnya lembut dan berbisik pelan di telinganya, mencoba menenangkannya. Zitao mengubur wajahnya di dada Yifan, dan aku bisa melihat air mata jatuh perlahan di sudut matanya.

Myungsoo berdiri dan melangkah pelan mendekati ayahnya, kedua matanya penuh kemarahan. "Aku benar-benar ingin memukulmu saat ini. Tetapi karena aku menghormati eomma, aku hanya akan mengatakan ini. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan merasa begitu kecewa seperti ini karena appa."

Myungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik, berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan. Soojung melangkah di belakangnya sembari mengusap air matanya.

Sehun tidak berhenti menatap ayahnya sejak tadi. Dia sama sekali tidak bergerak di tempatnya. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan tubuhnya tampak tegang, dan aku bisa merasakan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam dari dirinya.

Air mata jatuh tak tertahan dari kedua mataku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, jadi aku melakukan apa yang aku rasa benar. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan bergerak untuk memeluknya. Perlahan, dia membuka lengannya yang tadi terlipat dan balas memelukku. Aku bisa merasakan jiwanya yang bergejolak saat ini.

"Aku rasa..." Junmyeon membuka suara tetapi ia berhenti sejenak dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Aku rasa pertemuan kita hari ini berakhir. Tetaplah waspada, semuanya."

Ketika dia berjalan melewati Sehun dan aku, dia menepuk bahuku menenangkan dan melangkah keluar dari pintu depan, kemudian menutupnya pelan.

"Ayo," Yunho berkata kepada Jaejoong. "Lebih baik kita pulang dan membiarkan mereka memproses semuanya." Dia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, kepada kedua orang tua Jiwon yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya di meja ruang makan, kepada anak-anaknya, juga saudara saudara Yifan yang ikut datang. "Aku mencintai kalian semua. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan betapa menyesalnya aku karena kalian harus mengetahui tentang Jongin dengan cara seperti ini."

Yunho berhenti di depan Irene, wajahnya tampak tersiksa, ketika matanya menatap ke arah putri satu-satunya itu. "Irene," bisiknya.

Irene melompat dari pangkuan Mino dan bergerak untuk memeluk erat sang ayah. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, appa."

"Aku mencintaimu juga, baby girl."

Irene memeluk ibunya dan mengusap air mata di pipinya ketika dia menarik diri dan kami semua melihat mereka melangkah keluar melewati pintu depan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

-Sehun POV-

"Sialan!" Aku berteriak dan melangkah mengitari ruang keluarga, masih merasa begitu marah walau sudah lewat satu jam lebih sejak semuanya meninggalkan pertemuan hari ini. "Dia berselingkuh dari ibuku!"

"Sehun..." Luhan berkata tetapi aku memotongnya.

"Jangan mencoba untuk membelanya."

"Aku tidak," dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tetapi sejujurnya, ibumu benar. Kejadian itu terjadi sudah sangat lama sekali."

"Semua yang dia ajarkan kepada kami adalah kebohongan." Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar, Sehun. Apakah kau pernah berpikir ayahmu mengajarimu berdasarkan dari kesalahan yang pernah dia perbuat? Dia tidak mau kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti yang dia perbuat."

Aku menghela napas panjang dan menutup kedua mataku.

Sialan. Omongan Luhan masuk akal juga.

"Ayahmu sangat mencintai ibumu lebih dari apapun. Itu jelas terlihat oleh kita semua."

"Aku memiliki seorang adik laki-laki yang bahkan aku tidak ketahui!" Seruku dan mulai melangkah mengelilingi ruangan lagi.

"Ayahmu juga tidak tahu. Kau tahu ayahmu, Sehun. Dia tidak mungkin membuang anak itu jika dia tahu kalau anak itu adalah anaknya." Dia memandangku dengan seksama, ekspresinya tampak tenang, dan aku tiba-tiba merasa seperti seseorang yang brengsek.

"Kau benar," gumamku dan aku mengangkat tanganku ke wajahku. "Dia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Tetapi benar-benar sialan dia meninggalkan ibuku tepat setelah ibuku melahirkanku."

"Itu disebut menjadi manusia. Terus terang, aku lega mengetahui bahwa keluarga Kim tidak sesempurna yang orang-orang lihat dari luar." Luhan terkekeh dan aku merengut ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Oh, ayolah, Sehun. Kedua orang tuamu memiliki pernikahan yang bahagia, kalian bersaudara memiliki tampang yang luar biasa, mengalahkan para model di luar sana. Kalian juga sangat akur dengan satu sama lain." Luhan memberitahukan setiap poin tentang keluargaku sambil mengangkat jari-jarinya satu persatu. "Myungsoo, adikmu adalah seorang pemain football profesional yang begitu terkenal, kau adalah seorang tentara..."

"Mantan," aku menyela, tetapi Luhan tetap melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kalian semua sangat sukses. Sepertinya tidak ada dari kalian yang bisa melakukan kesalahan. Kalian adalah keluarga yang begitu sempurna. Tapi, surprise, ternyata kalian semua juga manusia biasa." Luhan mengangkat bahunya dan menatapku dengan seksama, ketika aku berdiri di tempatku dan hanya menatapnya.

"Junmyeon hyung suka kinky sex, tidak ada yang sempurna tentang dirinya," aku memberitahu Luhan, mencoba untuk tetap berekspresi datar.

"Oh, jujurlah, kau juga suka hal-hal yang kinky," dia menyeringai ke arahku.

"Tidak terlalu kinky, tetapi aku tidak keberatan mengikatmu di ranjang, Legs."

Luhan tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia berdiri dan melangkah mendekatiku. "Berikan semuanya waktu," mohonnya dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggangku. "Mungkin Kim Jongin itu adalah pria yang baik."

"Dia mungkin saja pembunuh berdarah dingin atau seorang bajingan," aku meringis ngeri dan bergidik memikirkannya, membuat Luhan tertawa dan untuk pertama kalinya di hari ini, aku merasa tubuhku menjadi lebih santai.

"Dia mungkin hanya seorang pria biasa yang ingin tahu bagaimana ayah kandungnya," Luhan tersenyum lebar.

Belum sempat aku membalas ucapan Luhan, terdengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu depan. Aku mengerenyitkan dahi, tetapi Luhan tampak tersenyum sembari menatap pintu itu.

"Kau tahu siapa itu?" Tanyaku dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku menelepon mama dan memintanya untuk membawa anak-anak pulang. Aku merindukan mereka." Dia tersenyum malu dan aku mencium keningnya lembut sebelum melangkah untuk membuka pintu depan. Dua gadis kecil dan seekor anjing yang bersemangat muncul di hadapanku, dengan kedua orang tua Luhan di belakang mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah membawa mereka pulang." Luhan tersenyum ke arah kedua orang tuanya dan memeluk Hana dan Luna erat.

"Tidak masalah. Mereka juga sudah siap untuk pulang."

"Yeye bilang kami buruk untuk tekanan darahnya yang tinggi," Luna memberitahu ibunya dengan wajah serius.

"Yeye bilang kami memberinya vagina!" Hana berseru dan aku mendengus sembari menahan tawa yang hendak keluar.

"Angina _(sakit jantung),_ " ayah Luhan mengoreksi ucapan Hana dan memutar bola matanya. "Kalian berdua memberiku angina."

"Itu yang aku katakan tadi," gerutu Hana.

"Kami langsung pulang, sayang." Ibu Luhan memeluk Luhan erat dan mencium pipiku ketika dia melewatiku untuk melangkah keluar dari pintu.

"Terima kasih lagi, Ma. Dan jangan lupa malam senin adalah malam bulanan kami bersama keluarga yang lain, jadi anak-anak akan ke rumah kalian lagi malam itu."

"Tidak masalah," ibu Luhan tersenyum.

Kami kemudian mengantar kedua orang tua Luhan keluar dan menutup pintu. Dan anak-anak mulai bercerita tentang malam mereka bersama kakek dan nenek mereka.

Bix berjalan ke arahku dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuanku dan sofa. Aku mulai menggaruk perutnya dan dengan lembut memijat telinganya yang cacat, membuatnya mengerang senang bersamaan dengan suara anak-anak yang berbicara penuh semangat kepada Luhan.

Luhan benar-benar ibu yang luar biasa.

Luhan tersenyum lembut ke arah anak-anak dan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk duduk dengannya di sofa lain yang berdekatan dengan sofa yang aku duduki, anak-anak masing-masing duduk di sampingnya, dan dia memeluk mereka berdua sembari sesekali mencium kepala mereka.

Seandainya saja aku berada bersama mereka ketika anak-anak masih bayi. Pasti begitu membahagiakan melihat Luhan menenangkan mereka, memeluk mereka.

Merawat mereka.

"Gigiku goyang!" Luna memberi tahu Luhan dengan penuh semangat.

"Benarkah?" Luhan bertanya. "Biar mama lihat."

Luna menunjukkan kepada ibunya gigi depan atasnya yang tampak goyang dan kemudian berbalik untuk menunjukkannya kepadaku. "Samchon lihat?"

"Ya, samchon melihatnya. Biarkan samchon mengambil tang samchon, samchon akan melepas gigi itu untukmu."

"Tidak!" Luna terkikik dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Gigiku tidak goyang," Hana merengut.

"Jangan khawatir, baby," Luhan terkekeh dan mencium pipinya. "Itu pasti akan terjadi sebentar lagi."

"Bisakah kita menonton film, mama?" Tanya Luna sambil menguap.

"Mama rasa ini sudah waktunya untuk tidur, sweetheart."

"Aku ingin Sehun samchon yang mengantarku ke kamar," jawab Hana dan mengalihkan kedua bola mata coklatnya kepadaku, menatapku dengan penuh harap.

"Come on," aku menjentikkan jariku dan Bix melompat dari pangkuanku, tampak bahagia menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidur anak-anak. Aku mengangkat anak-anak dengan kedua tanganku dan meletakkan mereka di atas bahuku, membawa mereka seperti karung kentang, membuat mereka tertawa kencang karenanya. "Aku akan melemparkan kalian ke tempat tidur."

"Mama! Tolong!"

"Sorry, mama tidak bisa membantu," Luhan tertawa ketika aku mulai menaiki tangga. "Mama punya dapur yang harus dibersihkan."

"Aku akan turun untuk menolongmu nanti!" Ucapku keras, kemudian melangkah memasuki kamar anak-anak dan meletakkan mereka di atas kasur mereka masing-masing. Setelah mencium kening mereka dan mematikan lampu, aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mereka sembari mengucapkan selamat malam.

Sekarang waktunya untukku mengantar ibu mereka yang seksi ke tempat tidur.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam senin datang dengan cepat. Kami semua kini tengah berkumpul di salah satu pub di pusat kota, menikmati waktu bersama. Suasana pub begitu ramai terima kasih kepada jukebox tua di sudut pub yang memainkan lagu Livin' On a Prayer dan aku bisa melihat para wanita benar-benar menikmati waktu mereka bersama di meja tak jauh dari tempat kami bermain billiard.

Namun, tak lama kemudian kami semua terdiam di tempat ketika kami melihat Junmyeon melangkah melewati pintu bersama dengan seorang laki-laki tinggi, berambut hitam di sampingnya. Kami semua memandang mereka, dan laki-laki itu tersenyum ke arah kami sembari mendengarkan dengan seksama apa saja yang Junmyeon bisikkan kepadanya ketika mereka melangkah menuju meja para wanita.

Aku tidak perlu bertanya untuk tahu siapa laki-laki itu. Aku seperti melihat versi muda ayahku tiga puluh tahun yang lalu, hanya saja laki-laki itu memiliki kulit yang lebih gelap.

"Oh, hell no," Yoonseok menggeram tetapi Myungsoo menghentikannya dengan meletakkan tangannya di dada Yoonseok.

"Santailah, hyung," Myungsoo bergumam pelan di telinga Yoonseok.

Yoonseok merengut ke arah Myungsoo dan kemudian kembali menatap ke arah dimana para wanita tersenyum dan tertawa karena sesuatu yang laki-laki itu katakan. Dia menjabat tangan para wanita satu persatu dengan sopan, tetapi ketika dia sampai di depan Irene, dia berhenti dan menjabat tangannya lebih lama, kedua matanya menatap Irene dengan seksama.

Irene sendiri terpaku padanya dengan takjub, dan akhirnya, dia melompat dari bangku dan memeluk laki-laki itu erat dan tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Laki-laki itu membalas senyuman Irene, menepuk bahunya canggung dan Irene pun kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk menghabiskan nachos nya. Zitao juga memeluknya dan memberikannya senyuman sebelum dia dan Junmyeon akhirnya melangkah menghampiri kami.

Tiga saudara sudah ditaklukkan.

"Aku punya seseorang yang ingin aku perkenalkan kepada kalian," Junmyeon mulai berbicara ketika dia dan laki-laki di sampingnya mendekat ke arah kami. Kedua mata laki-laki di sampingnya terlihat gugup.

Yifan melangkah maju dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Park Yifan, suami dari Zitao," dia mengisyaratkan ke arah istrinya yang cantik dan menjabat tangan laki-laki itu erat.

"Kim Jongin," jawabnya.

"Mino," Mino berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku suami dari Irene."

"Myungsoo, saudara laki-laki yang paling muda." Myungsoo menghampiri Jongin dan menjabat tangannya, kedua matanya menatap Jongin dengan seksama. "Apa kau suka football?" tanyanya, membuat kami semua menyeringai.

"Aku tidak terlalu menontonnya, aku mengakui," jawab Jongin menunjukkan senyumnya. "Tetapi aku dengar kau adalah salah satu pemain."

"Ya, itu benar," Myungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan melepas jabatan tangan mereka.

Jongin berbalik ke arahku dan aku menjabat tangannya, senang karena jabatannya terasa tegas dan kuat. Ibuku selalu bilang, kau bisa mengetahui banyak tentang seseorang dari jabatan tangannya.

Sejauh ini, aku tidak punya keluhan apapun.

"Aku Sehun," aku memberitahunya.

"Kau yang bekerja sebagai tentara?" Tanyanya.

"Dulu, ya."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergerak maju untuk berbisik kepadaku, "Terima kasih atas pengabdianmu, man. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu.

Well, fuck.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku ketika Yoonseok melangkah mendekat.

"Aku Yoonseok."

"Yang tertua," balas Jongin.

"Ya, itu benar," Yoonseok menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjabat tangan Jongin. "Aku masih tidak yakin tentang bagaimana perasaanku tentangmu saat ini."

"Well, aku juga sebenarnya, sepertinya," Jongin mengangguk dan melangkah mundur, menatap kami semua. "Aku tidak pernah memprediksi seorang Kim Yunho memiliki keluarga yang begitu besar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ku temukan sebelumnya, sebenarnya."

"Ayo kita pesan makanan dan beer lagi," Yifan menyarankan dan mengisyaratkan kepada pelayan yang langsung mendatangi kami dan mencatat pesanan kami.

"Apa yang membuatmu akhirnya mencari ayah kami?" Tanyaku sembari dia mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi dan mengambil sebotol beer dari pelayan.

"Ibuku meninggal musim gugur tahun lalu," jawabnya. "Dia tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang ayah kandungku sebelumnya."

"Apa dia pernah menikah?" Tanya Junmyeon.

"Tidak," Jongin menggelengkan kepadanya dan entah kenapa aku merasa kasihan kepadanya. Tumbuh tanpa sosok seorang ayah pasti sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Setelah dia meninggal, aku merapikan beberapa barang miliknya, dan aku menemukan surat darinya yang ia tujukan kepadaku." Jongin mengangkat bahunya dan berdeham sekali. "Dia menjelaskan di surat itu tentang siapa ayah kandungku, dan apa yang dia ingat tentangnya, jikalau aku ingin tahu dan mencoba mencarinya."

"Tuan Kim bilang kau tumbuh besar di Italia?" Tanya Yifan.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergerak di kursinya. "Keluarga ibuku berada di sana, dan ketika aku berumur lima tahun kami berdua pindah kesana sehingga dia bisa dekat dengan keluarganya. Kami pindah kembali ke Amerika ketika aku berumur lima belas tahun. Kemudian aku kembali lagi ke Italia di musim panas dan sekolah di sana selama beberapa lama. Kakek dan nenekku meninggal dunia beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan aku mewarisi properti mereka disana."

"Apa kau sering berkunjung kesana setelah kau pindah lagi ke sini?" Tanya Myungsoo. "Aku benar-benar ingin mengajak Soojung kesana jika kami ada waktu."

"Beberapa kali aku kembali ke sana untuk mengurus bisnisku, tetapi tidak terlalu sering, tetapi jika kau dan Soojung mau mengunjungi Italia, kalian bisa menggunakan tempatku di sana kapanpun kalian mau." Dia mengangkat bahunya seperti apa yang dikatakannya barusan adalah hal biasa. Walaupun kami baru bertemu, dia seperti sudah menganggap kami benar-benar keluarganya.

Mungkin Luhan benar, dia hanyalah pria biasa yang tidak berbahaya.

"Apa kau sudah menikah?" Tanya Yoonseok kemudian.

"Tidak," Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan tampak tersenyum sedih. "Terlalu sibuk untuk itu. Tetapi aku sudah bertemu dengan istrimu yang cantik."

"Apa yang kau kerjakan?" Yifan bertanya.

"Aku memiliki dua kebun anggur. Satu di Washington dan yang lainnya berada di Italia, walaupun sepupuku yang selalu mengurus kebunku yang berada di Italia."

Kami terus mengobrol dengan santai dan menanyakan hal yang ingin kami tanyakan pada Jongin. Beruntung suasana sama seklali tidak canggung dan lama kelamaan aku bisa melihat kami semua bisa mulai menerima Jongin dengan baik, termasuk aku tentunya. Tak lama kemudian, aku bisa melihat para wanita bangun dari kursi mereka dan mulai melangkah menuju meja kami.

.

.

* * *

.

.

-Luhan POV-

"Jadi, kau adalah orang Italia?" Tanyaku kepada Jongin ketika kami sudah berpindah meja, bergabung dengan para pria dan juga Kim Jongin, tambahan baru keluarga Kim yang tidak kalah tampannya dengan para pria Kim lainnya.

Jongin mengangguk dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arahku, menunjukkan senyum setengahnya yang terlihat begitu mirip dengan senyum Sehun, dan aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas karena senyum itu.

"Jadi, kau bisa berbahasa Italia?"

Jongin mengangguk lagi dan terkekeh. Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku dari belakang dan menarikku mendekat kepadanya, membuat tubuh kami menempel, dan entah kenapa aku menjadi merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung aku terlihat sedang merayu adik tirinya tepat di depannya, walaupun aku sama sekali tidak berniat seperti itu.

Dan melihatnya cemburu benar-benar lucu bagiku.

"Aku rasa maksud Luhan disini adalah dia ingin memberitahu kita bahwa kau akan terlihat sangat seksi jika kau benar-benar bisa berbahasa Italia," ucap Soojung tersenyum.

"Oh please," Myungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya dan merengut ke arah Soojung.

"Itu benar!" Soojung bersikeras.

"Aku rasa sudah waktunya kita untuk pulang," Sehun menggeram dan menarik tanganku untuk dia genggam. "Have fun, guys. Jongin, senang bertemu denganmu."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkedip kepadaku ketika Sehun menarikku untuk berdiri dan kami mulai berjalan meninggalkan pub. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku melihat Sehun yang terlihat begitu cemburu saat ini. Dia terus menarikku menuju tempat parkir, membuatku harus berlari di atas sepatu hak tinggiku.

"Sehun, pelan-pelan!"

"Kau melakukannya dengan sengaja," bisiknya dan dia mendorongku pelan hingga punggungku menyentuh mobil, wajahnya ia dekatkan padaku, dan kedua lengannya mengurung tubuhku. Dia kemudian menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibirku lembut.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Membuatku cemburu dengan merayu saudaraku."

Aku tertawa keras ketika dia menggerakkan bibirnya menuju rahangku dan turun ke leherku. Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menyusuri lengannya, melewati bahunya dan naik ke atas rambutnya. "Sehun?"

"Mmm..."

"Bawa aku pulang sekarang."

Setelah mencium bibirku dengan lembut, dia menuntunku masuk ke dalam mobil dan dengan cepat menggerakkan mobilnya pergi dari tempat itu. Beruntung pub ini berjarak cukup dekat dengan rumahku, sehingga tak butuh waktu lama kami sudah sampai di rumah.

Sehun menggendongku masuk dan dengan cepat menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar tidur dimana dia langsung melepaskan pakaian kami berdua dan dengan lembut meletakkan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur.

Dia tidak pernah bersikap selembut ini sebelumnya, dan ini membuatku sedikit merasa aneh.

Dia mendorongku hingga terbaring dan menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku, menciumku lembut sebelum akhirnya menarik diri untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku. Aku bisa merasakan napasnya disana dan itu membuatku merinding. "Kau membuatku benar-benar takjub, Lu. Kau benar-benar luar biasa."

Aku mengerutkan dahi dan menarik kepalaku mundur agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Dia menangkup kedua pipiku dengan tangannya dan mengusapnya lembut dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau begitu menyenangkan, dan manis, dan juga pintar." Sehun menelan ludahnya dan menciumku lagi. "Kau bahkan bisa membuat seorang iblis jatuh cinta kepadamu," bisiknya.

"Apa kau juga tahu kalau aku memiliki kemampuan blowjob yang hebat?" Tanyaku padanya sembari menyeringai. Dia tertawa kecil dan meraup bibirku dengan bibirnya lagi, menggigir sudut bibirku dan membuatku merinding di sekujur tubuh. Aku memiringkan pinggulku, perlahan mengundangnya untuk segera memasukkan dirinya ke dalam diriku, tetapi dia menjauhkan miliknya.

"Sehun," aku mendesah dan menggigit rahangnya lembut.

"Ya, sayang," bisiknya, mencium bahuku.

"I really want you to fuck me now."

Dia menarik dirinya dan menatapku dengan kedua mata birunya, menyingkirkan anak rambutku yang menutupi wajahku. "Aku tidak akan melakukan seks denganmu malam ini, baby." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup kedua matanya perlahan, kemudian dia membukanya kembali dan memandangku dengan kedua mata birunya yang cerah sekali lagi. "Aku akan bercinta denganmu malam ini."

Sebelum aku bisa merespon, dia menurunkan kepalanya dan menciumku lagi. Aku menggerakkan tanganku di lengan telanjangnya dan mengerutkan dahi ketika aku merasakan bekas luka di kulitnya yang mulus.

"Sehun, apa yang terjadi dengan lenganmu?" Aku bertanya.

"Pekerjaan," gumamnya dan melanjutkan memberikan ciuman di leherku.

"Bekas luka ini terlihat buruk," balasku.

"Bukan masalah besar." Dia membungkus putingku dengan bibirnya dan menghisapnya perlahan, membuatku melengkungkan pinggulku.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu terluka," bisikku. "Sama sekali tidak suka."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Legs." Dia menggerakkan tangannya yang besar menuju pinggulku dan menurunkannya ke pahaku dan betisku dan terus seperti itu selama beberapa kali. Dia kemudian mengangkat lututku ke pinggulnya dan membuka kedua kakiku lebar untuknya. Kejantanannya yang begitu keras dia tempelkan di klitorisku dan aku hampir mencampai puncakku karena itu.

"Ah, Sehun, ini benar-benar nikmat."

Dia menyeringai di depan dadaku dan mengulangi pekerjaannya di putingku yang sebelumnya untuk putingku yang satunya, menghisap dan menarik putingku dengan bibirnya. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggesek kejantanannya dan klitorisku dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengerang karenanya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Sehun."

"Aku disini," jawabnya pelan. Tubuhku terbakar untuk dirinya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti bergerak di bawahnya, tidak bisa menghentikan tanganku untuk menyentuh setiap bagian tubuhnya yang begitu luar biasa.

Akhirnya, dia memasukkan ujung kejantanannya ke dalam diriku dan berhenti, mengangkat wajahnya naik dan menempelkan kening kami berdua, menciumku dengan dalam dan penuh gairah, membelitkan lidahnya dengan lidahku, menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

Dia memuja tubuhku, dan hal ini adalah hal paling luar biasa yang pernah aku rasakan selama hidupku.

Dia perlahan memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya ke dalam kewanitaanku dan aku bersumpah rasanya benar-benar begitu luar biasa nikmat.

"Benar-benar menakjubkan," bisiknya. Kamar ini terasa sunyi, begitu juga dengan rumah ini, ketika dia mulai bercinta denganku. Kami berdua masih bernapas, tetapi kami sama sekali tidak bersuara saat dia bergerak di atas tubuhku dan aku menaikkkan dan menurunkan pinggulku untuknya, menikmati betapa kerasnya dirinya di dalam tubuhku.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," bisikku di bahunya ketika aku bisa merasakan pubisnya menggesek klitorisku, mengirimku ke puncak kenikmatan bersamaan dengan dirinya. Dia gemetar di atasku, sama sekali tidak bersuara ketika dia ambruk di sampingku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

Jika dia mendengar pernyataanku beberapa detik yang lalu, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya menarikku menempel padanya, mendorong jari-jarinya di atas rambutku dan mencium keningku sebelum dia tertidur lelap.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku melepaskan diriku dari pelukannya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku, mengenakan pakaian, dan juga berpikir.

Apakah dia tidak mendengarku?

Mungkin saja.

Ketika aku kembali ke dalam kamar, aku melihat tubuhnya berbalik memunggui sisiku di atas ranjang. Aku bergerak naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di tempatku, beberapa inchi berjarak darinya, memandangnya ketika ia bernapas dalam tidurnya. Sinar bulan di luar menyinari punggung lebarnya.

Dia adalah segalanya yang aku inginkan.

* * *

.

.

 **To be continued...**

.

.

* * *

Dan akhirnya Luhan bilang I Love You, tapi si Sehun gak ngebales.

Dia beneran gak denger, atau pura-pura gak denger? Jengjeng~

Dan ada pengenalan karakter Jongin disini yang akan muncul di salah satu sekuel cerita ini yang akan aku buat nanti.

Karena chapter ini lebih seperti filler chapter sebelum konflik terjadi, aku bakalan fast update buat chapter selanjutnya~

Next chapter konfliknya bakalan dateng so get ready for it! Wkwk

Dan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review dan kasih semangat di chapter sebelumnya:

 **Chogiwillis, Guest, Feyaliaz307, hunhantime, Hunhania7, Fe261, Guest, 88it'sme, selynLH7, ad8l90, lala94, indah945, lalacelia23, rly**

You guys are the best as always!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak buat chapter ini yaaa~

See you guys real soon in the next chapter! Bubye~


	11. Chapter 9

**[REMAKE] Safe With Me by Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Lu Han (GS), Oh Sehun**

 **And Others**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, Some Age-switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Kristen Proby.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **This story set in Seattle, not in South Korea.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash, If you hate HunHan or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

-Sehun POV-

Aku menghindari Luhan hari ini. Seharian penuh. Dan ini sama sekali bukanlah hal yang mudah ketika seseorang yang kau hindari itu adalah seseorang yang tinggal bersama denganmu dan harus kau lindungi.

Ini benar-benar bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Tetapi demi kesadaranku sendiri, ini dibutuhkan.

Aku mendengarnya semalam ketika dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia mencintaiku ketika diriku tenggelam di dalam dirinya. Dia tidak perlu mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan keras, aku bisa merasakannya, dan dia mengatakannya hanya membuatku takut.

Jadi aku melakukan satu-satunya hal yang aku anggap benar, yaitu mengabaikannya.

Karena aku tahu aku juga sangat mencintainya, dan sekarang aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya.

Aku keluar dari bawah bak cuci piring di dapur, melemparkan kunci pasku ke kotak peralatan dan menyeka tanganku dengan handuk. Aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku dengan banyak hal hari ini. Aku berolahraga dua kali, memperbaiki papan yang longgar di teras, membersihkan bak mandi di kamar mandi anak-anak, dan memperbaiki kebocoran di bawah keran dapur, semua aku kerjakan sejak kami semua kembali ke rumah setelah bekerja dan sekolah siang ini.

Aku bahkan menolak makan malam bersama dengan Luhan dan anak-anak, dengan alasan aku sudah terlalu banyak makan ketika aku di tempat pelatihan

Tapi kenyataannya, aku begitu kelaparan.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku ketika Bix melenggang masuk mengelilingi dapur, mengendus sisa-sisa makanan yang mungkin jatuh ketika Luhan membuat makan malam dan menghampiriku agar aku menggosok telinganya.

"Hey, boy," bisikku dan mencium pipinya sembari terus menggosok tubuhnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Bix menyenggol daguku dengan kepalanya dan duduk di sampingku di atas lantai, menikmati perhatian yang aku berikan kepadanya.

"Kau benar-benar ahli berpura-pura," aku bergumam sembari tertawa. "Kau mendapakan perhatian yang begitu banyak dari anak-anak."

Bix menyeringai ke arahku dan mengerang ketika aku menggosok area sensitif di sekitar telinganya yang cedera.

"Apakah ini masih memberimu masalah, boy?" Tanyaku pelan dan memberikan pijatan lembut disana.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, terkejut melihat Hana berdiri di hadapanku dan aku tidak mendengar kapan dia datang. Dia mengenakan piyama panjang kesayangannya, rambut hitamnya masih terlihat basah karena sepertinya dia baru saja selesai mandi, tetapi aku bisa melihat rambutnya sudah tersisir rapi. Dia tidak mengenakan alas kaki dan memeluk bonekanya erat di dada.

Dia terlihat begitu segar dan bersih dan dia adalah hal termanis yang pernah aku lihat.

"Tidak apa-apa, buttercup," jawabku dan tersenyum. "Kadang-kadang, telinganya hanya terasa sakit."

"Oh," dia merengut dan memandangku yang terus menggosok wajah Bix. "Kasihan Bix."

"Dia baik-baik saja," aku menenangkannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku ingin samchon untuk membacakan kami cerita dan mengantar kami tidur, jadi mama bilang aku harus memintanya langsung kepadamu."

Dia menatapku dengan kedua mata besarnya yang terlihat mengantuk.

"Haruskah kita mengajak Bix naik dan membaca cerita?" Tanyaku tersenyum.

"Ya, please," jawabnya senang.

Aku berdiri dari dudukku di lantai dan mengisyaratkan kepada Bix untuk mengikuti kami menaiki tangga. Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar anak-anak ketika kami hendak masuk dan dia memeluk Hana erat dan tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Good night, baby girl," ucapnya kepada Hana.

"Night, mama," jawab Hana dan dia melompat naik ke atas ranjangnya. Bix dengan gembira mengikutinya naik ke atas ranjangnya sendiri, tetapi dia tidak bisa membodohiku.

Bix akan naik ke atas ranjang salah satu gadis tepat ketika aku mematikan lampu dan meninggalkan kamar.

"Kau dan aku butuh bicara," Luhan bergumam ke arahku sebelum berbalik dan melangkah menuruni tangga.

Ya, kita memang butuh bicara, Legs.

"Bergabunglah dengan kami, jellybean, dan kita akan membaca cerita ini."

Luna bergerak turun dari ranjangnya kemudian naik ke atas ranjang Hana dan dua gadis kecil kesayanganku ini meringkuk bersama. "Aku mau Ferdinand," Luna memberitahuku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membacakan cerita Ferdinand," aku tersenyum lebar dan mencari buku yang mereka inginkan di rak sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk di tepi ranjang dan mulai membacakan cerita untuk mereka.

Ketika aku hampir mendekati akhir cerita, aku bisa melihat mereka berdua sudah tertidur lelap. Alih-alih membangunkan Luna dan menyuruhnya pindah ke ranjangnya sendiri, aku mengangkat tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dan menggendongnya ke ranjangnya, meletakkannya dengan perlahan disana dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Sebelum aku hendak meninggalkannya, dia mengangkat lengannya untuk memeluk leherku dan berbisik, "Love you, daddy."

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar ucapannya. Aku bisa melihat senyum di wajahnya ketika dia melepaskan pelukannya, berbalik, dan kembali tidur.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan keringat dingin mulai muncul di keningku dan aku berusaha bernapas dengan penuh perjuangan.

Aku harus keluar dari sini.

Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar anak-anak, mematikan lampu dan berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong melewati kamar Luhan dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Aku memutar keran dengan tangan gemetar dan dengan cepat membasuh wajahku dengan air dingin, lagi dan lagi, tidak peduli aku membuat basah lantai atau bajuku sendiri.

Aku berhenti dan bersandar pada wastafel, menatap bayanganku sendiri di cermin. Aku terengah-engah dengan air yang terus menetes dari wajahku. Mencoba terus bernapas walau rasanya begitu sulit.

 _Rat tat tat tat tat!_

" _Pindah, pindah, pindah! Mundur!" Aku memanggil semua pasukanku di tengah gurun Afghanistan. "Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!"_

" _Marshall tertembak!" Lewis berteriak kepadaku dari jarak dua puluh yard, terus menembak dengan tepat ke arah Taliban yang menyerang kami._

" _Fuck!"_

" _Aku akan naik ke atas bukit untuk mencoba memanggil pertolongan," Bates, anggota keempat dari tim kami memberitahuku._

" _Tidak, kita harus tetap bersama," aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mengarahkan senapanku, menembak salah satu musuh lagi._

" _Kita butuh bantuan, man," Lewis menyahut._

" _Kau akan tertembak," aku berteriak ke arah Bates ketika kami melangkah melewati pepohonan. "Setidaknya ada lima puluh dari mereka!"_

" _Kita butuh bantuan," Bates mengulangi dan menatapku tajam. "Aku akan naik."_

 _Sebelum aku bisa menanggapi, dia menunduk dan berlari naik ke atas bukit untuk bisa mendapatkan dataran yang lebih tinggi agar alat komunikasi yang kami miliki bisa digunakan, dan Lewis dan aku melepaskan tembakan, melindunginya._

" _Arah jam tiga!" Teriak Lewis dan aku berbalik ke arah kananku, terus menembak, membunuh tiga orang Taliban._

 _Mataku mencari keberadaan Bates dan aku menemukannya, masih melangkah menaiki bukit._

 _Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar Lewis mengerang dan ketika aku melihat ke arahnya, dia terjatuh di atas lututnya, tetapi dia terus menembak._

" _Apa kau tertembak?" Tanyaku._

" _Affirmative, sir," dia menjawab dan terus menembak._

" _Seberapa buruk?"_

 _Dia tidak menjawab. Melihat ke atas bukit, Bates sudah mencapai puncak dan tengah menyiapkan alat komunikasi yang ia perlukan ketika tiba-tiba sebuah peluru meluncur tepat mengenai bahunya, menjatuhkannya ke atas tanah. Dia meringis, tetapi terus maju, mendekatkan alat komunikasi di tangannya ke mulutnya, memanggil bantuan. Peluru lain menembus tangannya yang memegang mouthpiece, tetapi dia mengambil kembali mouthpiece itu dengan tangannya yang lain dan terus berbicara._

" _Lewis! Bates sedang memanggil bantuan!" Teriakku. Lewis tengah tiarap saat ini, masih menembak dan membunuh musuh satu persatu._

 _Senjataku sendiri juga terus menembak, dan untuk sesaat, aku berpikir kami mungkin bisa bertahan, tinggal satu orang lagi._

 _Sampai tembakan dari sniper yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya menembak Lewis tepat di keningnya, menewaskannya saat itu juga._

" _Motherfucker," aku menggeram dan terus menembak dengan sungguh-sungguh, tentu saja kami semua akan mati di gurun ini, dan terkutuklah aku jika aku mati tanpa perlawanan._

" _Bantuan akan datang!" Bates berteriak kepadaku, tepat sebelum peluru lain mengenai bahunya yang lain dan dia terjatuh ke atas tanah._

" _Bertahanlah!" Teriakku, jantungku berdebar dengan begitu kencang. "Turunlah, Bates!"_

" _Roger, sir," jawabnya sambil menatapku dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca ketika aku terus menembak jatuh para musuh._

 _Kilatan cahaya tiba-tiba datang menuju kami dan jatuh beberapa meter dari kami, membuatku terjatuh._

Apa yang aku lakukan?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, menarik kembali diriku ke masa sekarang dan menyiram lebih banyak air ke wajahku dengan tangan gemetar.

Aku sudah menginginkan Luhan sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Dia begitu cantik, siapa yang tidak akan menginginkannya.

Tetapi sialnya, dia lebih dari itu. Kenapa aku berpikir aku hanya bisa memiliknya di tempat tidur, dan tidak jatuh cinta kepadanya?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menyentuhnya?

Aku menatap ke arah laki-laki yang murung dan hancur di cermin di hadapanku, tahu benar apa jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu.

Karena Luhan memang untukku. Tidak akan pernah ada wanita lain yang bisa membuatku merasa aman, membuatku merasa bahagia.

Membuatku merasa dicintai.

Dan kedua putrinya bagaikan dua cahaya kecil yang begitu terang di neraka yang gelap ini yang aku sebut sebagai kehidupan yang tidak bisa aku tolak.

Dan Tuhan tahu aku tidak pantas untuk mereka.

Satupun dari mereka.

Hanya memikirkan Luna dan Hana memanggilku dengan daddy membuatku penuh dengan rasa bangga dan juga rasa takut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan diriku sendiri.

Hal-hal menjadi sangat tidak terkendali. Kami harus berhenti bermain seperti sebuah keluarga. Jika bukan untuk diriku sendiri, ini semua untuk anak-anak karena hanya sakit hati yang akan kami peroleh dari semua ini.

Aku tidak bisa melindungi anak buahku. Karena itu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpikir aku bisa melindungi mereka yang begitu berharga ini?

Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalam kamar tidur, menekan tombol di ponselku sembari aku terus bergerak, menarik tasku keluar dari lemari dan melempar semua pakaian dan perlengkapan mandi milikku ke dalamnya, menutupnya dan berjalan cepat menuruni tangga, mempersiapkan diriku untuk berhadapan dengan hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi di dalam hidupku.

Karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi yang terbaik untuknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan bertanya dengan rengutan di wajahnya, berdiri dari duduknya ketika dia melihatku.

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan kepada Junmyeon hyung untuk datang kesini menemanimu dan anak-anak. Sudah waktunya untuk aku pergi, Lu." Ya Tuhan, jangan lihat aku seperti itu. Dia berkedip dan aku bisa melihat kedua matanya menjadi sedih, tetapi dia melipat kedua lengannya di dada dan mengangkat dagunya ke udara.

"Kenapa?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan memasukkan lenganku ke dalam jaketku.

"Sudah waktunya. Aku pikir aku akan mengambil pekerjaan yang pernah ditawarkan padaku di San Diego. Kau akan baik-baik saja bersama dengan Junmyeon hyung." Semua kata yang aku ucapkan bagaikan pisau yang menusuk dalam di jantungku.

"Jadi, aku memberitahumu aku mencintaimu, anak-anak ku jatuh cinta kepadamu, dan semua yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah melarikan diri?" Tanyanya, suaranya terdengar lembut namun penuh dengan kemarahan.

Pengkhianatan.

"Dengar," aku membuka suara sembari mengusap mulutku dengan jari-jariku, tidak mampu menatap matanya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika kau menganggapku tidur denganmu untuk sesuatu yang lebih dari itu."

Dia terkesiap dan aku berbalik memunggunginya, dadaku terasa berat, aku membenci diriku sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan ini kepadanya?

"Aku pikir aku akan bersenang-senang denganmu ketika aku berada disini, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Luhan menggeram di antara gigi-giginya yang terkatup.

"Tetapi aku tidak mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku," aku tidak bisa berbalik dan menatap wajahnya. Tuhan, aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun, sangat sulit bagiku untuk menahan semuanya.

Aku bisa mendengar Luhan terengah-engah di belakangku dan aku berdoa dia tidak menangis, tidak memohon kepadaku. Tetapi ini Luhan yang sedang kita bicarakan, dan dia tidak akan memohon atau mengemis untuk apapun.

"Aku beritahu kepadamu sekarang, Kim Sehun, jika kau pergi maka kau tidak akan pernah diterima lagi jika kau mau kembali." Suaranya terdengar bergetar ketika dia mengucapkan kata terakhir dan ucapannya membuatku merasakan tendangan tepat di perutku.

Aku mengangguk kaku. "Aku sudah mengirim pesan kepada Junmyeon hyung."

"Apa aku harus tidur dengannya juga, karena dia akan datang kesini untuk menggantikanmu?" Tanyanya, suaranya terdengar penuh dengan racun dan kemarahan, dan dia berhasil membuatku merasakan begitu sakit di dalam dadaku.

Aku akan membunuhnya jika dia menyentuh Luhan seperti itu.

Aku mengeraskan rahangku dan mengepalkan tanganku dan aku berbalik untuk menatap matanya. Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk menjaga wajahku tetap terlihat datar dan tenang, tetapi aku tahu aku gagal melakukannya.

Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah di bawah tekanan jika aku diinterogasi oleh musuh, tetapi ini menghancurkanku, dan aku harus segera pergi dari sini.

"Tidur saja dengan siapapun yang kau mau," jawabku.

Dia membuka mulutnya tidak percaya dan kedua matanya melebar, penuh dengan air mata, tetapi dia menyadarkan dirinya dan menyipitkan kedua matanya tajam kepadaku lagi.

"Kau benar-benar seorang pengecut," geramnya.

"Aku sudah bilang aku selesai dan aku akan pergi, Luhan. Apa yang kau mau?" Tanyaku dalam kemarahan, meninggikan suaraku kepadanya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Aku ingin menjadi pilihan pertama dari seseorang, sialan!" Dia berteriak kepadaku. "Aku ingin seseorang yang mau tinggal bersamaku. Seseorang yang memilihku!" Kedua matanya tampak melebar dan kesal ketika dia memelototiku. "Aku pikir kau adalah seseorang itu."

"Kau salah."

Kau adalah segala pilihanku, Legs.

Dia berbalik tepat ketika aku mendengar Bix melompat dari ranjang anak-anak dan mulai menggonggong. Satu gonggongan, setiap tiga detik.

"Aku sangat..."

"Berhenti." Aku mengangkat tanganku, membuatnya berhenti di tengah kalimat dan mendengarkan. Rumah ini terdengar sunyi, kecuali gonggongan Bix yang mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa dia..."

"Aku bilang berhenti berbicara," aku menyela dan Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, menatapku dengan mata yang melebar. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menghancurkan jendela ruangan belakang, tepat di samping pintu geser kaca, dan aku mulai bergerak. Aku menarik pistol dari sarung di ikat pinggangku dan memberikannya ke tangan Luhan.

"Ambil ini dan naiklah ke atas," suaraku terdengar rendah tetapi tegas. "Bawa anak-anak dan juga dirimu, termasuk Bix, masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan kunci pintu. Jangan buka kecuali aku menyuruhmu. Kau mendengarku?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, kedua matanya melebar ketakutan dan dia hanya menatapku.

"Pergilah!"

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya dan berlari menaiki tangga.

.

.

* * *

.

.

-Luhan POV-

Bawa anak-anak. Bawa anak-anak. Bawa anak-anak.

Aku mengulangi kalimat itu berkali-kali sembari terus menaiki tangga dan berlari menuju kamar mereka. Bix berdiri tegak di kaki tempat tidur mereka, bulu-bulunya naik, giginya terlihat. Dia mendengking ketika dia melihatku.

"Mama!" Teriak Hana dan melompat ke arahku tepat ketika aku mendengar suara Sehun dari lantai bawah, menyumpah dan mengerang.

Seseorang memaksa masuk ke dalam rumahku!

Dengan cepat aku meraih kedua putriku dan menarik selimut lepas dari tempat tidur kemudian aku bergegas membawa kami semua masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Bix mengikuti kami dari belakang dan aku menutup serta mengunci pintu dengan cepat.

"Ada apa?" Luna mulai menangis.

"Ada orang jahat di lantai bawah," kataku setenang mungkin.

Aku melemparkan selimut ke bak mandi dan mengangkat anak-anak masuk ke dalamnya, kemudian bergabung dengan mereka. Bix berdiri beberapa meter dari pintu, menggeram, bulu-bulunya masih berdiri, dan terlihat waspada.

Aku benar-benar mencintai anjing itu.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari sakuku dan menghubungi Junmyeon.

"Ya," dia menjawab.

"Oppa, kami membutuhkanmu disini," aku mulai berbicara dan Hana menangis kencang, ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Seseorang memaksa masuk ke dalam rumah kami. Sehun berada di lantai bawah sendirian. Kami berada di kamar mandi lantai dua."

"Aku akan sampai di sana dalam tiga puluh detik."

Dia menutup panggilan dan aku menghubungi 911, menjelaskan kepada mereka tentang situasi yang kami hadapi dan aku meletakkan ponselku di sisi bak mandi, masih terhubung dengan operator, dan kami menunggu.

Anak-anakku meringkuk di sampingku dan aku mencengkeram pistol Sehun di tanganku, mengarahkannnya ke arah pintu, dan menunggu, terengah-engah dan gemetar karena ketakutan.

Oh, Tuhan, apa yang terjadi di bawah sana?

Aku mendengar suara pecahan kaca lagi, dan aku juga bisa mendengar suara perabotan yang hancur.

Aku bisa mendengar suara yang teredam dan lebih banyak erangan kesakitan, dan aku berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh, berharap Sehun aman di bawah sana.

Setelah beberapa detik tanpa suara, aku mendengar dua kali tembakan, dan kemudian yang ketiga, dan kesunyian.

Air mata mengalir deras di pipiku. Aku mengusapnya dengan lenganku dan terus mengarahkan pistolku ke arah pintu. Bix masih menggeram dan menggonggong, tetapi tiba-tiba, dia berhenti dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, seolah dia sedang mendengarkan sesuatu dengan seksama.

"Lu?" Sehun memanggil dari balik pintu.

"Sehun samchon!" Hana menjerit sembari berdiri dari duduknya dan membuka pintu dengan cepat dan membiarkan Sehun masuk.

"Dimana orang itu?" Tanyaku di tengah-tengah isak tangisku.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik kami masuk ke dalam lengannya, memeluk kami dengan erat.

Aku menarik diri, dan anak-anak masih berpegangan padanya, menangis, ketakutan, dan aku juga ingin seperti mereka, tetapi kata-kata yang dia ucapkan kepadaku beberapa saat yang lalu masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

Dia akan meninggalkan kami.

Aku bukanlah yang dia inginkan.

Ketika anak-anak mulai tenang, aku berbisik kepada mereka, menyuruh mereka untuk memeluk dan berterimakasih pada Bix. Mereka langsung melakukannya dan saat itu, Sehun mendekat kepadaku dan memeluk tubuhku erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku, tetapi aku tetap tidak membalas pelukannya.

Aku diam di tempatku tak bergerak dan menunggunya melepaskanku.

"Luhan," bisiknya.

"Dimana kalian?" Junmyeon berteriak panik.

"Kami disini!" Aku menjawabnya keras.

Junmyeon bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan, polisi lain mengikuti di belakangnya, menyebar memeriksa rumah untuk memastikan tidak ada ancaman lain.

"Kau terluka," Junmyeon memberitahu Sehun, kedua matanya menatap Sehun tajam, dan aku menunduk untuk menemukan darah menetes dari lengan Sehun.

"Oh Tuhan!"

"Ini hanya goresan," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua matanya masih menatapku, penuh dengan kekhawatiran dan juga ketakutan, tetapi aku mengabaikannya dan bergerak maju mendekati Junmyeon untuk memeluknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Lu?" Tanya Junmyeon.

Aku mengangguk, dan kembali berbalik ke arah Sehun. "Kau harus pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk punggung Luna yang melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Sehun, memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Ambulans sedang dalam perjalanan," Junmyeon memberitahu kami tepat ketika suara sirene muncul dari jalan. "Mereka bisa mengobatimu."

Kami akhirnya turun dari lantai dua setelah petugas pemeriksa dari kepolisian datang dan menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Anak-anak dan Bix meringkuk bersama di atas sofa sementara Sehun diobati oleh paramedis dan aku memberikan kesaksianku kepada Junmyeon dan rekannya, terganggu akan kekacauan di sekitar kami. Perabotan yang hancur, kaca berserakan di atas karpet. Darah juga terlihat dimana-mana di lantai ruang makan.

Semua proses begitu panjang dan melelahkan.

"Kami tidak bisa tinggal disini sampai jendela itu diperbaiki dan tempat ini dibersihkan," gumamku kepada Junmyeon.

"Aku akan membawa kalian ke hotel," jawab Junmyeon dengan senyum.

"Mereka bisa tinggal di tempatku," jawab Sehun sembari melangkah mendekati kami.

"Kami akan pergi ke hotel saja," gumamku, tidak membalas tatapan Sehun padaku.

"Aku rasa..." Sehun mulai berbicara lagi tetapi aku memotongnya.

"Aku tidak mau berada di rumahmu, Sehun. Kami akan pergi ke hotel."

Kedua mata birunya tampak menyipit menatapku tajam, tetapi aku memalingkan pandanganku dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah ketika Junmyeon memperhatikan kami dengan seksama.

"Aku akan membawa kalian ke rumahku," gumam Sehun pelan.

"Aku..."

"Aku akan membawa kalian," Sehun mengulangi, suaranya tegas.

Aku berbalik tanpa menjawab dan mencium anak-anakku. "Mama akan segera kembali, okay? Mama hanya akan naik ke atas untuk mengambil barang-barang kita. Kalian tinggal disini sebentar bersama Bix dan Junmyeon samchon dan juga Sehun samchon."

Mereka menganggukkan kepalanya ketika aku berbalik ke arah Junmyeon. "Pastikan hotel yang kami tuju menerima anjing. Bix akan ikut dengan kami kemanapun kami pergi."

Junmyeon tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Begitu semua barang-barang kami sudah siap dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas, Sehun memasukkan kami ke dalam mobilnya. Junmyeon telah menawarkan diri untuk tinggal dan mengawasi pembersihan dan memastikan semua jendela diperbaiki.

"Lu..." Sehun membuka suara tetapi aku menghela napas dan memotongnya.

"Kau sudah mengatakan semua yang perlu kau katakan, Sehun. Kami akan baik-baik saja."

Walaupun aku tidak tahu apakah kami akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak tahu apakah kami sudah keluar dari bahaya. Siapa orang yang memaksa masuk tadi dan mencoba untuk melukai kami?

Proses pemesanan kamar di hotel begitu samar-samar untukku dan aku merasakan kakiku begitu berat ketika Sehun mengantar kami ke dalam kamar kami. Dia menggendong Hana dan Luna, dan aku menarik koper kami di belakangku. Bix berjalan di sisiku, bahkan tanpa tali.

Aku rasa aku melupakan talinya.

Kamar yang kami pesan memiliki satu tempat tidur berukuran paling besar dan aku yang meminta itu. Aku ingin tidur sambil memeluk kedua putriku malam ini.

Sehun menjatuhkan anak-anak perlahan ke atas ranjang dan mengisyaratkan pada Bix untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Aku membuka koperku dan mengeluarkan piyamaku dari dalam koper kemudian melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya di kamar mandi, Lu," bisiknya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihatku telanjang lagi," balasku dan aku bisa melihat bagaimana rahangnya mengeras dan kedua matanya menatapku tajam ketika dia mendengar ucapanku. Aku bisa mendengar kesedihan di suaranya tadi dan aku tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berdebat dengannya.

Dia akan meninggalkan kami.

Ketika aku kembali ke dalam kamar, aku bergabung dengan anak-anak di atas ranjang. Luna mulai menangis lagi, dan dia terus memeluk Sehun erat.

"Dimana orang jahat itu sekarang?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Dia sudah pergi, sweetheart," Sehun mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Dia tidak bisa menyakitimu."

Tetapi dia melukaimu, Sehun. Aku melirik ke arah lengannya dan aku bisa merasakan keinginan yang begitu besar untuk mendekat ke arahnya dan mencium lukanya, untuk memastikan bahwa dia memang benar-benar baik-baik saja.

Tetapi dia tidak menginginkanku.

Akhirnya tangisan Luna mulai berhenti dan Sehun meletakkan kepala Luna perlahan di atas bantal. Dia kemudian tersenyum sembari menatap kedua putriku tidur. Bix meringkuk di bawah kaki mereka, dan aku berbaring di di seberang Sehun, tidak memandangnya langsung dengan kedua mataku, tetapi aku tetap memperhatikannya dari sudut mataku.

Menghafal setiap garis dari tubuhnya, setiap rambut di kepalanya.

Akhirnya, Sehun mengusap rambut kedua putriku dan membungkuk untuk meninggalkan kecupan lembut di dahi mereka masing-masing. Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapku, dan aku bisa melihat kedua matanya yang dipenuhi dengan kesedihan dan penyesalan. Dia meraih diriku dan menangkup kedua pipiku dengan tangannya, menghapus air mata yang mulai turun disana dengan ibu jarinya dan menatap setiap inchi wajahku dengan kedua matanya. Dia menghela napas panjang dan melepaskanku, berbalik dan kemudian berdiri, mematikan lampu dan melangkah ke arah pintu.

Ketika dia membuka pintu di depannya, dia berbalik kepadaku dan berbisik, "Maafkan aku, Lu," tepat sebelum dia melangkah pergi dan dengan perlahan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Untuk beberapa saat aku tetap memandang tempat di mana dia pergi, kemudian aku berbalik dan menenggelamkan wajahku di atas bantal, membiarkan air mataku dan kesedihanku keluar dalam bentuk isak tangis.

Sehun pergi.

* * *

.

.

 **To Be Continued**...

.

.

* * *

So, alih-alih say I love you too to Luhan, Sehun memilih untuk pergi.

Dia memilih kalah atas rasa takutnya.

So, what will happen to HunHan selanjutnya?

Apakah Sehun akan sadar kalau yang dia lakukan ini bukan hal yang terbaik seperti yang dia pikirkan? Stay tuned for the next chapter~ Hoho

Btw banyak yang su'udzon sama Jongin di chapter sebelumnya yaa. Wkwk

Tidak ada konfilk orang ketiga di story ini kok, so baby don't worry~

Btw Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya:

C **hogiwillis** **, kepala jamur, Hunhania7, 88it'sme, Fyhunhan77, Fe261, sarah, Feyaliaz307, hunhantime, selynLH7, lalacelia23**

You guys are the best as always!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak buat chapter ini yaa~

Happy maljum dan see you in the next chapter guys!


	12. Chapter 10

**[REMAKE] Safe With Me by Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Lu Han (GS), Oh Sehun**

 **And Others**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, Some Age-switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Kristen Proby.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **This story set in Seattle, not in South Korea.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash, If you hate HunHan or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Tiga Bulan Kemudian**

-Sehun POV-

"Yang biasanya?"

Aku mengangguk ke arah bartender berambut merah dan tetap menunduk, menatap meja bar di hadapanku.

"Apakah kontrakmu sudah berakhir?" Tanyanya sembari meraih tumbler dan sebotol Jack Daniels.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanyaku membanting gelasku ke atas meja dan mendorongnya ke depan, mengisyaratkan agar dia mengisinya kembali.

"Aku sudah bekerja di bar ini selama lebih dari lima belas tahun," dia memberitahuku dan mengisi gelasku. "Aku tahu siapa saja tentara yang baru akan bertugas dan sudah selesai bertugas. Dan aku bisa tahu bahkan hanya dari melihat wajahmu kalau kau sudah tidak aktif bertugas lagi."

Aku menatapnya tajam dan menyesap minumanku, tidak mengiyakan atau membantah asumsinya.

"Jadi kenapa kau berada disini dan tidak kembali ke rumah kepada wanitamu?" Tanyanya sembari memberikanku senyuman seolah-olah dia mengasihaniku.

Pergilah dan biarkan aku sendirian, ucapku kesal dalam hati.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa," aku menggeram ke arahnya dan kembali membanting gelasku.

"Aku tahu banyak." Dia meraih handuk putih di sudut meja dan mulai membersihkan meja, jelas dia tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri seperti yang aku harapkan. "Aku tahu kau selalu datang kesini tiga kali seminggu selama tiga bulan ini. Kau akan meminum whiskey sampai kau mabuk dan setelah itu kau pulang. Aku tahu kau minum untuk melupakan sesuatu, dan aku bertaruh sesuatu itu adalah seorang wanita."

"Mungkin itu adalah laki-laki," aku menyeringai.

"Nah, aku pernah tidak sengaja melihat kau melirik ke arah bokong para pelayan wanita, tetapi ketika mereka mencoba mendekatimu, kau menggeram dan membuat mereka takut dan akhirnya mereka pergi."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan melirik," aku menggerutu. Aku hanya ingin minum sampai aku mabuk sehingga aku bisa melupakan rasa sakit di dadaku dan juga melupakan ekspresi di wajah Luhan ketika aku melangkah pergi dari kamar hotelnya tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Tidak," dia menyetujui ucapanku dan menggelengkan kepalanya serius. "Tetapi kau terlihat merasa sangat bersalah setelah kau melakukannya."

"Apa maumu?" Tanyaku sembari mendorong gelasku lagi agar ia isi.

"Aku hanya berpikir kau butuh teman bicara, hanya itu," jawabnya sembari tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong kau sama sekali tidak menakutiku dengan tatapan tajam itu. Aku sudah menikah dengan seorang tentara sepertimu selama sepuluh tahun, dan tatapan tajamnya juga sama sekali tidak membuatku takut."

"Selamat," gumamku dan meneguk whiskeyku.

"Oh, semuanya tidak mudah, asal kau tahu. Si bodoh itu sempat meninggalkanku. Mengatakan padaku kalau dirinya tidak pantas untukku." Dia mengangkat bahunya dan tertawa kecil ketika aku menatapnya dengan mata menyipit.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanyaku.

"Dia berkata bahwa dia tidak pantas untuk diriku," ulangnya dan menatapku selama beberapa detik. "Ah, aku tahu." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau juga seperti dirinya tampaknya."

Aku menggeram mendengar ucapannya.

"Apakah di militer kalian diajarkan untuk menjadi orang yang keras kepala?"

"Mereka mengajarkanku untuk mengabaikan bartender yang suka mengurusi urusan orang lain," jawabku dan memasukkan pretzel ke dalam mulutku.

"Berhentilah bicara, dan dengarkan aku."

"Kenapa kau tetap menggangguku?" Tanyaku kesal.

"Karena kau akan menghancurkan hidupmu, dan kau terlalu tampan untuk itu, jadi diamlah dan dengarkan aku." Dia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya dan memelototiku, selama beberapa saat aku bersumpah aku seperti sedang berbicara dengan ibuku.

"Baiklah," aku menghela napas dan menundukkan kepalaku.

"Dia tidak kembali kepadaku sampai kami tahu kalau aku sedang hamil," dia mulai bicara lagi dan menghela napas panjang. "Kami kehilangan bayi itu."

"Maafkan aku," bisikku.

"Kami mendapatkan tiga lagi," balasnya dan aku bisa mendengar senyuman di dalam suaranya. "Tetapi aku akan mengatakan kepadamu apa yang aku beritahu kepada suamiku saat itu, dan kemudian aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian disini dan mulai melayani pelanggan lain."

"Oh, good," jawabku sinis.

"Semua mimpi negara yang kalian sebagai tentara perjuangkan dengan begitu keras? Semua kebebasan yang kalian rela lindungi sampai mati? Semua itu milik kalian juga, kau tahu."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya sembari dia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau memiliki hak untuk bahagia, bahkan melebihi kami semua." Dia menelan ludahnya dan memegang lenganku dengan tangannya. "Kau berhak memiliki wanitamu, Sersan."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanyaku tetapi dia memotong ucapanku.

"Kau terlihat seperti Sersan. Atau Letnan?"

"Sersan," bisikku.

Dia menganggukkan kepala dan menatapku tajam. "Sebelum kau pulang kepada wanitamu dan menjadikan dia milikmu sebelum ada orang lain yang melakukannya, kau harus mendapatkan bantuan untuk PTSD mu dan membuat dirimu menjadi lebih baik."

"Apakah kau ahli penyakit jiwa?" Ejekku.

"Bukan," dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut. "Tetapi aku tahu satu yang bagus." Dia menarik sebuah kartu nama dari kantung belakangnya dan memberikannya kepadaku sebelum dia mengedipkan matanya kepadaku dan melangkah pergi untuk melayani pelanggan lain.

Apa yang dia tahu?

Tiba-tiba saja aku tidak ingin lagi meminum whiskey di hadapanku, dan aku tidak tahan dengan bau alkohol di dalam bar ini, jadi aku melempar uangku ke atas meja dan berjalan pergi, melewati kerumunan orang dan keluar dari tempat ini.

Aku melangkah pelan menyusuri kota tempatku tinggal saat ini. Aku mengajar beberapa calon tentara di salah satu pusat pelatihan disini, tetapi kontrakku disini sudah berakhir. Aku mendapatkan tawaran untuk kembali mengajar di tempatku mengajar dulu di Seattle, tetapi tinggal di Seattle berarti aku akan tinggal dekat dengan Luhan dan anak-anak lagi, dan aku tidak tahu mampukah aku bertahan di tengah itu semua.

Lihat seberapa baik kau bertahan hidup disini, bajingan, makiku kepada diriku sendiri.

Aku membanting pintu apartmentku dan berbaring di atas sofa, menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit dan mendengarkan suara pendingin ruangan yang memenuhi ruangan. Ini baru bulan Mei, tetapi cuaca sudah cukup hangat disini, di California, bahkan di tengah malam seperti ini.

Aku ingin tahu bagaimana cuaca di Seattle sana.

Aku menarik ponselku keluar dari dalam kantungku dan membuka aplikasi pendeteksi cuaca. Aku segera mengaturnya untuk mengetahui bagaimana cuaca di Seattle. Senyum tipis muncul di wajahku ketika mengetahui cuaca disana sedang cerah.

Cuaca yang bagus. Anak-anak pasti akan sangat senang jika aku mengajak mereka ke taman di cuaca yang cerah seperti itu.

Anak-anak.

Tuhan, aku benar-benar berantakan. Aku memilih untuk pergi, walaupun aku tahu betapa mereka mencintaiku.

Aku memilih pergi.

Karena aku tahu jika aku tinggal, aku hanya akan membuat mereka terluka nanti.

Aku mengusap wajahku sembari menghela napas panjang dan menutup kedua mataku. Aku merindukan mereka. Aku pikir semua akan menjadi lebih baik seiring waktu berjalan, tetapi kenyataannya, semua malah terasa semakin buruk. Setiap hari terasa seperti siksaan yang begitu menyakitkan dan aku akan merelakan apapun agar aku bisa kembali kepada mereka.

Aku benar-benar mengacaukan segalanya.

Aku menatap ponselku kembali dan mencari nomor Luhan. Disana aku bisa melihat fotonya di dalam kontaknya dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya. Ibu jariku berada tepat di atas nomornya dan aku bertanya-tanya haruskah aku menghubunginya.

Aku benar-benar ingin mendengar suaranya.

Lebih dari itu, aku ingin berada dekat dengannya. Memeluknya dan berada di sampingnya.

Aku menginginkan dirinya dan semua ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

Alih-alih memutuskan untuk menghubunginya, aku hanya berbaring disini dan menatap wajahnya yang begitu cantik, kedua mata coklatnya yang menakjubkan, rambut panjangnya yang hitam, dan pikiranku melayang mengingat bagaimana rasanya memeluknya ketika aku tertidur.

Betapa amannya rasanya tertidur di sampingnya, di mana semua mimpi buruk tinggal jauh dariku, dan aku berdoa aku bisa menahan semua rasa sakit ini malam ini karena malam ini aku tidak cukup mabuk untuk membuat diriku mati rasa akan segala rasa sakit hati yang ada.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Dimana mereka?

"Luhan!" Aku berteriak kencang dan berlari mengitari rumahnya, menaiki tangga dan kembali turun, memeriksa kamar satu persatu, mencoba untuk menemukan mereka.

Mereka berteriak dan menangis memanggilku.

"Daddy!" Hana menangis histeris.

"Sehun, tolong kami!" Luhan memanggil dengan suaranya yang benar-benar terdengar panik.

Bix menggonggong dengan penuh kekalutan, bukan gonggongan waspada, tetapi gonggongan yang menandakan dia siap untuk menyerang.

Suara kaca pecah.

Suara tembakan.

"Daddy!"

Aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka.

Aku kembali berlari menaiki tangga, tetapi ketika aku sampai di sana, entah kenapa aku malah kembali berada di dapur. Aku harus segera menuju lantai dua. Dari sanalah semua tangisan itu terdengar.

"Aku datang!" Teriakku dan kembali mencoba berlari menaiki tangga, tetapi ketika aku mencoba mempercepat lariku, aku malah bergerak menjadi semakin lambat.

"Daddy!"

Sekarang semua tangisan itu terdengar dari arah dapur, tetapi aku tidak bisa berbalik.

Sialan!

Tiba-tiba, keheningan menyelimuti. Bahkan tidak terdengar lagi suara gonggongan Bix, dan aku bisa mendengar suara isak pelan yang entah datang dari mana, walaupun aku tidak tahu dari mana asal suara isakan itu, entah kenapa aku hanya tahu bahwa aku tidak akan bisa menemukan mereka.

"Daddy," bisik Luna.

Aku terbangun dengan panik, terengah-engah, mencoba sekuat tenagaku untuk bernapas. Aku bisa merasakan keringat dingin turun di wajahku.

Sial.

Aku melompat dari sofa tempatku tertidur dan berlari mengitari apartment, mencari dengan panik, sebelum akhirnya aku sadar bahwa semua yang aku alami sebelumnya hanyalah mimpi dan Luhan beserta anak-anak tidak ada disini.

" _Semua mimpi negara yang kalian sebagai tentara perjuangkan dengan begitu keras? Semua kebebasan yang kalian rela lindungi sampai mati? Semua itu milik kalian juga, kau tahu."_

Teringat semua ucapan bartender berambut merah yang aku temui semalam.

Dia benar, semuanya adalah milikku.

Luhan dan anak-anak adalah milikku.

Aku menarik kartu nama yang kudapatkan dari bartender berambut merah semalam dari kantung celanaku dan mulai memanggil nomor disana.

Sekarang saatnya untukku memperbaiki segalanya dan pulang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sudah berapa banyak mimpi buruk yang kau alami selama satu minggu ini sejak setelah kau datang kepadaku?" Tanya Dr. Reese tenang.

"Aku hanya mengalami sekali," jawabku sembari memajukan tubuhku yang tadinya bersandar di kursi. Aku meletakkan sikuku di atas lututku.

"Itu sebuah kemajuan."

Aku mengangguk dan menghela napas pelan. "Aku masih tidak terlalu baik di tengah keramaian."

"Apakah akhir-akhir ini kau pernah berada di tengah-tengah keramaian?" Dia bertanya lagi dengan alis yang naik.

"Aku pergi ke toko kelontong di hari sabtu. Disana cukup ramai." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Dan apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku pergi."

"Keramaian mungkin akan selalu mengganggumu, Sehun. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder tidak akan pernah benar-benar pergi, kau hanya harus belajar mengendalikannya dan terbiasa hidup dengannya."

"PTSD adalah istilah lain dari pengecut, dok. Jangan membuatnya terdengar baik."

Dia menatap tajam ke arahku sebelum akhirnya mengerutkan dahi dan kembali duduk di atas kursinya.

"Apa maksudmu jika para anggota tim mu..."

"Saudara," aku membenarkan ucapannya.

"Para saudara satu tim mu itu selamat di hari itu, dan pada saat ini melalui hal yang sama dengan yang kau lalui, maka kau juga akan memanggil mereka dengan pengecut?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya, menatapku dengan seksama.

"Mereka tidak selamat karena aku tidak bisa membuat mereka aman!"

"Sehun, saat itu hanya ada kalian berempat dan kalian melawan lebih dari lima puluh musuh yang bersenjata lengkap. Kau pikir saja, mana mungkin kalian bisa selamat dari itu semua?"

"Itu adalah misi yang berantakan," gumamku.

"Aku setuju," dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tetapi kurangnya pasukan dari pihak kalian tidak membunuh para saudaramu itu, Sehun. Para musuhlah yang membunuh mereka. Kau tahu itu."

"Aku tahu." Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengakui hal ini. "Tetapi kenapa hanya aku yang selamat? Aku adalah penerima kutukan disini, dok."

"Rasanya kehidupanmu sama sekali tidak seperti berada di dalam kutukan, Sehun. Kau memiliki keluarga yang hebat, wanita yang mencintaimu, karirmu setelah militer juga baik-baik saja, bahkan jauh lebih kuat."

"Dan kapan masalah selanjutnya akan datang?"

"Kenapa kau harus berpikiran seperti itu?" Dia memajukan tubuhku dan menatapku dengan tajam. "Kau sudah melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik, Sehun. Kau menyelamatkan Luhan dan juga anak-anaknya dari para pembunuh itu. Kau sudah melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan dengan sangat baik. Kau berhasil membuat mereka aman."

Aku menatap Dr. Reese di hadapanku dalam diam ketika bayangan akan kejadian malam itu melintas di kepalaku. Saat aku memberitahu Luhan bahwa aku akan pergi. Suara pecahan kaca dimana-mana. Berkelahi dengan bajingan yang datang untuk melukai mereka, dan mengarahkan pistolku ke kepala mereka dan menarik pelatuknya.

"Aku rela mati untuk menjaga mereka agar tetap aman," bisikku. "Tetapi aku sudah benar-benar jahat kepadanya. Semua yang aku ucapkan kepadanya, memberitahunya bahwa aku tidak mencintainya. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara yang terpikir di otakku yang mampu untuk membuatnya menjauh dariku."

"Tidakkah menurutmu dia akan mengerti ketika kau menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya? Dari apa yang kau ceritakan kepadaku, dia terdengar seperti seorang wanita yang selalu bertingkah masuk akal. Dan kau menghadapi iblis di dalam dirimu sendiri untuk menjaga mereka tetap berada di dalam kehidupanmu. Kau membuat kemajuan."

"Well, langkah pertama adalah mengakui bahwa memang ada masalah, kan?" Tanyaku sinis.

Dia menyeringai dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apakah kau pernah mengobrol dengan para anggota keluarga dari saudara satu tim mu yang sudah gugur itu?"

Aku tersentak dan berkedip ke arahnya pelan. "Tidak pernah sejak pemakaman mereka."

"Mungkin kau harus melakukannya."

"Menelepon dan berbicara dengan istri dari Bates dan juga Marshall dan juga ibu dari Lewis, hanya untuk mendengar mereka memakiku atau mengatakan bahwa aku lah yang seharusnya mati di hari itu?" Tanyaku dengan nada tak percaya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Cobalah telepon mereka. Itu adalah pelajaran terakhir yang aku berikan kepadamu, dan setelah ini aku akan mengirimmu pulang ke Seattle. Kau akan butuh menemui seseorang yang aku sarankan selama beberapa lama, Sehun, tetapi aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja."

Pulang.

Aku berdiri dan menatap ke arah Dr. Reese, tidak yakin dengan tugas terakhir yang dia berikan kepadaku. Berbicara dengan para anggota keluarga dari saudara satu tim ku? Sial.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," dia mengulangi ucapannya.

Aku menganggukkan kepala dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangannya dan berjalan cepat menuju mobilku, membanting pintu di sampingku dan mengeluarkan ponselku keluar dari dalam sakuku. Jika ini yang harus aku lakukan sebelum aku bisa pulang, maka aku akan melakukannya.

Aku mengeraskan rahangku dan menekan nomor pertama.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Perjalanan pulang ke Seattle begitu panjang. Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak aku memutuskan untuk menelepon semua anggota keluarga dari saudara satu timku. Satu minggu untukku menyiapkan diriku untuk pulang, duduk di beberapa sesi lagi bersama dengan dokter yang disarankan oleh Dr. Reese dan sekarang aku sudah siap untuk kembali.

Tuhan, bagaimana jika dia tidak mau menerimaku kembali?

Aku menghentikan mobilku di depan rumah Luhan dan melompat turun dari dalam mobil, meninggalkan pintunya terbuka, dan bergegas menuju pintu depan, mengetuknya dengan kepalan tanganku.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Suasana rumah juga terlihat begitu sunyi.

Aku berlari menuju halaman belakang dan memandang puas jendela yang waktu itu pecah sudah diganti dengan yang baru.

Aku mengetuk pintu geser kaca di hadapanku, tetapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dan aku juga tidak melihat pergerakan dari dalam rumah. Bahkan Bix juga tidak terlihat berlari untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu.

Aku harap mereka ada di rumah orang tua Luhan.

Aku kembali ke dalam mobilku dan bergegas menggerakkannya menuju rumah orang tua Luhan, tetapi ketika aku sampai di sana, aku kembali disambut oleh kesunyian.

Dimana semua orang?

Ini adalah minggu pagi, demi Tuhan.

Dengan mengerenyitkan dahi penuh kebingungan, aku menggerakkan mobilku menuju utara Seattle, ke rumah orang tuaku. Aku sama sekali belum pernah berbicara dengan mereka, atau siapapun, dalam waktu dua bulan ini. Aku harus menemui mereka semua dan meminta maaf.

Tepat ketika aku memasukkan mobilku ke parkiran rumah dan melangkah keluar dari dalam mobil, aku melihat mobil Junmyeon muncul dan berhenti tepat di belakang mobilku.

Sebelum aku bisa berbicara, Junmyeon bergerak keluar dari dalam mobil, kedua matanya terlihat penuh dengan amarah dan dengan cepat dia mencengkeram kerah bajuku dan mendorongku hingga punggungku menabrak badan mobil di belakangku dengan keras.

"Kau bajingan sialan!" Dia berteriak dan kemudian memukul rahangku keras dengan kepalan tangannya.

"What the fuck?" Aku balas berteriak dan membalik posisi kami, membuat punggung Junmyeon yang kini menempel di badan mobilku. "Apa yang salah denganmu, hyung?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, dia kembali memukulku tepat di mata dan karena itu aku pun seketika terjatuh ke lantai.

Ternyata dia kuat juga.

Sebelum Junmyeon bisa melanjutkan menghajarku, Yoonseok dan ayahku meraih kedua lengannya dan menahannya.

"Aku bilang berhenti!" Teriak ayahku.

"Ya Tuhan, man!" Yoonseok menjerit kesal.

"Ini semua adalah salahnya!" Junmyeon menunjukku.

"Apa salahku?" Tanyaku sembari memegang mataku yang terasa begitu sakit. "Aku bahkan baru kembali kesini!"

"Exactly!" Junmyeon melepaskan dirinya dari Yoonseok dan ayah kami dan mendekat ke arahku lagi, tetapi dia tidak menyentuhku. Hidungnya tepat berada di depan hidungku, kedua matanya menatapku penuh amarah, rahangnya mengeras. "Kau tidak ada disini. Aku sudah memberitahumu sebelum kau pergi kalau Luhan dan anak-anak belum sepenuhnya aman. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku bisa merasakan jantungku mulai berdebar dengan begitu kencang mendengar ucapannya.

"Luhan dan anak-anak terluka, nak," ayahku bergumam di belakang Junmyeon.

"Apa?" Mataku menatap ke arah Yoonseok dan ayahku dan aku bisa melihat mereka menatapku dengan tatapan sendu. "Apa?" Tanyaku kepada Junmyeon.

"Seseorang memotong selang rem di mobil Luhan," Yoonseok memberitahuku. "Luhan dan anak-anak mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah semalam."

Aku melangkah mundur dari mereka semua, kakiku bergerak tanpa arah dan aku mulai menggelengkan kepalaku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar. Aku mencengkeram rambutku frustasi dan kedua mataku menatap takut ke arah kedua kakakku dan ayahku.

"Apa?"

"Anak-anak tidak terbentur terlalu parah. Mereka hanya mendapatkan sedikit memar, walaupun Hana harus mendapatkan jahitan di tangannya," Yoonseok memberitahuku.

"Luhan?" Tanyaku.

"Dia belum sadarkan diri," ayahku menjawab pelan. "Gegar otak. Tulang bahunya bergeser. Dia di rumah sakit saat ini dan para dokter sedang memastikan apakah cedera di kepalanya parah dan juga apakah dia memiliki luka dalam."

"Ya Tuhan."

"Ada video CCTV di tempat parkir mall yang ia datangi sebelum kecelakaan terjadi, jadi kami segera tahu siapa yang melakukan semua ini, dan kami juga sudah menangkapnya," gumam Junmyeon, masih menatapku tajam. "Tetapi kau tidak ada disini, Sehun."

"Kenapa dia sendirian?" Tanyaku.

"Karena kau tidak ada disini!"

"Lalu apa!" Teriakku kembali. "Kau berada disini, hyung! Kalian semua berada disini. Dia sama amannya dengan kalian ketika dia bersama denganku. Tidak ada yang berbeda!"

"Dia tidak mengizinkannya," sela ayahku menghela napas panjang. "Luhan bilang dia bisa menjaga dirinya dan anak-anak sendiri, dia sudah melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun dan dia yakin dia bisa melakukannya lagi setelah kau pergi, dan dia menolak ketika kami memintanya dan anak-anak untuk tinggal bersama kami, atau salah satu dari kami untuk tinggal bersama mereka."

Aku melangkah bolak balik dengan frustasi, benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah aku dengar.

"Kalian pasti bercanda."

"Kau membuatnya kacau, dik," kata Yoonseok. "Dia benar-benar berantakan setelah kau pergi. Anak-anak juga selalu menangis."

Mendengar ucapan Yoonseok membuatku merasakan seperti mendapatkan pukulan telak di jantungku.

"Aku meninggalkan mereka karena aku pikir itu adalah hal paling benar yang harus aku lakukan."

"Kau pergi," sela Junmyeon, "karena kau adalah seorang pengecut."

"Dimana mereka?"

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawabku, dan itu membuatku hancur mengetahui bahwa mereka tidak mempercayaiku. Bahwa mereka berpikir aku akan melukai Luhan dan anak-anak lagi.

"Dimana mereka?" Aku mengulangi. "Appa, aku mencintai mereka. Karena itu aku disini."

Ayahku menghela napas panjang dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Mereka berada di Harborview Medical Centre."

Tanpa menjawab, aku langsung melompat ke atas mobilku dan beranjak pergi dari tempat ini.

Luhan dan anak-anak terluka!

Aku mempercepat mobilku menuju Harborview, tidak memperhatikan batas kecepatan atau peraturan lalu lintas apapun, dengan segera memasuki tempat parkir, mematikan mobilku dan berlari masuk ke dalam Harborview.

"Luhan," aku berkata kepada seorang wanita yang berada di belakang meja resepsionis rumah sakit. "Dimana kamarnya?"

"Sebentar," gumam wanita itu dan mengetik dengan cepat di keyboardnya. "Sepertinya dia berada di lantai empat, kamar empat kosong sembilan."

Aku melewati elevator dan berlari menaiki tangga, sampai akhirnya aku sampai di lantai empat. Ketika aku melangkah melewati ruang tunggu, aku bisa mendengar suara yang begitu familiar memanggil namaku. Aku berhenti dan berbalik, melihat Hana memandangku dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hey, buttercup," aku berlutut ketika Hana berlari ke arahku dan masuk ke dalam pelukanku, menangis dan mencengkeram erat kaus yang aku kenakan. "Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku dijahit," dia merengut dan menarik dirinya untuk menunjukkan kepadaku tangannya yang dibalut dengan kain kasa. Aku menciumnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum menenangkan ke arahnya.

"Dimana Luna?"

"Samchon!"

Luna melompat ke punggungku, memelukku dari belakang dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leherku.

Aku memindahkannya ke depan dan melingkarkan kedua lenganku di tubuh mereka, bersyukur bahwa mereka kini bisa berada di pelukanku. Hatiku terasa begitu sakit melihat salah satu mata Luna yang terlihat menghitam, dan bibir Hana yang terluka.

Aku benar-benar akan membunuh bajingan yang sudah melakukan ini semua.

"Apa kalian yakin kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku dengan suaraku yang terdengar serak. Luna dan hana menganggukkan kepala mereka dan Luna semakin meringkuk di dalam pelukanku.

"Samchon kemana saja?" Bisiknya.

"Samchon memiliki beberapa pekerjaan," jawabku sembari menutup kedua mataku. "Samchon sudah pulang sekarang."

"Luhan tidak akan senang melihatmu."

Aku menoleh dan aku bisa melihat Yifan dan Zitao, Soojung, Mino dan kedua orang tua Luhan memandangku. Bahkan Soohyuk dan Nana ada disini, begitu juga dengan Jongin.

Tentu saja semuanya berada disini.

"Aku harus melihatnya," ucapku dan mencium kepala anak-anak lembut. "Kalian tinggal disini, okay? Samchon akan menemui mama kalian."

"Mama sedang tidur," Hana memberitahuku dengan air mata yang jatuh di kedua pipinya. "Hana juga mau melihat mama, tetapi mama tidak bangun-bangun."

"Hana akan bisa melihat mama secepatnya. Percaya pada samchon."

"Irene dan Myungsoo sedang bersama dengannya saat ini," Nana berkata sembari memberikanku senyuman. "Welcome home."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan bergegas menuju ke kamar Luhan. Aku sampai di depan pintu bertepatan dengan Irene dan Myungsoo yang keluar dari dalam sana.

"Ya Tuhan," gumam Irene menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang melebar. "Siapa yang menghubungimu?"

"Tidak ada," aku merengut. Aku baru sadar kenapa tidak ada yang menghubungiku dan memberitahuku soal ini? Aku yakin aku tidak akan tahu apa-apa jika aku tidak memutuskan pulang hari ini.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapamu," Myungsoo menyela sembari melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, menutup aksesku untuk bisa masuk ke dalam kamar. "Dan kau tidak akan masuk ke dalam sana."

"Aku akan masuk." Aku menatap kedua adikku ini dengan tajam. "Aku mencintainya. Lebih dari apapun. Aku tahu aku sudah melakukan kesalahan dan membuat semuanya berantakan, tetapi aku harus memperbaiki semuanya. Aku harus melihatnya untuk memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja."

"Dia baik-baik saja," Irene menenangkanku. "Tetapi aku pikir kau tidak seharusnya masuk ke dalam, oppa. Dia tidak akan mau melihatmu."

"Selama beberapa menit sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri, dia bersikeras menyuruh kami untuk tidak menghubungimu," Myungsoo memberi tahuku dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Jadi, begini," aku menyilangkan kedua lenganku di depan dada, mengikuti sikap Myungsoo. "Aku akan masuk ke dalam sana. Kalian berdua bisa minggir, atau aku yang akan membuat kalian minggir dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Kalian bisa memilih."

Irene memutar kedua bola matanya. "Baiklah, dasar keras kepala," gumamnya dan melangkah pergi menuju ruang tunggu. Myungsoo masih tidak bergerak di tempatnya.

"Well?" Aku menatapnya.

"Kau sudah cukup menyakitinya, hyung."

Aku memandangnya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang dan menundukkan kepalaku. "Aku tahu."

"Dia pantas diperlakukan dengan baik, dengan penuh kasih."

"Aku tahu." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Dia pantas mendapatkan cinta tanpa syarat."

"Dengar, aku tahu aku tidak cukup baik untuknya..."

"Bukan itu maksudku, asshole," Myungsoo menyela dengan nada kesal. "Kau adalah apa yang dia butuhkan, hyung. Tetapi dia membutuhkanmu untuk benar-benar mencintainya dan anak-anak. Untuk terus bersama dengan mereka, hyung. Jadi jika kau akan bertingkah seperti pengecut dan lari lagi, aku butuh tahu itu sekarang agar aku bisa menendangmu dari sini sekarang juga."

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya lagi. Aku berjanji." Aku menghela napas panjang dan menopangkan kedua tanganku di pinggulku. "Aku sudah menemui psikiater sebelum aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Dan aku disini untuk mendapatkan wanitaku dan anak-anak kembali, Myungsoo."

Dia memperhatikanku dengan seksama dan kemudian senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya.

"Aku akan pergi ke ruang tunggu." Dia menepuk bahuku dan berhenti sejenak di sampingku. "Dan aku memberitahumu sekarang, dia tidak akan senang melihatmu ketika dia bangun. Kau harus berusaha keras agar dia bisa menerimamu kembali."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan mendorong pintu di depanku terbuka, melangkah masuk dan aku bisa merasakan perutku terasa begitu mual ketika kedua mataku menatap pemandangan mengerikan di hadapanku.

Aku bisa mendengar suara monitor yang terus berbunyi di samping tempat tidurnya dan juga kabel-kabel yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan ada goresan dimana-mana. Rambutnya kusut dan dihiasi oleh darah kering.

Lengan kirinya ditutupi oleh gips dan di jari telunjuk kanannya terpasang klip dengan lampu berwarna merah yang tampaknya digunakan untuk memantau suhu tubuhnya.

Dia terlihat begitu mungil dan rapuh dan itu membuatku tak bisa menahan air mataku.

Aku menurunkan tubuhku ke kursi di samping tempat tidurnya, mendekat ke arahnya dan menggenggam tangannya yang tidak terluka dengan erat, membawanya ke bibirku, dan mencium buku-buku jarinya. Kulitnya terasa lembut di bibirku dan aku bisa mencium wangi lavender dan vanilla kesukaannya.

Aku menekan tangannya ke pipiku dan menatap wajahnya.

"Hey, Legs." Aku berdeham dan melirik ke arah monitor jantung di samping tempat tidurnya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, baby."

Dia tidak bergerak. Aku mencium telapak tangannya dan membiarkan kepalaku bersandar di perutnya. Tanpa bisa kutahan lagi, air mata turun semakin deras di wajahku. Membuatku tersedu-sedu di tempatku.

Please, baby, maafkan aku.

.

.

* * *

.

.

-Luhan POV-

Segalanya terasa sakit.

Segalanya.

Aku berjuang menahan rasa kantuk yang menderaku. Aku ingin bangun dan melihat anak-anakku. Kedua mataku benar-benar terasa berat, tetapi aku berusaha keras membukanya dan seketika menutupnya lagi ketika sinar yang begitu terang menyambutku.

Sinar itu benar-benar terang dan kepalaku terasa begitu sakit.

Bahuku terasa seperti terbakar.

Aku mencoba untuk menggerakkan kepalaku, tetapi itu membuatku merasakan sakit yang lebih dari sebelumnya dan aku bisa merasakan diriku mengerang karenanya.

"Lu?"

Kedua mataku terbuka lagi ketika telingaku mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telingaku, dan aku menatap diam sosok di hadapanku.

"Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?" Tanyaku, suaraku terdengar aneh.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencium tanganku, kemudian bergerak maju dan mencium keningku, membuatku kembali mengerang.

"Kepalaku sakit," bisikku.

"Aku tahu, sayang. Aku akan memanggilkan suster."

Ketika aku menatapnya lagi, aku mengerutkan dahi menyadari kekhawatiran di matanya. Apa ada yang salah?

"Anak-anak?" Bisikku lagi.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Orang tuamu sudah membawa mereka pulang beberapa saat yang lalu, tetapi mereka akan mengunjungimu lagi besok."

Mulutku terasa kering, dan sekarang ruangan ini terasa berputar. Aku merengek pelan.

"Nyonya Lu, kau sudah bangun." Seorang suster muncul dan memeriksa monitor di sampingku.

"Sakit," gumamku pelan.

"Aku akan memberikanmu beberapa obat lagi. Kau akan tertidur selama beberapa lama."

Dia menekan beberapa tombol dan aku bisa merasakan urat nadiku terasa hangat dan rasa kantuk semakin menenggelamkanku.

"Aku mencintaimu," aku mendengar Sehun berbisik, tetapi aku tidak bisa membuat mulutku bergerak untuk membalas ucapannya ketika aku mulai tertidur.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seseorang menggenggam tanganku. Itu mungkin Jiwon atau ibuku. Aku harap aku tidak harus diberikan banyak obat yang membuatku tidur terus-terusan.

"Aku bermimpi," bisikku, tetap membiarkan kedua mataku tertutup. Terasa lebih baik ketika aku membiarkan mereka tertutup.

Ibuku atau Jiwon mengusap rambutku lembut.

"Aku bermimpi Sehun ada disini," bisikku dan aku bisa merasakan air mata menetes dari sudut mataku. "Kenapa aku terus menerus bermimpi tentangnya? Kapan ini semua akan berakhir?"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, baby."

Aku membuka mataku dan terkesiap ketika aku melihat Sehun duduk di sampingku, menyandarkan sikunya di ranjangku. Aku mengerang kesakitan karena gerakanku yang tiba-tiba dan dia mengutuk.

"Jangan bergerak, Lu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Dan kenapa aku mengatakan semua itu tadi di depannya?

"Kau terluka," jawabnya, seakan-akan itu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada disini." Suaraku terdengar serak dan aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit di kepalaku kembali dengan cepat.

"Luhan, aku tidak tahu kau terluka sampai aku sampai di rumah dan tidak menemukanmu dan anak-anak dimana-mana. Aku kembali kesini karena dirimu, baby."

Aku mengerenyitkan dahiku dan menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku ingin kau kembali?"

Dia menutup kedua matanya dan mencium tanganku lembut, tetapi aku menarik tanganku dari dalam genggamannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau ada disini, Sehun."

"Dengar, Luhan."

"Diam," gumamku dan menutup kedua mataku, membalikkan kepalaku agar tidak melihatnya, merasa malu dan terluka dan tidak siap atau tidak ingin mempercayainya lagi. "Pergilah."

"Please," bisiknya.

"Pergilah!" Aku berteriak dan meringis ketika aku tidak sengaja memutar bahuku ketika aku bergerak dan mulai menangis tersedu-sedu. "Hanya... Pergilah..."

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu."

"Pergi dari sini!"

"Tuan Kim, sepertinya anda harus pergi," suster yang baru saja melangkah masuk berkata dengan tegas kepadanya. "Nyonya Lu harus beristirahat dan gangguan dalam bentuk apapun tidak diizinkan untuk tetap tinggal disini."

"Biarkan aku hanya duduk disini bersamamu," mohonnya, suaranya terdengar terluka, tetapi semua yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah menangis dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Pergi," bisikku di tengah-tengah tangisku.

"Tolonglah, Tuan Kim. Anda bisa pergi ke ruang tunggu. Keluarga anda masih berada disana."

"Aku mau ibuku," ucapku putus asa.

"Aku akan membwanya kesini, sweetheart." Sehun berdiri dan mencium keningku. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, sayang."

"Pergi," bisikku lagi.

Dia menatapku sedih dan kemudian melangkah meninggalkan ruangan. Aku menangis dalam diam, mencoba untuk tidak menggerakkan tubuhku, tetapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan tangisku. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama, ibuku muncul dari pintu dan berjalan cepat menghampiriku.

"Oh anakku." Dia mencium pipiku dan mengusap tanganku lembut. "Dia mencintaimu, sayang."

"Aku tidak menginginkannya," bisikku.

"Air matamu mengatakan yang sebaliknya."

"Dia meninggalkanku, Ma."

"Mama tahu. Tetapi dia hanyalah seorang laki-laki yang bodoh saat itu, Luhan."

Aku memutar kepalaku dan melihat ke arah ibuku dengan kedua mataku yang bengkak.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menyakiti anak-anak lagi, Ma," bisikku.

"Mama tahu. Sekarang jangan khawatir soal itu, nak. Beristirahatlah dan lekas sembuh jadi kau bisa segera pulang dan bertemu dengan anak-anak."

"Apa mereka benar-benar baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku kepadanya.

"Mereka baik-baik saja." Dia tersenyum menenangkanku. "Babamu baru saja mengantar mereka pulang."

"Bagus," aku menghela napas pelan. "Aku haus."

"Aku akan membawakanmu air," jawab suster yang sejak tadi menemaniku dan melangkah cepat keluar dari ruangan.

"Apakah mereka menemukan orang yang melakukan ini semua?" Tanyaku.

"Ya. Dia sudah ditangkap dan Junmyeon juga mengatakan bahwa tim kepolisian sudah menangkap komplotannya yang lain juga di Chicago." Ibuku menggenggam tanganku erat ketika melihat air mataku mulai jatuh lagi. "Kau aman, anakku sayang."

Mimpi buruk sudah berakhir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sepertinya tidak ada alasan lagi untuk membiarkanmu tetap tinggal di rumah sakit ini," dokter memberitahuku keesokan paginya dan aku bisa melihat kedua matanya yang bersinar terang mengetahui aku sudah jauh lebih baik. "Kau hanya tidak boleh mempekerjakan bahumu terlalu banyak. Itu akan menyakitkan. Dan jangan lupa minum obatmu."

"Aku memiliki anak-anak," aku mengingatkannya. "Aku tidak bisa tidak bekerja."

"Kau akan membutuhkan bantuan dalam mengurus mereka selama masa penyembuhan bahumu," dia memberitahuku tegas. "Dan aku akan memberikan obat-obatan yang akan mempercepat penyembuhanmu. Jika kau rutin mengkonsumsinya, kau dapat segera sembuh. Tetapi jika kau pingsan, merasa pusing, atau memiliki masalah lain, kembalilah langsung ke rumah sakit."

"Baiklah," jawabku. "Bisakah kau memanggilkan ibuku?" Tanyaku kepada suster.

"Oh, dia pulang tadi malam."

Aku merengut dan mengarahkan mataku untuk mencari ponselku. "Kalau begitu aku akan meneleponnya nanti."

"Kau benar-benar wanita yang beruntung," ucapnya sembari membantuku mengenakan pakaian.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku.

"Laki-laki tampan yang kau usir waktu itu? Dia menyuruh semua keluargamu pulang dan menungguimu di depan pintu semalaman." Dia tersenyum lebar dan aku hanya menatapnya.

"Dia apa?"

"Dia bersikeras dia tidak mau meninggalkanmu, jadi aku merasa kasihan melihatnya berdiri di depan pintu semalaman dan akhirnya mengambilkannya kursi. Dia terus berada disana dan tidak pernah pergi."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang dia masih ada disini?" Tanyaku, walaupun aku sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"Aku disini," Sehun menjawab dari belakangku. Suster baru saja selesai membantuku berpakaian, dan aku menutup kedua mataku ketika mendengar suaranya, benar-benar tidak siap untuk berhadapan dengannya saat ini.

"Bisakah kau membantuku menelepon ibuku dan memintanya untuk datang dan membawaku pulang?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Tidak," jawabnya. "Aku yang akan membawamu pulang."

"Sehun..."

"Aku memiliki banyak hal untuk kukatakan, Luhan. Aku disini bukan untuk membuatmu kesal. Kau membutuhkan tumpangan pulang, dan aku butuh bicara denganmu, jadi itulah yang kau dapatkan."

Aku berbalik untuk menghadapnya dan menarik napas panjang ketika mata kami bertemu. Dia tetap terlihat begitu tampan walau dia juga terlihat begitu berantakan. Aku bisa melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya dan janggut tipis menutupi dagunya. Dia benar-benar berantakan, tetapi dia tetap terlihat luar biasa di mataku.

Aku mengangkat bahuku berpura-pura tidak peduli dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke penjuru ruangan. "Terserah."

"Apa yang kau cari, dear?" Suster bertanya kepadaku.

"Dompetku dan... Barang-barangku yang lain."

"Oh, kau tidak memilikinya disini, sayang. Keluargamu sudah membawa semua pulang."

"Oh." Aku merengut dan menunduk menatap tanganku yang kosong. Ini benar-benar terasa aneh.

"Apa aku bisa membawanya pulang sekarang?" Sehun bertanya kepada suster.

"Ya, kalian bisa pulang," dia menjawab sembari tersenyum. "Ingat, jangan lupa minum obatmu, dan jangan bekerja terlalu keras."

"Terima kasih," gumamku dan kemudian melangkah mengikuti Sehun keluar dari dalam ruangan dimana sebuah kursi roda sudah menungguku. Dia membantuku naik ke atas kursi itu dan mendorongku perlahan menuju elevator dan keluar dari rumah sakit ini menuju ke dalam mobilnya.

Dengan lembut dia meraih tanganku yang tidak terluka dan membantuku pindah dari kursi roda ke kursi mobilnya, aku mengerang pelan karena masih merasa kesakitan ketika aku menggerakkan tubuhku. Setelah aku sudah aman di kursi penumpang, dia menutup pintu dan bergegas masuk ke kursi pengemudi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku masih merasa nyeri," jawabku. "Kelelahan."

"Luhan, aku benar-benar menyesal. Atas segalanya."

Aku bersandar ke kursiku dan menutup kedua mataku.

"Bisakah kita membicarakan ini ketika kita sudah sampai di rumah saja?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu," dia menjawab dan meletakkan tangannya di atas pahaku, tetapi aku menarik pahaku menjauh. "Bisakah aku memperbaiki semuanya, Lu?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku.

* * *

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

.

.

* * *

So, Sehun is back.

Kira-kira Luhan bakalan semudah itu gak yaa maafin dia? Huhu.

Trima kasih banyak buat yang sudah review dan kasih semangat di chapter sebelumnya:

 **Seravin509, Chogiwillis, Fe261, Fyhunhan77, hunhantime, selynLH7, sarah, guest7, Guest, 88it'sme, say my name, alietha doll**

You guys are the best!

Dan kemungkinan besar chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir, but don't worry karena masih ada epilog dan juga chapter spesial.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian buat chapter ini yaa~

See you guys real soon in the next chapter!


	13. Last Chapter

**[REMAKE] Safe With Me by Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Lu Han (GS), Oh Sehun**

 **And Others**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, Some Age-switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Kristen Proby.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **This story set in Seattle, not in South Korea.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash, If you hate HunHan or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

-Luhan POV-

Perjalanan pulang terasa benar-benar sunyi. Aku terus menutup mataku tanpa bicara, dan Sehun juga sama sekali tidak membuka suaranya. Tetapi menurutku memang lebih baik begini. Aku butuh waktu walau sejenak untuk mempersiapkan diriku untuk membicarakan semua dengannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, kami sudah sampai di rumahku dan Sehun dengan sigap langsung membantuku turun dari dalam mobil dan memapahku masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sofa atau ranjang?" Tanyanya.

"Sofa. Aku tidak punya energi untuk menaiki tangga."

"Aku akan menggendongmu."

"Sofa," ulangku, mengabaikan rengutan yang muncul di wajahnya. Aku menurunkan diriku di sudut sofa dan menyesuaikan bantal-bantal disana sampai aku merasa benar-benar nyaman. "Duduklah di sofa lain."

Dia menurutiku dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tepat di hadapanku. Dia meletakkan sikunya di lututnya dan menatapku.

"Aku benar-benar benci melihatmu terluka," gumamnya.

"Aku juga tidak menyukai ini," jawabku datar.

"Aku ingin membunuhnya," dia menggeram, dan aku bisa melihat dia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya itu.

"Aku mengerti. Dia sudah dipenjara sekarang," jawabku dan menatapnya sejenak. "Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tanyanya kaget.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengizinkan siapapun membicarakan tentang dirimu di depanku."

Dia tersentak. "Aku selama ini berada di San Diego, menghabiskan kontrak pekerjaanku disana. Kontrak itu sudah selesai sekarang dan aku akan kembali bekerja lagi di pelatihan disini."

"Kau menyakiti anak-anakku," ucapku kemudian, tak mampu lagi menahan untuk mengatakannya. "Kau juga menyakitiku, tetapi yang paling penting disini adalah kau sudah melukai mereka, dan mereka tidak pantas mendapatkan itu."

"Aku tahu," dia menghela napas. "Aku benar-benar menyesal atas semua ucapan dan perbuatanku kepadamu dan juga anak-anak, Lu. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku bersumpah. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar kau mau melepaskanku. Aku benar-benar ketakutan saat itu, Lu."

"Kenapa?" Tuntutku. "Apa yang begitu menakutkan dari kami bertiga yang membuat dirimu yang merupakan mantan seorang anggota tentara memutuskan untuk melarikan diri, Sehun?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menangani apa yang aku rasakan terhadapmu," dia memulai dan kemudian menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Dan apa itu?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan," jawabnya langsung, kedua matanya menatapku dengan sedih.

Aku tidak akan menangis!

"Jadi kau pikir kau bisa begitu saja kembali kesini dan mengungkapkan cintamu kepadaku dan kemudian semua akan menjadi baik-baik saja?"

Dia mengutuk pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku kemari untuk meminta maaf, pertama dan terutama. Aku sudah berbicara dengan anak-anak semalam sebelum kau menendangku keluar dari kamar rawatmu dan sebelum babamu mengantar mereka pulang."

"Kau melakukannya?" Tanyaku, terkejut, dan khawatir dia akan memberikan harapan yang tinggi kepada anak-anak lagi.

"Aku meminta maaf kepada mereka, dan memeluk mereka, dan kami juga berhasil menyelesaikan beberapa masalah di antara kami."

"Apa tepatnya masalah yang kau selesaikan dengan dua anak kecil yang masih berusia enam tahun?" Tanyaku tertawa.

"Aku akan sampai kesana," jawabnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

Aku mencoba bergerak di atas sofa untuk menemukan posisi yang lebih nyaman dan mengerang tertahan ketika tak sengaja aku menabrakkan bahuku.

"Hey, pelan-pelan saja," dia melangkah mendekatiku dan membantuku mengatur ulang bantal-bantal di belakang punggungku. "Pelan-pelan saja, baby."

"Jangan panggil aku baby," bisikku.

"Kenapa tidak?" Bisiknya kembali.

"Itu menyakitkan," ucapku dan menutup kedua mataku. "Kau berada disini benar-benar menyakitiku lebih dari semua luka di tubuhku ini, Sehun."

"Maafkan aku," ulangnya, dan aku benar-benar muak mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu, aku pikir aku akan naik ke kamarku." Aku berdiri, mengerenyit tetapi bangga pada diriku sendiri karena aku tidak menjerit kesakitan ketika tubuhku bergerak.

"Biarkan aku membantumu, damn it!" Sehun berdiri tepat di sampingku, siap memelukku dengan kedua lengannya, tetapi aku bergerak menjauh.

"Aku bisa melakukan ini sendiri. Kakiku baik-baik saja."

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, aku perlahan melangkah menuju tangga dan menaikinya satu persatu, perlahan-lahan, mencengkeram erat pegangan di tangga dan menjaga agar tubuhku tetap seimbang.

Membuat diriku untuk merasa nyaman di atas tempat tidur benar-benar terasa sulit. Aku tidak mengganti pakaianku sama sekali sebelum aku masuk ke dalam selimutku. Aku hanya ingin tidur.

Aku ingin tidur dengan lengan Sehun yang memelukku erat, tetapi itu tidak akan terjadi.

Air mata jatuh perlahan di wajahku ketika aku menyandarkan kepalaku di atas bantal dan mulai tertidur.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku terbangun tiba-tiba dan terengah-engah. Masih terlihat gelap di luar, dan aku melirik ke arah jam di dinding kamarku. Aku baru tertidur selama kurang lebih satu jam. Tetapi mimpi itu mengejarku lagi. Mimpi dimana aku tidak bisa menemukan anak-anak dan Sehun dimana-mana, dan rasa panik mulai menderaku.

Apakah aku memimpikan dia?

Apakah dia benar-benar berada disini?

Aku harus melihatnya. Dengan susah payah aku bergerak turun dari tempat tidur, menghiraukan rasa sakit di bahuku, dan perlahan bergerak keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga menuju ruang keluarga.

Itu dia.

Sehun duduk di atas sofa, kedua sikunya berada di atas lututnya dan wajahnya terkubur di kedua tangannya. Dia terlihat kalah dan hancur, dan meski amarah dalam diriku menyuruhku untuk meneriakinya agar dia pergi ke neraka, aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk mendekatinya.

Aku menggerakkan jari-jariku di atas rambutnya dan dengan cepat dia mengangkat kepalanya, kedua matanya melebar ketika dia melihatku.

"Lu?"

"Aku pikir aku hanya memimpikan dirimu." Suaraku terdengar bergetar ketika aku merasakan air mata mulai memaksa untuk jatuh.

"Ah, baby," gumamnya dan berdiri, mengangkatku dengan lembut ke dalam pelukannya dan menurunkan tubuh kami ke atas sofa, memelukku erat, mencium kening dan pipiku lembut. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, baby."

"Aku tahu. Kau bisa berhenti mengatakanya. Tetapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan dirimu untuk bicara padaku." Aku menggerakkan kepalaku mundur agar aku bisa melihat langsung ke kedua matanya. "Tiga bulan terakhir ini adalah saat-saat yang begitu mengerikan bagiku dan anak-anak, Sehun. Mereka sangat merindukanmu. Mereka terus bertanya apakah mereka melakukan kesalahan yang membuatmu pergi."

Kedua matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca tetapi aku terus berbicara. "Kami sangat mencintaimu, dan kau meninggalkan kami begitu saja. Setelah semua yang kita lewati bersama."

"Aku tahu," bisiknya. "Aku benar-benar kacau, Lu. Kau melihat saat aku mendapatkan mimpi buruk itu. Aku tidak bisa menahan pikiran burukku jika suatu saat nanti aku akan melukaimu lagi, dan aku terus meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku tidak pantas untukmu."

"Tentang apa mimpi buruk itu?" Tanyaku dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang seketika berubah pucat. "Kau bisa memberitahuku."

Dia menghela napas panjang dan menempelkan keningnya kepadaku.

"Aku sedang berada di sebuah misi di Afghanistan dengan tiga anggota tim lainnya. Itu seharusnya hanyalah sebuah misi sederhana. Kami hanya ditugaskan untuk masuk dan mengumpulkan informasi. Kami tahu ada Taliban bersenjata di area itu, tetapi kami tidak tahu mereka ada berapa banyak. Intel kami bukanlah yang terbaik," jelasnya.

Aku merengut dan menatap wajahnya yang mengeras ketika dia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ternyata ada kira-kira lima puluh orang dari mereka, dan mereka sudah menunggu kami."

"Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kalian akan datang?" Tanyaku.

"Pertanyaan bagus," jawabnya. "Aku akan melewati detailnya, tetapi aku harus kehilangan semua anggota tim ku hari itu."

Aku terkesiap dan mengggerakkan tanganku menyentuh pipinya lembut, menenangkannya. "Oh, aku benar-benar menyesal. Bagaimana kau bisa selamat?"

Dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan menjilat bibirnya gugup. "Mereka membuatku pingsan dan mereka kira aku sudah mati. Ketika mereka hendak mundur, tim Special Forces kami datang untuk menolong. Sudah terlambat bagi anggota tim ku yang lain, tetapi mereka berhasil menyelamatkanku."

Aku menatapnya, memproses semua yang ia beritahukan kepadaku, dan aku tidak bisa berhenti menyentuhnya, rambutnya, wajahnya.

Aku hampir kehilangannya sebelum aku bahkan bisa memilikinya.

"Apakah misi itu adalah misi terakhirmu?" Tanyaku.

"Ya," jawabnya. "Mereka ingin mengirimku lagi untuk misi lainnya setelah itu, tetapi aku menolaknya. Sudah cukup bagiku."

"Sehun, ada orang-orang yang bisa kau ajak bicara soal mimpi burukmu itu."

"Aku sudah menemui mereka," jawabnya, menatapku dengan serius. "Aku sudah menemui psikiater ketika aku masih berada di San Diego, dan aku juga masih menemui psikiater lain di kota ini. Aku berusaha keras memperbaiki segalanya, Luhan. Aku bahkan menghubungi kembali semua keluarga dari saudara satu timku yang gugur atas arahan psikiaterku."

"Bagaimana semuanya?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan."

"Apa yang kau bayangkan?"

"Aku kira mereka akan mengatakan kepadaku bahwa semua yang terjadi kepada anggota timku adalah salahku. Berteriak kepadaku. Hell, jika aku menjadi mereka mungkin aku akan melakukan itu." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdeham satu kali. "Tetapi semua yang mereka katakan kepadaku adalah mereka tahu bahwa semua bukanlah salahku, dan mereka tidak mengharapkan apa-apa selain kebahagiaan dan kedamaian untukku."

"Mereka terdengar seperti orang-orang yang baik," bisikku.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengusap buku-buku jariku lembut, menatap bibirku ketika aku menjilatnya.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah pergi, Legs." Dia menghela napas panjang dan menempelkan kening kami berdua. "Aku benar-benar ketakutan."

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Karena aku takut akhirnya aku akan mengecewakan dirimu. Aku pikir kau dan anak-anak pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang memiliki hidup yang tidak kacau sepertiku dan selalu membuat kalian bahagia."

"Oh, Sehun," gumamku dan menggerakkan jariku lembut untuk mengusap pipinya. "Kamilah yang tidak pantas mendapatkan dirimu."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tetapi aku menutup bibirnya dengan jari-jariku sebelum dia bisa menyela.

"Aku sangat bangga padamu. Dari saat pertama aku bertemu denganmu, aku sudah merasa sangat bangga kepadamu. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa melakukan semua hal yang sudah kau lakukan. Aku menyesal atas semua kejadian buruk yang pernah kau alami, tetapi itu tidak menjadikanmu seseorang yang buruk."

Aku mendesah ketika dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap punggungku naik dan turun, mencoba menenangkan kami berdua.

"Kau harus tahu, kami adalah satu paket, Sehun. Anak-anakku dan aku adalah satu tim, dan jika kau ingin menjadi bagian dari hidupku, kau harus bergabung dengan tim ini, bukan hanya aku."

Dia merengut dan menatapku seperti aku sudah kehilangan akal.

"Luhan, kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku soal itu. Aku tidak pernah memberikanmu alasan untuk berpikir bahwa aku tidak menginginkan anak-anakmu." Dia mencium keningku sebelum tersenyum lembut menatapku. "Mereka bertanya kepadaku apakah aku akan kembali kesini, ke tempat dimana memang seharusnya aku berada, dan aku memberitahu mereka bahwa semuanya terserah kepadamu."

"Mereka sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu," gumamku. "Mereka benar-benar hancur setelah kepergianmu. Hana tidak berhenti menangis selama berhari-hari. Bahkan Bix tidak bisa menenangkanya. Kami sudah mengadopsi Bix secara permanen, ngomong-ngomong."

"Aku mencintai kalian bertiga dengan segenap hatiku, Luhan. Anak-anakmu mungkin memang bukan anak-anak kandungku, tetapi tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang akan mencintai mereka sebesar diriku. Izinkan aku menjadikan kalian anggota resmi dari keluarga Kim. Menikahlah denganku."

Aku menelan ludah dan menatapnya tak percaya. Air mata mulai jatuh kembali di kedua pipiku, tetapi aku tidak bisa bergerak untuk menghapusnya.

"Aku ingin mengadopsi mereka," Sehun melanjutkan. "Melihatmu di rumah sakit membuat segalanya menjadi sangat jelas untukku. Pikiran akan kehilangan dirimu bagaikan pisau yang mencabik jiwaku. Aku ingin memiliki lebih banyak bayi bersamamu. Aku ingin memberikanmu semua yang kau butuhkan dan inginkan."

Aku terus menangis dalam diam dan menatap wajahnya yang begitu tampan, kedua mata birunya yang dalam berkaca-kaca menatapku lembut dan penuh dengan cinta, dan aku tahu tanpa ragu, dia memang diperuntukkan bagi anak-anakku dan diriku.

Dia adalah milik kami, dan kami adalah miliknya.

"Kau adalah kebahagiaanku, Legs. Menikahlah denganku."

Aku tersenyum bahagia dan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. "Sebuah kehormatan untuk bisa menikah denganmu, Kim Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku untuk menciumku. Perlahan. Begitu lembut. Penuh cinta.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," bisiknya di bibirku, membuat kebahagiaan membuncah di dalam dadaku.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, laki-laki keras kepala," bisikku kembali dan menciumnya pelan, menyapukan bibirku ke bibirnya lembut, menikmati setiap cinta yang kami bagi bersama.

"Teruslah menciumku seperti ini," gumamnya dan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya turun untuk mencium rahangku dan kemudian menuju ke leherku. "Dan aku akan melupakan bahwa kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit karena kecelakaan kemarin dan sempat mengalami gegar otak."

"Aku rindu menciummu," gumamku.

Dia menarik dirinya dan menangkup wajahku lembut di tangannya, menatapku dengan penuh kerinduan. "God, aku juga sangat merindukan ini, aku rindu menciummu, dan aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

"Terima kasih sudah kembali pulang."

"Kau akan menikah denganku." Dia tersenyum bangga.

"Kita akan menikah," aku mengangguk dan balas tersenyum kepadanya. "Kapan?"

"Secepatnya. Tidak perlu menunggu lagi." Dia mengangkat bahunya dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Seberapa besar pernikahan yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku akan sangat suka jika itu acaranya hanya untuk keluarga kita," jawabku tersenyum malu. "Sesuatu yang kecil dan intim dengan orang-orang terdekat kita terdengar sangat sempurna untukku."

"Hell, kita bisa melakukannya besok."

"Well, aku juga ingin membeli gaun, dan anak-anak pasti juga ingin mengenakan gaun yang cantik," aku mengingatkannya.

"Dua minggu?"

"Aku rasa aku akan menelepon Kyungsoo, perencana pesta kepercayaan keluarga Kim yang luar biasa dan mulai membuat rencana dengannya."

"Besok kau bisa menghubunginya," Sehun menyetujui. "Untuk sekarang, aku hanya ingin memelukmu."

"Rencana bagus."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Mama! Lihat betapa cantiknya aku!"

Aku berbalik dari cermin dimana ibuku membantuku mengenakan gaunku untuk mengagumi kedua putriku yang terlihat begitu cantik dalam balutan gaun kecil berwarna gading milik mereka dengan ikat pinggang merah muda dan juga mawar merah muda di rambut gelap mereka, keduanya terlihat tersenyum bangga.

"Kalian berdua sangat cantik," ucapku dan mencium kedua pipi mereka. "Sehun samchon pasti akan sangat senang melihat kalian berdua."

"Dia mengenakan jas," Luna memberitahuku sembari tertawa kecil. "Dia terlihat sangat besar mengenakannya."

"Pria itu memiliki bahu terlebar yang pernah aku lihat," Ibuku menyetujui sembari terkekeh.

"Aku rasa mereka sudah siap," Jiwon mengumumkan ketika dia melangkah memasuki ruangan tempatku bersiap ini. "Oh, sayang, kau terlihat sangat cantik." Kedua air matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat.

"Tidak! Tidak, tidak, tidak! Tidak ada air mata hari ini. Riasanku sudah selesai dan seluruh wajahku akan terlihat merah dan aku akan terlihat bodoh jika aku menangis, dan jika kau menangis maka aku juga akan mulai menangis." Aku menarik sepupu kesayanganku ini masuk ke dalam pelukanku dan berusaha keras menahan air mataku.

"Kau tahu, ini berarti sekarang kita benar-benar saudara sekarang. Siapa yang tahu kita akan berakhir menikahi dua saudara?" Dia terkikik ketika dia menarik dirinya dari dalam pelukanku dan tersenyum bahagia. "Aku benar-benar bahagia untuk kalian berdua."

"Terima kasih."

"Ayo!" Ayahku memanggil ketika dia melangkah memasuki ruangan. "Mereka tidak akan menunggu selamanya."

"Oh please," Ibuku memutar kedua bola matanya. "Luhan adalah pengantinnya disini. Mereka akan menunggu selama yang Luhan mau. Mereka tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

"Aku siap," aku meyakinkan mereka sembari menatap penampilanku satu kali lagi di cermin. Gaun yang aku pilih merupakan gaun berwarna gading yang sederhana. Gaun ini tanpa tali dan begitu pas di tubuhku. Kakiku sendiri dihiasi dengan Louboutin berwarna merah muda, hadiah dari Irene dan Zitao.

Para wanita dan sepatu mereka.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengenakan veil untuk menutupi wajahku. Aku ingin melihatnya dengan jelas ketika aku berjalan menuju altar sebelum mengikat janji dengan dirinya.

"Okay, mama akan menemuimu di luar sana." Ibuku mencium pipiku dan tersenyum lebar sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sekarang lah waktunya."

Jiwon membawa aku dan ayahku menuju pintu belakang, dan aku mengintip sejenak ke arah halaman belakang tempat aku akan segera menikah yang telah dihias begitu cantik. Halaman belakang rumah keluarga Kim selalu terlihat indah, terutama di musim semi. Bau segar dari lilac memenuhi udara. Cuaca Seattle sangat berteman denganku hari ini dan langit terlihat cerah dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang melambai, membuat semuanya sempurna.

Kyungsoo mengerjakan semuanya dengan begitu sempurna, seperti biasa. Sound system terdengar jelas dari tempatku berdiri dan At Last dari Etta James baru saja mulai dimainkan.

Seluruh anggota keluarga duduk di atas kursi-kursi lipat putih yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah halaman membentuk setengah lingkaran, dan semua dari mereka berada disini.

"Okay, girls, ikuti aku." Jiwon mengedipkan matanya kepadaku dan dia menggenggam erat-erat buket mawar merah jambu di tangannya ketika dia mulai melangkah menuju altar, dan anak-anak mulai mengikutinya, berjalan berdampingan, juga memegang erat-erat buket kecil di tangan mereka. Ketika Sehun melihat mereka, senyum lebar seketika muncul di wajahnya dan dia mengedipkan matanya kepada anak-anak ketika mereka berdiri di samping altar.

"Siap, baby girl?" Ayahku melempar senyum kepadaku.

"Tentu saja. Ayo."

Kami melangkah keluar saat semua orang berdiri dan tersenyum kepada kami, tetapi aku hanya bisa melihat satu laki-laki yang begitu tampan disana. Mata birunya yang begitu indah menatapku lembut dan penuh kebahagiaan ketika aku dan ayahku berjalan mendekat.

"Gugup?" Ayahku berbisik.

"Tidak sedikitpun," jawabku.

"Hadirin dipersilahkan duduk," Pendeta yang akan menikahkan kami mengumumkan.

"Lulu!" Sophia berteriak dari pangkuan ayahnya, Yifan, membuat kami semua tertawa.

"Ya, Lulu imo sangat cantik," gumam Yifan.

"Siapa yang menyerahkan Luhan kepada Sehun?" Tanya pendeta.

"Ibunya dan aku," jawab ayahku, mencium pipiku dan menyerahkan tanganku kepada Sehun sebelum melangkah untuk duduk.

Aku memberikan buket yang ada di tanganku kepada Jiwon dan berdiri menghadap kearah Sehun. Dia mengedipkan matanya menggodaku, membuatku tertawa.

"Kita berkumpul disini untuk merayakan penyatuan Sehun dan Luhan dalam suatu ikatan pernikahan, tetapi kita semua disini juga untuk merayakan penyatuan dari sebuah keluarga."

Aku menelan ludah ketika aku menatap langsung ke kedua mata Sehun.

"Janji suci akan segera diucapkan tidak hanya antara Luhan dan Sehun karena kalian tidak hanya akan menjadi pasangan baru, kalian akan menjadi sebuah keluarga baru. Jadi, Hana dan Luna, bisakah kalian bergabung dengan kami untuk upacara spesial keluarga dari pernikahan ini?"

Sehun dan aku melangkah mundur ketika Luna dan Hana mendekat, berdiri di antara kami berdua. Sehun meraih dua kalung dari saku jaketnya. Kalung itu memiliki rantai platinum dengan liontin berbentuk hati yang bertuliskan tanggal hari ini di belakangnya.

Ketika Sehun memasangkan kalung itu di leher Hana, aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suaranya yang tegas memenuhi udara ketika ia mengucapkan janjinya kepada Hana dan juga Luna.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hana, dan aku mengabdikan diriku untuk membuat hidupmu penuh dengan kebahagiaan, mendorong kreativitas dan kemandirianmu dan memastikan bahwa dirimu akan selalu tahu bahwa dirimu adalah hadiah yang begitu indah yang pernah hadir di dunia ini." Sehun mencium kening Hana lembut dan Hana mengangkat kepalanya melempar senyum kepada Sehun sebelum mengagumi kalung cantiknya.

Kedua mataku mulai dipenuhi dengan air mata ketika Sehun berbalik ke arah Luna.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luna, dan aku mengabdikan diriku untuk membuat hidupmu dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan, memastikan bahwa kau akan berhasil mencapai semua mimpimu dan ketika dirimu mencapai langit, kau akan tetap berpegang pada cinta dari keluarga kita dan rumah kita."

Ada banyak suara tangis tertahan yang kudengar dari para anggota keluarga ketika Sehun mencium kening Luna dan kemudian berbalik kepadaku.

"Anak-anak," pendeta memulai. "Kalian bisa berdiri di sampingku ketika kita menikahkan ibu kalian dan juga Kim Sehun. Kami ingin kalian menjadi saksi pernikahan ini."

Hana menarik ujung jubah dari pendeta dan ia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap Hana dengan senyum. "Ya, sayang?"

"Namanya adalah daddy sekarang," bisiknya kencang sehingga semua orang bisa mendengarnya, membuat kami semua tertawa.

"Tentu saja," pendeta tertawa. "Maafkan aku."

"Sehun dan Luhan, kalian bisa bergandengan tangan dan saling berhadapan. Luna, apakah kau memiliki cincin untuk daddy?"

Luna melompat dan membuka tangannya sehingga Sehun bisa mengambil cincin di sana. Aku terkesiap ketika aku melihatnya. Kami memilih cincin ini bersama, tetapi setiap aku melihat cincin itu, dengan dua pita bersilang yang menandakan kedua anak perempuan kami yang bertemu di tengah, tepat di tempat berlian kecil berada, itu selalu berhasil membuat diriku terkesima.

"Sehun, kau bisa meletakkan cincin itu di jari Luhan dan ulangi setelah diriku."

Sehun menatap kedua mataku sembari ia mengulangi janji kami. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca dan itu cukup membuat air mata mulai turun di kedua pipiku.

"Aku berjanji untuk selalu berada di sisimu selamanya. Aku berjanji untuk mencintai, untuk menghormati, dan untuk mendengarkan ketika kau memberitahuku semua isi pikiranmu, semua harapanmu, rasa takutmu dan juga mimpi-mimpimu. Aku berjanji untuk mencintaimu sedalam-dalamnya dan sebenar-benarnya karena hatimulah yang menggerakkanku, kepalamu yang menantangku, humormu yang menghiburku dan kedua tanganmu yang kuharapkan untuk selalu aku genggam sampai akhir hayatku."

Dia mengangkat kedua tanganku ke bibirnya dan menciumnya, tepat di atas cincinku.

"Hana, apakah kau memiliki cincin untuk mamamu?"

Hana tersenyum lebar dan membuka tangannya, menunjukkan cincin milik Sehun, dengan pita platinum sederhana yang memiliki namaku terukir di bagian dalamnya.

"Luhan, kau bisa meletakkan cincin itu di jari Sehun dan ulangi setelahku."

Menggenggam tangan Sehun di tanganku, aku mengulangi janjiku kepadanya, sama seperti ketika dia mengatakannya kepadaku.

Ketika aku melangkah mundur, pendeta mengakhiri upacara pernikahan singkat ini.

"Semoga hari-hari kalian selalu dipenuhi dengan sukacita dan kebahagiaan. Ini adalah sebuah kehormatan bagi diriku yang menikahkan kalian, sekarang aku umumkan kalian sebagai suami dan istri. Kau bisa mencium pengantinmu yang cantik sekarang."

Sehun melangkah maju dan menyentuh pipiku dengan satu tangannya sedangkan tangannya yang lain melingkar di pinggangku, menarik tubuhku menempel kepadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mrs. Kim."

Dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku, dan dia mulai menciumku dengan begitu lembut, menenggelamkanku dalam cintanya dan terus menciumku, tidak peduli semua orang tengah melihat kami saat ini.

Akhirnya, pendeta berdeham keras dan Sehun tertawa sembari menarik dirinya dan kemudian mencium keningku.

"Senang menjadi orang pertama yang memperkenalkan kepada kalian semua, Kim Sehun, Kim Luhan, Kim Hana dan juga Kim Luna!"

"Yay!" Luna berseru dan semua keluarga kami berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Aku bisa melihat Irene dan Zitao menyeka air mata mereka. Soohyuk berbisik di telinga Nana dan kemudian memberikan ciuman manis di lehernya, membuatnya tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo kita makan!" Myungsoo mengumumkan tepat sebelum dia memelukku dan memutar tubuhku. "Memang sudah waktunya," gumamnya mengedipkan mata kepadaku.

Sebelum aku menyadarinya, aku sudah berada dalam pelukan satu persatu Kim bersaudara dan juga keluarga lainnya.

"Selamat, sweetheart," gumam Yifan dan mencium pipiku.

"Thank you," jawabku sembari tersenyum lebar.

Jongin menarikku masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Dalam tiga bulan kepergian Sehun, Jongin sudah bekerja keras untuk mengenal semua anggota keluarga termasuk diriku dan juga anak-anak, dan dia juga sudah sangat diterima menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini.

"Kau pantas untuk bahagia," bisiknya kepadaku.

"Hey, cari gadismu sendiri," Sehun menggeram dan menarikku keluar dari pelukan Jongin sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam main-main.

"Kau sendiri yang meninggalkan istri barumu sendirian beberapa menit setelah kau menikahinya," Jongin mengejeknya dan aku tidak bisa tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku akan menghajarmu, walaupun kita sedang berada di tengah pesta pernikahan saat ini," ancam Sehun tetapi Jongin hanya tertawa keras karenanya.

"Yeah. Kau menakutiku, brother." Dia menepuk bahu Sehun dan tersenyum lembut. "Selamat. Oh, aku membawa ini." Dia mengangkat sebotol wine dari kursi di sampingnya dan tersenyum. "Untukmu."

"Oh, terima kasih banyak!" Aku menerima botol berat itu dan mengagumi labelnya yang cantik. "Milikmu?"

"Tentu saja," dia menyeringai.

"Kyungsoo-yaa," aku menangkap perhatian perencana acara kepercayaan keluarga Kim yang mengatur acara ini ketika ia lewat di hadapan kami. "Jongin membawa ini. Aku ingin menggunakan ini untuk bersulang, please."

Si cantik Kyungsoo mengambil botol wine di tanganku dan kedua matanya melebar ketika dia membaca labelnya. Kedua mata coklatnya yang besar menatap Jongin tidak percaya.

"Ini adalah anggur yang langka. Kau punya selera yang bagus." Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum kepadaku dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. "Aku akan memastikannya."

"Aku mencintainya," desahku sembari menatap kepergiannya. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membuat acara ini berhasil tanpa dirinya.

Tiba-tiba, lagu When The Stars Go Blue mulai bermain dan Sehun mencium tanganku dan kemudian kedua matanya terlihat mencari-cari di sekeliling halaman. "Well, Kim Hana dan Kim Luna, aku rasa ini adalah waktunya untuk kita berdansa."

Anak-anak tertawa ketika Sehun mengangkat mereka berdua, satu di setiap lengannya, dan membawa mereka ke rerumputan dimana mereka berputar-putar, berbicara dan tertawa bersama.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebahagia ini sebelumnya," gumam Irene saat dia dan Zitao bergabung bersama denganku, berdiri tepat di sampingku.

Aku tersenyum dan terus memandangi tiga orang paling penting di dalam hidupku.

"Dia akan menjadi ayah yang luar biasa," ucap Zitao. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari bahwa mereka berdua tengah menangis saat ini, dan aku menatap mereka bolak-balik, dan kemudian tertawa keras.

"Kalian berdua sangat cengeng!"

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya!" Irene merengek dan menyeka pipinya. "Ini semua karena hormon."

"Aku benci hamil," Zitao menggerutu, tetapi senyum bahagia muncul di wajahnya ketika dia mengusap perut buncitnya. "Anak laki-laki ini membuatku menjadi benar-benar emosional."

"Dia laki-laki?" Tanyaku senang.

Zitao tersenyum dan mengangguk gembira. "Kami baru saja mengetahuinya kemarin."

"Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar menggembirakan!" Aku melingkarkan kedua lenganku kepadanya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku juga mau pelukan!" Seru Irene dan memeluk kami berdua.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?"

Kami bertiga saling melepas diri dan menemukan Mino, Yifan, Myungsoo, Junmyeon dan Jongin melihat kami dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kami sedang bahagia," jawabku mengangkat bahuku.

"Kenapa para wanita selalu menangis ketika mereka sedang bahagia?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari melangkah mendekati kami dengan piring yang penuh dengan makanan di kedua tangannya.

"Dude, kau mengambil makanan?" Tanya Myungsoo dan kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kita tidak akan melihatnya untuk beberapa saat," Soojung menyeringai dan memberikan secangkir champagne kepadaku. "Sudahkah kau melihat kuemu?"

"Ya, itu sangat cantik!"

"Apakah pemilik dari Succulent Sweets di pusat kota yang membuatkannya untukmu?" Tanya Nana, kedua mata birunya tampak bersemangat. "Karena kalau memang dia yang membuatnya, aku akan berakhir memakan semuanya."

Soohyuk tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita baru saja memakan cupcakes yang kita beli dari sana pagi ini."

"Jangan menilaiku," jawabnya merengut. "Wanita itu benar-benar berbakat. Membuat kue adalah sebuah bentuk seni, kau tahu."

"Apa rasa favoritmu?" Tanyaku kepada Nana dan melirik ke arah Sehun yang masih tertawa dan berdansa bersama anak-anak. Sekarang Bix tampak menyalak dan melompat-lompat mengelilingi mereka dengan pita hitam yang melingkar di lehernya.

Anjing itu tidak pernah jauh dari anak-anak.

"Coklat," jawab Nana langsung.

"Kueku terbuat dari rasa coklat di satu sisi dan lemon di sisi yang lain," ucapku.

"Yes!" Soohyuk mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dan memberikan high five kepada Nana. "Itu adalah rasa favorit kami."

"Kalian benar-benar," Irene menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah mereka dan kemudian terlihat mempertimbangkan ucapannya kembali. "Tunggu. Ada coklat? Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan coklat dari wanita yang sedang hamil!"

"Disana," aku menunjuk ke arah meja di bawah tenda tempat kue dua tingkat indah kami diletakkan dan pembuatnya, Zhang Yixing, tengah sibuk merapikannya. "Apa kalian sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Belum, bawa si jenius itu kemari," jawab Nana.

Aku melambai ke arah Yixing dan dia tersenyum lebar dan kemudian melangkah mendekat untuk bergabung dengan kami. Dia adalah wanita bertubuh ramping dengan rambut lurus yang ditata cantik. Kedua matanya berwarna hijau cerah.

"Selamat, teman!" Dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuhku dan memelukku erat. "Dimana priamu?"

"Disini," gumam Sehun dan tersenyum kepada kami ketika kami melepaskan diri satu sama lain. "Kuenya sangat cantik, terima kasih."

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Yixing tersenyum.

"Kau membuat kue terbaik di seluruh dunia," ucap Nana, tetapi tatapan Yixing terlihat tertuju kepada Junmyeon. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat dan dia melangkah mundur.

"Sial," bisik Yixing.

"Kalian mengenal satu sama lain?" Tanya Sehun.

Yixing tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dengan senyum yang dipaksakan muncul di wajahnya. "Aku sangat senang kalian semua menyukai kuenya. Semuanya sudah siap untuk kalian. Sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Dia berbalik untuk pergi namun Junmyeon dengan cepat menghadangnya.

"Berhenti," perintah Junmyeon, namun suaranya terdengar lembut. Semuanya melihat tanpa bicara ketika Yixing seketika berhenti berbicara dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya, menatap Junmyeon dengan seksama.

Aku melirik ke arah para lelaki dan semua alis mereka terlihat terangkat ketika mereka melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapan kami ini.

Junmyeon melangkah maju dan dengan lembut menarik siku Yixing dan membawanya menjauh dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Yixing. Pipi Yixing terlihat merona merah, tetapi kedua matanya terlihat marah ketika dia menarik tangannya dari Junmyeon. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Aku akan memukul bokongnya," Junmyeon berbisik marah dan mulai menyusul Yixing.

"Aku rasa mereka memang mengenal satu sama lain," Myungsoo mengamati sembari memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu soal ini?" Yoonseok bertanya pada Sehun yang menggelengkan kepalanya kebingungan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu."

"Daddy, ayo berdansa dengan kami lagi!" Tiba-tiba Luna datang dan memecahkan kebingungan di antara kami.

"Sebentar lagi, sugar." Sehun tersenyum kepadanya dan dia melangkah untuk menghampiri saudara kembarnya lagi.

"Apa yang aku lewatkan?" Tanya Jongin yang baru saja muncul, entah dia darimana sebelumnya.

"Tidak ada," Mino menjawab dan kemudian mengarahkan matanya untuk menatap Irene. "Aku akan memukul bokongmu juga malam ini."

"Jangan menggodaku, ace," ucap Irene menyeringai.

Aku tertawa sembari menyandarkan kepalaku di lengan Sehun dan menatap dengan penuh cinta orang-orang yang mengelilingiku saat ini.

"Aku mencintai keluarga ini," tawaku.

"Aku mencintaimu," Sehun berbisik di telingaku dan mencium pelipisku. "Nyonya Kim."

* * *

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

* * *

Finally, Happy Ending~

Sekarang tinggal epilog dan juga special chapter, dan aku bakalan memposting mereka di hari yang sama, mungkin di malam rabu atau malam kamis nanti.

So, ditunggu yaa. Hehe

Terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua yang selalu mensupport cerita ini.

Buat kalian yang sudah kasih review dan kasih semangat:

 **selynLH7, hunhantime, 88itsme, Hunhania7, Fe261, Chogiwillis, sarah, Feyaliaz307, Guest, Seravin509, Fyhunhan77, lalacelia23, rly, UchihAnisa**

dan juga buat kalian yang sudah membaca, memfollow dan memfavorite cerita ini, terima kasih banyak.

Tanpa kalian cerita ini mungkin gak akan berlanjut sampai akhir seperti ini.

You guys are the best! Once again, thank you so much~

Btw aku sudah memposting sekuel dari cerita ini yang judulnya Breathe With Me, tapi untuk di sekuel ini couple utamanya adalah ChanBaek, tapi HunHan juga tetap akan muncul sekali-sekali disana, so pls check it out if you don't mind guys. Hehe

So see you guys real soon in the epilog and special chapter!

Bubye~


	14. Epilog

**[REMAKE] Safe With Me by Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Lu Han (GS), Oh Sehun**

 **And Others**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, Some Age-switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Kristen Proby.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **This story set in Seattle, not in South Korea.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash, If you hate HunHan or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

-Sehun POV-

Aku menuangkan sedikit cream pada kopi Luhan dan membawanya menuju teras. Disana ia tampak bersantai di salah satu kursi empuk yang berada di ruangan luas yang berada tepat di luar dari rumah saudaraku, Jongin di Tuscany.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dari bulan madu kami, dan aku bertekad untuk membuatnya santai dan bercinta dengannya paling tidak seratus kali hari ini sebelum kami kembali ke kehidupan kami yang biasanya besok.

Walaupun, aku akui, aku sangat tidak sabar untuk kembali bertemu dengan anak-anak. Dua minggu jauh dari mereka benar-benar membuatku merindukan mereka.

"Terima kasih, sayang," gumam Luhan dan menyesap kopinya ketika aku mendudukkan diri di kursi tepat di sampingnya. Masih sangat pagi disini. Ada barisan tanaman anggur sejauh mata kami memandang, menutupi bukit yang hijau dan coklat yang baru terbangun di bawah cahaya lembut matahari pagi.

"Indah sekali disini," gumamku.

"Mmm," Luhan menyetujui dan aku bisa melihatnya tengah menatap ponselnya serius.

"Rasanya sangat menyenangkan seluruh keluarga kita mau menyewakan pesawat pribadi untuk kita datang kesini. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Jongin memiliki rumah di Italia yang sebesar ini dengan ribuan hektar kebun anggur mengitarinya."

"Mmm," dia menyetujui kembali, tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku tertawa.

Dia menurunkan ponselnya ke pangkuanku, menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinga dan menyesap kembali kopinya, kemudian menatapku. "Aku terlambat."

"Kita sedang berlibur, Legs. Kita tidak terlambat untuk apapun."

"Tidak," dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa dan kemudian dia menatapku tajam dengan mata coklatnya yang besar itu. "Aku terlambat."

Aku menatapnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyadari arti sebenarnya dari perkataannya.

Dia terlambat!

"Maksudmu...?"

"Aku rasa iya," dia menyeringai dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku berhenti mengkonsumsi pil sekitar sebulan yang lalu, dan ini dia." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat bahu. "Ini benar-benar gila."

"Kita butuh test!" Aku melompat dari kursiku dan mulai mencari di tubuhku. "Dimana dompetku?"

"Di kantungmu," jawabnya datar.

"Aku akan segera kembali!" Aku bergegas keluar dari rumah dan menyetir sebentar ke pemukiman terdekat. Setelah menemukan toko obat dan membeli satu dari semua jenis tes kehamilan yang mereka miliki, aku bergegas kembali ke istriku yang aku harapkan sedang hamil.

"Kau cepat," gumamnya sembari tersenyum lebar. Dia masih duduk di atas kursinya, menyesap kopinya.

"Bolehkah kau minum kopi?" Tanyaku.

"Jangan gila," jawabnya. "Aku butuh kopi."

"Aku membeli satu dari setiap jenis," aku memberitahunya dan meletakkan tas belanjaku di depannya, mengeluarkan kotak-kotak berwarna biru dan putih dari sana.

"Uh, Sehun, kita hanya butuh satu."

"Bagaimana jika kita tidak bisa tahu bagaimana menggunakannya?" Tanyaku dan mengambil salah satu dari tes itu untuk memeriksanya. "Semua intruksinya dalam bahasa Italia."

Dia tertawa kencang dan kemudian berdiri sembari menyeka matanya.

"Itu tidak lucu."

"Ya, kau lucu. Semua tes kehamilan sama saja, Sehun. Kau buang air kecil disana dan kita akan melihat apakah garis disana akan muncul atau tidak." Dia mengusap lenganku lembut dan mencium bahuku sebelum mengambil satu kotak di tanganku. "Aku akan segera kembali."

"Aku ikut." Aku berkata sembari mulai mengikutinya tetapi dia berbalik dengan cepat dengan tangan terangkat untuk menghentikanku.

"Oh tidak, kau tidak boleh ikut. Kau tidak akan melihatku buang air kecil di stick ini."

Aku berdecak ke arahnya dan menyilangkan lenganku di depan dada. "Aku sudah sering membantumu mandi dan berpakaian dan juga hal lainnya ketika kau sedang sakit. Aku bisa mengatasi melihatmu buang air kecil."

"Tidak." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tetapi kemudian mendekat ke arahku dan mencium daguku. "Tetapi terima kasih sudah menolongku ketika aku sedang sakit."

Dia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan itu terasa begitu lama sebelum akhirnya dia keluar, dengan stick itu di tangannya.

"Well?" Tanyaku.

"Butuh waktu sekitar tiga menit, babe." Dia mendudukkan dirinya kembali ke atas kursi dan menatap jauh ke arah kebun anggur. "Apa kau yakin tentang semua hal tentang memiliki bayi ini?"

Aku mendekat ke arahnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, kemudian membawanya duduk di atas pangkuanku.

"Aku ingin lebih banyak bayi," bisikku dan mencium pipinya.

"Okay," dia berbisik kembali dan tersenyum malu. Tuhan, dia bisa menghancurkanku hanya dengan ekspresinya. Aku sudah melewati semua kengerian yang tak seorang pun harus melihat dan menghadapinya tanpa keraguan, tapi wanita ini dan kedua putrinya membuatku berlutut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Legs."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sailor." Dia tersenyum lebar dan menciumku, melingkarkan lengannya di leherku dan membalikkan tubuhnya sampai kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggangku.

"Tunggu sebentar. Periksa alat tesnya," selaku sebelum kami berdua menjadi telanjang dan berkeringat dan melupakan soal alat tes itu.

Dia melirik ke arah alat itu. "Belum siap."

"Pergilah buang air kecil di alat yang lain," aku menyuruhnya. "Alat yang ini memakan waktu terlalu lama."

"Aku tidak perlu buang air kecil lagi!" Dia tertawa. "Kita hanya perlu buang air kecil di satu alat! Jika alat itu mengatakan positif maka aku benar-benar hamil."

"Smart ass," gumamku dan kembali menangkup wajahnya agar aku bisa menciumnya lagi. Tuhan, dia begitu luar biasa.

Akhirnya, dia menarik diri dan melemparkanku senyum cantiknya.

"Lihatlah lagi," bisikku dan menempelkan kening kami berdua.

"Hasilnya positif, babe."

Jantungku berhenti disaat aku menatap dalam ke kedua mata coklatnya.

Kami akan punya bayi.

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Oh, baby," desahku dan memeluknya erat, menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan. "Terima kasih."

"Kau benar-benar ayah yang hebat," gumamnya.

Aku tersenyum dan menyentuh ujung dagunya agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Aku merasa sangat tersanjung menjadi suamimu, cintaku. Untuk menjadi ayah dari anak-anak kita. Ketika aku meninggalkan Angkatan Laut, aku pikir aku kehilangan segalanya yang penting bagiku, tetapi sekarang aku tahu bahwa semua itu membawaku kepadamu. Aku tidak akan merubah apapun. Aku mencintaimu."

Dia tersenyum lebar dan menarik wajahku mendekat ke wajahnya, menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku dan menggigit hidungku. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

 **Epilogue End**

.

.

So, this is the epilogue.

The next chapter will be special chapter, so don't forget to read it, guys~


	15. Halloween With Kim Family

**[REMAKE] Safe With Me by Kristen Proby**

 **Main Casts: Lu Han (GS), Oh Sehun**

 **And Others**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, Some Age-switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Kristen Proby.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai.**

 **This story set in Seattle, not in South Korea.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash, If you hate HunHan or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Happy Halloween Dari Keluarga Kim**

* * *

-Sehun POV-

"Bix adalah bajak laut!" Luna berseru gembira ketika Luhan memasangkan mata bajak laut hitam itu kepada Bix dan mengikatkan bandara merah di kepalanya. Kedua alis Bix tampak naik dan turun ketika ia menatap ke arahku dan Luhan, bertanya-tanya apa yang mereka lakukan kepadanya.

"Serius, Lu, dia adalah pahlawan perang dan kau mendandaninya menjadi bajak laut?" Aku menyelipkan lenganku di pinggang Luhan ketika dia berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di atas perutnya yang besar. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di lehernya, menghirup aromanya yang begitu manis.

"Dia menggemaskan seperti ini, Kim," dia tertawa dan membenarkan posisi topi penyihir yang berada di atas kepalanya sembari menarik diri dariku. "Dan kau terlihat begitu tampan."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku memakai ini," gerutuku dan menatap ke arah seragam Angkatan Laut yang membalut tubuhku.

"Karena kau terlihat seksi ketika mengenakannya, pelaut," Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Dan anak-anak yang meminta, dan kau tahu kalau kau tidak bisa mengatakan tidak kepada mereka."

Aku membalas senyuman lebarnya, menggerakkan jempolku di rahangnya. Dia benar, aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakan tidak kepada mereka. Bukan hanya kepada anak-anak, tetapi kepada Luhan juga dan si kecil lain yang masih berada di dalam perutnya.

"Ayo kita pergi trick or treat!" Seru Hana bersemangat. Dia melompat kesana kemari dalam seragam cheerleader hijau birunya. Hana dan Luna memutuskan untuk menjadi cheerleaders dari tim football Myungsoo, Seahawks untuk Halloween kali ini. Luhan mengikat rambut mereka tinggi-tinggi dan memberikan lipbalm di bibir mereka, membuat mereka terlihat lebih dewasa dari umur mereka di mataku.

"Mereka tidak perlu mengenakan makeup," ucapku kesal.

"Ini adalah Halloween, Sehun," Luhan menyeringai. "Aku bahkan tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana dirimu ketika mereka sudah beranjak remaja."

Hanya memikirkannya membuatku merasakan serangan panik yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan PTSD ku.

Aku akan membunuh semua remaja laki-laki yang berani mendekati mereka.

"Kemana tempat pertama yang akan kita kunjungi malam ini?" Tanya Luhan ketika kami semua sudah masuk ke dalam minivan baru kami. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat hari dimana diriku akan mengendarai sebuah minivan seperti ini, tetapi dengan si kembar, si kecil yang akan segera datang, dan juga Bix, kami membutuhkan tempat yang lebih besar.

"Sepertinya kita akan pergi ke tempat Zitao dan Yifan pertama," jawabku dan menjalankan mobilku menuju rumah Zitao dan Yifan.

"Aku harap aku akan mendapatkan banyak permen kacang malam ini," Hana memberitahu kami.

"Aku mengharapkan beberapa Almond Joy," Luhan berbisik di sampingku dan mengusap perutnya lembut.

"Akan mencuri permen dari anak-anak malam ini?" Tanyaku tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Ketika mereka sudah tertidur, aku akan menggali tas labu mereka."

Aku tertawa dan menghentikan mobilku tepat di depan rumah Zitao dan Yifan, dan anak-anak serta Bix dengan cepat keluar dari kursi belakang dan berlari menuju pintu rumah Yifan bahkan sebelum aku bisa mematikan mesin.

"Aku rasa mereka terlalu bersemangat," tawaku sembari membantu Luhan keluar dari dalam mobil dan kemudian kami melangkah mengikuti anak-anak.

"Trick or Treat!" Anak-anak berteriak bersamaan tepat setelah Zitao membuka pintu rumahnya, senyum cantik muncul di wajahnya ketika melihat anak-anak.

"Oh, tunggu sampai Myungsoo samchon melihat kalian nanti! Kalian berdua terlihat sangat menggemaskan!"

"Eonni!" Sophia berseru sembari bertepuk tangan dalam gendongan Yifan. Dia berpakaian seperti kumbang kecil, wajahnya yang terlihat seperti peri terlihat cerah melihat kostum yang keluarga kami kenakan.

"Kalian tidak mengenakan kostum, guys?" Tanyaku mengangkat alis.

"Butuh waktu lebih dari dua jam untuk membuat Sophia mau mengenakan kostum miliknya," Zitao menjawab sambil menghela napas panjang. "Aku baik walau tanpa kostum."

Yifan mencium pipi Zitao dan mengusap rambutnya lembut. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" gumamnya.

"Aku baik," jawab Zitao dan menurunkan tangannya untuk mengusap perut besarnya.

Keluarga kami dipenuhi dengan wanita hamil.

Orang tuaku tidak bisa lebih bahagia karena ini.

"Samchon rasa hadiah kalian tidak akan muat di dalam tas labu itu," Yifan memberitahu anak-anak sembari merengut main-main. "Jadi mungkin samchon tidak seharusnya memberikannya kepada kalian."

"Please! Please!" Hana dan Luna melompat-lompat memohon, membuat Sophia tertawa bersama mereka.

"Samchon tidak tahu. Bagaimana menurut Zitao imo?" Tanya Yifan kepada Zitao.

"Oh keluarkanlah mereka dari penderitaan ini segera," tawa Zitao dan meraih dua kantung besar hadiah dan memberikannya kepada satu persatu dari Hana dan Luna, kemudian dia melempar cemilan untuk Bix, yang langsung ditangkap Bix dengan gembira.

"Kalian tidak harus membelikan mereka hadiah," Luhan memarahi Yifan dan Zitao.

"Mereka adalah keponakanku. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau," jawab Zitao dengan senyum bangga di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja kedua mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca dan dia menatapku dengan tatapan tak berdaya. Aku hanya menariknya mendekat dan mencium keningnya ketika anak-anak mulai melihat isi dari kantung hadiah mereka.

"Permen kacang!" Seru Hana.

"Jellybeans!" Luna menjerit. "Dan pakaian American Girl untuk boneka kami!"

"Holy shit," gumamku dan menghela napas. "Serius?"

"Don't judge me," Zitao menjawab. "Aku suka berbelanja."

"Terima kasih banyak," Hana memeluk kaki Yifan ketika Luna melangkah mendekati Zitao untuk memberikannya pelukan erat. Yifan membungkuk dengan Sophia yang masih berada dalam gendongannya dan memberikan Hana dan Luna pelukan bergantian, kemudian menarik lembut kuncir kuda mereka.

"Sama-sama. Bersenang-senanglah malam ini."

"Tentu saja," Anak-anak kemudian langsung berbalik dan berlari kembali menuju van, Bix mengikuti di belakang mereka.

"Terima kasih," gumam Luhan sebelum kami menyusul para anak-anak dan melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju rumah berikutnya.

Karena lingkungan perumahan kami tidak terlalu bagus untuk trick or treat, dengan semua rumah berpagar tinggi di sana, dan aku tidak bisa menangani tempat ramai lain yang dipenuhi dengan anak-anak yang suka berteriak dan para orang tua mereka, aku memutuskan untuk mengantar anak-anak untuk mengunjungi setiap rumah dari anggota keluarga kami.

Mereka akan berakhir dengan permen yang sama banyaknya, atau mungkin lebih, dari yang akan mereka dapatkan jika mereka memutuskan untuk berkeliling di sekitar lingkungan rumah kami.

"Apartment Irene dan Mino?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengangkat alis. "Kita akan membayar biaya parkir di pusat kota Seattle hanya agar anak-anak bisa mendapatkan bungkusan kecil Snickers?"

"Irene akan membunuhku jika kita tidak membawa anak-anak mengunjungi mereka," aku memberitahunya.

Kami menaiki elevator menuju ke lantai dimana adikku tinggal dan Luna menekan bel untuk kami.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!" Mino berteriak tepat ketika pintu terbuka dan melangkah cepat menghampiri anak-anak, mengangkat tubuh mereka dan menggelitik mereka tanpa ampun. "Kalian berani membunyikan belku?"

"Trick or treat, Mino samchon!" Luna tertawa dan berusaha keras untuk melepaskan dirinya. "Daddy! Tolong!"

"Kalian harus mengatasinya sendiri, jellybean."

"Demi Tuhan, ace, kau akan membuat mereka buang air kecil di celana," Irene memarahi Mino dari dalam apartment. Dia mengenakan kuping kucing hitam di kepalanya dan senyum lebar terpasang di wajah cantiknya. "Kalian berdua sangat cantik!"

Irene memberikan mereka dua kantung hadiah besar kepada anak-anak, tetapi juga menambahkan segenggam permen ke dalam tas labu mereka.

"Ada apa dengan kantung hadiah?" Tanyaku. "Zitao dan Yifan juga memberikannya tadi."

"Kami memberikannya khusus untuk si kembar dan Jisoo," jawab Irene. "Yang lain hanya mendapatkan permen."

"Pakaian lagi untuk boneka kami!" Seru Hana sembari melompat senang. "Terima kasih!"

"Sama-sama, sweetie," jawab Irene.

Kami saling memberikan pelukan sebelum kami kembali turun ke lantai bawah.

Kami pergi menuju rumah orang tua Yifan, orang tuaku dan juga orang tua Luhan, dimana para anak-anak mendapatkan begitu banyak permen dari yang pernah aku lihat selama hidupku, dan juga lebih banyak aksesoris untuk boneka American Girl mereka.

Meski juga tinggal di sebuah pemukiman ekslusif dengan keamanan yang ketat dan pagar-pagar yang tinggi, lingkungan perumahan tempat Myungsoo tinggal merupakan tempat yang sangat bagus untuk trick or treat. Seluruh orang di lingkungan perumahan itu benar-benar menunjukkan semangat liburan mereka, mendekorasi rumah mereka dengan hiasan halloween dan juga memberikan permen kepada ratusan anak tiap tahun.

Myungsoo tidak benar-benar berpartisipasi untuk ini, tetapi untuk Halloween tahun ini, Soojung membujuknya untuk ikut.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat apa yang mereka lakukan," bisik Luhan kepadaku. "Soojung memiliki begitu banyak rencana."

"Lihat saja nanti," gumamku. Junmyeon dan aku datang untuk membantu kemarin dan itu merupakan hal yang bagus karena itu merupakan rencana yang membutuhkan seharian untuk mewujudkannya.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di dekat ujung jalan masuk dan kami bergegas keluar, melangkah menuju rumah besar adikku yang ia tinggali bersama tunangan cantiknya.

Anak-anak dan Bix berlari lebih dulu dari kami. Aku menggenggam tangan Luhan erat dan menempelkan tubuhnya kepadaku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyaku saat kami berhenti melangkah di bawah pepohonan dan aku menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Kami baik-baik saja," jawabnya, tersenyum lebar ke arahku. "Aku senang kita melakukan trick or treat seperti ini. Aku rasa aku tidak akan tahan jika harus berjalan mengelilingi perumahan."

"Aku bisa menggendongmu," tawarku. Apapun untuk membuatnya berada di dalam pelukanku.

"Aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri, Sehun."

"Mungkin aku hanya ingin menggendongmu," jawabku dengan senyum di wajahku dan mendekat kearahnya untuk mencium bibirnya yang lembut. Dia menghela napas dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku, dan aku terus menciumnya, menikmati rasanya, harumnya.

Desahannya.

Tubuhnya terasa semakin lembut semenjak ia hamil, dan aku tidak bisa menahan tanganku untuk menyentuhnya.

Tiba-tiba, suara teriakan anak-anak terdengar, Bix menggonggong dengan keras, dan aku menarik diriku dari Luhan dan bergegas menyusul anak-anak.

Ada apa?

Siapa yang melukai anak-anakku?

Tetapi aku berhenti ketika aku sampai di teras depan dan mulai tertawa.

Myungsoo, Junmyeon dan Soohyuk berpakaian seperti zombie, dengan makeup tanpa cela, mengancam memakan otak Hana dan Luna.

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa memakan otakku!"

Mereka bertiga tidak menjawab, mereka hanya menggeram dan terus berlari mengejar anak-anak mengelilingi halaman depan, membuat mereka tertawa dan berteriak di saat yang bersamaan. Bix melompat dan terus menggonggong, menikmati permainan.

Soojung dan Nana berpakaian seperti manusia yang baru saja diserang oleh para zombie, kulit mereka terlihat terlepas dari tubuh mereka. Lampu teras telah diganti dengan bola lampu berwana hitam. Ada beberapa lampu berwarna oranye yang terlihat tergantung di sekitar teras, bersamaan dengan jaring laba-laba palsu dan mesin pembuat kabut yang melemparkan kabut-kabut tebal di sepanjang teras sampai ke halaman.

Berbicara tentang halaman mereka, ada banyak batu nisan tua dan mata bersinar bertebaran di halaman.

Ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"Siapa yang merias kalian?" Tanya Luhan ketika dia bergabung bersama dengan kami di teras, tertawa ke arah para pria yang terus mengejar Hana dan Luna mengelilingi halaman.

"Mama! Daddy!" Teriak Hana. "Mereka mau memakan otak kami!"

"Teman dari Soohyuk yang seorang tukang makeup profesional," jawab Nana, tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang terus melihat ke arah para saudaraku dan Soohyuk yang tak henti menakuti anak-anakku.

"Berapa umur mereka? Mereka bertingkah seperti anak berumur dua belas tahun," geramku.

"Mereka bersenang-senang," jawab Luhan dan mendekat ke arahku untuk mendaratkan ciuman manis di bahuku. "Dan ini akan membuat mereka lelah jadi mereka akan langsung tidur ketika kita sampai di rumah dan aku bisa mencuri coklat mereka."

"Rencana bagus," jawab Soojung. "Aku bahkan sudah memakan setengah dari seluruh permen yang aku beli sebelum malam datang. Myungsoo memakan sisanya. Aku harus dengan cepat membeli permen-permen lagi pukul empat sore tadi."

"Soohyuk membelikanku cupcakes dari tempat favorit kita," ucap Nana.

"Dari tempat Yixing?" Tanya Luhan tersenyum dan kemudian berbalik untuk melihat Junmyeon yang tengah mengangkat tubuh Luna dan membuat suara mengunyah di lehernya, membuatnya berteriak gembira.

"Ya, dia benar-benar berbakat."

"Dan cantik," tambah Soojung.

Tiga wanita di hadapanku ini melihat ke arahku dengan penuh ekspetasi.

"Apa?"

"Apa ada berita baru?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tahu?"

"Junmyeon kakakmu," Nana mengingatkanku.

"Dan juga sahabatmu," tambah Soojung.

"Aku tidak menanyakan kepadanya soal itu. Aku tidak suka bergosip karena aku tidak memiliki vagina."

"Senang mendengarnya, brother," Myungsoo berkata sembari melangkah mendekat ke arah teras dengan Hana yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Otak kami sudah dimakan!" Hana memberitahu kami.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan mengambilnya dari Myungsoo, memeluknya erat di kedua lenganku, dan mencium pipi lembutnya yang dingin.

"Apakah kalian bersenang-senang?" Tanyaku kepadanya.

Dia mengangguk senang dan mengalungkan lengan kecilnya di leherku. "I love you, daddy."

Setiap kali aku mendengarnya, setiap saat anak-anak mengatakan bahwa mereka mencintaiku, aku selalu merasa jantungku berdebar lebih cepat karenanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah aku lakukan sehingga aku bisa memiliki gadis-gadis luar biasa ini di dalam kehidupanku, tetapi aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga mereka tetap berada di dalam hidupku.

"I love you too, buttercup."

"Aku kira kalian berdua masih di Eropa," Luhan berkata kepada Nana dan Soohyuk yang sekarang tengah meringkuk berpelukan di atas ayunan teras rumah ini.

"Sangat mengganggu melihat kalian bermesraan seperti itu. Bangunlah."

Soohyuk tertawa dan mendaratkan satu ciuman di bibir Nana, membuat kami semua berseru ke arah mereka.

"Yuck," gumam Luna.

"Kami baru saja kembali beberapa hari yang lalu," jawab Nana tersenyum lebar.

"Okay, sekarang waktunya permen!" Seru Soojung.

"Okay, karena kalian terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan kostum itu, kalian bisa mendapatkan permen kalian," ucap Myungsoo.

"Apa samchon suka kostum kami?" Tanya Hana sembari berjalan mendekati Myungsoo. "Kami memilih kostum ini hanya untuk samchon!"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Myungsoo dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Ya, karena samchon melempar bola!" Luna memberitahunya. "Dan kami suka dengan para cheerleaders yang cantik."

"Bukankah kita semua menyukai cheerleaders yang cantik?!" Junmyeon bergumam pelan, membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan ringan di lengannya dari Soojung. "Ouch!"

"Kostum cheerleader kalian benar-benar luar biasa," Myungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tetapi bagaimana dengan boneka kalian? Apa mereka memiliki kostum cheerleader juga?"

"Tidak," Hana menggelengkan kepalanya sedih. "Dan itu membuat mereka sedih."

"Benarkah?" Myungsoo tertawa sembari menarik pelan kuncir Hana.

"Sangat sedih," Luna menyetujui ucapan saudara kembarnya.

"Well, kita tidak bisa membiarkannya."

Soojung memberikan anak-anak masing-masing sebuah tas besar berwarna orange, yang berisi begitu banyak permen dan juga kostum cheerleader Seahawk untuk boneka mereka.

"Ya Tuhan," bisik Luhan dengan kedua matanya yang melebar.

"Oh wow! Inilah yang selalu aku inginkan!" Seru Hana.

"Terima kasih," Luna tersenyum manis ke arah Myungsoo dan memutar-mutar rambutnya dengan jarinya.

"Dia benar-benar genit," Soohyuk tertawa.

Aku menggeram tanpa menyadari bahwa suara geraman itu datang dari diriku.

"Tenanglah," Luhan tertawa dan memelukku erat. "Aku rasa sudah waktunya kita pulang."

Kami mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan bergerak untuk pulang ke rumah. Anak-anak tertidur di dalam van, jadi aku menggendong mereka naik ke kamar mereka dan menurunkan mereka ke atas tempat tidur mereka. Luhan melepaskan kostum bajak laut Bix dan Bix bergerak menuju tempat tidurnya di antara anak-anak.

Aku bersandar dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut ke dahi mereka masing-masing. Mereka adalah milikku.

"Love you, babies," bisikku saat Luhan dan aku melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar mereka, meninggalkan mereka untuk bermimpi tentang permen dan boneka dan apapun yang dimimpikan oleh semua gadis kecil di dunia ini.

Ketika kami melangkah, Luhan meraih beberapa kantung permen dan kemudian ia duduk tepat di atas sofa. "Aku membutuhkan permen kelapa dan coklat," gumamnya sembari mencari-cari di dalam kantung yang dipegangnya. "Yes! Almond Joy!"

Aku duduk di sampingnya dan menarik kakinya naik ke atas pangkuanku, memijatnya lembut.

"Bukan sesuatu yang buruk memilikimu disini, pelaut."

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku.

"Aku mendapatkan coklat dan pijatan di kaki dan juga seks yang luar biasa."

"Sangat senang kau menyukainya, Legs," jawabku datar dan melihat bagaimana tanganku terus bergerak mengusap kakinya yang cantik.

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya."

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kau jauhkan permen-permen itu dan biarkan aku mengingatkanmu bagaimana luar biasanya seks itu."

"Ganggu aku dan permen-permen ini dan aku akan membunuhmu ketika kau tidur," jawabnya dengan senyum manis dan kedipan mata di wajahnya.

"Yes, ma'am," jawabku tertawa.

"Anak-anak bersenang-senang," gumamnya dengan mulut yang terus mengunyah permennya.

"Aku juga." Aku sangat menyukai bagaimana rasa kulitnya di bawah jari-jariku. Kami duduk dalam diam selama beberapa saat, menikmati sunyinya keadaan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," bisiknya kemudian.

Aku menatapnya dan diriku masih merasa terpaku setiap aku melihat wajahnya, ia mulai jatuh tertidur lelap di ujung sofa, kedua tangannya berada di atas perut buncitnya. Dia mendesah pelan ketika ibu jariku bergerak di atas kakinya.

Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa mengingatkannya soal seks luar biasa kami malam ini, tetapi tidak apa-apa. Aku tersenyum lembut menatapnya selama beberapa lama, begitu bersyukur atas segala hal yang terjadi, yang pernah aku alami bersama keluargaku.

Dan semua ini barulah awal dari segalanya.

* * *

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

* * *

So, dengan ini, Safe With Me officially ended~

Sebenernya mau posting epilog sama special chapter ini malem kemarin tetapi something happened, dan akhirnya I'm so sorry aku bisa memposting ini malem ini.

Hope you guys like it yaaaa~

Aku bener-bener berterima kasih buat kalian yang sudah baca dan juga kasih review untuk cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir.

Tanpa kalian, cerita ini mungkin gak bakalan berlanjut sampai selesai.

Kalian adalah semangatku, so thank you so much guys, you guys are the best!

Karena ini chapter terakhir, I'm gonna reply to your reviews from the last chapter one by one here, guys~

* * *

 **Hunhania7:** Ini dia epilogue dan special chapternya. Hope you like it yaa~ Terima kasih banyak sudah baca dan selalu review cerita ini. Love you~

 **88itsme:** Terima kasih banyak juga buat kamu karena sudah baca dan kasih review buat cerita ini. You're the best, dear!

 **kepala jamur:** Yay~ Prolog buat sekuel yang ChanBaek udah aku posting loh! Go check it! Hehe. Thanks so much udah baca dan review^^

 **Chogiwillis:** Thank you so much my dear~

 **hunhantime:** Terima kasih banyak buat semangatnya selama ini yaa! You're the best!

 **Fyhunhan77** : Wkwkwkwk. Ini dia epilog dan special chapternya. Btw thank you so much karena sudah baca dan selalu review cerita ini~

 **Fe261:** Hehehe. Terima kasih yaa udah baca dan ninggalin review juga^^

 **Guest:** Yay!

 **Feyaliaz307:** Sekuelnya ChanBaek karena buat cerita HunHan nya udah happy ending. Jadi, waktunya buat couple lain yang dikasih happy ending juga. Hehe. Terima kasih karena sudah baca dan selalu kasih semangat buat aku yaa! You're the best!

 **lalacelia23:** Yayyyyy!

 **UchihAnisa** : Yay~ Makasih banyak sudah baca cerita ini dan juga makasih banyak buat review dan semangatnya yaa!

 **sarah:** Buat cerita HunHan yang lain ditunggu aja yaa. Sedang dipersiapkan. Hehe. Terima kasih sudah baca dan terima kasih juga atas reviewnya yaa!

 **Luluthemanlyman:** Thank you so much my dear~

 **Rly. :** Haha. Kayaknya belum baca sampai chapter akhir yaa. But thank you so much for everything~

 **rufexo:** Aww~ Thank you so much sudah baca dan kasih review juga~ You're the best!

* * *

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat kalian!

Dan btw buat kalian yang belum tau, aku udah posting prolog dari sekuel cerita ini yaa, judulnya Breathe With Me dan otp yang akan muncul di cerita itu adalah ChanBaek, pls check it out guys if you don't mind. Hehe

See you guys real soon in the next HunHan story~

Bubye and Love you guys so much!


End file.
